Volverte a ver
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Booth y Brennan pasan juntos la noche despues de que ella se niega a formalizar una relacion con el luego del beso en las escaleras del Hoover. Ella se va a Las Molucas y el a Afganistan. El decide dejar la vida militar y solo acepta misiones de francotirador convirtiendose en el mejor sicario de EEUU hasta que recibe el encargo de eliminar a una bella terrorista y...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas, de las autoras medias locas xD**_

 _ **Michelle: Hace unos dias atras Anngel me propuso una idea que no se me habia ocurrido antes. Una historia escrita a cuatro manos de Bones. Me parecio excelente y empezamos a escribirla. Este es el resultado de tramas, locuras, intrigas y alucinaciones en conjunto. Espero les guste. Contamos con sus Rew.**_

 _ **Anngel:**_ _Hace un par de semana he propuesto a Michelle que escribiéramos una historia en conjunto, este es el resultado y esperando que les guste nuestra simpática interpretación, a ratos dramática, a ratos suspenso, a ratos con azúcar para dar un coma diabético. Esperamos sus rew. Gracias._

* * *

 **Volverte a ver**

 **Prologo**

Me desperté y supe inmediatamente que si el también salía de ensueños en ese momento y me tomaría en sus brazos yo jamás me iría y tenía que hacerlo.

No podía hacerle eso, a él no.

Había un sentimiento nuevo en mí, una emoción no identificada que no podía controlar. Él no se merecía a alguien como yo. Yo no sabía cómo amarlo como él quería y necesitaba. No sabria como pasar treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años con el mismo hombre y sin embargo algo muy dentro de mí me decía que si era posible. Que él era. Tal cual me repitió ayer a la salida del Hoover. No era posible. Yo no sé amar... no puedo hacerlo. Desde que me abandonaron cree una coraza a mi alrededor y no dejo que nadie entre.

Pero él la ha debilitado tanto que está a punto de caer y no quiero que pase. No puedo ser tan vulnerable frente a él. No sé si se aburrirá después de mí. De mi incapacidad social. De mis arranques de humor. De mi racionalidad...

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Está dormido y me abraza entre sueños. Acepto su abrazo y lo beso. El me responde medio dormido. Ese será el último beso y no quiero que termine tan rápido, no quiero que acabe, quiero que dure para siempre... aunque sea en mi memoria- _**Te amo**_ \- me dice entre sueños - _**te amo Temperance.**_

Eso me hizo reaccionar. Dijo mi nombre. No mi apodo. Sabe que estoy con él y no dejara que me vaya si despierta. Tampoco yo tendría las fuerzas de irme si lo hace y veo nuevamente sus cálidos ojos marrones frente a mí. Tengo que escapar.

Me doy cuenta que tengo algo en el cuello. Es su medalla de San Cristóbal, la que le regalo su abuelo siendo el muy niño. Me la dio. Acaricio su cabello oscuro y lo abrazo por última vez. No quiero irme y dejarlo así. No quiero hacerle daño pero es la única forma.

Me levanto despacio para que no sienta que estoy escabulléndome de la cama. Me doy un baño rápido en medio de lamentos y me visto. El sigue dormido.

Le escribo una nota.

 _ **"Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Te veré en un año en la fuente. Te amo" -**_ Vi que había escrito y lo borré. No me es posible decirle eso - _**"Perdóname. Tengo mis motivos. No quiero lastimarte. En un año en la fuente" -**_ Tampoco. ¿Tengo mis motivos? Claro que pensará que lo utilicé esta noche - _**"Perdóname. En un año en la fuente. Huesos" -**_ Eso estará bien. No le doy esperanzas de nada más que amistad. A pesar que me encantaría intentarlo no puedo, no debo. Me voy.

 _12 Meses después_

Respiró nuevamente, una bocanada de aire le parecía la mejor opción para llevar a cabo la misión que se le encomendó, ajustó la mirilla y nuevamente no tuvo el valor para apretar el gatillo, recordó por qué estaba ahí, y que sólo le quedaba esta última misión para volver, sólo esta última y podría volver a descansar su conciencia por algún tiempo, ya casi terminaba el año.

El cierre de las misiones, el último sobre negro llegó por correo, era su deber dirigirse como un civil hasta la habitación 304 del Hotel Palm Eagle Beach, en Aruba. Su objetivo una mujer que comenzaba negocios ilegales con terroristas afganos, por órdenes del presidente. Era de vital importancia el cumplimiento de la misión al costo que fuera, pero al enfocar el tiro se detuvo de forma repentina - _**Esto no puede estar ocurriendo**_.

Esa mañana, esa maldita mañana y esa escuálida nota… "En un año, en la fuente" Reprimió lo que sería una lágrima mal gastada en esos instantes, lo que observaba no podía ser cierto, no por Dios no podía serlo. Ese pelo castaño rojizo, ese porte altanero y ese cuerpo… No podía ser ella su objetivo, y volvió a recordar las escasas y profundas palabras del Presidente - _**Ella debe morir**_ _-_ , y luego un silencio que se prolongó por más de lo deseó su interlocutor, **-** _ **me ha entendido Booth, ella debe morir**_ -, tragó fuerte - _**Si Señor, entendido**_.

Su amada Huesos, no podía ser el trabajo que tan especialmente le había encargado la mayor autoridad del país, luego de unos momentos donde no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y donde su patriotismo, se puso por sobre corazón, enfocó nuevamente la mirilla y se dispuso a terminar lo encomendado – _**Booth, tenemos el audio de la habitación**_ – Una leve interferencia se escuchó por el audífono y luego los planes de los afganos – _**¿Así que con esta carga pretende hacer estallar el Pentágono?**_ – para ser objetivos, al agente no le pareció extraña la intención, pero sí que ella se viera envuelta en todo esto – _**Esa es la principal idea**_ – Aburrido de ello y decepcionado del mundo, ordeno que desconectaran el audio, suspiró – _**Es hora**_.

La mujer había levantado su arma hacia sus "aliados" y había disparado a sangre fría a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación. El ex - agente algo confuso, tomó la determinación, disparo y lanzó el proyectil. Con ello se iba su corazón, su alma y a la mujer que deseaba con tu su voluntad pasara a ser la madre de sus futuros hijos y de Parker.

Aquella tarde no quiso hablar con nadie, tomó con tranquilidad su arma, la guardo y sintió que esta vez pesaba mucho más que antes. Consideró que en esta ocasión la carga era doble, le había tocado matar por su país, matar por ella, pero era la primera vez que tenía que asesinar a alguien amado, no encontraba otra opción, luego de esto era un cadáver más, luego de esto sólo desaparecería, luego de esto no podía volver a mirar a la cara a sus amigos del Jeferssonian, ni mucho menos a Max, ni a su hijo. Como le diría con una sonrisa en el rostro - _**Hijo, he matado a Huesos**_ \- su destino era incierto.

Sería condecorado y probablemente ascendido… Ascendido ¿por qué?, por dar muerte a la única mujer que amaba desde hace más de 4 años.

Arrastrando sus pies se fue por la calles de la hermosa ciudad, que si no fuera por las circunstancias, tal vez habría visitado junto a ella durante las vacaciones. Amigos, compañeros y una única noche como amantes, era lo que estaba en su mente – _**Huesos… ¿Por qué?**_ – Y se derrumbó en plena calle, mientras que la gente comenzaba arrimar a sus casas por la caída de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en el hotel que se le había designado, no supo cómo llegó hasta ahí, solo supo que su cabeza dolía a morir, ¿morir?, ya estaba muerto desde ayer, cuando apretó el gatillo de su arma.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – _**Señor Lance, tiene una llamada desde un número desconocido**_ – Arrastrándose por la cama, contesto lo más repuesto que pudo – _**Pase la llamada por favor**_ – sonó el aparato y respondió – _**Lance, menos mal que te encuentro, es necesario que te acerques a la empresa, para que puedas ver el modelo del último trabajo**_ – por todos los santos, era necesario que fuera a ver el cadáver de su última víctima, era necesario ver como la atravesó con un rifle de alto alcance **–** _ **No sé si me encuentre en buen estado para ver el modelo**_ _–_ la voz de su interlocutor se endureció al escuchar la negativa – _**Lance, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una orden, como tu jefe directo**_ _–_ pasó saliva y con voz cortada contesto a su superior – _**Ahí estaré, Lance, estará ahí**_ _–_ cortó la comunicación y como pudo se dio una ducha y se dispuso a ir a lo que él consideraba su última morada, frente a su cadáver acabaría con su vida.

Sus manos sudaban frio, las ordenes eran directas, debía reconocer el cuerpo y dar por cerrada la operación para continuar, lo único que no sabían sus superiores es que esa era la su última misión – _**Booth, pasa a reconocer**_ _–_ sostuvo la mirada a su compañero de cometido – _**Es necesario que lo haga, tu viste todo y el objetivo era el correcto**_ _–_ El joven soldado negó, sabiendo de una o de otra forma cual era la razón de que el Ex – Agente no quisiera entrar en aquella habitación, para finalizar el reporte y el reconocimiento – _**Lo lamento Booth, no hay otra forma**_ _–_ a paso lento fue a la camilla y con miedo descubrió el cadáver. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran dos uvas…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – El Corazón

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran dos uvas…

De color verde, lágrimas de alivio corrieron por sus mejillas, la cuenta regresiva de su regreso volvía a marcar dos días… Respiró aliviado, solo el podia encontrarla una vez mas sentada a los pies de la estatua de Abraham Lincoln, el lugar favorito de ambos para ver morir el dia, mirandolo con aquella calidez que solo sus pupilas color mar podrian regalarle. Una vez mas... volverte a ver...

 _ **No era ella, Dios, gracias**_ _–_ Al salir, los colores le habían vuelto al rostro – _**Lo siento Booth, yo se…**_ _-_ El agente, negó con la cabeza – _**No te preocupes, todo está bien, no me alegro por tener que hacer este trabajo, pero no puedo dejar de estar aliviado… No es ella**_ _–_ la sonrisa de su compañero lo ayudo a calmar su corazón y ambos descansaron por unos segundo, hasta que su teléfono que hacía meses no marcaba, timbro en el vacío de la habitación – **¿** _ **Booth?**_ _–_ un silencio y luego una operadora – _**Señor Booth**_ **,** _ **lo estamos llamando del Hospital Central de D.C. Ha llegado una paciente en condiciones críticas, provenientes de las Islas Molucas, y nos ha pedido que nos comunicáramos con usted, antes de…**_ _-_ La operadora se percató que estaba hablando de más – _**Necesitamos que se acerque lo antes posible a nuestro hospital… Señor Booth, ¿me escucha?**_ _–_ El francotirador ya no escuchaba la voz de la mujer del hospital, para esos instantes ya estaba de camino, sin importar la baja deshonrosa que podría tener, sin importar las consecuencias ya había dejado su uniforme en la base y estaba en un automóvil civil de camino al aeropuerto.

Su mente no alcanza a catalogar como se habían dado los siguientes acontecimientos Había llamado a Ángela, para saber si ella conocía el paradero de Brennan, pero esta se encontraba en Paris, y demoraría poco más que él en salir de Francia junto a su esposo. Por otro lado Caroline se encontraba en medio de un juicio, lo que le impidió que se movilizara de donde estaba y Cam, quien era la única con posibilidad de llegar rápido al hospital, se encontraba en una emergencia bacteriológica, por una jugarreta del Señor Nigel Morray, quien intentaba seguir los pasos de Jack.

Durante el vuelo intentó, sin buenos resultados dormir, pero se imaginaba a Huesos de mil formas, herida, sin memoria y en uno de los peores casos para él, mutilada; ¡Dios!, no permitiría que una de sus hijas más preciadas y aunque escéptica a su omnipotencia terminara de esa forma… No importaba como, ella aceptaría casarse con él y si fuese necesario él sería su lazarillo de por vida, renunciaría al FBI y esperaba que Parker lograra con los años entender porque lo haría, golpeó el volante de la Suv.

Al llegar al hospital corrió por los pasillos – _**por favor, una paciente que viene de Islas Molucas**_ _–_ La enfermera del primer piso le indicó por el pasillo al fondo en el área de urgencias, al llegar la mujer estaba en cirugía, no había más remedio que esperar.

 _ **Maldición y mil veces maldición**_ – El ahora ex –ranger y francotirador del glorioso ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América, se daba vueltas y más vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital central de la ciudad de Washington D.C. – _**Por todos los Santos! Alguien me puede decir, cual es la identidad de la mujer que tienen en el quirófano?**_ _–_ Nadie a su alrededor supo responder su pregunta, sólo ignoraron su cuestionamiento y continuaron en su labor, llevaba por lo menos 2 días sin poder conciliar el sueño y ya se sentía afectado por dicha situación – _**Señor Booth, podría bajar el volumen de su voz, se encuentra en un hospital y aquí, usted no ejerce ningún cargo de importancia**_ – Se sentó en el rincón de la sala de espera, las palabras de la enfermera en jefe, le molestaron profundamente, y aunque no era un hombre vengativo por la gracia de Dios, ya le diría a Jack lo ocurrió en la sala, el sabría qué hacer con las personas que impedían la respuesta que no solo él esperaba, sino que también Ángela, quien se encontraba de camino.

Por fin, la cirugía acaba y la señal de urgencia se apagaba – _**Señor Booth, ahora puede ingresar, se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero no puede hablar, ni cansarla demasiado, su vida depende de ello**_ _–_ El moreno asintió y pasó con mucha cautela a la habitación - _**Dios por favor**_ _-_ sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros, las pisadas eran delicadas, desde la puerta, no veía su rostro, pues este se encontraba vendado completamente – _**Señor, que le han hecho**_ _–_ era la segunda vez en menos de 72 horas que la angustia reinaba en su corazón - _**¿Huesos?**_ _–_ Al llegar al costado de la cama, pudo ver que su cabello era más claro y una voz temblorosa salió de la boca de la mujer que estaba en la camilla, esta levantó la mano y le entregó un anillo, para él desconocido – _**Age… te Boo…Ma… Nuk…**_ \- fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que las maquinas comenzarán a sonar con sonidos agudos y una horda de médicos y enfermeras ingresaran rápido y lo sacaran de la habitación.

Afuera ya estaban todos, incluido Sweets, el agente levantó la mirada y puso en las manos de su mejor amigo el anillo que hace unos instantes Deisy le había entregado, este observó la joya y lo miró desconcertado – _**No, dime que no es ella**_ _–_ El agente no supo que responder, mientras el psicólogo del FBI pasaba por su lado de forma rápida e ingresaba a urgencias _–_ _ **Lo lamento Lance**_ – en su mente las palabras de la pequeña Wick aun daban vueltas en su cabeza y todos a su alrededor bajaban las miradas entre vergüenza y frustración – _**Alguien me puede decir que es ¿Manuk?**_ – Hodgins comenzó a procesar la información recién recibida de Seeley – _**Es una Isla del conjunto de las Molucas**_ – Booth comenzó su salida del hospital, mientras que Cam preguntaba - _**¿A dónde vas?**_ – el volteó con una sonrisa de preocupación – _**Manuk, es ahí donde tengo que buscar a Huesos, ¿Están conmigo?**_ _–_ Y el equipo del Jeferssonian asintieron, fue cuando Lance salió de la habitación de Deisy – _**Agente, recuerde vengar a Deisy**_ _–_ El hombre asintió – _**No lo dudes amigo, lo no dudes.**_

Debía viajar, era el deber para con él, con su corazón, el tiempo lejos de ella le hizo pensar que debía ir con todo si quería conseguir que Huesos, su Huesos, fuera la mujer que lo acompañase de forma definitiva al altar, debía ser paciente y dejar que ella tomara la decisión, luego de mucho insistir de forma sutil.

Durante su estadía en Afganistán una rubia de largas piernas llamada Hannah, lo había conquistado, pero luego de un par de veces en la cama y otro par caminando por la ciudad se percató que lo único que estaba haciendo con esto, era bloquear su corazón e intentar arrancar el amor que sentía por Tempe, llegó pronto a la conclusión que la única forma que eso pasaría, iba a ser arrancándose el corazón o disparando un arma de alto calibre en su pecho, porque de lo contrario, sólo con una fotografía de ella él volvería a la vida. Por eso y ayudado por las últimas palabras que escucho de su boca, en aquella noche de amor y pasión, busco una salida más segura, aunque más dolorosa y que haría cargar con más vidas en su ya pesada mochila, no se haría el héroe, y comenzó con "las misiones especiales", además con esto se aseguraba por la boca y mano del mismo presidente que sí cumplía con las tareas en aquel año, no debería volver jamás al ejército, ni mucho menos a matar "por el bien de su país".

Por ahora la única pista viable era la Isla de Manuk, según lo informado por Jack, esta Isla era una de las más pequeñas del archipiélago, en las coordenadas geográficas de 65° 55' 00" Sur; 11° 52' 00" Este.

Intentó que su cabeza dejara de funcionar, pero le fue imposible, retiró el ticket del avión y fue por sus cosas, tenía que ver a Parker, debía contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo Huesos, tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con su hijo – _**Hola, Parker, hijo ¿Dónde estás?, bien, voy para allá, necesito hablar contigo y tu madre**_ _–_ cerro sus ojos mientras caminaba, no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción del niño, al saber lo que había ocurrido con una de sus mejores amigas **-** _ **¿Qué si huesos también volvió?**_ _–_ resignado no tenía ni remota idea de cómo contestar eso, de forma sutil y que su hijo no fuera afectado – _**Es precisamente de ella que quiero hablar, dame unos minutos y estoy en casa**_ _–_ Sería difícil, pero necesario.

Tomó el avión luego de dejar a su primogénito en brazos de su madre y con la promesa de volver pronto. Al llegar Indonesia, debía tomar una avioneta que lo dejaría en Manuk, le fue un tanto difícil, pues solo una par de personas hacían ese viaje, ya que circulaba en el medio que una banda se instaló en la pequeña isla volcánica, hizo trato con el aviador, se lanzaría con paracaídas y luego de 3 horas, el hombre lo recogería en lo alto de una colina que estaba adaptada para dicha función. El clima era cálido y Booth, lo estaba resintiendo apenas, al estar acostumbrado a las heladas noches y fríos inviernos de D.C, el ambiente húmedo sumado a las altas temperaturas, no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto, agregado a que se encontraba en medio de una isla, rodeado de vegetación. Al entrar en los árboles y caminar unos 500 metros, se encontró con un pequeño campamento, el fuego había sido apagado hace poco, los hombres aún se encontrarían cerca, fue una maldita sorpresa encontrarse con su cadena… Recordó.

En medio de la noche, había despertado, se veía hermosa a luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de su habitación, susurro, más para sí, que para la mujer enredada en su cuerpo – _**No importa lo que pase mañana, te llevas un pedazo de mi**_ _–_ y dejando un casto beso en su frente, puso con cuidado su medalla de San Cristóbal en el cuello de su Huesos- _**Aunque esté lejos te protegerá...**_

Ella estuvo ahí, Dios, como siempre no llegó a tiempo. Se la arrebataron nuevamente Fue sólo en esos momentos que escuchó las aspas de unos helicópteros alejarse. Por la mirilla de su rifle de alto alcance observó las grandes maquinas alejarse atiborradas de gente, una persona por sobre todas llamó su atención, era Brennan… Por Dios, por su abuelo y por Parker, estos tipos iban a pagar con sangre, si algo le ocurría a Huesos. Jamás juró como esa tarde, mientras los tipos se alejaban de la isla con dirección al norte.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – La Bitácora 

_**"Estoy... estoy tan rara que ni yo me reconozco. Dos veces la Srta. Wick tuvo que traerme de vuelta a la realidad porque yo estaba en otro lado. Estaba en Washington, en mi departamento, en mi cama y con él. Me es muy difícil concentrarme para realizar las excavaciones. Ayer Daisy hizo un descubrimiento importante con los restos que yo tuve dos días. Dos días! Ya no puedo ni trabajar en paz..."**_

Temperance Brennan deja el lapicero a un lado y cierra el cuaderno. No tenía intención de escribir eso. Tenía que empezar el prólogo de su último libro, no escribir su monologo interno.

Deisy observo por las telas de la carpa y pensó: _Veo algo rara a la Dra. Brennan. No está concentrada. No come, no puede dormir bien. Se la pasa mirando al vacío y dándole vueltas a una medalla que tiene en una cadena colgada al cuello. Esta triste, muy triste. Creo que extraña al agente Booth. Voy a tratar de conversar con ella. Quizá pueda ayudarla a exteriorizar sus sentimientos como dice mi Lance –_ __Entró sonriendo _ **\- Dra. Brennan, ¿se siente bien?**_ Preguntó de la forma más tranquila que pudo _**\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro Srta. Wick… Estoy bien –**_ Un pequeño dije que colgaba del cuello de la doctora llamó su atención _**\- Esa medalla es... –**_ de giro rápido la doctora tapó la medalla con una mascada que tenía al cuello _**\- ¿Ya trabajo con los restos que descubrimos ayer? Su hallazgo es importante y necesitamos tener todo clasificado lo antes posible. Srta Wick, le agradecería su prontitud –**_ la pequeña antropóloga respiró resignadamente _**\- Ok. Dra. Brennan. Se hará como usted diga...**_ renunció por el momento a saber más - _**pero la voy a ayudar aunque sea contra su voluntad -**_ susurro Daisy retirándose de la tienda de Temperance.

 _ **"Han pasado dos meses. No duermo, me la paso pensando en que pude responder ese día a la salida del Hoover. De verdad, ¿tenía que ser tan directa? ¿Tan frontal?, ¿de verdad no tenía otra opción? ¿Esa era mi única alternativa? Las imágenes pasan por mi mente como una película en blanco y negro. El diciéndome que me amaba, que era el indicado, que él era el hombre correcto, que era él y solo él. Luego el beso, que me sacudió hasta lo más profundo. Con ello empezó a resquebrajar mis barreras y mis muros, él era; yo lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo. Merecía una mujer que lo ame, que este a su lado siempre, que lo acompañe. Yo... yo no puedo darle eso..."**_

Las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos mojan las páginas del cuaderno. Lo limpia y cierra. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin que pueda detenerlas. Toma aire y se limpia los ojos, tiene que revisar la excavación.

 _ **Ahora si está llorando… No me lo va a negar. Estoy viendo caer las lágrimas por su rostro. Pobre Dra. Brennan!**_ La pequeña antropóloga hasta hoy fue testigo de los nacientes sentimientos de Brennan - _**Es tan orgullosa que prefiere perder al hombre que ama en vez de aceptar que se ha enamorado del reves de la moneda**_ – Recordó al psicólogo, ella misma había dejado a quien consideraba podría ser el hombre más importante de su vida por cumplir con su carrera y ser parte de la historia universal, como la antropóloga más joven en descubrir el eslabón perdido. Recordo las palabras de su querido Lancelot. El le enseño como era la atipica relacion de esos dos _ **\- él me dijo que son polos opuestos, pero complementarios y como a ella la psicología le importa dos pepinos no le hace caso a mi Lance. El pobre lo único que quiere es ayudarlos, voy a intentar otra vez –**_ de un par de zancadas se ubicó a su lado - _**Tenga Dra. Brennan**_ \- Daisy le alcanza una caja de pañuelos desechables, para que secara sus lágrimas - _**¡No! ¡No! Srta. Wick es es solo el polvo, la tierra...**_ _-_ se excusó limpiando su frente con la manga de la camisa - _**No conozco antropóloga alérgica al polvo Dra. Brennan, yo también extraño Estados Unidos, a los amigos de Jeferssonian y a Lance por sobre todo**_ _–_ El rostro de Brennan se vio contrariado - _**Yo... pensé que no iba a extrañar a nadie, es parte de la vida de un científico, nadie es duradero ni indispensable, absolutamente nadie**_ expresó con gran pesar en sus palabras, aunque intentó que la mini antropóloga no lo notara- _**Pero si son necesarios. Usted como antropóloga lo sabe. Somos seres gregarios. Necesitamos del grupo para suplir necesidades tanto físicas, emocionales y biológicas. Mire**_ \- le enseña el anillo que le dio Lance - _**Esto es una muestra de pertenencia y afecto… Desprenderse de algo querido para dárselo a otra persona denota deseo de trascender con el objeto dado. De dar seguridad y afecto a pesar de no estar ahí. Yo miro el anillo y sé que Lance me ama**_ el amor era tan abstracto aun para ella, sabía su definición, pero ¿Cómo aplicarlo a su vida? - _**¿De verdad? ¿Eso significa dar algo propio a otra persona? –**_ Pasó la mano izquierda por sobre la bitácora que llevaba en el bolsillo - _**Si Dra. Brennan. Es un gesto de amor**_ \- dijo mirando como la antropóloga en jefe tomaba la medalla que colgaba en su pecho con la mano derecha y lo cogía entre los dedos. La mini antropóloga estaba dando en el clavo.

 _ **"Han pasado cuatro meses. Sigo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, para acompañarlo tendría que estar con él, siempre y para estar con él siempre tendría que aceptarlo y al aceptarlo... Perdería mi identidad. Ya no sería Temperance Brennan, la antropóloga forense galardonada y premiada, ni la escritora laureada y con best sellers, ni siquiera la científica racional y ecuánime del Jeffersonian... Solo sería Temperance, la mujer, y eso me aterra. Tarde años en construirme una barrera mental. Una racionalidad a prueba de balas y un sentido común casi paranormal con el que me defiendo a diario en el mundo. Esa es mi careta y mi mascara. Mi disfraz de mujer poderosa y superior con el que puedo presentarme ante quien sea y ante cualquiera. No es necesario sentir sólo pensar, no me es necesario emocionarme solo concatenar secuencias lógicas y dar con el resultado más acorde con el escenario presentado, siguiendo esa lógica, yo debería estar en Washington como su novia y no aquí en las Molucas como una cobarde que se escapó entre gallos y medianoche de entre sus brazos por no saber amar..."**_

Cierra el cuaderno y siente furia. Está enojada con ella misma, por no tener el valor y el coraje de dejar caer sus barreras y arriesgarse a ser feliz con él. Sale a la cárcava y se da con la sorpresa que los obreros están corriendo hacia la excavación en estampida. Va hacia la fosa y lo que ve la enfurece más.

Deisy observó toda la situación - _Hoy está contrariada. Les grito a los obreros, regaño a los otros antropólogos incluyéndome y casi fulmina a los arqueólogos. Todo porque una de las paredes de la excavación casi se viene abajo. No había ningún resto ni hallazgo ahí, ¡pero como se enfureció la Dra. Brennan! Parecía que quería demostrar que ella era la que manda aquí. ¡Y vaya que lo logro! Todos le tienen un respeto que linda en el pánico. A ver cómo se porta conmigo –_ dio un par de pasos, hasta la antropóloga, que ahora estaba aislada - _**Todo está bajo control, Dra. Brennan No se perdió nada valioso ni importante**_ – Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo - _**Daisy tú ¿crees que yo soy una buena persona?**_ Pese a la situación que habían vivido hace solo unos instantes, ella consideraba a la mujer científica, un alma caritativa y más que preocupada Ocupada del bienestar de los demás - _**Claro que si Dra. Brennan**_ \- dijo Daisy casi al borde del desmayo. _¡Le había hablado de tu y pedido una opinión personal acerca de ella!_ \- _**yo la he visto preocuparse por los demás así no los conozca. Con las víctimas, con los deudos, con nosotros, con el agente...**_ – Por primera vez se sentía una parte importante de la vida de Brennan y eso era impagable - _**Me refiero al incidente de hoy en la excavación**_ \- la corto antes que dijera su nombre o no podría reprimir las lágrimas - _**¿Actué bien? No fui demasiado déspota? –**_ Ahora el mundo se podía terminar con tranquilidad, ella pasaba a ser parte del selecto grupo, a quienes la novelista pedía su opinión - _**¿Porque lo piensa? ¿Cree usted que lo fue?**_ \- pregunto Daisy al mejor estilo Lance - _**Sí. Creo que pude manejarlo de otra manera, mañana iré a disculparme con cada uno de los miembros de la expedición, pero ahora empezare contigo. Discúlpame Daisy… Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y estoy tratando de resolverlas. No es una excusa pero si una explicación. Tratare que en lo posible, no ocurra un incidente similar.**_

 _ **"Han pasado seis meses. No sé nada de él; él no sabe nada de mí. Pensé que siquiera una llamada… Decía que me amaba y ¿no puede llamarme una vez en seis meses?, Teléfono satelital hay en cualquier base del mundo, pero parece que a él no le importa. ¿Y si le hubiera creído? ¿Y si hubiera dejado todo por él?, Mírame ahora, con un descubrimiento milenario a cuestas e Investigaciones, ensayos y estudios por realizar. ¿Quién necesita a Seeley Joseph Booth?... Yo"**_

Las cavilaciones de la mini-Brennan, eran cada vez más acertadas - _Ya se acostumbró a escribir las cosas importantes. Llama al cuaderno La Bitácora. Esta vez esta tan molesta que casi lo rompe en pedazos. Siente la medalla en su pecho y la arranca con rabia, el agente Booth, debería hacer algo -_ Pensó.

Brennan observaba como Deisy saltaba de lado a lado del campamento, dando gritos de felicidad _,_ no supo entender el motivo, sólo observaba y pudo sentir algo que no logró identificar, ¿acaso eran celos?, ¿rabia?, ¿envidia podría ser?, mejor volver al trabajo, o a la soledad de su carpa, no le apetecía nada.

 _¡Hoy Lance me llamo al campamento!, ¡Estoy tan feliz!, Me dijo que pensaba mucho en mí y que podríamos formalizar nuestra relación en cuanto regrese. ¡Sólo faltan seis meses!... ¡Tanto tiempo para volver a estar frente a mi Lancelotl!. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Estoy tan... ¡Oh Dios mío! La Dra. Brennan se acaba de arrancar la medalla. Como lo sospechaba el agente Booth debió dársela antes de venir. Esta tan... ¿despechada?, no recuerdo que haya recibido ninguna llamada en todo este tiempo. ¡Es por eso que esta así!... Lance me llamo y el agente Booth… ¡no la ha intentado contactar! –_ Sus especulaciones se vieron interrumpidas - _ **Srta. Wick, puede darle esto a la Dra. Brennan? -**_ uno de los operadores de telecomunicaciones le dio un papel y un telegrama - _**no hemos podido lograr contacto con el número que intento llamar pero sabemos que es de Afganistán. El telegrama solo tiene dos palabras y creo que será mejor que ella lo vea -**_ Daisy salió corriendo a la tienda de Temperance en el momento en que iba a tirar la medalla a la basura - _**¡Dra. Brennan! ¡No tire a la basura la medalla!... ¡Él la llamo! ¡Si la llamo! ¡y hay un telegrama! –**_ El rostro de la mujer, cambió en un santiamén y cogió el papel con la información en sus manos, con miedo de las palabras que podían estar escritas. El 27 de febrero, 02 de marzo, 15 de abril, 29 de mayo, 07 de junio y ese mismo día 24 de julio; Seeley había intentado llamarla, pero como estaba en una zona remota y Afganistán no tiene buenas redes de comunicación, nunca se lograba concretar la llamada. Así que envió un código morse que si llego a las perdidas islas Molucas.

Solo dos palabras: **TE EXTRAÑO**

 _ **"Han pasado ocho meses. Si hubiera quedado embarazada, ese día, poco faltaría para el parto. Con un hijo no me sentiría tan sola, tan a la deriva y tan perdida, hubiera regresado inmediatamente a mi vida en el Jeffersonian y con él. Lo extraño Ya lo acepte. ¡Lo extraño tanto!, a veces veo algo en el supermercado o en las ferias del lugar e imagino que está a mi lado para comentarle y contarle mis impresiones del día. Extraño sus chistes y sus comentarios, su forma de enseñarme las cosas elementales de la vida, extraño sus miradas, su forma de protegerme, de amarme… Extraño sentirme en su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, llegar al éxtasis compartido y provocado por ambos, sentirme amada y reconfortada en sus brazos, escucharle decir que me ama y que nunca me dejara entre, besos y caricias… Dormir en sus brazos, sentirme segura, confiada y protegida. ¿Hice lo correcto al venir a las Molucas?, ¿debí quedarme con él y darme una oportunidad?, ¿Debí intentarlo al menos?..."**_

Cierra el cuaderno y mira al horizonte. Daria lo que fuera por cambiar las cosas, retroceder el tiempo. No desea salir ni ver a nadie. ¿Un hijo?, de seguro no estaría en Las Molucas. Estaría en Washington viviendo con él. ¿Eso era lo que deseaba?, ¿Volver a ser parte de un todo?, Ella se había resistido toda la vida a comprometerse con quien fuera. Pero con él podría ser diferente. PUDO ser diferente.

 _Hoy está muy huraña_ fue el primer pensamiento de Deisy - _No quiere hablar con nadie. Se ha encerrado en su tienda y solo pidió agua en todo el día, no ha comido nada… Esos parecen síntomas de depresión. Voy a verla, quizá me deje entrar –_ Con un poco de cautela, con un poco de temor y con lo que le quedaba de valentía, la mini antropóloga habló - _**Dra. Brennan soy Daisy, queria saber...**_ Le permitía el paso, eso ya era un gran avances, 3 puntos para Deisy, 0 para Brennan - _**Pasa Daisy. Entra**_ La encontró sentada frente al improvisado escritorio - _**Se siente bien Dra. Brennan?**_ \- dice Daisy mirando a Temperance que tiene las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre - _**Daisy, ¿tú crees que yo sería una buena madre?**_ _–_ Esa pregunta, no la vio venir y de sorpresa pregunto - _**¿Está pensando otra vez en la inseminación?**_ \- dijo Daisy incrédula. Ella creía que si las cosas iban bien con el agente Booth ese bebe seria "naturalmente" concebido - _**No. No había vuelto a pensar en inseminarme... hasta ahora -**_ _"Dios, le di la idea nuevamente. ¡Tengo que quitársela otra vez y ahora!",_ pensó, sintiéndose en poco incomoda ante la situación - _ **Yo creo que sería una excelente madre y su hijo tendría una mujer brillante por madre un lado y un padre de buen corazón y noble por el otro**_ _–_ Era la primera vez que una tonalidad roja se pintaba en los pómulos de la Doc. B - _**¿Estás hablando de Seeley, no es cierto? –**_ Y se le pinto una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro al afirmar lo que pensaba - _**Pues sí. Es el único al que usted le propuso ser el padre de su hijo**_ _–_ expresó, intentado que de alguna forma no sospechara su interlocutora, de las cosas que pasaban por su mente - **Creo que debí darle una oportunidad** Soltó la científica, de forma imprevista para Deisy - _**Ya no estamos hablando de la inseminación, no Dra. Brennan?**_ \- dice Daisy sonriendo - _**Así es Daisy Así es**_ \- dice Brennan sonriéndole también.

 _ **"Han pasado diez meses. Ya no puedo más. Si por mi fuera me iría nadando hasta Washington. Estoy a punto de concluir las investigaciones, ganaré mayor fama y renombre a nivel mundial, incluirán mis hallazgos en los próximos libros de texto escolares... pero no me importa. Ya tome una decisión –**_ se ilumina su rostro ante la escritura, y como en mucho tiempo vuelve a sentir paz - _ **Dejare todo y a todos. Merezco saber si puedo ser feliz, merezco una oportunidad en la vida... Sólo espero que esa oportunidad no haya sido hace casi un año atrás y ahora ya la puerta se encuentre cerrada o peor... Que alguien más tenga la llave..."**_

Cierra La Bitácora y ríe, no hay nadie más, está segura, él la ama... y ella ya se dio cuenta que también el amor llegó como hallazgo antropológico. Coge la medalla y acaricia el metal,

 _¿Está sonriendo sola? Eso sí es de antología. Se le ve feliz y emocionada, como si le importara nada el hallazgo que hicimos. Esta empacando desde ahora. Creo que esta vez va en serio. Ella va por él. Definitivamente_ Wick es una espectadora, una que podrá decir con orgullo que vio la evolución de la científica Temperance Brennan, tal vez con el tiempo ella siga sus pasos de escritora y comience con la biografía no autorizada de la antropóloga - _**¡Dra. Brennan! ¡Qué bueno verla contenta!**_ – al voltearse a mirar a Deisy, ella tiene una mirada cálida y una sonrisa contagiosa - _**Tendrás que acostumbrarte Daisy. Estoy decidida a ser feliz de ahora en adelante –**_ La mujer no logra contener la emoción de las palabras de la doctora, así que forma espontánea le dar un corto, pero intenso abrazo, dejando aún más alegre a Tempe y esta lentamente también corresponde.

Se sorprendió observando el cielo de forma distinto, se percató de que sus manos habían escrito, un paraje en aquel diario que jamás pensó - _**darme por Booth y por mí esa tan anhelada oportunidad**_ Pero algo la saco de su reflexión. Ruido, gritos y disparos la sacan de sus ensoñaciones. Deja de escribir y guarda La Bitácora en su morral de excursión. Se cruza el morral a la espalda y corre hacia afuera, sale de la tienda y ve que su campamento está siendo atacado por guerrilleros. _"¡¿Hoy?! ¡¿Justo hoy que tengo que tomar un vuelo que me sacara de aquí?!... No me han molestado en un año y ¡¿justo hoy se les ocurre atacarme?!_ \- pensó furiosa tomando un rifle del piso y enfocando en la mirilla como le enseñó Booth, dispara matando al que parece ser jefe en el acto. Activa la retrocarga y apunta nuevamente. Otro guerrillero cae al piso, al activar nuevamente la carga le patearon el rifle y ella se puso en guardia. El hombre le tiro un puñetazo que ella esquivo y tomándolo del hombro lo volteo como tortilla para desmayarlo con un golpe directo entre los omoplatos. - _**¡Maldita sea! ¡Justo hoy! ¡Debo encontrar a Daisy y salir de aquí en el jeep!**_ \- coge el rifle y se lo carga al hombro, corre entre la locura del fuego y sangre hasta la tienda de Daisy. Ingresa y se queda petrificada de horror.

Dos hombres patean en el suelo a Daisy que está hecha una masa sanguinolenta en el piso. Ella les apunta y dispara. Los dos caen al piso, se arrodilla al costado de Daisy y las lágrimas se le caen solas. Tiene la cara destrozada al igual que las costillas y las piernas. ¡Malditos!, ¡mil veces malditos!, ¡mataron a Daisy!" - _ **Daisy...**_ \- dice llorando y tomando su mano - _ **no pude llegar antes. Lo siento**_ – intenta acomodar su cabeza, aun así no sabe qué hacer con la sangre de sus heridas - _**La... buscan... a usted. Váyase... inmediata... mente**_ \- le dice Daisy con voz apenas audible - _**¡Daisy! ¡No te voy a dejar aquí!**_ – la pequeña antropologa curso sus labios en una sonrisa y toca su mano - _**Ya activamos... la alarma... el ejército vendrá... corra... escóndase, por favor**_ \- le dice Daisy con dificultad.

Temperance sale de la tienda con el corazón en la mano, no quiete dejar a Daisy pero si ella es el objetivo debe salir de ahí. Toma un sendero detrás de la tienda y corre entre la maleza lo más rápido que puede. Debe esconderse y esperar a que llegue el ejército norteamericano, sube a un árbol alto y desde ahí puede ver la devastación de su campamento, se acongoja al pensar en los ayudantes, obreros, antropólogos y arqueólogos del proyecto, seguramente todos muertos... por ella. Por capturarla o matarla. Se recuesta contra el árbol con el rifle en las manos, no quiere seguir llorando, pero las lágrimas se le caen sin que pueda evitarlo. Sus muros cayeron y ésta expuesta a todos los sentimientos que antes esquivaba y manejaba con racionalidad. Siente pena y dolor por Daisy y por cada uno de los que han muerto hoy en el campamento, está furiosa, asustada y frustrada.

Soportó un día y medio escondida. Pudo alimentarse de los frutos del árbol y se siente satisfecha, pero exhausta, tiene que luchar por mantener la conciencia, El ejército no debía tardar tanto en aparecer. Ve el mar desde su posición. Hay buques de guerra y helicópteros llegando. Sonríe en medio del cansancio, pronto llegaran a ella y la rescataran, ya no puede tener los ojos abiertos y poco a poco se cierran sus parpados, no ha dormido en casi dos días y el cuerpo le pide a gritos descanso. Cierra los ojos… Solo un minuto. Cae pesadamente del árbol, no tiene fuerzas para correr ni esconderse, mientras su mente comienza a caer en la inconciencia, el reflejo de dos hombres se guarda en su memoria, siente que la toman de los brazos y la colocan en un jeep _**Booth**_ \- Cae en la inconciencia.

 _ **¡Pues mira la fruta madura que cayó del árbol!... ¡Hemos matado a todo su campamento para encontrarla y ella prácticamente se entrega!**_ – Dijo el jefe de operación, mientras manejaba - _**¡Debemos irnos del país, ¡jefe!, ¡los gringos ya llegaron y nos mataran si saben que la tenemos!**_ – el joven dijo mientras estacionaban en un pequeño e improvisado campamento - _**Prepara todo para viajar esta misma tarde. Yo me encargo de domar esta fierecilla...**_ Expresó riendo de forma libidinosa **–** _ **ya está todo listo, debemos ir jefe**_ \- El hombre no tiene ni tiempo discutir la amenaza. - _**Todo está listo para salir inmediatamente**_ El jefe un poco contrariado pregunta - _**¿A dónde?**_ Algo en los planes que había trazado no estaba bien - _**A otro archipiélago pero esta vez en el Pacifico, la isla de Pitcairn, hay pocos habitantes y son pacíficos. Ahí pasaríamos como comerciantes –**_ el nuevo plan le agradó - _**¡Excelente!, ¡Ella pasará como mi esposa americana y tendrá que hacerlo... ¡O la mato –**_ El joven mercenario no creyó que fuera buena idea - _**El patrón la quiere viva y sin un rasguño. Eso incluye tratarla bien-**_ le recuerda el ayudante _ **\- no quiero morir porque usted le puso las manos encima –**_ el jefe la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a avanzar con una Temperance inconsciente - - _ **Yo soy el jefe, ¡ y yo digo que se hace o no! ¡Ella será mía, punto! -**_ El chico le dispara una ráfaga de metralleta - _**¡Lo siento jefe! ¡Yo no me voy a jugar el cuello por usted!**_ La caída despierta a Brennan de forma súbita, el jefe cae con el pecho destrozado a un lado de ella que se repliega en una lona de la tienda con los ojos abiertos de horror pensando que ahora le toca a ella.

El chico se le acerca y con la metralleta en mano le hace el ademan de que se pare. No tendrá más de veintitrés años y la barba negra le da un aire de más edad - _**Escúcheme Dra. Brennan**_ \- le dice en inglés - _**soy un infiltrado del gobierno británico. Estos hombres quieren llevarla a una isla en el Pacifico para luego venderla en Jordania –**_ La mujer se pone de pié asustada - _ **¡Venderme!**_ \- dice ella aterrorizada - _**¡¿y porque o para qué?!**_ Le dice tomándolo por los hombros - _**Uno de los jeques Abdul An Saman la ha pedido como nuera. Quiere que sus nietos obtengan su inteligencia y rigan su pueblo. Son gente muy territorial que sigue pensando como siglos atrás, pero hay un buen mercado por la escasez de candidatas dignas al matrimonio. Estos son mercenarios contratados, yo la cuidare en el viaje. No puedo enfrentarme solo a todos esos hombres de afuera pero velaré por su integridad, el gobierno británico la rescatara al llegar a la Isla de Pitcairn y le pedirá que nos apoye en una misión**_ La sorpresa en la cara de Brennan fue mayúscula, que buen momento para dejar de ser hiper-racional y comenzar a sentir como alguien normal - _**¡Soy antropóloga no espía!... Aunque me guste trabajar de encubierto**_ \- le dice gritándole en la cara- _**¡Sáqueme de aquí ahora mismo!**_ El joven suspira, no estaba en sus manos hacerlo, aunque quisiera hacerlo pronto, la voz de la mujer comenzaba a taladrar sus tímpanos - _ **Eso quisiera Dra. Brennan... pero no puedo. Tendrá que esperar al gobierno británico y estará en deuda con nosotros, Tendrá que hacerlo o no sobrevivirá como esposa de un jeque árabe con ese carácter combativo y enrevesado que tiene, soy su única esperanza. Tómelo o déjelo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 – En mis manos

Era necesario, más que vital el hecho de encontrar alguna pista que los guiara a donde se dirigían los plagiadores, comenzó por lo que parecía una tienda de campaña, unos papeles en suelo, un celular destrozado, como si de alguna manera lo intentaran destruir para que nadie pudiera encontrar evidencia de algo, pero si eran secuestradores… ¿No deberían haberse comunicado con alguien de la familia de Huesos?. Al final de todo era una renombrada escritora y la mejor antropóloga forense del planeta, tendría que hablar con Max; ahora cómo se enfrentaría a su… ¿querido suegro?, que estaba pensando en esos momento, no era tiempo de sueños estrafalarios. Tomó y envolvió el móvil, tal vez Ángela encontrara algo en las partes de este, que sirvieran para orientar la búsqueda.

Buscó en otra tienda, pero al mirar en medio del campamento una fogata extinta llamó su atención… Sabía que en algún lado lo había visto, ese libro era de Brennan, se acercó lento, y en su mente parecía que nuevamente se acercaba de forma pausada a eliminar a alguien importante en su vida, lo tomó con todo el cuidado del mundo _**– Huesos…**_ \- de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, ya no podía contenerse, fragmentos de un pasado en común arrimaron a su cabeza.

 _ **Buenos días Srta. Huesos**_ – El agente ingresaba sin previo aviso a la oficina de la antropóloga, como cada días desde hace 5 años – _**No me digas huesos, Booth**_ _–_ esta respondió con una sonrisa de esas que borraba todo mal que aquel día pudiera tener, con cautela la mujer ojos de mar, cerró el texto que tenía sobre el escritorio – _**mm, Huesos… ¿Qué tienes ahí?**_ _–_ le dijo, acercándose con cautela y elegancia, la mujer con un salto casi imperceptible, observó el libro y le devolvió la mirada – _**Es solo un libro que me regalo mi madre hace años**_ _–_ Booth de forma curiosa lo tomó en sus manos – _**Extraño doctora B. Jamás había visto que un diario de vida fuera un libro… Más curioso aun, que usted con su I.Q y su hiperacionalidad, tenga este tipo de artilugios**_ _–_ Ambos rieron ante el comentario – _**Veo Agente Especial Booth que ha estado estudiando el diccionario, buena práctica**_ – dijo con coquetería, que dejó con las mejillas rosadas al agente y con la sensación de avance en su pecho. Esos juegos eran pan de cada día, no volvió a ver aquel libro, hasta hoy.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la tapa, sentía que con esta acción estaba robando parte de la vida de su amiga, compañera y amante, sintió que no debía leer, pero era más grande el deseo de saber de ella y espera que Dios no permitiera que eso fuera lo único que conservara, si su misión autoimpuesta no daba resultados.

Si Booth se hubiera mirado en un espejo en esos momentos, se hubiera reprendido por la cara de estúpido que tenía, babeando con los elogios y ternuras que plasmaba Huesos en esas páginas, hasta que llegó a un día en cuestión…

" _ **No sé si él lo entienda algún día, esto es por su bien y aunque sé que lo amo, aun no estoy lista… Y si me deja, se aburre de mí y me abandona como lo hicieron mis padres y mi hermano, no podré volver a creer en nadie… Es mi compañero… Es Todo**_ **".**

Más culpa en su corazón. Cómo fue tan estúpido para no ver que ella lo necesitaba, incluso más que él a ella? El tenía a su hijo, pero y Brennan ¿Qué tenía?...

" _ **Si tanto le importaba, porque no me ha llamado, teléfono satelitales los hay en toda base…**_ **"**

Y era cierto, muchas veces estuvo a punto de llamar, muchas veces se percataba cuando ya tenía el numero marcado y la operadora solicitaba a donde se quería comunicar, pero la cobardía de un nuevo rechazo lo detenía… ¿y qué tal, si me manda a volar?, ¿y si no quiere saber nada de mí?, ¿Y si la llamo, para contarle de Hannah?, mil veces estúpido, será que su padre le dejó graves secuelas con el abuso infantil que tuvo, al final todo se traducía en que era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, por no intentar hasta que su racional corazón se doblegara y admitiera que él, era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar cuarenta o cincuenta años, soló debía insistir un poco más, pero prefirió no hacerlo, darle su espacio, darle anchas a su corazón y pretender olvidar, lo inolvidable… Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que era una misión imposible… Escribió un telegrama, era la forma que asegurar que no sería rechazado, por momento, pero debía intentarlo… Solo escribió esa pequeña hoja, que ahora dormía entre el diario.

" **Te extraño"**

Secó sus lágrimas, era hora de volver a la realidad, Huesos, su Huesos estaba en algún lugar del mundo y debía encontrarla, por él, por su hijo y por su familia, el Jefferssonian.

 _ **Booth, dime que sabes algo de ella**_ _–_ Ángela se arrimó a él, buscando en sus ojos, la respuesta de que la había encontrado – _**No, la han llevado ante mis ojos**_ _–_ Ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de pena y de angustia – _**Ángela, tenemos que encontrarla, en el campamento encontré este móvil, creo que podrás hacer algo con el**_ _–_ Le entregó el aparato y siguió su camino, Cam lo esperaba con algo de información que habían recolectado los militares y por el servicio impecable del ex - Ranger, fue puesto en manos del Jeferssonian – _**Camile**_ – Sonrió, ver a sus amigos era un bálsamo para su corazón – _**Seeley**_ – Cerraron su juego de nombres con un abrazo **–** _ **No es hora de compadecer a nadie, es hora que sepas muchas cosas**_ _–_ Booth de forma automática se puso en alerta, cuando Camile Saroyan hablaba de esa forma, era porque había encontrado mucho.

 _ **Booth, antes de cualquier cosa, no quiero que me interrumpas y no te alarmes, porque es solo un supuesto, por el momento**_ _–_ Le dijo en tono serio, él asintió – _**Durante siglos ha existido el comercio de esclavos en el medio oriente, hay familias que han dedicado su vida a este comercio, que aunque es ilegal es bastante lucrativo, el señor en estas fotos, el cual tiene una serie de identidades, las que ya están siendo verificadas, se dedica a la trata de blancas; desde América, específicamente desde el norte, para ser más exacto, hasta los emiratos árabes, es bastante conocido en su rubro y el mejor por cierto, ya que los califas más poderosos encargan a sus esposas, harem completos, para sus hermanos e hijos, estas deben poseer una característica especial… Se sabe que en este último encargo, se solicitó una mujer extremadamente inteligente, de ojos azules**_ _–_ Booth comenzó a ponerse pálido y a sentir mareos – _**de pelo castaño, esto como regalo al hijo de un Jeque llamado Abdul An Saman**_ _-_ El agente hizo señas con su mano a Cam – _**Basta por favor… ya se para dónde va esto, y es precisamente ese hombre al que vi en el helicóptero junto a Huesos**_ _–_ No había más que decir, ya todo estaba claro, Huesos había sido solicitada para ser esposa de quien sabe que animal del medio oriente.

 _ **Booth, pude rescatar información de las últimas llamadas del móvil**_ _-_ Ángela, desde ahora su ángel, ya tenía una pista un poco más contundente, que la que él había encontrado en el campamento – _**te escuchamos preciosa**_ _–_ la mujer recién llegada se aproximó al computador de Cam, para proyectar el mapa – _**La última llamada fue a la Armada Británica, ya nos hemos puesto en contacto y viene en camino el Embajador, dice que es necesario tener suma reserva con esto, es una investigación que lleva años**_ _–_ El agente respiró, era una situación internacional, tendría que cobrar un par de favores para estar a cargo y si era necesario al mismo presidente, tendría que recurrir – _**Ángi, comunícate con Sweetts y dile que se venga volando al Jeferssonian**_ _–_ La artista corrió por el pasillo y Booth tomó su móvil, mientras le pedía los datos a la Doctora Saroyan – _**Mi general, habla con el Capital Seeley Joseph Booth, necesito un favor**_ – Sonrió, el general haría lo que fuera por su mejor francotirador preferido.

Al llegar el Embajador, pidió una sala cerrada, el agente lo dirigió a la oficina de Brennan. Cam le había asignado de forma provisoria el espacio de la antropóloga - _**Señor, Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, a cargo de la investigación del secuestro de la Doctora Brennan**_ _–_ Extendió su mano, cuando el Embajador asintió y ex - ranger le indico la entrada a la oficina y cerró la puerta – _**Asiento**_ _–_ El hombre estiró una carpeta a las manos del agente – _**Señor Booth, nuestro objetivo es desbaratar esta red, es de suma importancia que la Doctora permanezca con estas personas hasta la llegada a la Isla de Pitcairn, es un archipiélago formado por cuatro islas, y Pitcairn es la única habitada, tenemos un agente encubierto de la Interpol, los interceptaremos para rescatarla y ella deberá trabajar para nosotros un par de semanas**_ _–_ El agente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando **–** _ **¿Están locos acaso?, ha sido plagiada y ustedes la salvan solo para llevarla a quien sabe Dios, que parte**_ – El Embajador no respondió, la necesitaban para un reconocimiento vital para Inglaterra – _**Tengo toda la venia del presidente de E.E.U.U embajador, por lo cual no querrá enemistarse en estos momentos con el país que podría perfectamente sacarlos de su crisis actual, con la Unión Europea**_ _–_ El diplomático sabía cuál era su posición, se estaba jugando la única carta para salvar parte del patrimonio Ingles – _**Demonios**_ _–_ Golpeó la mesa he hizo crujir los dientes – _**Usted gana Booth, esperaremos a salvarla y luego de un periodo determinado por usted y unas buenas vacaciones pagadas por Inglaterra, solicitaremos formalmente la cooperación de la Doctora**_ _–_ y aunque Huesos podía hacerlo cavar su propia tumba por negociar a su nombre, no le importaba, con esto podía ganar el retorno rápido y seguro de la mujer más solicitada del mundo. Al salir el embajador, el sacó de su bolsillo la "Bitácora" de Brennan, por ahora se conformaría con hurgar entre los más sinceros y oscuros deseos de la mujer, ahora que se sabía dueño y señor de ese corazón indomable, por Dios que no lo dejaría ir, por los Santos que no se detendría hasta haber arrasado con todo, ella volvería a su lado y no se separarían jamás.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 – Mis Recuerdos

 _¡Cómprate un alma!,_ esa digna frase que salió de su boca hace poco más de 5 años, fueron las palabras exactas que comenzaban con su historia, o por lo menos en la bitácora de Brennan, daban inicio a la primera página escrita, esa de aquel caso en donde un alto funcionario de Estado era el responsable de muerte y violación de la joven mujer.

Tomó el libro en sus manos, mientras se acomodaba en el avión camino a su destino, pasaje a rescatar a su amada antropóloga, no tenía sueño, sólo ansiedad de verla, de tocar sus manos y besar sus labios, se dispuso a leer las primeras páginas.

" _Madre, sé qué ya hace años, cuando apenas tenía 12 primaveras, llegaste a mi habitación con un bello recuerdo en las manos; luego de saber que mi única y mejor amiga se fuera a otra ciudad, me dijiste que si no confiaba en nadie, podía confiar en las viejas páginas de un libro sin escribir. Que sería mi fiel y silencioso aliado._

 _No es hasta casi dieciocho años más tarde, que vengo a escribir en estas desvencijadas páginas, que algo cambio mi vida. Madre te lo aseguro; hace unas semanas en una conferencia en la universidad, se acercó a mí el hombre con la mejor y más definida estructura ósea que haya conocido, verdaderamente tenía una sonrisa encantadora y matemáticamente perfecta. Además es un agente del FBI, luego de un par de días y cuando ya tenía las respuestas del caso, no tuve mejor ocurrencia que golpear al asesino de una mujer inocente, que solo por su alto cargo en el gobierno, creía que podría salir bien librado, pero no fue así, le di un golpe, lo que me valió el despido y el adiós de mi bien definido contacto del FBI, ¿Te dije que se llama Seeley Booth?, creo que no. Durante la noche y en un Bar, que no recuerdo el nombre … Madre, aquí viene lo mejor o lo peor según me dirías, nos besamos y supe de inmediato que debía alejarme de el… Me confesó su adicción al juego y yo, sólo tomé un taxi y me fui… Hoy, discutimos y me dijo que me comprara un alma… Espero no verlo más…"_

Quien se hubiera imaginado que las primeras hojas del diario de la Doctora Temperance Brennan, iban dedicadas a él, a su odioso contacto del FBI; recordaba esas palabras, que luego de haberlas pronunciado se arrepintió enormemente, a veces pensaba que desde aquel día, ella ya reinaba en su pequeño corazón. Observó por la ventanilla, la aeronave, había despegado y estarían en pocas horas en su lugar de destino – _Solo espera por mi huesos, por Dios, espera –_ se volvió a concentrar en la lectura, sabía que era profanar el corazón impermeable de la científica, pero era la única conexión que le quedaba, ya más adelante pediría perdón de rodillas por leer su "bitácora" y luego besar sus caderas y hundirse en su…, Dios, mientras ella decía su nombre. Al pasar a la siguiente página, reparó en la fecha era de casi un año después, sonrió al conectar los hechos, la palabra inicial de la siguiente hoja, era Booth.

" _Booth, si él, y si lo sé, casi un año más tarde vuelvo a escribir, intentaré que mi lado pasional salga en esta oportunidad, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Poco menos de 12 meses en el que le dije, jamás volveré a trabajar contigo; él muy… muy… ¡ay!, no sé cómo definirlo, pero provocó que en el regreso de una de mis excavaciones, me tomaran detenida en aeropuerto, sólo porque ya me había negado a recibirlo en un par de ocasiones anteriores. Zack me ayudo bastante, el bloqueaba todo lo que provenía del Buró, pero no pudo contener este asalto arriesgado del agente Booth. Gracias a él, por poco dejo al guardia de seguridad en la UTI… Por la ciencia, este hombre me desquiciará… Aun así, no pueda dejar de observar su estatus de macho Alfa…"_

Cuantas veces no había dicho eso frente a él - _eres un macho alfa dominante, eso te obliga a medir voluntades con otros machos alfa –_ se rió al pronunciar esas palabras con la tonalidad de Huesos, ya no recordaba, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que su vida no era nada sin su presencia, disfrutaba sus desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y copas por las noches en el bar; disfrutaba de su compañía los fines de semana y cuando salían con Parker o simplemente cuando se topaban por los pasillos del Buró o del Jeferssonian.

Luego de aquellas referencias, era nombrado en cada página, siempre contándole a su madre sobre los casos y anécdotas que vivían juntos, como cuando se montó sobre él por las serpientes o cuando supo sobre su relación con Cam. El agente se detuvo en la fecha que recordaba que habían encontrado a su madre.

" _Por qué madre, respóndeme porque, hoy al entrar a la oficina de Ángela y verte en el angelatron… Yo, no madre, yo no puedo… Primero nos dejas a mí y a mi hermano a la suerte, luego mi hermano me abandona y quedo a manos de un sistema, que más que ayuda, es un infierno para gente como yo, o para cualquier niño… Y ahora, apareces… Perdón, aparecen tus restos sepultados en un rincón de un cementerio… ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?... Lo único confortable y que agradezco de toda esta locura que se ha vuelto mi vida, es la compañía de Booth, sin saber nada, me arrulló en los brazos y por primera en vez años me permití ceder, me permití llorar y sacar la pena, de extrañarles tanto, a ti y a papá. Dime Christine, Fui tan mala como hija? Tan vil mi existencia, mi problema con el entorno y la sociedad? Fue más cómodo dejar que él sistema me destruyera?… Booth, aunque tal vez nunca lo sepas, muchas gracias por ser mi amigo… Uno real_ ".

Su amiga en ese entonces sentía que nada en el mundo valía la pena, excepto él. Su corazón se llenó de la calidez que siempre había sentido al mirarla, pero que sólo hasta hace un año pudo identificar como amor, ahora lo sabía, que más daba fallar en los primeros diez intentos, si el premio sería ella, la mujer más fabulosa del mundo. Era extraño hurgar en los sentimientos de alguien como la antropóloga, desde luego porque pese al amor que él sentía, no conocía mínimamente la madeja de sensaciones y emociones que Huesos guardaba en su corazón.

Las hojas se encontraban manchadas, como si mientras escribía, gruesas gotas de agua caían sobre las letras, además de manchas que parecían sangre.

" _Sabes… Hoy pintaba para ser un día sensacional, mis amigos me llevaron a un karaoke, estaba demasiado feliz, porque querían escuchar como cantaba… Era parte de la celebración por resolver un caso bastante peculiar que habíamos tenido. Booth como siempre estaba ahí animándome a que cantará… Mamí, recuerdas esa canción que cantábamos juntas… Fue cuando la vi, una mujer loca y obsesionada grito – NO SEELEY, NO LA MIRES A ELLA – Mamá no alcance, fue más rápida, Booth se dio la vuelta y…_ "

Por Dios santísimo y la Virgen María, ella le contaba a su bitácora sobre su supuesto asesinato… No pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro pálido, ya desde mucho antes él había causado más daño que ninguna otra persona a Huesos. La podía ver llegando a su departamento, envuelta en su chaqueta, con el rostro cansado y llorando, la pudo imaginar, caminando como zombie hasta su alcoba y escribiendo en un rincón de la misma, mientras le daba un ataque de llanto y se culpaba por no poder hacer más, para salvar su vida.

" _Ella le disparó al corazón, corrí hacia él, tomé su arma de servicio y disparé en contra de ella, luego presioné su herida… Pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar, no dejó de brotar… No me permitieron subir a la ambulancia, Ángela me envolvió en una chaqueta y me trajo a casa, hace solo unos minutos recibí una llamada… Madre, porque todas las personas que amo me dejan! Madre, se ha ido!… Madre me ha dejado sola! No podré borrar de mi memoria perfecta, su cara agonizante, por tu Dios, Seeley Booth, que no podré!… Sabes, si hubo alguien de quien me podría haber enamorado, era de ti… Y si no fuera tan racional, te hubiera seguido en ese momento…, hasta nunca, mi fiel amigo"_

Temperance tenía razón, aquella vez, donde se fingió su muerte, fue única y exclusivamente por una misión que cumplir, él entregó una lista, donde pedía expresamente que Huesos supiera que su compañero, estaba vivo, pero Lance, su nuevo loquero, le había negado la posibilidad de evitar su pena, de evitar su desazón por la vida. Se fijó en las fechas y por casi dos semanas no había vuelto a escribir…

" _Debería matarlo de verdad… Si mamá, debería matarlo con mis propias manos, por las dos semanas que me las pasé metida en el limbo. Durante dos semanas que casi me vuelvo creyente, pedí a Dios, sí, yo pidiendo a Dios, un milagro… Un milagro que me dijera ¡Buenos días huesos! Y sabes, el milagro llegó, pero llegó con rabia… Fingieron su muerte, con tal de atrapar a un tipo, que, qué se yo, quería aparecer sólo en el funeral de Booth, descargué toda mi rabia en golpe derecho a su mandíbula… Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir alivio… Poder volver a verlo día a día, a tomar una taza de café en el Dinner o una copa de vino en el Father, eres un infeliz Booth, pero un infeliz, por el cual daría mi vida_ "

Aun recordaba el dolor que sintió en su mandíbula, luego del derechazo que le dio Huesos, pero también pudo recordar los ojos llorosos y la pena que muy bien disimulada para el resto, pero no para él, sentía, también pudo apreciar la frustración con la que el golpe se incrustaba, lo único que pensaba en esos instantes era abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

" _Jack, el chico de los bichos, como le dice Booth, fue mi única compañía en la soledad de mi sepultura no deseada, es increíble cómo nos podemos volver objeto de gente maniática y sin escrúpulos, ahora en la soledad y en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, puedo decir que sobreviví a la maldad humana. Existe una persona en este mundo capaz de sepultar personas vivas bajo tierra y cobrar un rescate, si este no es pagado, jamás se sabe dónde reposaran los cuerpos muertos de forma agónica, en la eternidad. Gracias a los conocimientos de química de Jack, hemos podido tener un poco más de tiempo de vida y esperar hasta que los chicos nos rescataron; pero fue mi entomólogo amigo, quien me impulso a escribir una carta, en caso de que no, nos encontraran a tiempo, lo lamento por mi hermano, pero no pude pensar en nadie más que en Seeley para dejarle un mensaje, creo que jamas lo podré admitir frente a él, es tal vez el amor de mi vida_ "

Ya desde ese tiempo, ella creía en él, y aunque lo negara era parte imposible de olvidar, sus destinos estaban unidos y eso no se cambiaría. Un par de menciones a sus encubiertos y la risa boba de la cara no se le quitaba.

" _¿Es pecado desear al compañero de trabajo?, mejor me explico, hace algunos meses Booth pasó por un periodo de estrés, habíamos salido del Dinner, cuando un carro de Helado se atravesó y no dejaba que él escuchara su móvil, colérico tomó su arma de servicio y le disparó tres veces al payaso sobre el carro, en sus inicios eso me asusto de alguna manera, pero el hecho de verlo disparar con esa delicadeza y colocándolo en otro contexto, me hizo suspirar, ¡uf!, por todos los científicos del mundo, que huesos y perfección hecha anatomía. Esto último lo pude confirmar empíricamente en la última misión de encubierto que hemos tenido tan solo el fin de semana. Yo era Wanda, y el era Buck, dos recién casados buscando aventura. Tuve la gracia de poder colgarme de su cuello y pasear mis manos sobre sus omoplatos, completando el método científico del estudio anatómico de músculos y huesos, en realidad como dice Ángela, es todo un bombón… Creo que aún tengo algunos modismos de Wanda y el deseo a flor de piel, como una recién casada_ "

Una sonrisa seductora salió de sus labios, sabía que esa noche debía hacer una vista a la alcoba de su compañera y también poder comprobar por su propia mano, lo dulce y tersa que era su piel, pero el orgullo y su muralla lo hicieron retroceder como muchas veces en los últimos 5 años. ¿Qué haría ahora que la viera? Simplemente, no se iba a ir en pudores, ahí en Pitcairn, haría la escena de su vida, tomándola por las caderas, aprisionando su espalda con sus manos y devorando sus labios, para que todos y cada uno de los presentes, se dieran cuenta, que ella y él, ya tenían dueño.

Con lo que había leído se daba la idea de que la bitácora de Brennan, principalmente hablaba de él, hablaba de su amistad y de cómo estaba dando vueltas su mundo.

" _Quiero tener un hijo… Si mamá quiero tener un hijo… Se lo he pedido a Booth, en medio de una sesión con Lance Sweets, su cara se ha desencajado y bueno, al final aceptó… Te contaré un secreto, en el fondo… Me gustaría formar una familia con él, pero sé que no soy la mujer, sé que él podrá encontrar una buena esposa, que se mantenga con él los próximos 100 años, yo no puedo, no renunciaría a mi carrera por un hombre, aunque tenga la mejor estructura ósea que haya visto jamás_ "

Si, como olvidar esa cara de felicidad cuando le dijo – _Quiero un hijo, quiero un hijo tuyo Booth, ¿serias mi donante? –_ Sweets, que estaba a su lado, por poco pre infarta ahí mismo, y él la verdad no se lo esperaba, pero antes de salir de aquella oficina, ya tenía la decisión tomada, si no era como hombre, el depósito directo, como dijo su alucinación… Sería de aquella forma indirecta, por lo menos habría algo que los uniera.

" _Han sido días confusos, primero yo deseaba con todo el corazón ser madre, tal vez pensé que al pedírselo a Booth, me podría quedar con un pedazo de él, pero luego, sus alucinaciones, el especialista en medio de la intervención, yo ingresando cual pareja de la mano al quirófano, la anestesia mal administrada y por ultimo su estado de coma… Dios, lleva tres días así, es tan confortable mirar su rostro, se ve tan relajado y ajeno a este mundo y yo aquí, escribiendo una historia… Donde somos los protagonistas, los dueños de un Bar y un asesinato… Donde yo vuelvo a casa todos los días, para amarlo y donde le doy un hijo y me envuelvo en sus brazos sin pudor, ni mucho menos miedo a que me deje…_ "

Ya estaban arrimando a Pitcairn, no sabía cómo había pasado el tiempo, mientras con cada página se sentía más enamorado de Huesos – _Todo saldrá bien esta vez… Huesos, hoy te volveré a ver –_ En aquel instante la sirena de aviso del avión militar sonó, estaban llegando en medio de un enfrentamiento, él tenía que estar listo, guardó en el bolsillo de chaqueta, en el lado del corazón el diario y fijó su vista en el objetivo – _Comencemos el juego._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Mi debilidad

 _ **Saldremos inmediatamente Dra. Brennan. Le sugiero permanecer callada y alerta. Yo la cuidaré, pero prométame no hacer ninguna tontería**_ Le dijo el joven, mientras le extendía una pequeña arma, que se ocultaba con facilidad - _**¿Cómo tratar de escapar?**_ \- le dice molesta mientras guardaba el arma en sus zapatos - _**así lo quisiera no podría sola y con una de este tamaño**_ Le dijo observando el tamaño del arma.

 _ **Veo que ya entendió Dra. Brennan. El gobierno británico estará en deuda. Es un trabajo fácil para usted y su equipo del Jeffersonian**_ – No le gustaba estar a la merced de nadie, pero sabía perfectamente cuál era el rol que jugaba junto a la armada - _**Si fuera fácil no se arriesgarían contra unos criminales árabes para rescatarme, es algo delicado y difícil. Muy difícil. Por eso quieren a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, en fáciles palabras a mí**_ perdiendo un poco la paciencia el joven rebatió - _ **Ya me habían dicho que era modesta, Dra. Brennan**_ \- dice el chico con sorna.

Se encontraban en una casa de madera a la orilla del mar. Con unos pocos muebles, pero amplia y extensa como para todos los mercenarios, que huyeron en tres helicópteros hacia el archipiélago. El hombre al mando está furioso con el muchacho de barba. Mato al jefe de los mercenarios y es el chiquillo quien controla ahora a esa horda de fieras humanas. Tiene una foto de Temperance en la mano y llama por teléfono satelital al Jeque Abdul An Saman.

\- _**Espero que ya tenga en su poder a la futura esposa de mi hijo. Estoy en lo correcto Mubarak?**_ Respondió mientras se llevaba a la boca un sorbo de té con cardamomo - _**Su eminencia es sabio. La mujer esta aquí con nosotros. Solo esperamos el avión para trasladarnos a los Emiratos Árabes y concluir con su encargo excelentísimo señor**_ – le habló siendo lo mayormente ceremonioso que podía, ya que si algo le molestaba, el Jeque podía hacer la vida de cuadros de todos sus descendientes - _**Esa mujer es una científica. Inteligente y brillante, necesito una nueva generación aquí en Jordania. Inteligentes, pero con capacidad de liderazgo; Brillantes, pero con poder y don de mando. Abdul es un buen hombre y un indiscutible líder, pero yo quiero más para él, por eso se educó en el extranjero. En E.E.U.U. e Inglaterra. El sabrá como tratarla, como manejar ese temperamento difícil que dicen que tiene –**_ Respiró hondo, el Jeque debía enterarse por alguien cercano, que no era solo un carácter fuerte, si no que una mujer combativa - _**Mato cinco de mis hombres sin que le temblara la mano con un rifle retrocarga, excelentísimo príncipe. Tiene algo más que solo un temperamento difícil. Es indomable**_ expresó mientras observaba la cabaña donde reposaba - _**¡¿Quieres decir que no le teme a las armas y puede llegar a matar?! –**_ Tenía que realizar rápido la entrega o simplemente no sabría que hacer - _**Como lo oye su eminencia. Si el heredero quedara solo con ella en un momento en el cual no se pueda defender... Estoy seguro que no le temblaría la mano para eliminarlo y recuperar su libertad –**_ Era algo que le habían comentado, las mujeres en occidente no se dejan amedrentar con cosas tan triviales para ellas, como la religión o su Dios bendito Alá. Abdul An Saman piensa en lo que acaba de decir su interlocutor. No puede permitir que le pase nada a Abdul hijo, es el futuro de Jordania y sin él la dinastía quedaría en manos de su primo Alí, algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Su primogénito y su único hijo varón era el indicado para Jordania. Decidió ser precavido y tomar medidas que previnieran una desgracia - _**Antes de aterrizar en Jordania, sédala y la llevaras a los aposentos de Abdul. Mis concubinas la tendrán lista para ser domada y amansada. Como a un tigre de bengala**_ Sonrió para sí, Temperance Brennan sería una estupenda esposa, un tigre de bengala domado y manso a las órdenes de su hijo, ayudaría mucho en la diplomacia, pues EEUU, no interferiría si una de sus mejores mujeres era parte de su familia - _**Y le aseguro que así es Bella pero peligrosa, como el mismo tigre.**_

El mar de Pitcairn es agitado y traicionero. La isla está de frente al océano y recibe los embates de las olas sin clemencia. Los lugareños son descendientes de europeos y polinesios asentados en la isla por generaciones. Creen que son mercaderes árabes de paso y que la Dra. Brennan es una millonaria americana aficionada a las aventuras y emociones fuertes, esperan que el avión encargado de llevarlos a los Emiratos Árabes haga su aparición en cualquier momento.

El muchacho de barba custodia la entrada a la habitación de Brennan. Ella sale a la puerta y le indica que pase. El muchacho ingresa y cierra la puerta con llave - _**Tu eres de la Interpol o de la CIA?**_ \- le dice Temperance estudiando y grabando sus facciones para reconocerlo más adelante - _**Mientras menos sepa será mejor, Dra. Brennan, sólo le diré que trabajo para el gobierno británico**_ le dijo observando por primeras a la mujer de pies a cabeza - _**No eres muy conversador, ¿no es cierto?**_ Rió por lo que para él, era una broma - _ **Soy un contraespía, Dra Brennan, la conversación es usada como arma de doble filo en mi profesión**_ era verdad, al trabajar como encubierta con Booth, el silencio era lo más preciado por ambos - _**No eres muy diferente de los mercaderes que quieren venderme. Tú trabajas para Inglaterra realizando misiones de todo calibre al igual que ellos**_ El comentario no fue bien recibido por el joven, eliminando la sonrisa que mantenía hasta hace unos segundos - _**Le han dicho alguna vez que ¿piense antes de hablar?**_ \- le dijo el chico con una mueca de fastidio _ **\- Su vida está en mis manos, podría ser más amable**_ La mujer se acercó a su interlocutor y se acomodó la ropa - _**No pensé que un espía fuera tan susceptible -**_ le dijo mirándolo desdeñosamente - _**Yo si pensé que una científica fuera tan pedante, pero dijeron que usted era diferente, más humana. Aunque yo no lo puedo ver, hay alguien que si lo vio y está monitoreando toda esta operación. Un antiguo amigo de usted**_ La información que fue rebelada, dejó un eje de esperanza en el rostro de Brennan - _**¡¿Quién?!-**_ dice Brennan acercándosele hasta mirarlo a los ojos. El ve por fin algo de humanidad en ella- _**¡¿quién monitorea mi rescate?! ¡¿El FBI?!**_ La ilusión en sus ojos deslumbro al muchacho, quien se sonrojo levemente - _**Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan, no puedo facilitarle esa información, Hay demasiado en juego y mucha gente comprometida**_ tomó su mano instintivamente - _**Por favor ¡solo dime si es el FBI! ¡Solo eso!**_ \- Le ruega al hombre- _**¡Quiero saber si es el!**_ Se llevó la mano al cuello percatándose que su medalla ya no estaba ahí - _**Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan**_ \- le dice el hombre viendo que ella se retira abatida al escuchar su negativa. Le conmueve su desesperanza. Cruje los dientes y completa la frase - _**no es del FBI**_.

Ahogó en su garganta la pena que eso le provocaba, _"No es él. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy metida en un conflicto internacional. Secuestrada, vendida, desposada y muerta porque primero tendrían que matarme antes que me pongan un dedo encima. Debe seguir en Afganistán. Totalmente alejado del mundo y de mi..."_ Pensar aquello es demasiado para ella. Después decidió dejar caer sus barreras y muros, las emociones iban y venían, pasaban y la atravesaba tal cual ella las sentía. Totales, reales y sin límites por todo su sistema nervioso, recorriendo las terminaciones nerviosas, quitándole la serotonina del cuerpo, produciendo un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y vacío. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sorprendiendo y dejando de una pieza al agente encubierto. Había pronunciado las dos últimas frases sin darse cuenta y el hombre ato cabos sueltos, que para eso era espía. Su insistente persistencia en saber si el FBI estaba involucrado en su caso y lo que ella había dicho hace unos minutos sin percatarse que hablaba audiblemente, lo hizo relacionar todo y saco en cuenta que ella tenía una relación con alguien del FBI destacado en Afganistán.

 _¿Ella se fijó en un militar?_ _ **-**_ pensó el agente - _Eso sí que no lo creo. Es tan altanera, soberbia, petulante, ofensiva. ¡Como la va a aguantar un militar acostumbrado a dar órdenes!, Cómo aguanta ella con el geniecito que tiene un hombre así!"_

En ese momento la vio con otros ojos. No como la científica que era su misión rescatar sino como la mujer que estaba a punto de perder todo si el no cumplía con su misión _**\- ¡Jamal! ¡Maldición! ¡Abre la puerta! -**_ El hombre a cargo aporrea la puerta a dos manos. No puede permitir que le pongan la mano encima a la mercancía. Además buscaba cualquier motivo para eliminar al chico por la muerte del jefe de mercenarios. Si estaba intentando algo con la Dra. Brennan aunque sea con el pensamiento, él le arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo para evitar problemas futuros - _**¡Cálmese Kemal! ¡Ya voy! -**_ Miro a Brennan que seguía lamentándose y se le ocurrió un plan.

Abrió la puerta - _**¡Que rayos! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!**_ \- dijo al mirarla llorar así - _**Amenace con matarla. Quiso escapar nuevamente y la empuje con la metralleta dentro de la habitación. Luego cerré con llave y usted llego.**_ El subordinado del Jeque pensó _"No se va a poner a llorar así solo porque la amenazo. La he visto matar a sangre ¡fría! ¡Si no fuera el regalo del hijo del Jeque me la llevaría para mercenaria! Voy a salir de dudas"_ \- _**Dra. Brennan ¿fue eso lo que paso? Dígame. ¿Jamal le hizo algo?**_ Inquirió, mirando de reojo a joven de barba – _**No**_ \- dijo tratando de serenarse- _**paso tal cual lo dijo -**_ Kemal Mubarak no le creía, pensaba que quizás se estaba desarrollando algo que él no iba a poder controlar después. ¿Y si el muchacho se rebelaba para llevársela y mandaba a sus mercenarios a matarlo?, muy peligroso. Tenía que deshacerse de Jamal - _**¡Jefe! ¡Se comunicaron al teléfono satelital! ¡El avión llegara en quince minutos!**_ Desde afuera unos de los mercenarios informaba, mientras Temperance miro a Jamal y este le sostuvo la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para Mubarak. Ahí pasaba algo que a él no le convenía - _**¡Acompáñame!, quiero hablar contigo**_ \- le dijo a Jamal de mala gana - _**No me moveré de aquí. Si a la Dra. Brennan le ocurre algo no nos pagaran ni a mí ni a mis hombres. Me quedo.**_

 _No por mucho tiempo_ \- pensó Mubarak saliendo furioso de la habitación- _**¡Sí que resulto toda una joyita la Dra. Brennan! ¡Voy a llevársela de una buena vez al Jeque y que ellos se ocupen de domar su tigresa de bengala!"**_

 _ **¡¿Y los británicos?!, ¡¿dónde diablos están?!-**_ Le grito Brennan a Jamal - _**¡El avión aterriza en menos de quince minutos! –**_ Por primera vez en años, estaba tan nerviosa que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento - _**Los ingleses se caracterizan por su sangre fría y su manía con la puntualidad. No se preocupe. Llegaran a tiempo -**_ A menos de veinte millas marinas, tres buques de la armada británica iban hacia la isla de Pitcairn con el único propósito de rescatar a Temperance Brennan. Además tenían dos aviones llegando y en uno de ellos se encuentra un oficial de la armada estadounidense que miraba con esperanza la isla a lo lejos.

Desembarcaron al mismo tiempo que el avión descendía y empezó la masacre otra vez, tiroteos y balas perdidas. Los mercenarios ya sabían a quién tenían que atacar hasta morir y los británicos debían llegar hasta la antropóloga como de lugar.

La aeronave se encontraba a veinte metros de la isla y aterrizo cuando todo ya estaba destrozado. El oficial salto del avión de la armada britanica y corrió hacia el avión de los arabes con el fusil en la mano, saltándose los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados de los caídos.

Seguía corriendo cuando la vio siendo subida por la escalera a la nave, atada de pies y manos mientras un balazo certero en la cabeza acababa con un muchacho de barba al pie del avión. Llego cuando cerraban la puerta. Golpeo y disparo toda la carga del fusil, era antibalas. Escuchó golpes secos como de un vidrio grueso, ella estaba en una de las ventanas del avión y lo había visto.

Él se acercó a la ventana y la vio. Trató de romper el vidrio con la cacha del fusil pero era demasiado grueso. La vio llorar desesperada por salir de ahí mientras el gritaba también desesperado tratando de romper el vidrio con sus propias manos de ser posible.

Más soldados corrían hacia el avión dispuestos a derribarlo en plena huida. Él lo sabía y volteo hacia ellos gritándoles que no dispararan una sola bala. Volvió a verla.

El avión avanzaba, él corrió al lado del avión para no perderla de vista, Seguía llorando. El no había podido rescatarla. El avión despego del suelo, tomo altura y se perdió en el horizonte.

El oficial cayo en la playa de rodillas mirando como el aeroplano se alejaba y con él a la mujer que amaba y no había podido salvar ni con un ejército a su disposición.

Saco su arma.

Uno de los soldados británicos se le abalanzo encima y le quito el revolver después de darle un golpe. Quedó tendido en la playa de la Isla de Pitcairn mientras el avión tomaba rumbo hacia Jordania en los Emiratos Árabes y ella seguía llorando sin consuelo, pero con la extraña sensación de que si el destino lo deseaba... Pronto estarían juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Adbul Hijo

Lance Sweets, psicólogo especialista y encargado del caso del agentes especial Seeley Booth y la agente de apoyo externa Temperance Brennan, en una de sus visitas al instituto Jeffessonian, conoció a Daisy Wick, luego de unas cuantas salidas y meses de una relación que iba directo al matrimonio, la mini-antropóloga, discípula y casi copia de su mentora la doctora Brennan, decidió de forma unilateral seguir esos pasos de soledad y postular a una plaza de trabajo en Islas Molucas, en la cual fue recibida gracias a las referencias de su jefa. Lance se sintió traicionado, pero el rencor no pudo con él y cuando llevaba casi seis meses en las Islas, él la llamó y decidió decirle _**Cuando vuelvas, serás mi esposa y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –**_ fue por eso, que cuando la vio tirada en la cama del hospital, vendada de pies a cabeza y los diagnósticos no fueron muy positivos, le solicitó a su amigo, el Agente Booth, que la vengara.

Un par de días después la mujer salía de la UCI, con una mejoría que nadie se esperaba - _**¿Cómo estas hoy, mini-Brenn?**_ Ella sonrió con calidez y quiso tocarlo _**Como si me hubieran golpeado unos mercenarios**_ El viaje le había hecho bien, pudo madurar y ver la vida de una forma muy distinta a lo que siempre pensó, ahora estaba seguro que Lance era su destino y no importaba nada más **Lance Tienes que ayudar al Agente Booth, la doctora está en grave peligro –** El solo la calló con un beso **No te preocupes princesa, Booth ya está en ello –** Su teléfono sonó _**Discúlpame hermosa, es del FBI –**_ Sweets se volvió a mirarla con el rostro acongojado - _**¡¿Qué?!, que el agente Booth intentó… ¿qué?, por supuesto voy de inmediato**_ Se acercó a besar de forma rápido los labios Deisy y salió raudo a buscar su equipaje, tenía un viaje pendiente a la Base Británica, ya los demás recorrieron la noche anterior el camino, para comenzar con el trabajo de rescate, pero él se quedó con su futura esposa. La mujer lo observó salir, no importaba, luego de recuperar a su mentora ellos desaparecerían en alguna montaña lejana _**Te amo, Lancelot.**_

 _ **¡Déjenme en paz!, Lo he dicho por quinceava vez! No pretendía suicidarme!**_ **–** El agente Booth, era escoltado por la base por cuatro marines. Luego del frustrado rescate y presa de la desesperacion el agente sacó un arma en playa, contraviniendo sus propias ordenes, en un fallido intento de disparar a la nave, cosa que fue interpretada por todos los presentes como un intento de atentado contra su vida _**Si agente Booth, le creemos, ahora solo necesitamos que se reuna con su gente**_ Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta roja, en la cual se encontraba un signo de acceso restringido – _**Agente, por aquí.**_

Al ingresar a la habitación pudo sonreír, tardaría un poco en rescatar a Huesos, pero no sería nada imposible si los Nerd se encontraban ahí – _**¡Ey Booth!, nos querías dejar sin emoción**_ **–** Jack Hodgins se encontraba en una mesa frente a un aparato que logró reconocer como una especie de radar _**No te llevarás solo el crédito de rescatar a mi hermana**_ **–** Expresó Ángela mientras que cuadraba información en un monitor muy parecido al angelatron. Por la puerta trasera ingresaba la señorita Camille Saroyan, sacándose unos guantes y tirándolos a la basura y hablado por el móvil _**Por fin he terminado la autopsia, te he enviado unos informes, donde las características y los ADN han revelado que era el agente encubierto identificado por el nombre clave de Jamal, si Es una pena, era un joven con mucha habilidad, no merecía morir así-**_ Levantó el rostro y vio a Booth **Danny,** _ **te debo cortar, ha llegado el alma de la fiesta y tenemos a una antropóloga que salvar**_ En un mundo de ciegos, el tuerto es el Rey y en este caso él era el tuerto _**Vamos, falta uno de mis queridos Nerd, donde está el crio?**_ Desde afuera de la habitación se escuchaban voces en plena discusión _**Soy Lance Sweets, Psicologo y del FBI y parte importante del equipo de Jefferssonian, exijo ver a mi paciente, Seeley Joseph Booth, en este mismo instante**_ Y la puerta se abría, para dejar pasar a un hombre desaliñado, con una barba de 2 días, que comenzaba a llorar cuando vio al agente – _**Por Dios, Booth, me dijeron que habías intentando**_ **-** El agente, solo correspondió al abrazo cuando este se colgó de su cuello – _**Tranquilo hijo, aún hay Booth para rato**_ **–** El equipo estaba completo, era hora de trazar las líneas, en un trabajo de equipo como siempre se habían destacado por ser.

 _ **Bombón, hemos adelantado trabajo, gracias a tu contacto con el presidente, la armada británica, no se ha opuesto a nada**_ Booth asintió y miró a su casi cuñada – _**Que tienes preciosa**_ **–** de forma un poco celosa, Jack se puso entre su esposa y Booth – _**Lo primero, es lo primero He movilizado a mi gente en Jordania, me dicen que el jeque, solicito a una esposa extremada inteligente, de alguna forma con esto pretende mejorar la raza**_ **–** mientras decía eso, Ángela colocó en pantalla las imágenes de la familia real – _**Lo primero que debes saber es que el Jeque, es el gobernador de Jordania, tiene 12 hijos, del cual el mayor es el único varón, su nombre al igual que su padre es Abdul, ha tendido la mejor educación, escuelas inglesas y estudió en Harvard Leyes y luego ciencias políticas, tiene un par de diplomados en derecho internacional, es un arduo defensor de la vida occidental y el derecho de la mujer, ha realizados publicaciones y lo más importante, vuelve mañana a su país. Luego de la**_ _ **Boda**_ __ _ **será Coronado.**_

Como siempre no esperaba menos de Ángela, ni del chico de los Bichos, miró a Camile _**Ya lo sé Booth, ahora vengo yo**_ Un momento de risa, no haría nada de mal por ahora - _ **la armada británica ha puesto a nuestra disposición toda la información recaba, los espías en el palacio no dicen que la boda será celebrada en 2 días, es nuestra única oportunidad, el ritual de la boda, por orden de su religión no puede tener guardias, por lo tanto sólo en la mezquita podremos alcanzarla, con soltura –**_ Perfecto la primera parte del plan estaba trazada, ahora tenían que distribuir todo – _**Perfecto jóvenes, Ángela tu monitorearas con las cámaras de los británicos, Camille tu irás conmigo, ¿Te parece volver a la acción?**_ **–** chocó su mano con la de su antigua compañera de labores _**No te preocupes Booth, es como andar en bicicleta, jamás se olvida**_ **–** Todos sonrieron _**Jack, tu nos esperaras en el auto, listo para arrancar**_ **–** El entomólogo se sorprendió _**Eso significa que podré ir al campo, eso me gusta**_ **–** Booth apunto a Sweets _**Y tu querido loquero, irás con Jack, necesito que alguien nos cubra la espalda, confío en ti**_ **–** 1 para Lance, 0 para Booth _**Recuerda que tengo que vengar a Daisy.**_

El plan ya estaba listo, ahora solo tenía que esperar he informar a sus aliados, serian un par de días duros para todos, no se atrevió a preguntar por la novia de Lance, el simplemente se cerraba, cuando algo no estaba bien, era mejor esperar a que el mismo psicólogo quisiera hablar, por ahora él tenía que descansar. Debían viajar a Jordania y comenzar a implementar todo para la operación.

El avión de Kemal Mubarak aterrizaba en el palacio real de Jordania, con su valiosa carga sedada y maniatada a bordo. Se resistió como un tigre de bengala verdadero. Corrió, enfrento, golpeo, pateo, mordió e incluso logro apoderarse de una metralleta y estaba a punto de utilizarla cuando un disparo en el hombro la obligo a soltar el arma.

Le habían dado con un sedante que utilizaban en las excursiones y cacerías con el Jeque Abdul An Saman. Un sedante para tigre. Y aun así tuvo la lucidez para arrancarse el proyectil y disparar una ráfaga antes de que hiciera efecto. Cayó pesadamente al suelo en seminconsciencia y antes de desvanecerse totalmente sintió que le pateaban el arma de las manos.

Kemal Mubarak estaba furioso. Había matado a más de siete hombres, esa mujercita de cara angelical, pero con un genio de los mil demonios tenia una punteria perfecta.

¡Cómo diablos iba a permitir eso en la cara de sus hombres! ¡Tenía que hacer algo o se le amotinarían inmediatamente!. No podía tocarla, ni golpearla, sino el Jeque aparte de no pagarle, lo desollaría vivo ¡por tremenda ofensa!, se le ocurrió el artilugio más viejo y efectivo, ella tenía alma de tigre. Por eso era combativa y fiera. Los hombres tragarían el anzuelo. Eran supersticiosos consumados - _**¡Esta mujer tiene el alma del tigre!, ¡sólo con un dardo para bestias pudimos someterla, sabrá el Jeque lo que hará con ella!... ¡Llévensela de una buena vez y que salga de mi vista! ¡Déjensela al Jeque y que la amansen!**_

Un murmullo recorrió todo el ejército de sarracenos. Querían que se fuera lo más rápido de sus vidas, así que la ataron y bajaron del avión. Abdul An Saman no se encontraba en el palacio real, había ido a recoger a su hijo del servicio privado de movilidades en Kebul. Ambos, padre e hijo llegarían en varias horas y al entrar en sus aposentos Abdul hijo recibiría el regalo de su padre.

_B&B_

Kebul es una ciudad desértica, pero rodeada por un oasis de ensueño. Es prospera y cosmopolita. Ese es el tipo de ciudad que Abdul hijo desea recrear en todo Jordania.

Se educó desde la más temprana infancia en internados londinenses y escuelas privadas norteamericanas. Se siente un hombre progresista y de mente occidental. No está de acuerdo con muchas de las tradiciones de su país y al llegar al poder transformaría a Jordania en una nación del primer mundo con costumbres y usos modernos, sin esclavos ni mercenarios. Una nación nueva y regenerada sin perder la esencia de su pasado pero mirando al futuro y sobre todo no seguirá siendo el latifundio de su padre.

Piensa en todo esto y más llegando a Kebul. Ha decidido enfrentar al Jeque. Sabe que al regresar se celebraran sus bodas con la mujer designada por su padre y él ya tiene a alguien en mente. Está enamorado de una bella profesora americana. La conoció en Harvard cuando ambos eran solo unos chiquillos y él no le revelo su identidad. Quería que surgiera una amistad espontánea y desinteresada. Ella era tierna y dulce. Con una facilidad pasmosa para sacarlo de sus recuerdos nostálgicos de casa y volcarlo a un futuro promisorio y feliz. Ella aceptó ser su novia creyendo que era un estudiante extranjero de clase media y el recién le revelo su verdadera condición de príncipe heredero cuando ella acepto casarse.

El auto llega al recinto real. Ahí ve a su padre yendo a recibirlo con la comitiva real. A pesar de sus diferencias y diametrales puntos de vista Abdul hijo adora a su padre. Lo quiere mucho y le agradece el darle la oportunidad de educarse de manera cosmopolita. Eso le agradece por sobre todo. Se salvó de ser un señor feudal antiguo en un mundo cambiante y más bien como diplomático y experto en ciencias políticas puede hacer mucho por la imagen de su país en el extranjero. Solo espera que su padre lo entienda - _**¡Abdul!**_ \- Se funden en un estrecho abrazo _**\- ¡Padre mío! -**_ Para el Jeque, su hijo Abdul es la promesa de un nuevo orden en Jordania.

En sus e-mails y sus llamadas por skype, su hijo le daba más y más información acerca de ese mundo exterior tan diferente pero tan moderno y muy promisorio para Jordania. El padre estaba de acuerdo en convertir a su país en una nación moderna y prospera y desea ayudar a su hijo a su modo y con sus métodos. Por eso solicito una mujer con alto coeficiente intelectual, la mejor en su profesión y sobre todo bella. El destino eligió a Temperance Brennan para ser esa mujer - _**¡Abdul estoy muy orgulloso de ti!, Culminaste la maestría con honores y el diplomado ¡entre los mejores del mundo! ¡Eres la joya de Jordania!**_ Muchas veces Abdul hijo, ha pensado que los métodos de su padre no concuerdan con el carisma que trasmite _**\- No es para tanto padre. Soy un hombre que se dará por entero a su nación y la llevara a la grandeza –**_ Pese a las costumbres antiguas, ama su patria y quisiera defender su cultura y costumbres por sobre todo - _**Ya sabes el refrán: Detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer. Y si añadimos belleza e inteligencia tendrás a la esposa perfecta para tus propósitos**_ – Algo en esas palabras instauraron un poco de preocupación en el cerebro del joven príncipe - _**Lo se padre, lo sé. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**_

Ambos ingresan a la limosina que los llevara al Palacio Real de Jordania. Abdul An Saman padre solo espera que el regalo de su hijo sea de su agrado. Abdul An Saman hijo, espera que la noticia que va a darle a su padre no lo mate de un infarto.

En el palacio real, la madre de Abdul An Saman hijo tiene un mal presentimiento.

Se pasea por el palacio esperando ver llegar a su hijo y a su esposo. Le informaron que el Jeque tenía una carga en el Palacio Real y que ya estaban ocupándose de ella, la esposa del Jeque conoce a su marido. Sabe que algo trama. Ha conversado largo y tendido con su hijo y lo apoya. Para ella es lo mejor que Abdul se case por amor y no por obligación.

Ha coordinado el viaje de la novia de Abdul desde norteamericana hacia Jordania y se encuentra en palacio esperando que su novio llegue para juntos encarar al Jeque.

Nadine An Saman llega a los aposentos de su hijo y dos guardias en la puerta le explican amablemente que el mismísimo Jeque ha dado órdenes de que solo el Príncipe heredero ingrese a sus habitaciones. Eso alarma a Nadine. Sabe que su esposo estaba al habla con los mercaderes de doncellas y que había pedido una mujer americana _**\- ¡Una americana, Abdul! ¡Sabes que ese gobierno busca cualquier motivo para inmiscuirse en los asuntos externos de los países árabes! ¡Desde el atentado que sufrieron odian a muerte a los musulmanes!**_ \- Ella intento disuadirlo de su locura - _**No es así mujer, no puedes ser tan prejuiciosa. Estas cayendo en su juego; si Abdul se casa con una americana sus hijos tendrían la oportunidad de viajar sin ser apartados ni excluidos y mucho menos marginados por su nacionalidad o su religión. Será una nueva generación con más oportunidades**_ Los occidentales jamás aceptarían sus costumbres - _**¡Abdul nunca tuvo esos problemas!**_ ellos intentaban llevar su cultura y costumbres a todos los países de acabarlos A veces pensaba que era solo por placer, no quería ver a su hijo muerto y a su esposo encerrado - _**Si porque es el hijo del Jeque, quiero que mis nietos se valgan por sí mismos. Como hombres brillantes e inteligentes como su futura madre. Ya tengo a alguien en mente. No te preocupes, no soy un bárbaro, no está casada ni tiene hijos. Está dedicada a su trabajo y es la mejor en su campo. No habrá problemas –**_ Las mujeres en su país, por voluntad de Alá se doblegaban ante sus prometidos y maridos, una mujer del otro lado del mundo, con profesión e inteligencia a otros niveles, no se sometería a un hombre, mucho menos por la fuerza - _**Por supuesto que habrá problemas si la secuestras ¡Abdul! ¡Estamos en otros tiempos! Su gobierno...**_ – El Jeque ya mostraba el malestar en su rostro, no aceptaría que su esposa no acatara sus ordenes - _**Nadine, te amo profundamente pero estos asuntos son asuntos de Estado, y son cosa de hombres, ¡así que te pido como tu esposo que no te inmiscuyas y te ordeno como Jeque que no indagues más!**_ – y así Abdul padre dio por sanjada la discusión con su esposa, luego de dar un portazo al salir de su aposento.

Pero Nadine An Saman no quiere ver Jordania destruida por la necedad de su esposo, así que interpone su poder y peso de esposa de Jeque para ingresar a los aposentos de su hijo.

Una mujer yace en la cama del Príncipe Heredero totalmente inconsciente. Solo esta ataviada con un camisón de lino que le llega a la altura de los muslos. Nadine An Saman palidece, la ha visto antes, trata de recordar, buscando las imágenes en su mente, pero no logra recordar.

Los guardias la apremian a salir, el Jeque y su hijo han llegado. No tiene tiempo de rescatarla, su suerte ha sido echada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 La Familia Real

Abdul An Saman hijo ingresa a sus aposentos. Está cansado del viaje y nervioso por lo que se aproxima. Solo quiere darse un baño relajante y dormir, mañana llevará a cabo su plan junto con su novia.

Ingresa a su baño privado y se ducha. El agua fría corre por su cuerpo quitándole el cansancio y refrescándolo, se coloca una toalla al terminar y sale directo a su cama. Se tiende en ella, al lado derecho y al querer darse la vuelta se encuentra con que la otra mitad está ocupada por una mujer dormida e ignorante de su suerte.

Abdul enciende la luz de la mesa auxiliar y ve su rostro. Pasa saliva, palidece y se baja inmediatamente de la cama, es la Dra. Temperance Brennan del instituto Jeffersonian, esta vez su padre ha ido demasiado lejos.

Estados Unidos destruirá Jordania porque a su padre el Jeque, se le ocurrió secuestrar a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo y dársela como regalito de llegada. No sabe que los planes de su padre son aún más audaces. Él se da cuenta de algo, ella empieza a despertar - **Dra. Brennan, ¿se siente bien?-** le dice Abdul acercándose a la cama, ella no está del todo consciente pero se da cuenta que hay un hombre no tan vestido junto a ella y trata de empujarlo, pero las fuerzas no le alcanzan, luego siente el cuerpo del hombre muy cerca e intenta golpearlo, pero no llega ni a su rostro, su cuerpo aún sufre los efectos del tranquilizante... En medio de su inconciencia se da cuenta que está a merced de él - _**Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan. Descanse. Voy a colocarle una cobija encima. Solo duerma -**_ El hombre arropa a Temperance quien no tarda en quedarse nuevamente dormida, se viste rápidamente y sale hecho una furia de sus habitaciones. Se dirige raudo a los aposentos de su padre.

 **¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Nos van a matar a todos!** \- le dice apenas entra conteniendo la ira - **¿sabes quién es esa mujer? –** El jeque levanta la vista de los documentos que revisaba - _**La mejor antropóloga forense del mundo. I.Q. Altísimo, bella e inteligente. ¿Que más deseas? ¡Querías una mujer de occidente y eso tienes! –**_ No sabe qué hará con esta situación, se cubre el rostro con las manos, en señal de frustración - _**¡Padre la has secuestrado! ¡Nuestras costumbres no valen nada en las cortes internacionales!¡ Vamos a perder Jordania!**_ – Abdul padre se siente confuso, su hijo lo rechaza, pero él aun es el Jeque, hará valer su posición - _**¿O es por ella que no quieres estar con la antropóloga? -**_ El Jeque An Saman le presenta a su novia atada y amordazada a un lado del escritorio real. Abdul se queda lívido, hay muchas costumbres que aborrece en su país pero la de que el padre dé el visto bueno carnal a las novias de sus hijos lo exaspera hasta lo sumo - _**No la he tocado aun Ni a la doctora, no soy un animal, Abdul, pero si te digo algo: si no te casas con la antropóloga, a ella la mato**_ el príncipe no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre - _ **Como lo oyes, ¡la mato! Puedes tomarla después como esposa secundaria o concubina pero la otra será tu esposa legitima, para que puedas tener a esta**_ \- la señala indiferente- _**me darás un nieto de ojos azules.**_

Temperance despierta y parpadea varias veces para salir del sopor en el que se encuentra. Está un poco mareada por el fuerte sedante que le administraron, ve que hay un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, está dormido.

Sobreentiende que le ha dejado la cama a ella para que duerma cómodamente, ella se acerca al hombre y analiza sus facciones a la luz de la luna, escudriñando su rostro muy cerca de él. No es Booth. Ni siquiera lo conoce - _**¿Va a besarme? -**_ La voz del hombre la hace regresar de un salto a la cama. Se pone en guardia, sabe porque esta aquí y sabe cuál es el motivo - _**Tranquilicese Dra. Brennan. No voy a aprovecharme de usted –**_ últimamente estaba viviendo muchas cosas por primera vez en su vida, el estar en peligro era cosa de cada día en los casos del FBI, pero estar sola en una habitación, estilo árabe con un hombre, era la primera y la última vez que deseaba vivirlo - _**¿Y porque estoy en su cama entonces?**_ \- le pregunta todavía en guardia y colérica. Si el hombre tuviera otra actitud, ella ya lo estaría golpeando en el piso - _**¿no me plagiaron para ser su amante?**_ Alá, aquella mujer debía tener la peor óptica sobre los musulmanes gracias a su padre - _**Para ser mi esposa, más bien**_ \- replica el hombre- _**la legitima, la esposa del Príncipe Heredero de Jordania –**_ Pensó mil veces en no casarse jamás, era increíble el destino que Booth promulgaba - _**Abdul An Samam hijo. Lo conozco**_ \- dice más calmada- _**no personalmente pero he leído su tesis de como impulsar las economías árabes y dejar el mundo de tradición y de feudalismo**_ Era verdaderamente inteligente y hábil, pero no era tiempo de pensar eso ahora - _**En el que estamos atrapados ahora Dra. Brennan. Si yo no me caso con usted matan a mi novia y si usted no se casa conmigo la mataran. Es por eso que escribi esa tesis. Somos juguetes de la voluntad de un solo hombre y no es justo.**_ Temperance arremete con furia respondiendole _ **\- Claro que no es justo! Estoy a kilometros de mi casa, de mi trabajo, de mi familia, de mis amigos y del hombre que amo para ser su esclava! Eso le parece justo? -**_ El Principe se desespera. Si ella no le cree ni confia en el no podran llegar a un acuerdo para sobrellevar este dilema _ **\- Tampoco es justo que atrapen a mi novia y me amenacen con matarla si no me caso con usted! Mas aun, si no tengo un hijo con usted! Temperance entienda! Estamos en esta situacion en contra de nuestras voluntades! A mi no se me ocurrio secuestrarla para que aparezca en mi cama!**_

Abdul está nervioso. Su padre le ha dicho que debe tener por lo menos un hijo conmigo para liberar a su novia. Yo estoy furiosa. ¿Quién se cree este hombre para decidir cómo y con quien concibo mi progenie? Abdul no sabe qué hacer, me ha dicho que podríamos intentarlo hipotéticamente y decirle a su padre que desgraciadamente soy estéril. Espero que el hipotéticamente sea literal o literalmente lo dejo sin descendencia y Jordania se va al... - _**¿Temperance, que te parece? ¿Qué piensas?**_ ¿Qué, que pienso?, que estaría mejor encerrada con un montón de huesos en la isla de Flores - _**Pienso que debería ir a tu fuerza aérea, robarme un avión y ¡largarme de aquí!**_ – Abdul, pese a estar enamorado de su novia, no pudo dejar de admirar la fortaleza y el motivo de porque su padre había elegido a Brenn - _**Pues nos iríamos juntos... es decir, no juntos juntos, sino en el mismo lugar... lo que quiero decir es que estoy tan atado de pies y manos ¡como tú! ¡Mi padre tiene a mi novia y si es capaz de hacer una atrocidad si las cosas no salen como espera! –**_ La respuesta de Brennan fue suspirar, no se casaría con Booth - _**Ok. Hipotéticamente lo intentamos por algunos meses y no quedó embarazada. ¿Luego qué? ¿Me repudias y puedo seguir con mi vida? –**_ El hombre meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos, para terminar suspirando - _**Técnicamente sí. Te recuerdo que al casarme contigo pasó de Príncipe Heredero a Príncipe Regente, algo así como un rey interino y si tu deseas irte después del divorcio yo decretare que nadie te moleste**_ La doctora, manda un grito de frustración, que asusta al príncipe - _**Quisiera irme antes de la boda, ¡Abdul!**_ El lloraba por su novia, y ella gritaba por volver a resolver casos con Booth, ya que si nada de esto se solucionaba antes de la boda, solo cuando fuera repudiada podría volver con Booth, pero eso podría ser en años - _**Somos dos Temperance, pero no todo se obtiene rápido en esta vida, hay algo que debo decirte... y no te va a gustar**_ Al más puro estilo de Ángela, volvió a gritar- _**Nada de lo que está pasando me gusta, Abdul. ¿Qué más puede ser?**_ Abdul prefirió alejarse un poco y retroceder, debido a los arranques que estaba teniendo la doctora eran, poco más que preocupantes - _**La consumación del matrimonio, lamentablemente es un acto de Estado y debe ser monitoreado por las chaperonas –**_ Sus ojos se abrieron como huevos, si bien disfrutaba del buen sexo, ahora solo deseaba consumar un matrimonio con Booth - _**¡¿QUE! ESTAS LOCO?! ¡YO NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CONTIGO!**_ – se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas Esto iba a ser una odisea - _**Te mataran en el acto si no lo haces. No puedo hacer nada en cuanto a eso. No es necesario que sea real... solo finge.**_

 _ **Bien chicos, ya estoy en posición**_ Dijo Booth por la radio, Camille se encontraba tras él, en el costado de la mezquita, Jack estaba a unos 50 metros por la calle de atrás del templo, Ángela hacía las veces de central y Lance estaba en otro auto, como un plan B, en caso de que nada saliera como lo habían cuadrado.

La mezquita se encontraba rodeada por mucha gente, estaban felices de que su Príncipe contrajera nupcias y más con una mujer tan bella e inteligente como lo era la Doctora, antropóloga forense y escritora Temperance Brennan. Se ubicó en la mejor perspectiva, era verdad, ataviada con esos ropajes era una mujer estupenda, pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación de los demás y eso comenzaba a molestarle, se la imaginaba solos en su habitación con esa hermosa investidura, pero ante los ojos morbosos del mundo, no le parecía nada grato – _**Booth, Booth**_ – Ángela lo sacaba de su ensueño _**Ya la tendrás en tus brazos, ahora concéntrate en sacarla de ahí y pronto, yo daré el momento justo, ya que la mezquita será cerrada**_ La técnico tenía razón, ya habría tiempo de sobra para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que no la abandonaría jamás, ahora era hora de hacer marchar el plan _**Espero tu señal**_ .

Y fingir es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento parada frente al califa que está recitando bendiciones y ensalmos mientras estoy vestida con más de un kilo de oro y piedras preciosas que junto con este vestido que no deja mucho a la imaginación, no me dejarían correr muy rapido a la puerta de la mezquita.

Esta por recitar la bendición final que me convertirá en la esposa del príncipe heredero y...

Decenas de hombres armados hasta los dientes bajan por cuerdas desde la cúpula de la aljama _**\- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya se habían tardado demasiado!**_ Gritó Brennan, entre los gritos de los asistentes, la angustia del Jeque y la confusión de Abdul veo un rostro conocido. No es el rostro que yo hubiera preferido para mi rescate pero... _**\- ¡Danny! -**_ Brennan corre hacia el agente de la CIA Daniel Thomas Beck abrazándose a su cuello con desesperación y alivio. Cierra los ojos imaginando que es otra persona y recibe el abrazo del agente para sacarla de la mezquita por la cuerda _**Sujétate Doc.**_

 _ **¡Abdul An Saman! ¡Tengo el corazón de tu hijo en la mira! ¡Libera a la Dra. Temperance Brennan y no destruiremos Jordania! -**_ Danny Beck tiene el arma en la mano derecha apuntando a Abdul hijo mientras con la otra mano abraza a Temperance estrechamente.

Un escuadron ingresa derribando la puerta de la mezquita y un hombre en traje de comando avanza al frente con Abdul An Saman en la mira de su fusil. Se da cuenta que el Jeque y su hijo, lo miran desconcertados y voltean en otra dirección para repetir la misma acción. Decide mirar hacia ahí... - _**¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?!... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!**_ Grita Booth al darse cuenta de la escenita cuasi romántica entre su "amigo" de la CIA y la mujer que ama. Danny lo mira sin entender, ya tiene a Brennan y hay que salir ahora mismo - _**¿Que diantres crees que haces, Seeley? ¡Vámonos de una vez! –**_ Le grita, mientras que Camille sólo se preocupa de seguir apuntando y codear a Booth - _**¡Yo me voy con ella! ¡Así que suéltala!**_ – Le dice caminando directo a ellos - _**Mi misión es sacar a Temperance Brennan de la mezquita de Jordania, no es mi problema si eso te revienta la hiel**_ – Camille vuelve a golpear a Booth por la espalda, avisando que pronto llegarán las tropas - _**¡¿Por favor el maldito helicóptero dónde está?!**_ \- dice Temperance mirando hacia arriba con impotencia, este par eran capaces de liarse a puñetazos en plena mezquita y dejarla a un lado en manos del Jeque. Mientras tanto Abdul, daba gracias, su padre tendría que conformarse con su novia, no podía defraudar a su pueblo posponiendo la boda.

Booth toma a Temperance de la mano y ella voltea a mirarlo. Por un momento se borra la mezquita, Danny Beck, el Jeque Abdul An Saman, Abdul hijo, la alta sociedad jordana, la misma Jordania, Asia, el mundo y sus alrededores. Solo cuentan los dos y sus ganas de fundirse en un abrazo eterno. Ella suelta a Danny y le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos y Booth le corresponde la sonrisa. El solo le dice una palabra - _**¡CORRE! -**_ Salen disparados por entre los pasillos del Templo Árabe, Camille corrió al auto con Jack y le gritó _**¡Parte!**_ \- Ya fuera Seeley vuelve a reparar en la vestimenta de Temperance, está muy bien ataviada y muy sensual. Su piel está al descubierto, y su figura se resalta entre tanto oro y joyas. El escote pronunciadísimo, la tela casi transparente de lo blanca que era, el vestido ajustado a su figura. Exacto. Tanto que parecía un guante sobre ella. - _¿Cómo no infarto el califa?-_ piensa Seeley babeando _ **\- ¡Estas increíble! -**_ Ella se da cuenta de su reacción y se acerca a él mucho más hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Él no puede más. La ha extrañado tanto, llorado a mares, sufrido horrores con suicidio frustrado de paso que ya no está para medirse o contenerse. La ama y desea inconteniblemente.

Ella por su parte, lo ha extrañado desde que lo vio dormido en su cama hace más de un año y se fue sin más. Lo ha llorado cada noche sumando 368 con el día de ayer. Ha sufrido cada paso de su transformación de antropóloga racional a mujer enamorada. No, ya no está para remilgos. Mucho menos ataviada así como para las mil y unas noches que deseaba pasar con él.

Se besaron con pasión en la salida de la mezquita. El cogiéndola a ambas manos por la espalda y ella atrayéndolo por el cuello. Los silbidos de los soldados en el frente de la mezquita ni los inmutaron. Los gritos escandalizados de la gente que pasaba ni los oían, las exclamaciones de asombro y pasmo de los jordanos ante tremendo espectáculo los tenían sin cuidado. Solo eran él y ella en el universo y nadie más. Él la abrazaba tratando de fundirla en su cuerpo y ella lo besaba en medio del ardor más apasionado.

Lo que si escucharon fueron las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía jordana viniendo a llevárselos presos por impúdicos y volar en pedazos la urbanidad y buenas costumbres. Ahora le toco a ella decirlo - _**¡CORRE! -**_ Corrieron hasta un auto oficial de EEUU aparcado cerca del lugar, Lance les lanzó las llaves y se infiltró entre la gente. Seeley lo iba a usar en caso tuvieran que utilizar un plan B - _**¡Qué bueno que mandaste a Danny! El manejo bien la situación con el Jeque y Abdul –**_ Arrancó el auto a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, conteniendo la rabia _**\- ¡¿Que yo envié a Danny?!, ¿Que yo mande a Daniel a rescatarte? He cruzado cielo, mar, tierra, cielo e infierno por ti; me volé los límites de la razón y la locura por ti y ahora me dices: ¡¿Que bueno que mandaste a Danny?! ¿Porque crees que estoy vestido de comando? ¡YO VINE A RESCATARTE! ¡Y TE ENCUENTRO EN LOS BRAZOS DE MI "AMIGO"!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Volverte a ver**

 **Orgullo y prejuicio**

Ambos respiraban de forma acelerada, había sido tan vertiginosa la situación, desde la entrada de los comando por el techo de la mezquita, luego el abrazo a su amigo y los ojos de Booth, clavados en ella, esos ojos que pasaron del amor desbordante en su pecho, a la furia incontenible en menos de cinco segundos.

Levantó su rostro mientras aun intentaba sacar la respiración y lo miró, estaba tan exhausto como ella, pero su expresión más que de cansancio era de rabia contenida – _**Booth**_ – dijo de forma casi imperceptible, mientras se acercaba a él – _**No, no, no digas nada**_ _–_ estiró su mano hacia ella deteniendo el avance de la mujer por la habitación – _**Booth, yo…**_ –era tan extraña la situación, sentía angustia, como si de alguna forma se sintiera culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido en el último año. De forma instintiva llevó su mano al cuello, buscando la medalla de San Cristóbal, pero al no encontrarla comenzó a desesperarse, a mirar al suelo, a su al redor – **¿** _ **Buscas esto?**_ _–_ De un bolsillo el ex – ranger, sacó la cadena y se la mostro - _**Pensé que la había extraviado, no te imaginas lo que ha significado…**_

Seeley ya no pudo contener la furia de lo estaba en su pecho, había movilizado cielo y mar para encontrarla, cobrado favores hasta al mismo presidente de USA, incluso intentó quitarse la vida por ella… - _**¿Qué no sé lo que ha significado?, ¿me lo estás diciendo a mí?**_ _–_ el hombre se puso de pié frente a ella, ambos eran altos, pero en esos momentos la antropóloga se sintió de no más de 20 centímetros frente a su cara – _**La noche que me dejaste en tu apartamento, con esa escuálida nota que decía, en un año, frente a la fuente, me destrozaste Brennan, no sé cómo diablos me repuse a esa inesperada partida… Quise creer que los años de amistad y lo que ocurrió entre nosotros aquella noche, había hecho caer la muralla de tu vida, creí que de alguna manera verdaderamente creías en mi**_ _–_ El hombre miró al techo, pasándose la mano por el pelo e intentando contener de alguna manera la avalancha de sentimientos que luchaban por salir de una vez por todas – _**Tuve que continuar mi vida a medias, me fui a Afganistán, sin siquiera saber si podría volver en un año, intente llamarte, pero cada vez que lo hacía y que se lograba comunicar la maldita operadora, alguno de tus descubrimientos estaba por sobre mí. Luego y sin más te envié un telegrama, que se dé buena fuente recibiste**_ _–_ Sacó de su bolsillo el diario y lo levanto frente a su cara, ella palideció, si tenía su bitácora, él ya lo sabía todo - _**jamás una respuesta**_ _–_ intentó buscar en su racionalidad alguna objeción que fuera convincente para su interlocutor, pero nada justificaba no responder a tan abierta muestra de preocupación y sinceridad _-_ _ **Seeley, por favor, déjame expli…**_ \- Desesperado tomó el diario y buscó una página en específico – _**¡Explicar!, Explicar que?… ¿Quieres que lea tus propias palabras, a la mañana siguiente de dejarme solo en tu cama?**_ _– la antropóloga negaba, ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que escribió durante esa mañana mientras que el avión despegaba –_ _ **No, Booth, no por favor**_ _–_ Solo un poco, un poco de lo que él sintió, era lo que necesitaba transmitirle – _**Estoy segura, que él podrá salir adelante sin mí, estoy segura habrá una mujer que le dé todo aquello que yo no puedo, pero aun así mi corazón y aunque sé que este es solo un musculo, duele mucho. Me costó tanto dejar su calor, saber por fin que era real que las leyes de la física podían romperse de esa forma, sentirme completa como jamás lo sentí con ningún otro… Que de mi boca haya salido su nombre en medio del placer que me provocó estar bajo su piel cálida**_ _–_ comenzó a acercarse mientras ella estaba en pleno shock, paralizada y no pudo movilizar un dedo, ni mucho menos negar – _**Perfecto, eso me dice que puedo seguir leyendo…**_ _-_ Buscó una hoja más, mientras se pegaba a ella – _**Puede que jamás se lo diga, pero él es único del que me he enamorado, será el amor de vida…**_ -A estas alturas la cara de ambos era separada sólo por un diminuto espacio, donde sus respiraciones aun agitadas chocaban y sumando a la furia que él contenía y la desesperación creciente de ella, sentían el deseo correr en su interior. El agua salada de las lágrimas de Brennan ya comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y no anhelaba nada más que los labios que ahora la acusaban, por todos y cada uno de sus errores – _**No imaginaras lo que fue verte a través del vidrio de helicóptero y luego de un avión alejándote de mí… De lo que amo más en este mundo**_ _–_ y el golpe a la conciencia de la antropóloga fue demasiado, le fallaron las piernas al momento en que Booth la sujetaba por la cintura y de forma delicada, casi como si de porcelana se tratara, rozó sus labios con los de ella, marcado la respiración y dejando escurrir su propia pena en la piel de su compañera, un beso… Eso necesitaba para permanecer vivo, hasta que su rabia se disipara, con su mano derecha acercó el rostro de su compañera y beso con ira, esas joyas de labios debían ser marcados, era terrible querer ser el dueño de una mujer indomable, pero solo por hoy lo necesitaba, se separó luego de momento y juntó sus rostros **–** _ **y fue peor aún,**_ _ **cuando nuestro plan que ya estaba trazado y estaba siendo ejecutado, para que no corrieras ningún riesgo, fue interrumpido por Danny, Dios, no pude soportar verte en brazos de alguien más**_ _–_ poco a poco, la culpa que sentía Huesos, se fue esfumando – _**¿Todo este número… Fue por celos?, ¿Todo esto, es porque crees o te sientes mi dueño?**_ _–_ Ahora los papeles se invertían, era el hombre que sentía la culpa a flor de piel, pero no lo admitiría – _**No cambies el tema… No solo tiene que ver con que me esté volviendo loco de celos por Danny, tiene que ver con que hasta hoy y aunque he repasado mil veces las páginas de este diario, no logro creer en tus sentimientos, no logro saber qué demonios sientes por mí**_ _–_ ella intentó tomarlo de las manos, pero esté de forma brusca y despectiva retiró su brazo, lastimando de rebote a su compañera – _**Booth**_ _–_ le dio la espalda – _**Es mejor que me vaya, necesito aclararme y tu… Mejor le digo a Danny que venga**_ _–_ tomó el picaporte de la puerta y abrió sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante – _**Ahora no estoy seguro de querer pasar un minuto más contigo… Ni siquiera en la habitación…**_

El corazón de la antropóloga se quebrajó, no había pensado en nadie más durante el último año… ¿El último?, Booth, ya sabía la verdad… No había nadie más en su mente desde los últimos cinco años y aunque intentó sacarlo de ahí, ni el buzo, ni el botánico… Ni mucho menos Sully, lo habían logrado.

Se recargó en la puerta al salir, aun sentía furia en su interior, no pudo controlar los celos al ver a Temperance rodeando el cuello del otro agente.

Por el final del pasillo aparecía Ángela, quien se acercaba con un folder en la mano, al verla simplemente siguió por el lado contrario, sin detenerse siquiera a saludar, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó en la cama boca abajo, se sentía como cuando su padre llegaba ebrio y lo golpeaba; no sabía si algo estaba bien o se estaba volviendo color de hormiga, volvió a tomar el diario en sus manos… ¿Aun podía confiar en las palabras ahí escritas ahí?. Se volteó sobre si y toco sus labios, estos palpitaban, el rose con el aliento de Huesos habia encendido su piel, ahora quemaba el contacto de hace algunos momentos. Horas antes se sentía tan seguro de aquel sentimiento que los unía y ahora no estaba seguro de nada, solo que esto terminara pronto y poder sentarse a hablar con ella, sus palabras no representaban su sentir, él la amaba con todo, podría dejar trabajo, amigos e incluso familia, si ella se lo pedía… ¿Por qué tenía que todo ser tan difícil, cuando se trataba de Huesos?, porque si fuera fácil, no valdría todo el esfuerzo…

Ángela encontró a Brennan hecha un mar de lágrimas, sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama – _**Cariño ¿Qué pasa?**_ – Huesos solo levanto su mirada a la única amiga que le quedaba, lo que vio la peli-crespa no le gustó para nada, sus ojos eran casi blancos, Temperance jamás había estado con los sentimientos a flor de piel; ¿Esto era lo que verdaderamente su amiga quería esconder del mundo?, una mujer tan delicada, frágil y dulce, debajo de una capa de racionalidad y vida perfectamente controlada – _**Cariño**_ _–_ Sólo se acercó la abrazó fuertemente, la doctora soltó el llanto que contenía desde los 15 años, lloró como nunca lo hizo en el pasado, lloró por su madre, por su padre y el abandono de su familia, dejó correr el cauce de todas aquellas frustraciones que se prohibió sentir, el rechazo impuesto al único amor… Podría soportar cualquier prueba que le pusiera adelante, pero no, jamás el rechazo de su único y gran amigo. Tras unos minutos donde los sollozos y pequeños gritos contenidos acompañaron las lágrimas, Ángela la contuvo en su pecho – _**Se cariño, que no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos, sé que te cuesta hablar de ti… Pero aquí estoy contigo… Ahora y en mil años estaré para ti, porque te quiero y eres parte de mi familia**_ _–_ Un último suspiro, hizo que Brennan comenzará con la perorata que jamás pensó – _**Llevo años pensando que soy una carga, llevo años pensando que no hay nadie para mi… Hasta que conocí a Booth, sólo hasta antes de mi viaje a las Molucas, me pude dar cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significa para mí, me gustaría pasar con él, los próximos 70 años de mi vida y aunque suene irracional y poco científico de mi parte, quisiera vivir la muerte con él**_ _–_ Ángela por fin respiró tranquila, por fin su mejor amiga pudo liberar su corazón y comprender el amor que sólo con la mirada le había profesado al Bombón de su compañero – _**¡ay! Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin te hayas dado cuenta… ¿Y eso es lo que te ha hecho llorar?**_ _–_ La oji-azul negó y nuevamente una mueca de llanto se posó en su cara – _**Luego de tanto esperar, al parecer es tarde… Él ya no cree que lo pueda amar**_ _–_ La morena se puso de pie un tanto nerviosa, mordiendo su mano y sacando un poco de rabia - _**¿Pero cómo diablos puede dudar de tu amor?**_ _–_ Brennan la observó y sonrió de forma melancólica – _**Durante el rescate, Danny apareció primero y yo sólo pude atinar a abrazarlo y agradecerle el rescate**_ _–_ Ángela concatenó los acontecimientos y llegó a única e ineludible solución - _**¿Celos?**_ _–_ y Temperance afirmó, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, ya no quería hablar, a menos que fuera con él… Ya no quería escuchar nada más que su voz y sentir su presencia en el cuarto – _**Ángela… Podrías…**_ \- Se acercó a la puerta y con una sonrisa sincera se volteó a decir – _**Claro cariño, yo me encargaré.**_

Por su bien y el del futuro de ambos debía contener y dejar fluir toda esa rabia, pero ¿y si aunque dijera amarlo ya no deseaba estar con él?, Claro, un perfecto estúpido y luego, luego estaba Danny, esa mirada insidiosa, esos ojos que me decían he ganado y no hay nada que puedas hacer – _**Por un demonio**_ _–_ Y en un arranque de frustración golpeó la mesa de té, que se encontraba a su lado, respiró profundo… Un toque en su puerta lo saco momentáneamente de sus cavilaciones, de mala gana se acercó a la puerta, no lo vio venir, al momento de abrir, un puño se había atravesado en su mandíbula y lo hizo trastabillar, para caer de espaldas en frente al pórtico – _**Seeley Joseph Booth, soy capaz de perdonarte casi cualquier cosa en este mundo**_ **,** _ **menos la lágrimas derramadas de mi casi hermana, te lo diré solo una vez y te juro que si no lo solucionas, haré que Jack use toda su influencia del Grupo Cantiléver para eliminarte de la faz de la tierra**_ _–_ El agente, aun no salía de su estupor por el discurso de Ángela, cuando una segunda enbestida vino sobre él, mientras que la mujer se colocaba sobre él y lo tomaba de la solapa – _**Te permito dudar sobre la inteligencia de Brennan, te permitiré dudar incluso de tu Dios, pero jamás te permitiré que dudes del amor que ella te profesa… Si leíste bien esas páginas, debes saber que ella no se ha involucrado en nada serio desde que te conoció, ni siquiera Sullivan fue algo real para ella… Y prueba de esto, es que se quedó única y exclusivamente por ti… Aunque haya dicho que fue por su trabajo**_ _–_ Un corto circuito en la información que le entregó su casi cuñada y la quijada adolorida fue lo que necesito para percatarse de su error – _**Ángela... gracias por aclaramelo**_ – La mujer sonrió, un alivio más para su frágil corazón – _**Bien, así me gusta Bombón**_ _–_ Le ayudo a ponerse de pié y le dio un beso en la mejilla – _**Ahora, ve a arreglar el desastre que dejaste en la habitación de TÚ huesos y mañana, quiero los detalles picantes.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Volverte a ver**

Se dio fuerzas y respiró hondo, sabía que en gran medida lo que aconteció, sólo se debía a su mera estupidez, los celos incontrolables y esa furia contenida por el año de frustración, eran la única causante de toda la perorata de hace unos instantes. Abrió la puerta y pudo sentir su aroma, en parte lo calmaba, en parte lo desesperaba, tan cerca y tan lejos, tan hermosa y tan lejana, por todos los Santos Seeley no puedes ser un cobarde. Más por cautela y sin tocar ingresó a la habitación, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana mientras comenzaba a sacar la indumentaria de matrimonio, Booth recorrió su cuerpo con la vista una vez más, deseaba que lo ocurrido hace unas horas, se borrará completamente de su memoria y la de ella, y que estos recuerdos amargos fueran sustituidos por pasión y cariño, huyendo de la mano, mientars reían de la policía religiosa del pais, continuó su avance y cerró la puerta tras él.

 _ **Booth, no deseo discutir más –**_ La voz de la antropóloga sonó pasiva, pero a la vez melancólica – _**No negaré que aún estoy molesto, pero necesitamos hablar**_ **–** y ¿ahora qué?, le respondía cuanto lo amaba o solo dejaría que él hablara, ¿acaso desde hoy entrarían en un sinfín de discusiones que terminarían por acabar el cariño y amor que sentían el uno por el otro?, si así era, debía tener su conciencia tranquila, buscaría la forma de mediar, ya no sabía cómo vivir alejada de su amado y fuerte compañero.

Tomó la decisión y estiró su mano hasta él, lo primero era zanjar viejos temores, Booth recibió su iniciativa de buena manera, era el primer contacto luego de aquella avalancha de dudas, ella se sentó y él a su lado – _**Yo… -**_ Ella intentó hablar, pero dejó que sus caricias hablaran por ella, posando una mano en su rostro. El hombre buscó en su mirada y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos turquesa, acercó sus labios robando un cálido y dulce beso que ella no lo detuvo – _**Huesos, mi querida Huesos –**_ dijo en casi un susurro contra su boca, aquel simple contacto encendió la mecha de dos cuerpos, que ardían desde hace mucho el uno por el otro.

La mano del agente se acomodó en el seno de la doctora, buscando las reacciones que él, a ciencia cierta provocaba y lo comprobó hace más de un año, sus pezones se endurecieron de forma automática, respondiendo al estímulo – _**Booth –**_ Su nombre en esos labios era un vicio, quería escuchar por el resto de su vida que aquella boca lo mencionara entre gemidos – _**Shhhhhh, déjame, llevo deseando escuchar tus suspiros desde hace un año –**_ Con su frente frotó las mejillas de la mujer – _**Desde cuando te creí mía en la cama de tu habitación –**_ La mente de la doctora se nubló por completo y el agente reaccionó ante sus propias palabras, un año que estuvo al borde de la locura sin saber de ella, de su vida, ni mucho menos de sus sentimientos.

Tiró del brazo de la antropóloga queriendo en parte hacerle daño y en parte demostrar que solo él podía dominar a aquella fiera, luego la poso sobre sus piernas, envolviéndola en un duro abrazo, para besar con rabia su cuello y dejar marcas de pertenencia, la mente se le nublaba de solo pensar que esa piel tersa, había sido profanada por otro hombre en su lejana ausencia, en la negación de que ambos tenían dueño, porque eso era ella para él… Su única y exclusiva dueña.

 _ **Es momento, o paramos aquí o no te dejaré partir en lo que nos reste de vida -**_ ella comprendió en esos instantes lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, era su forma de hablar, su forma de expresar todo los celos, la rabia, la frustración de tenerla lejos – _**Hoy… Solo hoy**_ – le dijo envolviendo sus brazos fuertes en sus cálidas manos y aparentándolo contra su vientre. El hombre entendió claramente lo que su amada quería decir, solo por hoy le daba la venia de hacer y deshacer con ella, era su oportunidad de demostrar hasta donde llegaría.

Comenzó sacando el corpiño de un tirón, aprovechando que su espalda se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho, dejando al aire libre aquellos senos que consideraba eran la perfección de la forma humana, los apretó para arrancar gemidos de su compañera, volvió a su boca, haciéndola girar, para bajar por su cuello y pasar lentamente la lengua por esos dos pequeños montes, mientras que Huesos entre gemidos y suspiros, no dejaba de decir cuanto lo había extrañado.

Al dejar de saborear aquellas deliciosas frutas, quiso verla, si verla en su máxima expresión, la puso de pie frente a él y dejó caer la falda del traje, para luego retirar rompiendo la ropa interior. La escritora se sonrojó al sentir el deseo tan exorbitante en su compañero, había tenido parejas sexuales intensas, pero este hombre era único en su clase y especie – _**Dime, ¿Cuánto me amas? –**_ le preguntó mientras posaba sus fuertes manos en las caderas y comenzaba una danza de caricias, desde sus muslos, hasta sus senos. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, hasta hoy solo se había preguntado si lo amaba o no, pero no… ¿cuánto lo amaba?, lo miró directo a los ojos y supo la respuesta, la única posible y que se resumía en sólo dos palabras, palabras clave que vinieron a su boca, como una revelación – _**Cásate conmigo –**_ El pecho del hombre se hinchó, como en sus mejores tiempos cuando era ascendido y condecorado por la armada.

Se puso de pie, para besarla, terminando de soltar la toca que aún quedaba en su cabello – _**Acepto**_ \- y la levantó para llevarla hasta la cama – _**Preciosa… Esta noche, no dormirás –**_ Pasó por su mente dejar tatuado a hierro el aroma de piel y sus besos sobre la piel de Temperance. Al verla tan expuesta sobre la cama, quisó jugar con el poder que le habían otorgado, buscó separar sus piernas, dejando expuesta la intimidad de la mujer y se arridilló frente a la cama, para quedar a la altura de sus muslos, el objetivo era llegar a que ella rogara para sentirlo dentro.

Lentamente y entre besos pasaba su húmeda lengua cada vez más cerca de su sexo, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas – _**Boo… -**_ La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como la lengua de su compañero pasaba suavemente por sus labios vaginales, provocando una ola de calor y el comienzo de la desesperanza por sentirlo más cerca. Los gemidos tímidos, se convirtieron en jadeos, mientras que el agente se dedicaba a recorrer hasta el último rincón de su sexo – _**Dios… Como extrañe esto, tú aroma, tu sabor –**_ continuo con su juego de tortura hasta llegar al botón rosado de su mujer – _**Por favor Booth… Por favor –**_ Él sonrió, estaba logrando su cometido – _**No querida, no. Primero quiero sentir tu orgasmo en mi boca –**_ Que dulce castigo era aquel que le había impuesto aquella belleza de hombre – _**Vamos hermosa, dame lo que quiero –**_ Con un leve mordisco al clítoris, los espasmos fueron liberados, las marejadas de sensaciones, hicieron que la antropóloga temblase completamente, gritando el nombre de su amado.

La dulzura en su boca, excitó su cuerpo, ya vivido de sensaciones, era simplemente perfecta. La escena para sus ojos era sublime, mientras el hombre se ponía de pie, iba observando a su mujer tendida de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas, el cabello desordenado, las manos arrugando las cobijas, las mejillas rosadas y mirándolo por primera vez, desde que la conocía, con timidez. Le supo tan tierna y vulnerable, tan deseable y caliente… Tal vez porque él aun llevaba toda la ropa.

Sintió el poder de haber domado a un tigre… A una bella tigresa de bengala – _**Te quiero dentro de mí –**_ y como si no hubiera un mañana, comprendió que no sólo la belleza de mujer que tenía en la cama había sido domesticada, si no que el también, ya no podría vivir sin besar esos labios dulces, sin despertar todas las mañanas perdido en sus caderas, al fin entendió que ese año fue necesario, para que él madurara y ella lo extrañara – _**Sus deseos son ordenes su alteza –**_ Se retiró la camisa y sacó sus pantalones rápidamente, dejando ver la gran erección que había guardado, para sentir el explosivo deseo de Temperance.

Se acercó a besar su cuello y sus labios, cuando un repentino movimiento de la antropóloga lo dejó de espaldas a la cama, sonrió… Ya se había sometido a sus deseos, no podía esperar que fuera mucho más tiempo que ese, si se trataba de sexo - _**Ahora, quiero yo hacerte el amor -**_ Esas palabras lo descolocaron y nuevamente sintió hinchar su corazón. Bajó lentamente, hasta encontrarse con el bulto en su entrepierna, mordió por sobre la ropa interior, haciendo que el agente suspirara – _**Me volverás loco –**_ posó su mano en el miembro erecto de Booth y lentamente y devolviendo la tortura pasó su lengua por la punta – _**¡Dios! –**_ La tomó rápidamente de las manos y la subió hasta su pecho - _**¿No te ha gustado? –**_ La voz segura de la mujer que siempre había afirmado que era una diosa en la cama, se escuchaba temerosa y dubitativa, __nuevamente el temor en los ojos de su amada, ¿Qué le habían hecho en las Molucas? - _ **Dios, no… Digo sí, si, por supuesto que me ha encantado… Pero ahora, quiero estar dentro de ti –**_ Rozo el lobulo de su oreja con una voz ronca y llena de deseo. Recuperando el control perdido, el agente se posó por sobre ella y tocó su sexo, comprobando si ya estaba lista para él, palpó con sus dedos, haciendo que salieran gemidos de la boca de su amada – _**Cuando vivamos juntos, no te dejaré salir de la cama en días –**_ Susurró en su oído, mientras que introducía un segundo dedo, pero esta vez rozando su botón – _**Basta por favor… -**_ La doctora de forma desesperada tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos – _**Se mío de una vez –**_ Lejos de ser incomodo o molesto, le encantó la idea y le robó un beso largo y apasionado mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, entró lentamente y poco a poco, fue aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza de embestida, ambos sudados y gimiendo, acabaron a la par, ahogando sus gritos de placer en un beso que los dejó temblando durante unos minutos, hasta que el sueño los venció, no sin antes mirar sus rostros de felicidad, desde hoy nada podría contra ellos.

Una vez más comprobaban los conectados que sus cuerpos y almas estaban, al abrir los ojos juntos – _**Te amo –**_ Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Booth – _**Y antes de que digas algo… Quiero que escuches, la última hoja de mi bitácora, pero quiero que la escuches de mis labios –**_ La verdad es que no había terminado con el diario, le faltaban días por leer, pero no importaba, que mejor que escucharlo de parte de esa bella mujer.

Se pasó por sobre él, a buscar el diario que había quedado sobre la mesa de noche y el aprovechó para enredarse en su cuerpo y sentir el calor que tanto disfrutaba. Desde aquella posición y la luz intensa sobre ellos, le daba un aspecto angelical, aun se preguntaba cómo es que con aquel traje, no había infartado al Jeque o a su hijo, lo que si sabía y ciencia empírica a base de observación, es que ella era magnifica, su delicada piel pálida, su cabello en cascada sobre los hombros y la pose intelectual que había tomado mientras buscaba la última página de su bitácora – _**Amor, no es necesario, ya sé que me amas y que serás mi esposa, nada más me interesa –**_ Dijo el ex – ranger, mientras que se embelesaba con la vista – _**Escúchame –**_ Buscó su mano y la besó, para comenzar a leer: ____

_**"Faltan dos días para un año exacto. No puedo ocultar mi emoción, ya no voy a reprimirme más. Lo he entendido perfectamente, estoy aterrada de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo pero ya no me interesa. Ya cayeron las barreras. Ya se despedazo el muro. Esta cura de silencio de un año llego a su fin… "**_

Él la miró con asombro y ella con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

" _ **Sólo espero encontrarlo en la fuente. No le diré nada, actuaré, lo besaré hasta que se me acabe el aire en los pulmones. Y cuando tenga que volver a respirar se lo diré. Estoy enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos. No lo supe reconocer ni pude aceptarlo antes pero ahora... ahora vamos a darnos esa oportunidad y..."**_

Luego de eso las lágrimas de Temperance cayeron, al percatarse de la tinta del lápiz corrido en la página, los recuerdos atiborraron su cabeza y una mujer vino a su mente - _**Deisy ¿Cómo está ella? –**_ El la abrazó fuerte y besó su frente – _**Ella está bien, no te preocupes, está bien –**_ Desde hoy, no la dejaría jamás, desde hoy ella sería su vida.

Buscó besarla, mientras que como gatito la regalaba caricias cortas y buscaba dar suaves besos, para calmar el ímpetu de su alma, calmar aquellos recuerdos vividos durante el plagio, calmar su alma, de tantas muertes, que él como franco tirador, sabían que pesaban en su conciencia. Apagó la luz y los tapó a ambos – _**Duerme bebe, que yo velaré tus sueños -**_ Ambos fueron envueltos una vez más en las manos de Morfeo, por ahora no existía un mañana, solo existían ellos en aquella olvidada cama de un país lejano…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11 - Remembranza**_

Aun sentía el leve sudor en su piel y el frescor de la suave brisa de la noche veraniega que se colaba por las ventanas del hotel. Temperance miraba la tenue luz del farol que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Hizo lo mismo un año antes en Washington, en circunstancias muy diferentes, con emociones totalmente opuestas y sin saber qué ocurriría después de esa noche.

 _ **No entiendo cómo fue**_

 _ **Como llegue hasta aquella habitación...**_

 _ **Caminando fui,  
Besando tus palabras,  
Mirando al suelo  
No te esperaba. **_

Él estaba destrozado. Se había arriesgado, había jugado todo o nada. Y por un momento mientras sus labios estuvieron juntos y sus cuerpos estrechamente abrazados pareció funcionar. Sonrio con melancolia y lo miro dormir a su lado totalmente tranquilo, paso su mano por el castaño cabello de su ahora novio o prometido.

Fue ella quien se separó, le dijo que no podía, que no sabía cómo amar, que tenía que protegerlo de ella misma si era necesario, que iba a sufrir porque no sabía cómo racionalizar el amor. Nunca le dijo que no estaba enamorada de él y por primera vez sintió culpa por hacerlo pasar por esa difícil tarea. Se aferró a su cuerpo como naufrago y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Él comprendió, no iba a ser fácil, con ella nada lo era, pero tenía derecho a ser feliz… Con o sin ella, aunque doliera, él sin duda prefería mil veces que fuera con ella, ella prefería mil veces que él se fuera.

Él podía conseguir a alguien mejor, pero si seguía empecinado con ella, jamás lo haría y quería que el fuera feliz... aunque no sea con ella.

 _ **Extraña la emoción**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Extraña la manera de sentir dos…**_

Caminaron en silencio, ella se cogió de su brazo, él la dejo hacer y suspiro, tenía que aguantar hasta que la dejara en el taxi y luego se iría a emborrachar en algún bar cercano hasta morir por un coma etílico.

El taxi apareció y el sintió que su compañera le aprisionaba el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era claro que no quería soltarlo. Él le abrió la puerta y ella no lo dejó ni voltear a mirarla. Lo tomó de las solapas y lo beso con fuerza y pasión, aquel contacto le decía que sus palabras eran falsas, que ella también deseaba amarlo el resto de su vida. .

En un momento estaban dentro del vehículo besándose como si no existiera el mañana. Él no se dio ni cuenta en que momento ella le dijo al conductor a donde iban, como pagó, como aparecieron en la puerta del departamento Brennan.

 __ _ **D**_ _ **os extraños más**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Comiéndose hasta el alma…**_

Ella lo besaba apasionadamente contra la puerta de su departamento. El volteo y la coloco a ella contra la puerta sin dejar de besarla con el mismo ímpetu. Él empezó a bajar sus labios por su cuello adictivo, mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación el cálido cuerpo de su compañera. La ropa estaba de más y mientras ella le quitaba la corbata, él comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y a levantarle la falda con las caricias que le forjaba en las piernas… Empezó a subir las manos hacia otros territorios que deseaba probar, sólo por si aquello era un vil sueño y cuando abriera los ojos ella se habría ido y él estaría solo en su cama una vez más.

 _ **Y tengo que decirte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que nunca pierdo el sueño por cualquiera**_

 _ **Lo mejor sería que entren al departamento, digo... Por si no les molesta protagonizar una película para adultos aquí en el pasillo -**_ Temperance tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no reír tan fuerte en medio de sus remembranzas, y despertar al hombre que dormía aferrado a sus caderas. Era la Sra. Harper, su vecina de setenta años, activa y muy amable con ella, siempre que la veía salir de su casa en las mañanas o regresar por las noches. Era una viuda sola, pero que se sabía de la vida y los milagros de todo el edificio y ahora se tomaba la atribución de sugerirles por el buen nombre, el pudor y la vergüenza que fueran a calmar sus ansias dentro del departamento de la escritora.

Ella trago saliva y trato de encontrar las llaves dentro de su bolso. Él se avergonzó hasta lo sumo y empezó a mirar las escaleras, alguna forma de salir de ese embrollo, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo y le tiró de la corbata deshecha con una mano mientras con la otra ingresaba la llave a la puerta y la abría para terminar con la tragicomedia presenciada por la Sra. Harper.

 _ **Eso está mejor hija, después del amor siempre es bueno un buen desayuno con tocino y huevos fritos para recuperar las fuerzas. Nada de leche, cafecito es lo mejor**_ La anciana aprovechó el momento para jugarle una treta - _**Mañana es martes y al trabajo hay que ir... aunque así, cómo van ustedes no saldrán de ahí hasta la próxima luna llena -**_ Una risita juguetona salió de la vieja vecina, mientras ellos entraban - _**Buenas noches Que digo buena, ¡magnífica noche! -**_ Unas carcajadas sacaron a Booth del sueño, por más que trato de suprimir su risa, no había podido aguantar las risotadas, al recordar ese momento bochornoso, pero que ahora bien mirado y con la cabeza fría, era comiquísimo.

 _ **¿Alguna comedia en tus sueños?**_ \- le dijo el en el oído, abrazándola contra su cuerpo y empezando a besar sus hombros y espalda - _**Más bien en mis recuerdos. ¿Te acordaras de la Sra. Harper?**_ El agenté pensó un poco e intento llegar al momento que ella con tan pocos datos le indicaba _**mmm ¿la viejecita que casi hace que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza a pedazos por lo que nos dijo en tu puerta?-**_ le dijo mirando el techo con una cara de extrañeza _ **\- la recuerdo vagamente**_ , _ **aunque no quisiera**_ – hundió su nariz en el cabello de la joven a su lado - _**Es muy buena persona... –**_ Le dijo la antropóloga acomodándose en su pecho - _**Y muy preocupada por sus vecinos**_ \- dijo Booth estrechándola nuevamente contra él mientras retiraba parte de su cabello y besaba atrás de su cuello, pasando por los hombros y el nacimiento de la espalda. Sus manos recorrían territorio ya conocido y explorado pero no por eso menos placentero y excitante. Llego a sus pechos y deseo mirarla a la cara.

Se colocó encima de ella en un rápido movimiento y la miro. Deseosa, amante y con ganas de pasar toda la noche rompiendo las leyes de la física junto con él.

 _ **Que se quedó en mi pecho lo que hiciste…**_

Mientras que sus besos se profundizaban, ella volvía a aquella primera noche: Ella lo besaba sin pudor ni vergüenza, ya estaban más allá de todas esas sensaciones. La ropa fue cayendo pieza por pieza, regada por toda la sala, comedor y pasadizo. Él solo tenía puesto el bóxer y ella una pieza diminuta de bikini, él recupero la conciencia mientras probaba sus pechos - _**Huesos, yo...**_ \- le dijo mirándola a los ojos pero ella le cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra le bajo la ropa interior. No necesito más para saber que esa noche ella sería suya por voluntad y deseo propio.

En el presente, ella sintió sus besos de furia y pasión contenida, supo que no quería ser brusco ni hacerle daño, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos; de la mezquita, la casi boda y el imbécil de Daniel Beck sosteniéndola y abrazándola sin ningún derecho, ni motivo, no pudo controlarse y mordió sus labios. Huesos gimió fuerte, en parte en protesta y en parte por placer. Él había sido tierno y cuidadoso la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Se palpaba que esta vez no sería así.

Empezó a besarle el cuello y a marcarla con locura. Era suya. Era solo suya y nadie, ni el cielo ni la tierra ni ella misma iban a quedarse sin saberlo esa noche. Ella se separó con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos. Estaban totalmente oscuros de deseo, pasión, rabia y furia. Ella entendió, esa si iba a ser una noche desenfrenada.

Lo beso consumiéndole todo el aire en los pulmones y mordiendo su labio inferior con fiereza. Él también se sobrecogió, pero luego comprendió que ella también lo quería así. Ingreso con fuerza dentro de ella mientras la mujer le arañaba la espalda sin remordimiento en medio de gemidos intensos, esa noche era decisiva. Después de ese amor rabioso y fúrico tendrían que mirarse a los ojos y decidir. ¿Seguirían juntos a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento o ese sexo enfurecido seria la despedida de todo?

Su primera vez, y no pudo evitar serle infiel con pensamiento, serle infiel con el hombre que había sido en el pasado - _**Booth -**_ Recordó: Llegaron a su cama ya en el arrebato de estar piel con piel. Sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse en el éxtasis alocado de su primera vez juntos.

El cayó encima de ella en la cama inmensa y se detuvo un segundo a admirarla. Su piel de nácar, tersa y suave bajo el contacto de sus manos anhelantes. Sus ojos marinos y cristalinos fijos en las pupilas marrones de el, su cuerpo armonioso y de figura de infarto. ¡Dios! Iba a ser suya porque así lo quería, porque ella se lo permitía… Ingreso lentamente entre sus caderas acomodándose a su cuerpo y a sus ansias.

 _ **No sé si fuiste tú.**_

 _ **Probablemente fuéramos los dos...**_

Ella lo esperaba acercarse hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Él la beso con amor, con ternura y suave, muy suave. Ella lo siguió, comenzaron así, suavemente y con cuidado, habían esperado tanto tiempo que no querían echarlo a perder por ansias mal controladas o pasión arrebatada. Esa vez era la primera y ella pensó que sería la única.

 _ **Olvidamos que el mundo**_

 _ **Sigue ahí fuera...**_

 _ **Amenazando nuestra canción...**_

Él se durmió entre sus brazos después de hacerle el amor. Estaba feliz por saber que iba a dormir estrechándola, que esa era la primera vez de muchas veces que se sentiría completo y totalmente correspondido, tanto en la cama como en el corazón. Esa era la mujer que había estado esperando Amante, cálida, algo dominante también, pero él sentía que ella lo amaba, se lo demostró y no iba a dejarla ir jamás.

 _ **Esclava del reloj.**_

 _ **Tuve que separarme de tu piel.**_

 _ **Aunque mi calor... nunca dejo esa cama...**_

Despertó de repente, miró a su lado y pensó que era un sueño repetido, un dejavú maldito, una pesadilla soñada una y otra vez.

Ella no estaba a su lado, estaba solo, se pellizco el brazo hasta casi hacerlo sangrar… Otra vez, no otra maldita vez, lo dejaba solo - _**¡TEMPERANCE!**_ \- grito desesperado y al borde del colapso, mil imágenes se pasaron por su mente, no soportaría otro año más alejado de ella, ¿Por qué le daba el dulce néctar de su piel, si se lo arrebataba de esa forma?, Ya no podía comenzar de nuevo, no sin ella, comenzó a llorar, ¿¡Que estaba pagando por Dios Santo!?, ¿¡porque siempre tenía que perderla!?.

Huesos abrió la puerta del baño espantada, el grito de él le llegó hasta el alma. Estaba viendo en el espejo las heridas provocadas por los mordiscos de Booth en sus labios, cuando lo escucho bramar su nombre. Lo vio llorar como un niño con la cabeza entre las manos y se dio cuenta que habia pasado ¿tanto daño le había hecho esa vez que se desapareció dejándolo en medio de nada?, el corazón se le estrujo pensando que el creía posible una repetición de esa fatídica de esa noche.

 _ **Yo sigo en ella... sigo abrazando...**_

 _ **Y tengo que decirte,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que nunca pierdo el sueño por cualquiera,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que se quedó en mi pecho lo que hiciste,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no debí bajar esa escalera**_

Sintió que alguien se colgaba de su cuello y lo llenaba de besos rápidos y fugaces por el rostro y los labios. Ella estaba ahí, frente a él, no huyó, no escapó, no lo haría nuevamente. Le cogió el rostro y su desesperanza la hizo sollozar, no pensó haberlo herido tanto ni tan hondo

 _ **Perdóname... yo no debí irme así, no sabía qué hacer. Fui... –**_ Las palabras fueron ahogadas en su boca, por un beso corto de Booth - _ **¿Lo harás otra vez?... Algún día, ¿después de discutir o pelear o decirnos de todo en plena rabia?... ¿Volverás a dejarme?...**_

 _ **Y tengo que decirte.**_

 _ **Que nunca pierdo el sueño por cualquiera...**_

 _ **Que se quedo en mi pecho lo que hiciste...**_

 _ **Nunca debí hacerlo, jamás debí separarme de ti, en ese momento no lo entendía, pero ahora sí Yo...**_ \- tomo aire, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban fijos en ella esperando lo que tuviera que decir, esos ojos que la miraban con expectación y temor, pero también con esperanza - _**yo... te amo.**_

 _ **¡Volver a verte!**_

 _ **Y despejar las dudas que me quedan...**_

 _ **No sé si te abrace lo suficiente.**_

 _ **O nos ganó la prisa traicionera...**_

Él la abrazó, cerró los ojos y supo que esta vez sería diferente, si ella ya era consciente de lo que sentía, no habría nada que los pudiera separar. Ya era total y absolutamente dueño de ese corazón de tigre de bengala. Domó a la fiera a costa de su propia conciencia, tranquilidad y casi cordura, sin contar el intento de suicidio. Era el amor de su vida y punto.

 _ **¡Vuelve! Yo... te espero aquí...**_

 _ **¡Vamos, vamos dormilones, es hora de iniciar un nuevo caso!, recuerden que somos préstamo de en una misión de Inglaterra –**_ Booth abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, mientras la Dra. Brennan se cubria hasta la cabeza envuelta en las cobijas y Ángela Montenegro Hodggins abría las cortinas de par en par - _**¿Pero qué demonios?**_ La morena se reía a carcajadas – _**Bombón, cuando te dije que quería detalles picantes, no dije que era necesario que te montaras esos arrebatos de lujuria con la ropa de Brenn –**_ señalo las prendas regadas por el piso y en especial la ropa interior hecha jirones. Temperance se sentó para intentar explicar lo que habia pasado y la sabana que la cubria cayó suavemente dejandola al descubierto de la cintura para arriba _**Técnicamente, fue deseo frustrado**_ Booth, observó de refilón el estado desnudo de su compañera y la cubrio rapidamente con la sabana como pudo, frente a las risotadas que dejaba Ángela al salir - _**¿¡Huesos!? –**_ Lo miro con sueño todavia mientras con una mano intentaba ocultar un bostezo _**¿Qué?**_ _**técnicamente fue eso, estabas molesto y**_ \- EL hombre le devolvió la mirada inquisidora, con una sonrisa ladeada _**Te mostraré que es deseo frustrado –**_ Y la doctora fue retrocediendo en la cama de manera juguetona, con una mezcla de alegría y temor fingido en su rostro _**No, Booth, ¡No!.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – El Oro de Marga Marga

 _ **Año 1542 – Santiago de la Nueva Extremadura**_

 _ **¡Pedro!, ¡Pedro!, ayudad, por piedad ayudad –**_ Se arrastraban dos soldados españoles en la entrada de la casa del primer y nuevo gobernador de la ciudad de Santiago, del nuevo Extremo, los miró rápidamente y una mujer de tez clara, ojos y pelo negro se acercó al par de mal eridos hombres – _**Pero… ¿Qué os ha pasado? –**_ Preguntó pasmada, al ver las heridas que a tajo que abierto que tenían ambos mandaderos – _**Han sido los indios –**_ Respondió dando un gran quejido de dolor – _**Han llegado unos mandaderos de jefe indio, mientras estábamos en el astillero, nos han informado que descubrieron un lugar donde el oro está en el pie de los árboles, he montado con la mitad de mis hombres y al volver nos encontramos con una emboscada, os habían destruido los barcos y llevado el oro, por lo menos cuatrocientos indios, contra mis cuarenta hombres, nos han masacrado, hemos sobrevivido por milagro de María –**_ Se expresó el segundo hombre mientras caía a piso, extenuado por los 3 días de viaje a caballo y las heridas que sangraban a borbotones – _**¡Malditos indios!, ¿Cómo has podido creer en semejante cuento?, acaso no os dije que mantuvierais los ojos abiertos –**_ Le dijo Pedro, mientras le tomaba por el cuello y lo levantaba en andas contra la muralla de la improvisada vivienda – _**Pedro, calmaros de una vez, ahora hay que atender a estos hombres –**_ Inés, quien era la única mujer con voz y voto del lugar, calmó a su amante y lo llevó a otra habitación – _**No es momento de desesperaros Pedro, ahora hay que arremeter, contra esos indios –**_ Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó un cálido y tibio beso sobre la mejilla barbuda del hombre – _**Tenéis toda la razón Inés –**_ Gritó con fuerza – _**Traed a los jefes de las tribus de los indios, aquí el español gobierna con fiereza, no dejareis que unos pobres y malditos infieles, nos arrebaten nuestra tierra –**_ Dijo Pedro, mientras tomaba el primer caballo a la salida de la casa y se encaminaba en busca de los indios.

Habían arribado a Londres con todo el equipo. Cam, Angela, Jack, Lance, Booth y Huesos, se encontraba en camino Deisy, quien ya se encontraba recuperada y con ánimos de volver a las pistas. Los ingleses los guiaron hasta su alojamiento temporal, mientras recibían las indicaciones de la misión. Un hotel Cinco Estrellas, El Buckingham Palace Road que se erguía majestuoso en medio de la elegante ciudad.

A primera vista el edificio se presentaba imponente con su sólida construcción cuadrada de adoquines, visiblemente de principios de la era victoriana, de ventanales dobles tipo catedráticos, en cada habitación. El recibidor era completamente enchapado en madera, piso, paredes, muebles, todo era fino cedro del Líbano y caoba silvestre.

Cam, Lance, Ángela y Booth veían todo con asombro e impactados por la refinada elegancia del lugar. Para Jack y Temperance que habían estado antes en ese hotel, por separado claro está, era volver a un lugar bello pero conocido - _**¡Dime que morí y me fui directo al cielo y sin escalas!**_ \- dijo Ángela con los ojos enormes y una sonrisa de niña, pintada en la cara - _ **¡todo esto es digno de un cuadro o una pintura de época!**_ – La mujer de riso saba pequeños saltos mientras estrujaba el brazo de su marido - _ **Pinta todo lo que quieras preciosa**_ , _**pero no asfixies mi brazo**_ \- le dijo Jack sonriendo y tomando su mano para besarla, le encantaba verla así, en el máximo esplendor de su arte, con mil ideas pasándole por la cabeza acerca de tonos, luces, formas, colores - _**Lamento sacarte de tu ensueño Ángela**_ \- le dijo Cam subiendo las escaleras majestuosas y talladas también de madera - _**Pero tenemos que descansar para empezar a trabajar mañana, empezaremos con una reunión en el parlamento Británico y quizá una breve visita a la reina madre. Espero que sepan comportarse**_ –La joven de rasgos asiáticos saltó y se puso al lado de su jefa - _ **¡¿Nosotros?!**_ – y dijeron a par los Hodgings-Montenegro con asombro y curiosidad - _**deberías decirles a ELLOS que se comporten, siquiera que dejen de besarse si ven a la Reina Isabel mirándolos a través del monóculo –**_ Cam suspiró, ellos tenían razón, desde hacía poco más de dos días, que se sentía parte de una banda de violinistas, si estaban los esposos Montenegro besándose, eran la pareja revelación del año y tenía que agregar que no era de una forma muy decorosa - _**Bueno, en eso tienen toda la razón**_ \- pasea la mirada por el recibidor y no ve a la acaramelada parejita - _**Se los diré mañana, si me escuchan cuando toque la puerta-**_ Lance quien hasta ahora, se había sentido ajeno a toda la parafernalia, suspiró - _**Bueno yo podría...**_ – Ángela se apresuró a tapar la boca, del psicólogo - _ **¡Yo!Yo se los digo!**_ – La artista con una sonrisa evidentemente maliciosa - _**¡yo les aviso sin falta! –**_ Lance la miró de forma interrogante y entre dientes la chica contesto – _**Así se de primera fuentes los detalles picantes.**_

 _ **Año 1542 – Astillero**_

Un puñado de indios heridos levantaban lanzas en señal de victoria, había concluido con su misión, una batalla ganada, de muchas que habían jurado ganarles a los huincas, hombres que llegaron a las tierras de Chile, arriba en horribles monstruos que flotaban en el agua del mar y bestias montaban bestias de cuatro patas, quitándoles la paz a los ancestros y hablando una lengua extraña, profesando a un Dios, que nada tenía que ver con Tren Tren, ni Caicabilú, Dioses de la Tierra y el agua – _**El huinca adora como a un Dios, el brillante del sol, hay que esconderlo y poder utilizarlo contra ellos mismos, los arrastraremos a una lucha, donde el Mapuche ganará –**_ Gritaron todos los hombres, en señal de victoria y poco a poco comenzaron a llevarse el oro tan preciado por los españoles.

El oro sería olvidado, pasado de escondite en escondite por las tierras de Arauco, siendo un preciado símbolo de guerra y de triunfo, muchas veces expediciones de españoles, incluso luego de la muerte de Pedro de Valdivia, intentaron encontrar el preciado metal, que jamás fue vuelto a tocar por sus manos.

No pudo evitar arrojarse al sofá que estaba a la entrada de la habitación – _**Este cuarto, Dios es más grande que mi departamento**_ – Mientras que se acomodaba, le estiraba una mano a su compañera, quien se perdía entrando por la puerta, de lo que parecía un baño - _**Es un pent-house, ¿nunca habías estado en uno?**_ \- le dice ella despojándose de la ropa para entrar a la bañera.

El agente, se pone de pie y va tras ella, encontrándosela desnuda al costado del jacuzzi – _**Por Dios –**_ al hombre se le cortó la respiración al ver la piel cristalina de la mujer, mientras se agachaba para dar la llave que llenaba la tina, siente la boca seca de repente, muy seca - _**Pensé que esperarías a que se llene primero**_ \- dijo entrando y abrazándola por detrás - _**lo hiciste a propósito**_ – Respirando con dificultad - _**Claro que sí –**_ Le dijo en tono juguetón - _ **Ahora desnúdate para entrar –**_ Le dijo con una mirada coqueta, por todos los santos del cielo, esta mujer haría del él una masa amorfa sin voluntades - _**Tu mandas y yo obedezco**_ \- dijo sacándose apresuradamente la camisa junto con la corbata.

Al querer desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón ella se le adelanto realizando un rápido movimiento y sacándolo con un chasquido, sus pantalones cayeron en cascada al suelo rozando su más que firme erección. El esfuerzo para no embestir a Huesos contra la pared, era lo único de cordura que le quedaba. Al ver que se le acercaba con una sonrisa de lado y le indicaba - _**Solo te falta esto**_ – Puso sus manos en las caderas de Booth y deslizó los boxers por las piernas liberando su aparato, con la gracia de una fiera se arrodilló frente a él y lamió la punta de su miembro, provocando que él dejara salir gruñidos de placer y contuviera todas las ganas de eyacular en su boca. La mujer emprendió con rigurosidad la tarea de lamerlo en toda su longitud, para luego ingresarlo totalmente en su boca, succionando con maestría - _**¡Para por Dios! ¡Para! ¡O la voy a dar en tu boca!**_ \- grito el cogiéndose de la pared, para resistir el delicioso suplicio al que lo sometía su mujer - _ **Eso es lo que quiero**_ \- le dijo sacándolo de su boca un momento para responderle, mientras lo acorralaba contra la muralla del baño – _**¡Por San Pedro!, si es lo que quieres…**_ \- dijo relajándose, ante su petición – _**Prosiga –**_ Le expresó en voz estrangulada - _**¡Que romántico agente Booth!**_ \- le cantó con algo ironía, mientras volvía a su cometido.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió el orgasmo en su boca, mientras se relajaba totalmente y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la tina, se sentó sobre él y lo abrazo mientras él se recargaba en su cuello arrullándola y dejando pequeños besos por su cuerpo - _**¿Te gusto?**_ \- le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello y sintiendo que el empezaba a probar sus pechos - _**¡Oh sí! ¡Parece que te gusto y mucho!**_ – Dijo la antropóloga riendo por el contacto y las caricias de su futuro marido - _**Me gustas tú y todo lo que quieras hacerme, soy tuyo**_ \- le dijo el robando un largo beso de pasión y amor - _**te amo Huesos, no sabes cuánto –**_ le dijo el hombre, perdiéndose en sus ojos turquesa y tomándola en brazos - _**Yo también te amo… Podemos seguir jugando en el Jacuzzi**_ \- le dijo enredando sus manos en su cabello mientras se metían ambos en la burbujeante agua tibia – _**Lo que ordene su alteza**_.

 _ **Año 1578 – Estrecho de Magallanes**_

 _ **Capitán, ¡Capitán Drake!, hemos encontrado en una de esas aldeas, toneladas de oro, tenemos esclavos y embarcado el metal –**_ dijo un hombre de baja estatura al Corsario Ingles Francis Drake, este había sido hasta hoy el más acérrimo combatiente en contra de la flota española, pese a tener una "tregua" la Reina Isabel I, financiaba todas las expediciones del pirata, a escondidas de su acuerdo con la Corona española.

El último asalto de Drake había sido en las cosas de Chile, un mundo olvidado por el Virreinato del Perú y que el difunto Valdivia había intentado mantener a flote, buscando fama y trascendencia – _ **Dicen los indios, que este oro se lo arrebataron a un español mal nacido hace unos treinta años -**_ El capitán rió, los españoles eran unos desgraciados y combatientes decentes para él, pero tenía que dar crédito a los indios, llevaban peleando sin descanso contra ellos desde su llegada hace poco más de 40 años, ganando cada cierto tiempo una batalla y estableciendo que no se someterían a los designios impuesto por la corana, ni a un Dios extranjero, conocía bastante bien su historia, pero para él no eran dignos combatientes.

Observó la costa desde la Proa de su fiel barco El Pelican. En unos momentos mientras aun cargaban el oro en unos de sus barcos, sintió un silencio que podía perturbar hasta el hombre más valiente sobre la tierra, las aves volaron, como si la muerte se avecinara entre los árboles de aquel olvidado paraje, un estruendo sacudió la tierra y los barcos se vieron enfrentados a un oleaje distinto, luego como si fueran espíritu, miles de ojos brillantes, llenos de furia, se deslumbraron entre la maleza y el suelo se sacudió fuertemente, era un mal presagio dentro de todo, hizo ademanes a sus hombres, para que terminaran de subir el oro y levantaran ancla prontamente, había algo extraño en el ambiente que le decía a gritos que saliera de ahí mientras aun podía. Sus hombres terminaron pronto y emprendieron camino al norte, el puerto de Valparaíso sería su próximo atraque…

 _ **¿Booth? ¿Booth? ¿Seeley Booth estas despierto? –**_ Estiró su mano para tantear las sabanas buscando el calor que faltaba, pero no había nadie, supuso, con los ojos aun cerrados, que estaría al lado de la cama - _**¿Porque estas tan lejos?... Ven a mi lado**_ \- dijo sin querer despertar aun, siguió buscándola con la mano que quedaba fuera de la cama, mientras tocaba una firme pierna, sonrió – _**Te encontré Huesos –**_ y apretó queriendo escuchar un leve gemido de su novia - _ **Creo que eso no le gustaría mucho a mi esposo, bombón**_ \- dijo Ángela sonriendo con malicia y mirando, donde Booth, aún tenía su mano - _**además correría peligro ya que, por lo visto, estas más que "dispuesto"**_ \- Booth tenía una gran protuberancia que sobresalía por debajo de las sabanas. Cuando escucho la palabra "bombón" supo inmediatamente con quien estaba hablando, a quien estaba tocando y quien lo estaba mirando casi desnudo en la cama. Abrió los ojos y se paró de un salto envolviéndose en la sabana _**\- Ángela Montenegro, ¡¿qué rayos haces aquí mirándome?!... ¡¿Cómo diablos entraste si la puerta estaba con llave?! –**_ Dijo tragando seco y pidiendo al cielo, que esto no fuera mal interpretado por su novia, si estaba por ahí - _**¡Ay bombón!, ¿Cómo crees que crecí siendo la hija de una leyenda de rock?, mi padre me encerraba a piedra y lodo en la casa y yo aprendí a abrir las puertas con dos ganchos de pelo -**_ se los enseña sonriendo – _**No lo culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, con una hija así**_ – Le expresó mientras aun intentaba cubrir su intimidad - _**la sabana no es de gran ayuda, tigre**_ \- dice señalando el bulto muy notorio aun - _ **te recomiendo que te tapes con la almohada, no quiero que Brenn regrese y empiece un gran malentendido**_ \- dijo pasándole la almohada que estaba en el piso.

 _ **¡Ok! ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Soy todo oídos! -**_ Jack Hodgings y Camille Saroyoan aparecían por la puerta. Jack esta con el ceño fruncido pero como no los encontró en ninguna situación indecorosa, sólo quería una explicación satisfactoria. Por su parte Cam quisiera saber dónde rayos estaba Temperance Brennan, ya que parece que su novio-prometido-amante-enamorado no tiene la menor idea - _**Vine a despertar a los tortolos como quedamos ayer**_ \- dice Ángela muy campante con la conciencia limpia de quien no ha hecho nada malo - _**Pero solo encontré al palomo, la palomita voló dejando esta nota en el velador –**_ Al agente, se le aceleró el corazón, y dejó caer la almohada y las sabanas que lo cubrían - _**¡Oh Dios! ¡Esas notas me ponen los nervios de punta!**_ \- dice Booth sentándose en la cama - _**léela por favor antes que me dé algo -**_ dijo mientras que Camil se tapaba los ojos y Ángela tomaba a Jack por la espalda, para que esto no terminara en tragedia.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Algo nuevo 

_**Año 1578 – Puerto de Valparaíso**_

 _ **¡Capitán!, estamos siendo atacados por la flota española –**_ Su mejor hombre le había advertido de lo que podía ocurrir, pero se había confiado en que los españoles, eran lentos y torpes, se posó rápidamente en su escritorio y garabateó un par de palabras – _**Entrégalo a quien ya sabes –**_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del camarote y dar la orden de huida, el hombre que llevaba el encargo, no dudo en saltar del barco y bracear hasta llegar a su objetivo, sabía que el capitán no lo abandonaría, solo tenía que cumplir con la misión y luego encontrarlo en el siguiente puerto que habían designado. Luego de unos minutos de navegar mar adentro, se escucharon las explosiones de los demás barcos de la flota de Drake, había sido un sacrificio tremendo, pero bien valía la pena volver a Valparaíso en el futuro, Drake sonrió… Los españoles, jamás verían nuevamente el oro el Valdivia. __

Brennan tomaba una taza de té inglés y saboreaba el líquido en ella. Dos croissant con queso estaban en un plato blanco de porcelana sobre el fino encaje de lino que cubre la mesa.

El hombre frente a ella no deja de admirarla, sabía que es una mujer exquisita, inteligente y que verdaderamente él podría matar por tenerla, pero también sabe que tiene dueño y que sí pone un dedo de más sobre ella, podría morir con una bala incrustada en el cerebro y peor áun, jamás encontrarían al que lo hizo. Por eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera que aquella belleza, lo invitara a tomar desayuno en los salones del Buckingham Palace Hotel - _**Bien Danny te preguntaras porque te cite aquí**_ \- dice ella directa y frontal, como siempre dominando la situación - _**Donde quieras citarme iría encantado Temperance**_ \- dice el con su mejor sonrisa de seductor y mirada galante. "Es un hombre atractivo", piensa la antropóloga, si todavía fuera la Temperance Brennan de hace cinco años, se lo llevaría a la cama sin reparos, toma un sorbo más de té y respira hondo, ella ahora no lo haría, ahora era parte de una relación monógama y que más daba admitirlo, el sentido de pertenencia que tenía con Booth, no lo sintió con nadie más en el pasado, era suya… Lealtad era ahora su norte, y ese norte era Seeley Joseph Booth.

 _ **Imagino que si Danny pero quiero hablar de algo puntual. Algo que pasó en la mezquita en medio de tu rescate fallido –**_ El hombre se vio sorprendido y a la vez insultado - _**¡¿Fallido?! Fui yo quien te libero de las garras del Jeque, Seeley llego de último y se llevó la gloria –**_ Detrás de ellos una mujer se impresiona por la sorpresa que le ha causado el grito de un huésped sentado en un mesa - _**Se llevó eso y mucho más, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no quiero por nada del mundo que le hagas referencia a lo que paso entre nosotros - ¿¡QUÉ!?**_ \- piensa Booth sentado en la mesa a espalda de ellos - _**¡¿Que paso entre Danny y Temperance?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –**_ Dice el agente en voz baja, no quiere que lo descubran - _**¿A que te refieres Temperance?**_ \- dice Danny algo sorprendido e irritado - _**¿Podrías ser más especifica? –**_ Brenn respira y lo mira directo a los ojos, no entiende como un hombre con su inteligencia, puede ser tan lento - _**Cuando me abrazaste estrechamente, apenas corrí hacia ti**_ \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos - _**tenía la piel expuesta en la espalda por el bendito atuendo de bodas y deslizaste tu mano surcando mi espalda completamente, eso no fue ético de tu parte y quiero que jamás provoques a Seeley con ese recuerdo –**_ Terminó su taza de té, golpeando con esta la mesa - _**¿Seeley? ¡Wow! Veo que Booth no solo se llevó la gloria como di.. -**_ Un puñetazo bien dado y mal recibido, hizo volar a Daniel Thomas Beck de su asiento hacia el suelo ante el asombro y espanto de los comensales del Hotel. El agente de la CIA tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para no desmayarse y sintió el sabor a sangre en la boca.

Miro hacia la mesa y vio a Temperance deteniendo con dos manos en el pecho a Booth para que no se le tirara encima a terminar de romperle el alma - _**¡Maldita sea Booth!**_ _**¡Me sacaste un diente y aflojaste mi mandíbula! –**_ El agente del FBI, tuvo que respirar ondamente y hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, sumando a la detención que hacia Brennan, para no terminar de barrer el piso con el - _**¡Debería aflojarte el cerebro por propasarte con mi prometida! ¡Lárgate Daniel o te juro que cumpliré mi amenaza! –**_ Cómo pudo el ex amigo de Booth, se puso de pié y escupiendo un poco de sangre, expresó – _**Ok, que sean muy felices juntos y lo digo sin rencores**_ \- "Dios sabe que si él no llegaba en ese momento no iba a dejar de besarla mientras subíamos por la cuerda" Piensa el agente de la CIA - _**Temperance, mis más rendidas disculpas… Booth, cuídala y nos veremos en el futuro.**_

Booth se retira del salón de té, llevándola del brazo. Está molesto con Danny, pero ya lo buscará el momento preciso para arreglarlo a solas, Mira a Huesos y su mirada se suaviza, hasta llegar a una sonrisa ampliamente maliciosa - _**Tú querías que lo golpeara, ¿Por eso dejaste la nota? –**_ La doctora solo sonríe y desvía la mirada - _**Sólo te avisaba donde iba a estar, si hubiera querido golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho sin problemas y lo sabes –**_ Se aferró aún más al brazo de su prometido, ahora que todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para caminar y pensar que sería feliz por siempre, como en un cuento de hadas, por más irreales que fueran _ **\- Entonces porque pusiste "Baja al salón de té en dos horas"? –**_ Ya había sido descubierta en su treta, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, sería su pequeño y gran secreto a voces, sentirse defendida por el hombre al que amaba, aunque no se lo confesara jamás - _ **Para desayunar contigo después de hablar con Danny pero si quieres pensar que necesito que me salves y me cuides, adelante, no seré yo quien te saque del error –**_ Sonrió ampliamente, ese hombre era su perdición - _ **Tu eres toda una mujer Temperance Brennan, me honra que me escojas como pareja y futuro esposo**_ \- dijo abrazándola en el patio del hotel - _**Pero lo cierto es que querías ver cómo le rompía el cráneo a Daniel Thomas Beck**_ \- ella sonrío, mirando al cielo - _**Sé que tú podías hacerlo, la pregunta es: ¿Porque querías verme hacerlo? -**_ Ella se acercó a él y le susurro en el oído - _**Me excita verte pelear -**_ Él la tomó de la mano y la llevo al ascensor, los cuatro minutos hasta su habitación se hicieron eternos, pero una vez dentro el, le demostró cuan bien podía cumplir sus deseos.

Lance Sweets, miraba su reloj, una y otra vez, se suponía que Daisy ya debería estar en el hotel. Como buen novio, se ofreció para recogerla en el aeropuerto, pero ella se había negado, diciendo que ella descansó lo suficiente en el hospital y que él, con el asunto de Booth, no lo había podido hacer como se debe, así que le dijo en su tono más jocoso – _**Espérame en la habitación de Hotel, mi querido Lancelot**_ – A veces, el mismo psicólogo se preguntaba, si su relación no era también, un buen caso de investigación, la doctora Brennan y el agente, eran un caso clínico, ¿pero él y Deisy?, ¿acaso no eran muy parecidos?, bueno a él le faltaban músculos y a ella, el doctorado, sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia.

 _ **A todos los pasajeros, favor de abrocharse en el cinturón, pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres-Heathrow, Gracias por viajar con nosotros, que tengan un buen día –**_ Wick dormia plácidamente en su asiento, si bien ya no tenía mayores dolores por la golpiza que le dieron en las Molucas, aun debía tomar unos medicamentos que la dejaban O.K, como buena chica y siguiendo las instrucciones del médico, había tomado sus tabletas antes de subir al avión y de alguna forma, provocando que durmiera todo el viaje, tenía que reconocer que convivir un año con Brennan, le había hecho madurar y cambiar de perspectivas algunas cosas, ya no le gustaba escuchar el ruido y evitaba hablar con la demás gente. Estiró sus piernas y miró hacia el costado, una linda rubia de ojos azules le sonrió - _**¿Viaje de placer? –**_ La mini antropóloga respondió un poco confundida – _**La verdad es que no, vengo por trabajo –**_ La rubia sonrió amplio – _**Disculpa, no eres tú, ¿la antropóloga que resultó herida en las Molucas? –**_ un poco sorprendida y un poco alabada por ser ya medianamente famosa, respondió – _**Si, desafortunado, pero estoy bien gracias, Deisy Wick, del instituto Jeffersonian –**_ Creyó ver de alguna forma una sonrisa triunfadora en su interlocutora, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, era una mujer simple y simpática – _**Un gusto Deisy, Hannah, Hannah Burley –**_ Le respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa amplia y segura – _**También es un gusto, para mí.**_

Cam, había llamado al equipo a una reunión, previa a la junta que tendrían con las autoridades londinenses, su objetivo era entregar la carpeta de los por menores de la misión, antes de que comenzara el verdadero trabajo, ya que sin bien tenían los datos, aun el gobierno inglés, no daba luces de lo que realmente buscaba con esta alianza. Se encontraban todos reunidos y mirando en silencio las carpetas que le había entregado la Jefa. Booth miraba con asco algunas de las fotos de los restos sumergidos y que habían sido encontrados en aguas internacionales, frente a las costas de Valparaíso en Chile – _**Cam, a simple vista, estas osamentas corresponden a piratas o corsarios del siglo XV, lo digo por las vestimentas encontradas, de todas maneras, qué pretenden, ¿Qué hagamos una reconstrucción? –**_ Preguntó Ángela, ya en su papel de mujer seria – _**La verdad es que, hay poco en estas carpetas con lo que podamos trabajar, yo necesito partículas… Insectos o hasta pequeños moluscos para comenzar –**_ Replicaba Jack en un costado – _**Yo trabajo con humanos y deducciones, no con piratas del siglo pasado -**_ expresó Booth, con algo de sorna – _**De hace cinco siglos Booth –**_ Le rebatió su prometida y este la miro con una ceja levantada – _**Yo… -**_ La doctora Saroyan, hizo una seña a Lance, para que no hablara y ella prosiguió – _**No me parece que reclamen ese tipo de cosas, Brennan, necesitamos saber causas de muerte, Doctor Hodgins tendrá sus bichos, Ángela podrás recrear lo que se te apetezca y tu Seeley, solo vienes de guardaespaldas**_ – Dijo mientras se sentaba a revisar las hojas del informe toxicológico que le habían hecho llegar.

Miró su reloj, aun faltaban un par de horas, para que se reunieran con los ingleses – _**¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? –**_ Dijo Booth, mientras cerraba la carpeta delante del y se ponía de pie – _**Me parece justo, agente Booth, Deisy ya debe estar por llegar –**_ Brennan abrió sus ojos y se puso delante de Sweets - _**¿Quién autorizó a la señorita Wick a venir? –**_ Camil, quien ya sentía un leve malestar de cabeza explicó – _**Necesitábamos un interno y ella se ofreció, una vez que me mando su informe médico, Doctora Brennan –**_ Un poco de remordimiento pasó por el corazón de la antropóloga, gracias a su irresponsabilidad, la señorita Wick, había sufrido graves lesiones en el ataque, en las islas Molucas, no se sentía responsable, pero si sentía que desde ahora, era necesario protegerla de todo, incluso de Lance, si había algún tipo de problema – _**Entonces ¿Qué?, la esperamos –**_ Dijo Jack, fregándose el vientre en señal de hambre – _**¡No será necesario, ya estoy aquí! –**_ Gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su mentora, parecían madre e hija – _**Gracias Deisy, gracias por la ayuda y por darme fuerzas para estar con Booth –**_ Le dijo al oído, sin que nadie escuchara, era su pequeño secreto, ese que nadie se enteraría jamás – _**Bien señoritas, es hora de una larga comida –**_ Booth se acercó a Brennan y le susurró al oído – _**Aunque si quieres nos podemos desaparecer este tiempo –**_ Huesos sonrió y salieron juntos de la sala de reuniones, el agente levantó la mirada y creyó ver a alguien conocido en el lobby del hotel, pero desde su posición y la lejanía, no te tomó mayor importancia – _**Me parece que vamos a comer, recuerda que no tomamos desayuno**_ – Con resignación respondió – _**Está bien, pero durante la noche no te salvas –**_ La mujer del recibidor lo miró también, el destino era especial, tal vez tendría una segunda oportunidad con el bombonazo de Afganistán.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Un día como cualquiera 

Daniel Beck, agente condecorado de la CIA, una de las agencias norteamericanas con mayor prestigio y también más temidas en el mundo, él como digno agente y experto en su área, no se había sentido tan frustrado, hasta que conoció la doctora Temperance Brennan, una mujer de carácter fuerte, elocuente, inteligente, bella y por sobre todo deseada. Hasta hoy Daniel no conocía a hombre que hubiera mirado a la antropóloga y no quisiera poseerla, podía contar entre ellos a una par de directores del FBI, a antropólogos ingleses, Dios, a más un jeque, por la misión de rescate se enteró que no sólo Abdul había solicitado a la escritora como nuera, si no que él había sido el mejor postor entre los países del emirato árabe.

Maldito fuera Booth, que diablos tenía para que una mujer como esa se fijara en él y decidiera sentar cabeza. Maldita la hora en que posó sus ojos en esos color turquesa, pateó una piedra que fue a dar entre las calles solitarias y rompiendo el silencio que a esa hora acompañaba las afueras del palacio Real. Lo peor de todo es que aunque deseara ir, volver a , aun no estaba en su poder hacerlo, el préstamo de los científicos del Jeffersonian a la Gran Bretaña, era su primera responsabilidad, aunque fuera el destacadísimo Agente del FBI, militar y francotirador condecorado Seelley Joseph Booth, el que se llevara los premios… Amigos, sí que amigos serian ahora.

Lance y Deisy como buenas copias de sus mayores, se habían fugado entre el gentío del hotel y se habían encerrado a fuerza de hierro en la habitación, que más daba si no asistían a esa reunión con los ingleses, ya mamá y papá Pato los pondrían al haber con todo – _**Mi amado y querido Lancelot –**_ suspiraba la mini-antropóloga en la cama, mientras que el psicólogo besaba con devoción cada una de las heridas que ya estaban cicatrizadas – _**No me disculparé jamás tus heridas –**_ Ella levantó la cabeza y lo ayudó a acomodarse entre su pechos – _**Lance… No es tu culpa –**_ el hombre quien volvía a su faena, de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de la joven Wick - _**Lo es… Cuando te ibas, debí hacer un esfuerzo porque te quedaras, pero de forma cobarde… yo… -**_ Deisy lo abrazó fuerte y dio vuelta las cosas, dejándolo a él, de espaldas en la cama – _**Yo… Necesitaba madurar, extrañarte y saber que mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti, hay errores que se pagan caro y el mío fue abismal –**_ No pudo evitar recordar las largas conversaciones que tuvo, durante toda su estadía en las Molucas con su mentora, las búsquedas de lo nuevo, los miedos a amar, los temores del haber perdido algo y el pavor de sentir que amas algo que jamás iba ser para ti, era algo que compartían ambas, Brennan y Deisy, y aunque sus historias fueron muy distintas, ambas se encerraron en su caparazón. Mientras que Brenn era totalmente racional, Deisy era torpe e ingenua, lo que a la larga hizo que se apartara del mundo. Pero al final hubo una luz, para la doctora llamada Booth, para ella llamado Lance, sus guardianes de las estrellas, sus caballeros armados y dispuestos a dar más que la vida por ellas. Ella no sabía si merecía tanto, por ahora solo quería sentirlo.

 _ **Doctora Brennan, Doctora Saroyan, Doctor Hodgins, Señora Montenegro, Señor Booth, es un gusto innegable tenerlos en mi humilde laboratorio –**_ El doctor Steel, un importante antropólogo forense en Londres, les daba la bienvenida. El laboratorio tenía tecnología de punta, al igual que el Jeffersonian, pero este, estaba ubicado en una casa quinta del periodo isabelino, sus ventanales y colores en tonalidades cafés y plomos, daban la sensación de entrar ingresando a una sala de alquimia del medioevo y que por sobre todo no debían tocar nada o saldría el mago Merlín a hechizarlos – _**Es todo un gusto doctor Steel, he leído sus artículos y creo que son bastante interesantes, aunque no tan detallados y profundo como se esperase de un científico de su categoría –**_ y ahí iba la aguda sinceridad de Brennan, la cara del científico se desfiguró y agachó la cabeza – _**Veo que eran ciertos los rumores, doctora –**_ Huesos se volteó a mirar al doctor y con una ceja levanta inquirió de regreso - _**¿A qué se refiere con eso Doctor? –**_ Un hombre alto de traje gris y una mujer de bata blanca, interrumpieron la ya no muy agradable conversación – _**Doctores, soy el Agente Especial Ellioth Becher, de Scotland Yard… encargado del Caso de Drake y la doctora Charlotte Miller, veo que ya conocen al doctor Steel… -**_ Dijo apuntando hacia el mencionado y luego apuntando a una puerta al final del pasillo - _**Si desean podemos pasar a la sala de juntas.**_

La sala se encontraba exquisitamente decorada, un mesón central de roble y sillas a tono, los colores caoba eran el centro de atención – _**La elegancia hecha sala de juntas –**_ Suspiró Ángela para luego tomar asiento a rededor de la mesa central – _**Como ya lo habrán visto en las carpetas, tenemos una serie de osamentas –**_ Expresó con tono cansino el agente a cargo – _**Nuestros especialistas han hecho el trabajo grueso de la investigación, pero hay detalles que se les escapan, es por eso que hemos solicitado a la Doctora Brennan –**_ Continuó hablando la doctora Miller – _**Es de suma importancia que se identifiquen los restos y que se les dé un nombre y en lo posible un apellido, son 12 cuerpos, de los cuales por el estado del lecho marino y lo propio de la corrosión, no hemos logrado hacer mucho, sabemos que ha hecho milagros doctora Brennan –**_ Huesos se irguió en la mesa y comenzó a ordenar las fotos que estaban dentro de la carpeta, suspiró pesadamente – _**Ha hecho milagros con cenizas en el pasado, no saben lo profesional que es Huesos –**_ Los doctores miraron a Booth, quien había irrumpido en la conversación – _**Gracias Booth –**_ se volvió a mirar a los doctores y al agente – _**Trabajaré con ustedes, pero no aceptaré errores de esta categoría, ni mis internos son tan descuidados, la categorización de estas osamentas están errada, aquí indica que es una mujer asiática de unos 27 años, cuando claramente y a través de la información entregada por ustedes mismos, la mandíbula nos indica que es un hombre, entre treinta y cuarenta años –**_ La cara de la doctora Miller se tornó de miles de colores en señal de vergüenza, ella misma había hecho las identificaciones previas – _**Pondré como condición trabajar con mi equipo, Cam por favor ve que otro interno pueda viajar ahora –**_ Y con su conocido tono desafiante reafirmo su postura _ **\- de lo contrario busquen a una mejor antropóloga que yo.**_

Hannah Burley, periodista por vocación y especializada en ser corresponsal de guerra, le gustaba la acción al límite y es por eso que cuando por obra y gracia de algún ente superior, llegó a los brazos del Capitan Booth, se vio enamorada hasta el cuello del hombre. Su romance fue intenso, pero rápidamente y luego de una llamada que el agente no pudo contestar a tiempo, por estar enredado entre sus brazos, la relación se fue dilatando, hasta que un día sin mayor explicación el Capitan Booth le dijo, a boca de jarro – _**Alguien me espera en –**_ fue lo último que supo de él y luego desapareció de su vista. Dejando su corazón roto y el despecho a flor de piel. Al verlo en el lobby del hotel, fue como reabrir viejas heridas, sentir la rabia que su lejanía le había producido. Tal vez aquella mujer a su lado, no era nadie, sólo una amiga y así ella podría llegar triunfante y volver a degustar esa cálida y dulce piel. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, tenía que conseguir una entrevista con alguno de los edecanes de la Reina Isabel, ellos eran los únicos que tenían información acerca del barco encontrada en las aguas internacionales en el cono sur – _**Señorita, le he dicho en más de una oportunidad que no puede ingresar al palacio –**_ La mujer se sentía frustrada, no había logrado su cometido, ni con el agente, ni con su misión - _**Sólo necesito una entrevista y me iré –**_ La puerta fue cerrada en las narices de la rubia, al parecer su gentil y suave voz, aquí no le servían de nada, observó alrededor y rápidamente pensó en escabullirse en el palacio, cuando un par de mujeres de alta alcurnia, con sombreros graciosos salían por la misma puerta – _**Has escuchado? La Reina madre nos invita a la cena de gala de esta noche, al parecer un equipo de científicos renombrados estará presente -**_ una de las mujeres se adelantó para hacer venir a su chofer – _**Si, será todo un evento, hay que alistarse para noche –**_ No era una mala idea entrar en la comitiva durante la noche, tendría acceso directo a los mandaderos de la Reina y también a los científicos, que serían de gran ayuda en su artículo para el New York Times… ¡Un vestido!, si un vestido exuberante necesitaba, era la mejor forma de convencer a los guardias. Mientras divagaba otra pareja, ahora un hombre y una mujer pasaron a su lado comentando la fiesta – _**Según dicen estará presente el Agente Booth del FBI -**_ ¿Booth?, acaso su tan exótico novio de Afganistán estaría presente en la fiesta, con mayor razón debía ser un vestido que lo infartara – _**Si y la Doctora Brennan, también estará, no crees que hacen linda pareja? –**_ Así que la dichosa doctora acompañaría a su ex novio, ya vería esa doctora, quien era Hannah Burley – _**Booth, eres mío.**_

Un sorprendido Daniel, pasó por el lado de la rubia. Acaso el mundo estaba loco y por donde iba, tenían que recordarle a Booth y a Temperance?. Otra mujer bella que caía en las manos del Agente especial Seeley Booth. Un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos, el móvil le daba la señal que no quería esperar "Presentarse esta noche en la cena", mil veces maldición, ahora tenía que conseguir un traje de etiqueta.

 _ **Así que llegarás por la mañana? Gracias Arastoo nos vemos! –**_ Camil cortaba la comunicación con el laboratorio, el único interno libre y con la disposición de viajar era su novio Arastoo, por lo menos ya no se encontraría tan sola en medio de esas tres parejitas. Era hermoso que todos fueran felices por fin, pero no tenia mucha gracia ser la concertista preferida de sus queridos amigos – _**Brennan, está en camino el señor Vaziri, llegará por la mañana –**_ Temperance sonrió y cuando vio al grupo reunido les dijo – _**El agente Becher me ha enviado un mensaje hace unos momentos –**_ Booth saltó de su silla y la miró de forma interrogante - _**¿Cuándo han intercambiado teléfonos? –**_ Huesos lo miró divertida ante el comentario – _**Antes de salir de la sala de juntas, tú estabas muy entusiasmado hablando con la doctora Miller –**_ el conjunto de amigos rio con fuerza, ante el comentario sardónico de la novia del agente, si bien aún no aceptaba abiertamente que esos ojos coquetos del agente Booth, le provocaban celos, lo dejaba bastante claro con sus comentarios serios y como siempre al hueso de despreocupados – _**La situación es la siguiente, hay una cena a las 9 en el palacio de Buckingham, somos los invitados de honor –**_ Ángela saltó de alegría – _**Bien Brennan, es hora de chicas, Cam, Deisy y doctora Huesos, nos vamos de compras! –**_ dijo la joven de rasgos asiáticos, sacando a sus amigas rápidamente del salón y dejando a los hombres ahí presentes de una pieza. Resignados debían ir a rentar un traje formal y estar a la altura de la cena que la Reina Isabel II daba.

Feliz, completamente feliz, vio el agente Booth, como su novia salía detrás de Cam. Era una mujer única y sabia que nada desde ahora podría arruinar el bello momento que estaban viviendo juntos. Sin duda y como lo dijo mil veces su pretendido hijo, Lance "Pato" Sweets, son una hermosa pareja. Le encantaría descubrir con que vestido lo sorprenderá a la noche… Estaba seguro que se llevaría una gran sorpresa al verla llegar.


	15. Chapter 15

La elegancia se respiraba en el ambiente. Los hombres llevaban impecables fracs con, con pajarilla blanca, mientras que las damas iban ataviadas con vestidos de noche. Largos, sensuales, reveladores, sentadores y algunos, los menos, tradicionales. Se podía apreciar de todo en ese mar sin fin de nobles, funcionarios, edecanes, agregados consulares, políticos y demás fauna protocolar británica. El motivo del banquete era celebrar la camaradería y fusión de los equipos antropólogos forenses de EE.UU y Gran Bretaña, así que los cerebritos del Jeffersonian eran el plato fuerte de la velada. Seeley había ido por su cuenta con Sweets y Hodgings para dejarles espacio a las chicas y que llegaran realizando su entrada triunfal.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Ay payita m**_ _ **í**_ _ **a!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Gu**_ _ **á**_ _ **rdate la poes**_ _ **í**_ _ **a!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Gu**_ _ **á**_ _ **rdate la alegr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a... pa**_ __ _ **ti!**_

Pero nada como esa vista, era el salón de baile, lo más elegante que Booth, había visto ahora, se imaginaba danzando con Huesos, recordó sus tiempos mozos, dando clases de baile a mujeres mayores, para pagar sus estudios. Fue en esos momentos que un hombre, muy bien vestido de etiqueta, se paró en la entrada de altas escaleras, para anunciar a las recién llegadas – _**Hacen entrada, la comitiva de científicos del Instituto Jeffersonian,**_ _ **La Doctora Camile Saroya**_ _ **n**_ _ **, directora y jefe directo del área de investigaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n forense, del instituto Jefferssonian**_ – La mencionada, se deslizaba por las escaleras, con un bello vestido color plata, hecho en seda, menos vistoso que el de Brennan, pero que resaltaba toda su espléndida figura – _**Señorita Deisy Wick, antrop**_ _ **ó**_ _ **loga forense del Instituto Jeferssonian**_ _ **–**_ __La mini-bren, se encontraba con un vestido de color azul rey ceñido a las caderas, bajó para tomarse del brazo de Lance, quien aún no salía del trance por lo magnifica que se veía su novia – _ **La señora Ángela Montenegro- Hodgins, artista destacada, reconocida retratista del Instituto Jeferssonian y esposa del Heredero Cantiléver –**_ Ángela, resaltaba por su elegancia, pero también por su extravagancia, un hermosos vestido color verde, que terminaba en punta y de escote romano. __

_**No pido que todos los d**_ _ **í**_ _ **as sean de sol.**_

 _ **No pido que todos los viernes... sean de fiesta.**_

Por último, ingresaba por la escalera principal y el anunciante, hablaba por lo alto - _**La doctora Temperance Brennan, antrop**_ _ **ó**_ _ **loga forense y Escritora destacada -**_ Nadie más que ella, nadie resaltaba solo por su presencia, pero al asistir con un vestido negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de lo ajustado que estaba a su figura, con una abertura ilegal desde el comienzo del muslo, el escote elegante, pero pronunciada y una sonrisa triunfadora mientras bajaba la escalera… para gusto de mucho de los presentes.

 _ **Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perd**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n.**_

 _ **Si lloras con los ojos secos... hablando de ella**_ _ **…**_

Miradas de admiración y un coro de asombros hicieron voltear primero al pelirrojo entomólogo que estaba degustando un fino brandy. Al darse cuanta quien bajaba por la majestuosa escalera, se bebió de un tirón y como agua fresca lo que le quedaba en la copa ante la vista de su jefa, su querida Dra. B. en un estilo nunca antes visto, tan vampiresa que hasta al mismo Drácula se le caerían los colmillos de envidia.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Santa Madre Del Niño Dios!**_ \- dijo Hodgings agarrándose de la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba su copa - _**¡**_ _ **Alguien se va a morir aqu**_ _ **í**_ __\- dijo tocando el hombro de Booth. El aludido volteaba, ante el contacto de su amigo, sin preocupaciones… Hasta que vio a su novia en lo alto de la escalera.

Seeley apretó su copa, haciéndola crujir, La indignación se le había trepado hasta la última neurona junto con el whisky.

Ese cuerpo era suyo y nadie más podía... ¡Jesús de los Cielos y de la Tierra!, ¡qué rayos pensaba el maldito sastre con esa abertura criminal y asesina!. Iba a arrestarla y llevársela por las pésimas, ya que por las malas parecía poco. Emprendió sus pasos, para cuando llegó al costado de su novia y al tomarla del brazo, nuevamente el hombre anunció la entrada de una pareja – _**El señor Daniel Beck y la señorita…**_ \- Otro cuerpo celestial hizo que se le borrara todo el guion, que soltara a su prometida y que se preguntara con la boca abierta que rayos habia hecho para merecer tamaño castigo. Le comenzaron a fallar las piernas y comenzó a ver borroso… Rabia, miedo, pánico, indignación, con tanto whisky y brandy mezclados. No supo a ciencia cierta si era por el licor o por la aparición de semejante rubia.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Ay amor!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Me duele tanto!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Me duele tanto!**_

 _ **Que te fueras sin decir adonde...**_

Hannah Burley, la rubia corresponsal de guerra con la que tuvo el breve afer durante su estadía en Afganistán acababa de hacer ingreso, con un vestido color rojo pecado, encendido a la máxima potencia. Un escote que dejaba ver lo que la naturaleza le otorgó sin pedir y esas curvas peligrosas, que se movían muy bien dentro del salón. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo, lanzándole un beso.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Ay amor! Fue una tortura... perderte.**_

Sweets miro a la rubia, y con interrogación miró a Booth, quien devolvió el licor que le quedaba en la boca del último trago, esto bañó Hodgins, que ya empezaba a respirar mal y con dificultad ante tremenda revelación de la aventura del agente. Cuando un carterázo de su esposa lo trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra.

Daisy por su parte hizo lo propio con Sweets, que en ese momento ya se frotaba el occipital por el golpe certero de su micro-novia. Y Temperance Brennan que estaba al costado de su novio, siendo tomada por la cintura, se acercó a su oído - _**¿Hannah Burley?, ¿La misma? -**_ En aquel momento Seeley Booth se encomendó a todos los santos conocidos y por conocer de las cortes celestiales al tener a su prometida y a la ex de la que nadie sabía, mirándolo de frente a los ojos y sin descaro.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Yo s**_ _ **é**_ _ **que no he sido un santo...**_ _ **P**_ _ **ero lo puedo arreglar amor!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Santa Madre de Todos los Altares!**_ \- dijo Hodging en un arrebato místico, de lo que sucedía entre las dos mujeres - _**¿**_ _ **Seeley est**_ _ **á**_ _ **entre las dos?**_ – preguntó en voz alta sin percatarse, cuando Ángela miraba estupefacta - _**Correcci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n**_ \- dijo la artista, mirándolo encolerizada, al ver como Brennan se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a la rubia - _**son ellas las que est**_ _ **á**_ _ **n frente a frente y eso no traer**_ _ **á**_ _ **nada bueno**_ _ **…**_ _ **La rubia est**_ _ **á**_ __ _ **surcando aguas**_ _ **profundas y peligrosas**_ _ **–**_ La cara de Huesos, no era la mejor y había comenzado a cambiar de una sutil y angelical sonrisa a una que provocaba miedo _**-**_ _ **Como su vestido de f**_ _ **á**_ _ **bula**_... - dijo Sweets con la mirada fija en pleno desborde de impresiones - _**¡**_ _ **AUCH!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Daisy**_ _ **! –**_ Expresó mientras se sobaba el brazo __ _ **\- ¿Q**_ _ **u**_ _ **é**_ _ **te pasa?**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Soy un profesional entrenado para reconocer emociones ocultas!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **No solo de pan vive el hombre, y no de excusas vivo yo!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Yo te dir**_ _ **é**_ _ **que emoci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n ocultar!**_ _ **...**_ __ _ **¡**_ _ **CIERRA LA BOCA CUANDO MIRES A ESA RUBIA DE CARTON!**_ _ **–**_ Y wick marchaba en un arrebato, dejando a Lance, mirando hacia Hannah y ella – _**Por Dios, Deisy, ven…**_

Daniel Thomas Beck miraba la escena entusiasmado, mientras tomaba un buen vaso de Brandy escoses. Había querido vengarse de Seeley desde el puñetazo en el Hotel Palace y la rubia debilidad le cayó en las manos por obra y gracia de la casualidad más grande de la vida.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Solo de errores se aprende y hoy s**_ _ **é**_ _ **que es tuyo mi coraz**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n!**_

Encontró a la periodista intentando colarse a la fiesta para obtener un buen material para su reportaje y como buen gavilán pollero posó su mano en el desnudo hombro de la joven, que primero lo miró con desdén y luego al ver que la conducía a la entrada, le prodigo una mirada de agradecimiento y coquetería. Daniel sonreía al saberse acompañante de la mujer más bella de la noche hasta que entro y vio a Temperance Brennan con un vestidito tan increíblemente pecaminoso que casi cae de rodillas pidiendo perdón, antes que un rayo lo fulmine en el sitio por las imágenes irreproducibles que tenía en la mente, aun así no había sido casualidad que la escogiera, sus comentarios durante la mañana, lo habían hecho decidirse a sacar provecho de la frustrada situación de la rubia. Pensó que serían excelentes rivales en capturar la atención de los presentes en la fiesta hasta que la rubia, lo dejo para ir en línea recta hacia Seeley Joseph Booth.

La antropóloga con un sexto sentido que solo las mujeres tienen y sobre todo las que ven algo amenazando su felicidad desde kilómetros de distancia, se aferró aún más al brazo del agente del FBI que empezaba a ponerse color verde jade ante el espectáculo que iba a presenciar.

 _ **Mejor te guardas todo eso... a otro perro con ese hueso.**_

 _ **Y nos decimos ad**_ _ **ió**_ _ **s...**_

Con la mayor sensualidad, simpatía y dulzura, Hannah se acercó a la pareja en medio de la pista - _**¡¿**_ _ **No nos presentas Seeley?!**_ \- dijo la rubia mirando de abajo arriba a la antropóloga que permaneció sonriendo indiferente a la provocación visual de la recién llegada - _**Cla.. claro...**_ \- dijo tartamudeando y deseando con toda el alma que Danny Beck viniera a devolverle el golpe, desmayándolo al instante para no ver nada de lo sería una batalla de bestias enjauladas, tragó en seco. El agente de la CIA adivino su predicamento y le sonrió socarronamente levantando el vaso en su dirección – _**Dulce venganza amigo… Dulce… -**_ dijo solo moviendo los labios, para que Booth captara el mensaje.

 _ **No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone un rosal...**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **A tu salud Seeley!**_ \- le dijo con toda la sorna de mundo y la diversión pintada en la cara – _**y**_ _ **… suerte, querido amigo…**_ __ _ **¡**_ _ **la vas a necesitar despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s de esto!**_ _ **–**_ Daniel dos, Booth uno. "Ya la cuenta cambiara colega" era lo único que podía pasar por la mente de francotirador, que en este caso, había acertado tan bien con el tiro disparado - _ **Te... Temperance te presento a Hannah... Burley**_ \- dijo Seeley sudando a chorros dentro del frac, la corbata se le hacía tan angosta, que fue necesario aflojarla.

 _ **No puedo pedir a los olmos, que entreguen peras...**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Ya ni recuerdas mi nombre, querido? Despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s de que la pasamos tan bien en...**_ _ **–**_ justo, pasó un mozo al costado del triángulo amoroso que se estaba formando y Booth apresurado tomó una copa - _**¿Una copa?, Amor… Hannah –**_ Huesos lo miró de forma extraña y apretó muy disimuladamente su pierna - _**¡**_ _ **Hannah!**_ _ **–**_ Gritó, capturando la atención de todos - _ **Te presento a mi prometida, la Dra. Temperance Brennan**_ \- dice resoplando como caballo. Tiene el corazón latiendo a tres mil por hora y siente que si no se calma lo último que verá en esta vida, es a ambas mujeres en un duelo no verbal sobre su cadáver.

 _ **No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal...**_

 _ **¿¡**_ _ **Prometida?!**_ \- dijo la rubia con sorpresa y desestabilizándose, por primera vez en la noche sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y deseaba salir corriendo - _**¡¿**_ _ **Estabas comprometido cuando nos conocimos en Afganist**_ _ **á**_ _ **n, Seeley**_ _ **Joseph**_ _ **?!**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Y andar arroj**_ _ **a**_ _ **ndo a los cerdos, miles de perlas...**_

 _ **No**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **éra**_ _ **mos compañeros...**_ _ **M**_ _ **uy cercanos**_ _ **, por cierto..**_ _ **. Nos comprometimos hace unos d**_ _ **í**_ _ **as**_ \- dice Temperance adelantándose a su prometido y quedando frente a la rubia, no le había pasado inadvertido el conocimiento y uso del segundo nombre de su marido y si es que no quedaba viuda antes de las nupcias, ESO sí le costaría caro a su "amorcito".

Los iris azules contra los verdes, a plena vista parecían una Leona del desierto del Sahara, contra una Tigresa de Béngala. Seeley le había hecho una breve referencia de una mujer, que pasó de "largo" por su vida, durante el tiempo de servicio, al otro lado del mundo, pero de eso a tenerla ahí, cerca, al alcance de la mano y sobre todo a menos de dos metros de Seeley, coqueteando sin descaro y lanzándole besos al airé, aunque fuera algo que carecía totalmente de racionalidad, encendió la alarma contra alerta de ataques y todas las sirenas del Acorazado T. Brennan. No era sorpresa por lo que la rubia estaba ahí, la sorpresa, era la reacción de Booth. Ya le cobraria más tarde su mudez.

Por un momento, todo pareció detenerse para las personas ahí presentes, como si hubieran levantado las puertas del antiguo Coliseo Romano, él fuera el domador de bestias y estas ahora lo estuvieran rodeando. Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, con él en el medio, una frente a la otra con elegancia y maestría, dejando bien a la vista todas sus atributos que eran utilizados como armas letales, ante la audiencia expectante, la cual jadeaba de entusiasmo ante el circo en medio del salón.

Seeley quien ya estaba mareado, sentía como las náuseas lo golpeaban en oleadas que iban y venian. Jamás en su vida pasó por una situación de este calibre. Dos mujeres hermosas e inteligentes, peleándose por él… La mujer de su vida midiéndose, en una batalla de voluntades, con el error de su vida ¡JAMÁS! Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Se tiró el vaso de whisky encima, era su deber separarlas y si pasaba lo que temía, podía decir adiós a todo su mundo. Ni trabajo, ni amigos, ni Temperance, que al final era lo que más dolia.

 _ **Huesos… -**_ Respiró y habló un poco más fuerte - _**Se... Señoritas por favor**_ \- suplico - _**¡**_ _ **CALLATE SEELEY!**_ -dijeron ambas a coro, ya estaba declarado. Era un duelo a muerte.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Ay amor me duele tanto... que no creas m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s en mis promesas!**_

La periodista daba pasos cortos y definidos para pavonearse con su atuendo colosal y figura despampanante, por su parte Temperance daba pasos largos y estilizados para sacar provecho al máximo de la impresionante caída y transparencia que poseía su vestido. Era poseedora de una excelente estructura y disfrutaba sentir literalmente miles de ojos sobre ella. No le importaba con tal de sacarse de encima esa rubia ponzoñosa y desteñida, gracias a su ahora futuro marido. Hubo un momento en el pasado que sintió no poder competir con ese tipo de mujeres, ahora la situación había cambiado por completo - _**¿**_ _ **As**_ _ **í**_ _ **que Doctora?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **De qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **rama?**_ _ **–**_ Con esa pregunta, el segundo Raund había comenzado, Huesos uno, desteñida cero - _**Antropolog**_ _ **í**_ _ **a Forense**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **s**_ _ **e desaparecer huellas de asesinatos perfectamente**_ _ **…**_ \- y sonrió de forma temeraria - _**Y yo cubrirlos como si no hubieran existido**_ _ **–**_ respondió de forma apresurada, ante la mirada de la realeza Británica - _**¿**_ _ **A qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **te dedicas?**_ _ **–**_ la doctora B, dijo en un tono burlón, que ni ella misma pensó ocupar jamás - _**Soy corresponsal de guerra**_ _ **, querida…**_ __ __ _ **Algo m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s atrevido que su trabajito con restos humanos**_ _ **–**_ _El marcador quedaba uno a uno -_ _**Soy agente del FBI tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n...**_ _ **N**_ _ **o me subestimes**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **t**_ _ **engo**_ _ **el arma lista,**_ _ **siempre...**_

 _ **No te bajes, no te bajes**_ _ **,**_ __

 _ **¡**_ _ **Oye negrita mira, no te rajes!**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Me estoy volviendo loco o esto se est**_ _ **á**_ _ **poniendo muy... sensual?**_ \- dijo Hodgins pasando saliva y queriendo correr a buscar una cámara de alta definición - _**¡**_ _ **Echen**_ _ **más**_ _ **lodo por favor!**_ \- grito un vizconde más atrás - _**¡**_ _ **Esto yo lo filmo para mis nietos!**_ _ **–**_ Y esa era la voz de otro de los elegantes invitados a la cena - _**¡**_ _ **Con un demonio!**_ – rugió Ángela, rompiéndose el vestido hasta el nacimiento de la pierna - _**¡**_ _ **Jack Stanley Hodgings III!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **O te dignas voltear tus celestes ojos hacia**_ _ **MI**_ _ **o ese duelo de panteras ser**_ _ **á**_ _ **lo**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltimo que mires en vida!**_ _ **–**_ Era el segundo hombre que tragaba saliva en seco esa noche, de estrellas - _**¡**_ _ **Por el Santo Grial!**_ \- dijo Jack viendo la rotura en el vestido de su esposa - _**¡**_ _ **Es**_ _ **tá**_ _ **s loca mujer!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Hay dos mujeres de armas tomar a punto de despedazarse al centro del sal**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n y tu casi te arrancas el vestido de encima!**_ _ **¡¿**_ _ **Quieres p**_ _ **ú**_ _ **blico y tribunas?!**_ _ **–**_ y ese fue el tema que cerró la noche del matrimonio Hodgings-Montenegro, Jack fue llevado de una oreja hasta la salida - _**Yo le voy**_ \- dijo Danny algo entrado en copas, levantando su vaso rebosante del líquido elemento - _**tiene mi voto**_.

La Reina Madre de Inglaterra, Su excelentísima y dignísima Majestad Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor o Isabel II de Inglaterra, La Angloconica; descansaba los monóculos de oro al lado del trono, en una almohadilla ribeteada de raso y enviado a pedir expresamente y con extrema rápidez sus binoculares reales para ver tamaño espectáculo.

Dos muchachas de buen ver y mejor palpar estaban midiéndose cual fieras al centro del salón de baile de la reina en el Palacio de Buckingham y la Reina Isabel quería saber por qué... Lo cual no tardó mucho en deducir al ver un hombre joven, atractivo, viril y en la flor de la edad, desesperado por terminar el tremendo espectáculo que estaban llevando a cabo el par de agraciadas damas y por supuesto saber quién atacaba primero.

 _ **De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **é**_ _ **jame el s**_ _ **á**_ _ **bado a m**_ _ **í**_ _ **que es mejor...**_

 _ **Alteza**_ \- dijo uno de sus edecanes, carmesí hasta el blanco de los ojos ante tamaña exhibición de falta de respeto para con ella - _**Mil perdones**_ _ **, su alteza,**_ __ _ **s**_ _ **on los forenses norteamericanos**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **p**_ _ **edir**_ _ **é**_ _ **que sean retiradas de inmediato**_ _ **–**_ La máxima autoridad del palacio, miró con un poco de disgusto a su subalterno - _**¿**_ _ **Retiradas**_ _ **?**_ _ **sobre mi cad**_ _ **á**_ _ **ver**_ \- dijo la Reina Isabel II, calibrando los binoculares sin sacárselos de las cuencas de los ojos y acomodándose en el Trono de Inglaterra para la función - _**Este palacio es demasiado aburrido y quiero ver en que termina toda esta novelita rosa. A ver si el muchacho es tan inteligente como para evitar el pleito...**_ _ **A**_ _ **unque me quedar**_ _ **í**_ _ **a decepcionada**_ _ **si no pudiera ver el final**_ _ **.**_

Hannah se acercó peligrosamente a Temperance, que no rehuyó de su avance y metió el cuerpo haciendo retroceder a su rival.

Cam, quien recién llegaba de su visita a otro salón vio con la boca abierta y mirada expectante a Brennan y a la rubia al encontrarse con el número que ambas montaban. Arastoo, recién llegado, quiso sorprender a su novia y tomándola por la espalda, besó su cuello, posicion que lo dejó observar la digna obra teatral de su jefa - _**¡Por Alá!**_ \- dijo el moreno con media cara en el piso - _**¡S**_ _ **i se tocan se matan!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Oye mi negra! No me castigues m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s...**_

 _ **Porque all**_ _ **á**_ _ **afuera... sin ti, no tengo paz...**_

Cam avanzo como pudo entre la masa humana que tenía las primeras filas apretadas y cerradas para apreciar mejor el duelo de bellezas, llevando a su novio de la mano y llegando hasta Seeley que seguía en shock y dejándole caer en la cabeza un canastillo de plata. El gruño de dolor y volteo a ver quién lo había golpeado - _**¡**_ _ **Maldita sea Seeley!**_ _ **¡¿**_ _ **Vas a dejar que se despedacen por ti?**_ _ **! ¡**_ _ **Te cre**_ _ **í**_ _ **a m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s hombre!**_ _ **-**_ El impacto en el cráneo hizo reaccionar al ranger, francotirador, agente del FBI y demás nomenclaturas que tuviera encima.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido...**_

 _ **Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido!**_

 _ **¡Y**_ _ **a est**_ _ **á**_ _ **bien!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Para broma estuvo buena!**_ _ **... !**_ _ **V**_ _ **á**_ _ **monos Temperance!**_ – Le dijo acercándose por detrás y tomándola por la cintura - _**¡**_ _ **Por Dios mi amor, no caigas en su juego, as**_ _ **í**_ _ **!**_ _ **-**_ le rogo al oído tomándola de la mano y sacándola del centro, ante la sorpresa y decepción de la gente y de la rubia, que pensaba podía contar con un lugar en el corazón del soldado - _**¿**_ _ **Y t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **si pudiste caer en su juego?**_ \- sus ojos azules centellando de rabia contenida y ahogando el llanto que amenazaba por subir, desde el nudo en garganta que llevaba, mientras se dejaba arrastrar más por la impresión causada por Hannah, que por desear ir con Booth en ese momento.

 _ **Es una tortura... CREERTE**_

Seeley comprendió que perdió terreno en los sentimientos de su novia y que debía recuperarlos ¡YA!. Tomó el abrigo de Temperance y se lo colocó encima, sacándola del ruedo, ante los silbidos de TODOS los presentes - _**¡**_ _ **Oye chico!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No seas aguafiestas!**_ _ **–**_ Gritó una mujer de traje morado, desde el fondo del salón - _**¡**_ _ **Cobarde y**_ _ **saco largo**_ _ **!**_ _ **–**_ Le inquirió un niño a sus espaldas - _**¡**_ _ **No dejes a la audiencia esperando!**_ _ **–**_ Otro hombre desde el portal, por donde iban saliendo - _**¡**_ _ **Se llev**_ _ **ó**_ _ **a la m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s simp**_ _ **á**_ _ **tica!**_ _ **–**_ Resopló una dama, abanicando su rostro - _**¡**_ _ **No pero si la rubia esta como quiere!**_ __– Dani miró al hombre a su lado con sorpresa - __ _ **¡**_ _ **Ese si iba a ser un encuentro de titanes!**_ _ **-**_ Hannah salió por el otro lado dispuesta a largarse de Inglaterra inmediatamente. Caminando no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas, por despecho cuando sintió su propio abrigo en los hombros y una cara conocida cerca de ella, la abrazo con cuidado y la saco del palacio hacia su automóvil - _**No entro al auto de un desconocido**_ _ **–**_ le expresó encolerizada, por la situación recién vivida - _**Eso se puede arreglar**_ _ **,**_ _ **Daniel Thomas Beck**_ _ **…**_ _ **Agente**_ _ **especial…**_ _ **Ex amigo de Seeley Booth y actual amigo de Temperance Brennan.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Tu turno**_ _ **? –**_ Ya un poco más calmada y comenzando a tomar confianza - _**Hannah Burley**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **p**_ _ **eriodista y corresponsal de guerra**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **e**_ _ **x novia de Booth y reci**_ _ **é**_ _ **n declarada enemiga de Temperance Brennan.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **puedes decirme de ella?**_ _ **–**_ Daniel se sintió como en casa nuevamente, era su gustosa oportunidad de poner de pelos a su querido amigo y sonriendo respondió - _ **TODO**_ _ **–**_ Le dijo invitándola a pasar a su auto – _**Esta, será una larga noche…**_

 _ **Sigue llorando perdón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo...**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **o no voy**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A llorar**_ _ **mas**_ _ **por ti...**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 El secuestro

La cena había sido un circo romano _**Huesos**_ Luego de la pelea simbolica que habían tenido las mujeres y que Booth, sacó a la oji-verde de la cena, el silencio reinaba entre ambos _**Ahora no Agente Booth, si tuviera realmente un arma... la descargaría en tu frente -**_ respiró hondo y comenzó a pensar rapido formando un plan improvisado en su cabeza. Prefirió tomar un taxi y sabiéndose de alguna forma el responsable de toda esta desafortunada situación, pagó al chofer para ir al lugar más romántico de todo Londres y aplacar la furia de su amado Titán.

 _ **Hotel Buckingham Palace Road 21:43**_

Un grupo de hombres, vestidos de negro, se había colado en los pasillos del gran hotel _**Tango uno, verifica las cámaras**_ dos de los ya mencionados, tenían atados y sedados a los guardias, el monitoreo de las cámaras era vital, la próxima ronda de los guardias, a quien ellos suplantarían, sería en dos horas, pero primero tenían que confirmar que los buscados estuvieran en sus habitaciones.

Conectaron las cámaras principales de los 4 Pent-House habitados del hotel, en cada una de las pantallas, se podían ver perfectamente cada rincón del cuarto _**Ahora, solo hay que esperar, recuerden es vital que llevemos a los 7.**_

Un portazo resonó en el último piso del hotel - _**¡Ay!**_ La nariz de Lance, había sufrido los embates de los celos de Deisy _**Eso te mereces y más, Lance Sweets, por mirar como lobo a esa rubia desteñida**_ golpeó en el piso con ambos tacones, haciendo un berrinche de niña _**Pero, palomita**_ entró a la habitación, casi con una bandera de rendición en las manos y escondiéndose detrás de su saco, cuando un zapato voló por el lado de su cabeza _**No me digas palomita, o soy capaz de castrarte Lance Sweets**_ Por un momento se sintió en los pantalones de su amigo Booth, y eso que él no era Erick Estrada, en dos mujeres y un camino _**Solo estaba analizando el comportamiento humano, soy psicóloco**_ intentó bromear, pero tras la mirada de la mini-antropóloga, quien echaba fuego por los ojos; el mismo, como analista del comportamiento humano lo podía decir sin problemas Rabia, celos, impulsados por un vestido rojo y unas curvas de infarto, que el admiraba desde el punto netamente científico _**No me digas Solo estabas analizando su carácter a través de su escote y caderas pronunciadas**_ Respiró hondo y tragó en seco _**Bien -**_ Prefirió salir de la habitación, volvería con una champaña, flores y chocolate. Sonrió y pensó en su conflictiva pero temporal situación, al ver a Ángela arrastrando aun de la oreja a su marido _**Ese es amor puro**_ y un portazo terminó con su reflexión, mientras el caminaba por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

 _ **El loquero dejó la habitación**_ la primera unidad se aprontaba para el secuestro de mini-brennan.

La pequeña Deisy, comenzaba a sacar su vestido, con los ojos atiborrados de lágrimas y con de seseos de estrangular a Lance y a la dichosa mujer que se estaba peleando con su jefa. Su amado Lancelot era un fiel caballero, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos terribles, ante la visión de Lance, como un lobo hambriento después de recorrer con los ojos ese cuerpo del delito ¿Podría confiar en él, en el futuro?, retiró la cremallera que estaba un poco ajustada, y pasó a llevar una de sus heridas, que aun fresca, comenzó a sangrar _**Maldición, lo último que me faltaba**_ Un par de gotas de sangre, se escurrieron por la alfombra, al momento que ella ingresó en el baño. El psicólogo se devolvió en son de paz, había dejado su billetera en el saco _**Lo lamento, saco mi chaqueta y me retiro**_ Dijo al momento que miraba al suelo y veía el rastro de sangre, abrió sus ojos, temiendo lo peor y al momento de salir del cuarto nuevamente, rumbo al cuarto de los Hodgins, todo se volvió negro.

 _ **¿Lance?**_ preguntó al sentir la puerta. __Mientras estaba en el baño y veía sus marcas, recordó la devoción, con que su novio besaba sus heridas, no podría ser tan cruel y por un desliz visual enfadarse tanto con su caballero armado _ **Perdóname, no debí comportarme así -**_ Salió del cuarto de baño, disculpándose, pero no había nadie, seguro que él también se había enfado y al sentir su voz, prefirió volver a salir - _**Qué demonios**_ dijo en voz baja y se metió a la cama, lo esperaría para solucionar ese tonto dilema.

Ángela Montenegro, destacaba por su buen humor y su carisma fogoso, era lo primero que le había cautivado al apasionado heredero Cantiléver. Esa locura temporal y esa racionalidad implícita en su arte, lo de eróticamente liberal lo conoció después y al igual que Booth con la Dra. Brennan, no quería que nadie más fuera testigo de ese carácter tan especial de su esposa, era algo que jamás le diría, pero lo pensaba a diario _**Angie**_ con cautela se acercó por detrás a su esposa, que aun murmuraba improperios contra él - _**Dime la verdad ¿Ella te tenía asombrado?**_ Esa pregunta lo sorprendió sobremanera. Demostró que pese a toda la seguridad que su amada esposa podía tener en sí misma y que ella demostraba en el trabajo, seguía siendo una mujer deliciosamente delicada. Dios, sí que se sacó la lotería _**La verdad es que, estaba asombrado por la pelea en la que la Doc. B estaba metida y la cara de Booth Pero por la rubia para nada**_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ponía su mano en la abertura del vestido, Ángela recuperó la sonrisa en su rostro _**Fue un buen espectáculo Aunque me molestó la actitud de Booth**_ Jack jamás se había destacado por ser un hombre osado, pero si sabía muy bien lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Con gracia y delicadeza y sin importar lo que costó el dichoso traje, dio un tirón con fuerza, dejando expuesta a su esposa _**Ninguna rubia podría competir contigo**_ y le dio un beso prometedor y con futuro para lanzarla a la cama.

Cam, aún se disculpaba con los presentes por la escena que había dado su mejor antropóloga y la periodista, que por cierto aun nadie sabía de donde salió, ya que no estaba en la lista de invitados - _**¿La doctora ya no es la misma?**_ preguntó su novio con alegría y un poco de curiosidad _**Me temo, que se ha acabado la hiperracional y desde hace un par de días, es la hiper-emocional**_ dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. El dolor se estaba acentuando desde hacía unos minutos _**Es curioso, inverosímil y hasta simpático verla en la faceta de Cuidado con mi hombre**_ Cam lo miró con curiosidad y rabia _**Tal vez para ti, pero para la jefa del departamento, quien debe dar las disculpas del caso, no es para nada simpático-**_ Arastoo la comprendía, era normal sentir el peso de las relaciones internacionales sobre sus hombros si algo en esta misión salía mal, pero también estaba seguro que habían factores que no podía controlar y ese era el factor humano - _**¿Hay algo que nos detenga aquí?**_ Cam negó con todas sus ganas _**Ya han hecho las presentaciones, así que nos podemos marchar**_ el hombre sujetó su mano y la besó con devoción - _**Me encantaría marchar contigo**_ besó su nariz coquetamente y fue por el abrigo de su jefa/novia. Apostaría que una noche, juntos ayudaría a clamar los nervios de Camille Saroyan.

El equipo de asalto estaba listo. Habían colocado en las habitaciones de la mini-antropóloga y del matrimonio Cantiléver, el gas adormecedor. En la habitación de Camile Saroyan, la estaba esperando una bandeja con un regalo del hotel, un rico vino Pero la habitación de la doctora Brennan y el agente Booth, no pudo ser intervenida, ya que este era el único Pent-House, con la cerradura de reconocimiento de huella. Una buena jugada de la escritora _**Es hora, hay que sacar a los Cantiléver de ahí**_ el equipo se movió rápidamente y sacaron al matrimonio inconsciente _**tres de siete.**_

 _ **Pent-House 23:18**_

Las sonrisas se sentían por el pasillo del elevador, Camille un poco atiborrada con el alcohol y jugando con su novio entraban a su habitación.

 _ **¡Diablos! Cambio de planes. La doctora Saroyan viene acompañada ¡Intervengan ahora!**_ el escuadrón se preparó para el momento exacto y tomaron armas.

 _ **Te amo, señor Vaziri**_ el hombre la tomó por la cintura y buscó sus labios _**Te dije, que eras la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta**_ Camile se perdió en sus ojos y al retroceder, se encontró con la bandeja _**Mira, un regalo del Hotel**_ tomó dos copas y sirvió el brebaje _**Por ti y por mí, Arastoo**_ de un jalón bebió el contenido. Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a pesar y cayó en seco al suelo. El hombre se acercó a ella con angustia, tenía que avisar a alguien, tomó el teléfono de la habitación y alcanzó a marcar, cuando un hombre le dio en la cabeza _**Lo lamento, ahora eres parte del juego**_ y ambos fueron sacados de la habitación.

 _ **Saquen a la novia del psicólogo, así solo faltaran la doctora y el agente**_ El hombre en el micrófono daba la orden. Ahora solo debían esperar a que el parcito apareciera y no sería tarea fácil. La escritora era experta en artes marciales y el agente, ex soldado y francotirador, además de destacado boxeador Ahora sólo a tener paciencia.

A pesar de encontrarse en la cima del famoso Big Ben y que la vista fuera poco menos que magnifica e impresionante con las luces de Londres por la noche, como si fueran una sarta de luces navideñas ordenadas cada tanto entre casa y casa; lo único que podía pensar en ese momento Temperance Brennan era en cuantos pedazos se destrozaría el cuerpo de su amorcito al caer desde esa altura y si alguien, aparte de ella podría realizar la reconstrucción facial y ósea para identificar al pobre infeliz - _**Imagino que pensarás en arrojarme desde aquí...**_ \- la voz del agente corto su tren de pensamiento justo antes de continuar con su asesinato perfecto en la mente - _**No era eso exactamente en lo que estaba pensando**_ \- y no mentía para nada.

Su voz era impersonal y lejana. Se estaba cerrando otra vez y él no iba a permitir eso por nada del mundo, no otra vez, no iba a pasar todo el proceso de nuevo, prefería dar un paso al frente y arrojarse por voluntad propia, que tener que derribar esa montaña de racionalidad nuevamente - _**¿Cuánto tiempo?**_ Le soltó a boca de jarro, mientras se abrazaba a si misma - _**¿Disculpa?**_ \- le dijo Booth regresando a su presente - _**¿A qué te refieres?**_ esa pregunta era un tanto incomoda, pero sabía que era necesario responder - _**¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella? –**_ y cerró los ojos, intentado dar con la respuesta justa - _**Dos meses. Quizá menos...**_

Y de repente el caudal sostenido en su interior se liberó - _**¡Claro! ¡Mientras yo hecha la estúpida suspiraba por ti en medio de la nada y el océano!**_ le dijo liberando un par de lágrimas - _**Tú te fuiste… Yo solo quería seguir con mi vida pero...**_ y el hombre hizo el intento de poner su mano en el hombro de su amada pero esta se alejó - _**¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Tú si podías seguir con tu vida! ¿Y yo?... ¡Sabes cuantos hombres desfilaron por las Molucas pidiéndome la gracia de pensar en una salida inocente! ¡Y muchos más con intenciones nada inocentes! ¡Estuve en cura de silencio y abstinencia un año! ¡Un año maldita sea! ¡Y todo por ti! ¡Pero no!**_ \- dijo con sorna y sarcasmo ante el pasmo, mudez y asombro del hombre frente a ella que no podía imaginar cómo se había podido transformar de un tempano de hielo a un volcán de emociones en solo doce meses - _**¡No! ¡TU SI PODIAS!**_ se alejó un par de pasos de él, no quería demostrar su mayor debilidad - _**Me dejaste en tu cama después de...**_ y ahí iba de nuevo, tomándose la cabeza en señal de frustración - _**Después de hacer el amor. Porque eso fue lo que hicimos, ¿no?... ¡Y yo si lo respete! ¿No podías pensar que estaba asustada? ¿Qué me aterrorizaba dejarte entrar a mi mundo y a mi corazón? ¡Ya me han herido antes y justamente las personas que más decían amarme! ¿No podías entenderlo? ¿Darme tiempo?**_ Maldita culpabilidad, maldito el tiempo, maldito el cerebro humano, que le decía que tenía que hacer cosas que no debía, nuevamente caminó hasta ella - _**¿Y tú no podías darme una luz siquiera? ¿No podías contestar mis llamadas? ¿El telegrama?...**_ Dijo Booth, casi ahogando la voz - _ **¡Yo pensé que esa noche había sido el peor de los errores para ti! ¡Que yo era el error más grande en tu vida y por eso huías de mí!**_ La cara de espanto de Brennan, ante las acusaciones sin fundamento para ella, la hicieron brotar todo el magma de sentimientos que aún se encontraban en su interior - _**¿Error? ¡Si te hubiera considerado un error, esperaba que te despertaras y te lo decía en tu cara!... necesitaba huir...**_ \- tomó aire y miro al horizonte, tan infinito como las posibilidades de que esa pelea llegara a algún lugar - _**De ti, de mí, de la posibilidad de volver a ser herida y lastimada. ¡Yo... yo no sabía que podía amarte! ¡Por eso me da tanta rabia que pudieras pasar la página tan fácilmente con cualquiera!**_ Ya estaba, su última cuota de racionalidad se iba al tacho de la basura - _**¡Necesitaba pasar la página para no enloquecer! ¡Para no morir! ¡Maldita sea! Para no...**_ Le dijo Booth con pesar en la voz - _**¿Sabes cuantas veces quise acabar con mi vida después de esa noche?.**_

Ella se estremeció con su revelación. ¿El suicidarse? Imagino verlo tendido en el piso con la pistola en la mano en medio de un charco de sangre. La imagen la sacudió tanto. Rememoro cuando desesperada apretaba su pecho, para que no muriera por el disparo de la loca obsesionada con él. El recuerdo fue tan devastador que tuvo que cogerse de las barandas de protección para no caer al piso, pues las piernas le fallaron inmediatamente. En un rápido movimiento él la cogió de la cintura con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, preguntó - _**¿Que paso? ¿Qué tienes?**_ \- le dijo sin entender la imagen que ella tenía fija en la cabeza - _**¡Temperance respóndeme!**_ la abrazó tan fuerte, como si la vida misma, dependiera de ello, la frágil voz de la antropóloga salía ahogada desde su garganta - _**Estabas muerto...**_ \- le dijo con la mirada vacía y perdida en el horizonte oscuro de la noche. De pronto sus ojos azules ya no tenían color ni vida - _**con la pistola en la mano... la sangre...**_ \- El entendió que estaba entrando en shock, la presencia de Hannah, el duelo, la discusión que sostenían y el imaginárselo víctima de un suicidio, estaban minando su resistencia y temple. Le cogió el rostro delicadamente con la mano y volvió sus ojos a él - _**¡Mi amor mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy vivo!**_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, ella lo miraba algo distante hasta que regreso lentamente a la realidad y lo abrazo muy fuerte llorando a mares - _**Aquí estoy. Estoy para ti**_ \- dijo mientras la reconfortaba acariciando su espalda y estrechándola - _**perdóname por no entenderte… Al fin necesitábamos ese año para madurar y extrañarnos, para aceptar que no existe más nadie en esta vida para nosotros dos que no seamos tu y yo… ¡Nunca más tendrás este tipo de mala noche por mi culpa, Jamás!**_ por fin el color volvía a sus ojos - _**Fue tan...**_ besó su rostro y la acorralo, contra el barandal - _**Lo siento mi amor, pasare toda la vida disculpándome si es preciso, yo...**_ respiró sobre su pelo, sintió ese exquisito aroma a felicidad que le sentaba tan bien a Huesos A su Huesos - _**...extrañamente divertido**_ \- dijo sonriendo y descolocándolo un poco - _**nunca había sentido esa sensación de posesividad tan arraigada y ese deseo de enfrentarme no con golpes sino con... con... no sé óomo explicarlo**_ y sonrió tranquilo al fin, ella volvía a ser la mujer tan particular de siempre - _**Yo si**_ \- dijo el agente sonriendo de lado con sensualidad y malicia - _**Por eso parecía el circo romano –**_ y tomó su mano, haciendola girar sobre sus tacones _**Te dije que te ves sensualmente hermosa**_ la sinceridad de su corazón comenzaba a mutar, no solo Brenn, había cambiado en ese año, él también, había dado grandes saltos y cambios, para llegar hoy a ser digno de una mujer sensacional como la doctora Temperance Brennan - _**Vamos al hotel, Seeley**_ \- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo levemente mientras tiraba de el - _**necesito descansar... y quiero que sea entre tus brazos**_.

Eso fue suficiente para que el agente ingresara al ascensor inmediatamente y en menos de lo que se imaginan ya estaban en el taxi en medio de arrumacos, caricias y besos. Fue que la escritora, quien quiso escudriñar en el pasado, no podía sacarse de la mente, una simple pregunta. Se separó de él y lo miró algo insegura de lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, para que todo quede dicho y en paz - _**¿Que ocurre mi amor?**_ \- le pregunto el al sentir que se alejaba un poco _**¿En que momento pensaste en el suicidio? ¿Que fue lo que paso para que contemplaras eso? -**_ Quería saberlo para evitar una situación parecida en el futuro, no quería volver a herirlo tanto ni a provocar el recuerdo - _**El gobierno me requirió como francotirador. Solo estuve tres meses en Afganistán y luego me enviaron por medio mundo eliminando objetivos**_ \- suspiro resignado a contárselo todo - _**el último era una mujer terrorista... Ojos azules, cabello color caoba, podía pasar por modelo si no hubiera tenido una AK5 en mano y...**_ esta era la peor parte y no había como cortar la conversación, pero ella se adelantaba una vez más - _**Se parecía a mí...**_ \- dijo ella a la ligera y en un momento entendió todo, cuando él bajo la mirada con la culpabilidad impresa en los ojos - _**¿Creías que me habias asesinado? ¡Cómo rayos pensaste que me iba a meter en esas... ¿Por eso ibas a suicidarte?**_ \- empezó a temblar de rabia e impotencia mezcladas, él prefirió matarla a averiguar las cosas.

Presintiendo un poco lo que se avecinaba ante tan confesión, prefirió adelantase a los hechos - ¡ _ **Tenia al presidente en el auricular! ¡Me exigía que lo hiciera! -**_ le dijo tomándola de la mano a lo que ella la retiro furiosa - _**Cumplió con su deber, soldado**_ \- le dijo ella fríamente y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piscinas de hielo - _**ahora deje pasar a los muertos que desean descansar**_ \- dijo bajándose del taxi y pagando el servicio pues estaban frente al Buckingham Palace - _**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Donde... te volviste tan sarcástica?!**_ \- dijo el consternado bajando detrás de ella - _**Después que me asesinaron en vida...**_ \- le dijo ella sin voltear ingresando al ascensor que los llevaría al pent-house. Se envolvió en un silencio gélido hasta llegar a su piso y él no sabía qué hacer para recuperar su confianza. Respiró cansado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 – Lobo, ¿dónde estás?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sabía que las cosas siempre serían difíciles con ella. La vio colocar la huella digital para abrir la puerta de la habitación y tuvo a la vista su espalda tan característica y su cabello cayendo por la abertura del vestido. Lo confirmo una vez más. Aunque fuera lo más complicado de la vida, el permanecería a su lado – _**Huesos –**_ le dijo, para que ella se volteara a verlo, cuando ya habían ingresado a la habitación, lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella – _**Booth –**_ su corazón se quebró ante aquel gesto – _**No me importa, si aún estas enojada por lo ocurrido, sé que fui un cobarde, pero por más difícil que sea, por más complicada que se ponga la vida… No me alejaré de ti, te amo –**_ Temperance lo sabía, se lo había demostrado mil veces en las últimas 72 horas como para no creerle, pero ahí estaba nuevamente el sentimiento de rabia, Hannah era una constante en esos momentos que le dolía aunque no quisiera – _**Estoy mejorando -**_ lo tomo de las manos obligándolo a levantarse frente a ella – _**¿Mejorando? –**_ Respondió el con un poco de confusión – _**Ahora, soy muy fuerte –**_ sujetó sus manos y sonrió - _**¿Sabes la diferencia entre fuerza e impermeabilidad? –**_ levantó el rostro y se acercó a sus labios – _**No… Si vas a jugar a la científica conmigo –**_ Le dijo aproximándose y sonriendo de medio costado, supo entender que nuevamente las barreras habían caído – _**Bueno… Una sustancia que es impermeable al daño, no necesita ser fuerte –**_ él solo guardo silencio ante la aplicación – _**Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, era una sustancia impermeable… Ahora solo soy fuerte… -**_ bajó sus manos por la cintura, sujetándola contra si – _**Se de lo que hablas –**_ Ella sonrió y le dio un dulce y cálido beso en los labios – _**Solamente, llegó el momento en que solo soy fuerte, ya no existe la impermeabilidad al daño –**_ Ahora lo comprendía todo en su máximo esplendor, era necesario que las cosas fueran así… La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, quería dormir entre esos pechos… Esta noche solo cabría la paz entre ellos.

 _ **Es momento, hay que aplicar el plan –**_ No solo una parte del grupo de asalto, se disponía a ejecutar el plan, si no que los 12 hombres, se disponían a realizar el trabajo, se armaron completamente y llevaban consigo un gas presto, para adormecer a la pareja, se encaminaron a la habitación.

El silencio de la habitación era sepulcral, a pesar de eso no era pena lo que el ambiente transmitía, si no calor y amor rebosante pese a que ambos estaban sumergidos en un sueño tan profundo como el océano mismo. Un grupo de hombres se escabulló por el pasillo y el otro aguardó en el auto que transportaría al grupo de científicos – _**Rápido, hay que hacerlo ahora –**_ abrieron la puerta de la habitación prestos a saltar sobre su presa, pero una mucama que gritaba en el pasillo los hizo desistir. Huesos despertó y advirtió a Booth – _**Algo ocurre en el pasillo –**_ El hombre corrió, sacando su arma y encontrando a la mujer tirada en el alfombrado suelo - _**¿Qué ha pasado? –**_ se coloco al costado de la mucama desmayada – _**¡Huesos, ayúdame! –**_ Miró al fondo de la salida de emergencia y esta se cerraba, se apresuró a seguir la pista.

 _ **Aborten misión, nos han descubierto, repito aborten misión –**_ Como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron por la puerta de servicio, llegando a la camioneta dispuesta para el transporte y desaparecieron por el final de la calle. EL agente vio partir la caravana. Cuando un escalofrío lo llenó por dentro… Dejó sola a Huesos, corrió escaleras arriba.

No era primera vez que veía a su amada llorar, pero esta vez le caló los huesos – _**Brenn, ¿Qué pasa? –**_ lo abrazó fuerte y se derrumbó – _**Lance, Deisy… Cam, Arastoo, Jack y Ángela… Se los han llevado, Booth… -**_ caía en la cuenta que no cumplió con su misión – _**¡Dios! –**_ porque le ponía más pruebas, era tan injustamente necesario hacerlo pasar por todo ello; porque no simplemente le dio una casa donde se descompusiera todo y el fuera el fontanero. No podía culpar a Dios, el solo había escogido ese camino. Perfectamente se pudo quedar en la parroquita y haber optado por el seminario para ser sacerdote, como se lo había dicho mil veces el Padre Mac Arthur, pero no… Yo quiero ser soldado padre – _**Tranquila amor, esto lo solucionaremos como siempre.**_

 _ **Oficina Central de Scotland Yard 06:00 horas**_

 _ **Por Dios Santo, ¿no se suponía que tenían vigilado el Hotel? –**_ Booth, golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Luego de la huida de los hombres de negro, desde el hotel, Huesos se percató que no había nadie en las demás habitaciones. Los guardias habían sido maniatados y fueron testigos directos de como sacaron a los científicos de las habitaciones y como habían intervenido todo, desde las 21 horas – _**Agente Booth, por favor no se sulfure de esa forma –**_ Becher quien hasta ahora se mantuvo ecuánime en la ecuación, respiró profundo, de una de otra forma el sospechaba que algo así podía pasar, pero no quiso alarmar a sus homónimos de USA. La policía Inglesa venía sufriendo de este tipo de situaciones desde hace unos meses, cuando encontraron las osamentas, dos de sus mejores hombres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno y hasta hoy no se sabía su paradero, luego los "accidentes en el rescate de los restos", por eso se habían vistos obligados a solicitar ayuda experta, en su máxima expresión, y quien mejor que la recién secuestrada Temperance Brennan – _**Agente, haremos lo posible para que sus colegas aparezcan, sanos y salvos –**_ Seeley gruño – _**Me imagino van a ser tan eficientes, como se suponía nos resguardarían –**_ expresó de forma sardónica, mientras Daniel Beck ingresaba por el fondo – _**Amigo Seeley, ¡p**_ _ **ero que buen guardaespaldas resultaste FBI!.. Todos secuestrados y sabe Dios por quien y ¿dónde están?**_ _ **–**_ Al agente ya le estallaba la cabeza, le respondería de una forma no muy agradable, cuando su teléfono timbro y le apuntó con su típico gesto de cállate ahora o lo lamentaras – _**¿Amor? ¿Qué ha pasado qué? Bien, vamos para allá –**_ le sonrió de vuelta a su amigo, y Becher se sintió entre dos grandes titanes – _**Entonces estamos igual CIA**_ _ **… Parece, que tampoco te has esmerado mucho "amigo"**_ \- le dijo mirándolo con indiferencia - _**los restos fueron llevados sin tu conocimiento**_. __– El encargado de Scotland palideció, eso le costaría el puesto, Booth y Becher tomaron sus chaquetas y se encaminaron al laboratorio.

 _ **No es posible Doctor Steel, que teniendo toda la seguridad del mundo, se infiltraran en su base con un celular –**_ Brennan, el doctor Steel y la doctora Miller, se encontraban revisando las cajas, que debían contener los restos para su revisión, pero mágicamente estos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por réplicas exactas de polietileno – _ **Doctora Brennan, nuestra seguridad es a prueba de todo –**_ gruñó un ya cansado hombre – _**a prueba de todo, menos de teléfonos móviles, eso me queda claro –**_ Miller intentó calmar un poco las cosas, llevándolos a ambos a la habitación, donde se encontraban las evidencias fotográficas y radiografías practicadas a los restos, mientras que estuvo en sus manos – _**Doctora, doctor, será mejor revisar lo que tenemos, Scotland se encargará de investigar el robo –**_ a regañadientes Huesos, emprendió el camino, por ahora no había mucho que hacer, las fotografías serian de ayuda, pero si no podía palpar y sentir los huesos en sus manos… Poco y nada podría hacer.

Ángela se sintió un poco mareada, no en vano, ya tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo, no le había dicho nada, pues los días habían estado un poco agitados y simplemente no quería sacar de su ensueño a su tan adorada amiga, ahora se arrepentía un poco, se estiró pensando que de alguna forma tocaría a su esposo, pero automáticamente sintió que no estaba en un lugar conocido ni seguro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un habitación antigua, pero elegantemente decorada. A su lado se encontraba Camile Saroyan y en el sillón estaba Deisy Wick. No recordaba haber ido de juerga con sus colegas, además tampoco parecía un hotel – _**Cam… Cam, despierta –**_ la aludida abrió lentamente los ojos – _**No grites, me duele la cabeza –**_ la artista sonrió, pocas veces tuvo la gracia de ver a su jefa en ese estado – _**La velada estuvo bastante buena por lo que veo Cam -**_ La patóloga un tanto confundida recorrió la habitación con sus ojos – _**no creo que la velada haya sido muy buena, lo último que vi, antes de la inconciencia fue caer a Arastoo –**_ por fin algo calzó en su mente – _**Dios, no puede ser –**_ un hombre de elegante traje, entraba por la puerta de la habitación, su sonrisa denotaba seguridad – _**Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada.**_

Un golpe, otro golpe – _**Vamos Arastoo, tu eres el más fuerte, tu puedes –**_ y ahí iba por catorceava vez, golpeando con su hombro la puerta de aquello, parecía ser un sótano – _**Hodgins, no hay caso –**_ se sentó en borde de la escalera. El entomólogo había despertado primero y al percatarse que se encontraban encerrados, despertó rápidamente a Vaziri, pero el joven Pato Lance, aun no reaccionaba – _**Santa ciencia ¿en que nos hemos metido esta vez? –**_ El joven Cantiléver tenía una teoría, pero la reservaría por un par de horas más. Por algún momento se sintió como cuando fue enterrado junto a su amiga, la doctora B, por el sepulturero. Las puertas cerradas de forma hermética, el solitario, frio y húmedo lugar le daban, esa sensación que no le quitaba el escalofrío – _**No lo sé… Pero si sé, que debemos salir pronto -**_ Y su esposa venía a la mente una vez más.

 _ **Doctora Miller, ya he terminado con esto, no hay más que hacer, sin los huesos –**_ Miller se sentía decepcionada, tanto trabajo y tanto esfuerzo tirado por la borda y nadie, ni siquiera los mejores agentes de Scotland Yard, habían descubierto algo - _**¿Qué es esto?**_ – preguntó Huesos, mientras que revisaba la ropa que había sido encontrada junto a las osamentas – _**Es la ropa que rescatamos desde el fondo, está catalogada como moda de principios del siglo XV –**_ Nuevamente la antropóloga se sulfuraba ante tan magnánimo error – _**Doctora Miller, con la erosión marina, debido a la salinidad, las pequeñas especies carroñeras, esta ropa no debería existir –**_ Ahora era el doctor Steel, el que agachaba la cabeza, era él, quien determinó que las telas tenían esa antigüedad – _**ahora es mejor no hablar, doctor Steel, deme esos guantes –**_ Con sumo cuidado y revisando detalladamente las telas, se encontró con un trozo de cuero en el bolsillo de la camisa – _**Doctora Miller, podría ver esto –**_ Huesos se tomaba el poder, fuera en donde fuera – _**Llamaré a nuestro arqueólogo, el podría clasificar eso –**_ Mientras que la escritora revisaba su hallazgo, los tres hombres Booth, Beck y Bechar, ingresaban a la estancia - _**¿Cómo es eso que se han robado las osamentas? –**_ preguntó acongojado el agente de Scotland – _**Si Ellioth, ha sido un trabajo profesional, no hay grabaciones, huellas, ni mucho menos algún rastro de lo sucedido –**_ Miller volvia a entrar con un joven de pelo rubio, quien ante los ojos de todos los presentes, tomó el cuero en sus manos y lo revisó con detenimiento – _**Doc, se trata de un mapa del siglo XV, firmado por el mismo Drake –**_ Ellioth calló de en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos se voltearon a mirar al hombre, quien ahora era solo una muesca de papel - _**Hace un par de meses-**_ comenzó contando, pero fue interrumpido por la chillona voz de una mujer – _**esto será muy bueno para mi reportaje –**_ Temperance ardió en rabia, esa mujer nada debía hacer en el laboratorio, era una simple periodista - _**¿Quién diablos le había dado el pase, para estar presente? –**_ la rubia se acercó a Daniel, pero no dejó de mirar a Booth, quien se sentía como una miniatura, cada vez que su novia se tensaba por culpa de su ex.

Miller, Steel y el arqueólogo se miraron entre si y de forma unánime decidieron salir de la estancia. Si ambas felinas querían matarse, ellos no deseaban presenciarlo. Ellioth miró a ambas y vio el fuego en los ojos y le sonrió a Booth, dándole todo su apoyo – _**Yo la he invitado, por ahora será un apoyo en la misión, la CIA respalda a la señorita Burley –**_ el agente del FBI, supo en ese instante que su muerte se encontraba cercana, desde ahora tendría que trabajar con ambas, y eso lo había impuesto su "querido amigo Daniel" – _**Bien, pero que no estorbe –**_ Dijo Brennan saliendo de la habitación, ahora era más importante el decodificar el mapa, porque a ella no le sacaban de la cabeza la idea, que lo que buscaban en realidad los hombres que secuestraron a su equipo, era aquel trozo de cuero – _**Espera Huesos, voy contigo –**_ Booth evitaría cualquier altercado, ahora estaba con Brennan y eso nadie lo evitaría.

 _ **¿Qué diablos busca? –**_ Cam, se dirigió al hombre recién llegado, su aspecto era normal, pero a simple vista se notaba que su ropa era de alto valor – _**Doctora Saroyan, no sea violenta –**_ Le respondió el hombre con una suave sonrisa – _**Mi nombre, es Christopher Pelant y busco su entrañable ayuda –**_ chasqueó los dedos y entró un sequito de mujeres, con comida y ropa limpia – _**Mi intención damas, no es asustarlas, solo necesito que trabajen para mí –**_ Deisy quien recién despertaba, observó el rostro de aquel hombre, ya lo había visto antes, pero ¿dónde? - _**¿Qué tipo de trabajo? –**_ se adelantó Ángela, para preguntar – _**Fácil, necesito que hagan el reconocimientos de unas osamentas, pero también necesito encontrar un documento, un mapa para ser exactos, algo que me dirá donde esta está lo que más deseo en esta vida –**_ una vez más calló en la cuenta, que si ellas estaban ahí, por ende los demás también deberían estarlo - _**¿Dónde están los demás? –**_ el hombre quien ya salía de la habitación regreso – _**Pronto los podrás ver, trabajan mejor como equipo, no es algo que quiera disolver –**_ y se fue, dejando una aroma nauseabundo por el pasillo, su perfume transmitía poder, dinero y excesos, era un hombre raro, pero ya averiguarían quien era. ____


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 – Reordenando el Cosmos

 _ **Me parece linda tu historia, Beck… -**_ el hombre sonrió mientras se llevaba el café a la boca – _**¿Linda?, es un cumplido –**_ Hannah le sonrió de vuelta, mientras fijaba la vista en un auto que se estacionaba frente al laboratorio. De el se bajó un hombre de contextura delgada, piel clara y pelo negro, usaba gafas oscuras y traje color marfil, con camisa negra y corbata blanco invierno - _**¿Lo conoces? –**_ Daniel quedó observando largo rato, hasta que el hombre desapareció, tomó su móvil y se apresuró dejando atrás a la rubia – _**Booth, retén a quien va entrando.**_

Brennan se encontraba mirando nuevamente el pedazo de cuero, le intrigaba saber la interpretación de lo glifos que ahí se dibujaban, sabía ya que daban una ubicación o algo por el estilo. Necesitaba a Ángela, ella habría sido de mucha utilidad en el proceso. Dos días y no tenía avance alguno – _**Doctora, ¿Qué es lo que la entretiene tanto? –**_ Brennan la observó, verdaderamente no le caía en gracia su colega, pensaba que de una u otra forma, si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, no se encontrarían en dicha situación – _**Estos glifos, que no logro descifrar… Este dialecto, no lo conozco –**_ Suspiró, se sentía frustrada en su trabajo, algo que experimentaba por primera vez – _**es una mezcla de Inka y otras que no conozco –**_ un poco de sorpresa dejó entre ver por la respuesta de Miller, algo hizo clic en su cabeza – _**Gracias Doctora Miller –**_ Se puso de pie y se disponía a salir – _**Puede encontrar algo de esa literatura en la biblioteca dos del laboratorio, si gusta la acompaño –**_ agradeció el gesto y espero, cuando el móvil de la doctora comenzó a sonar. __

_**Mi nombre es Cristopher Pelant, vengo para hablar con la Doctora Miller –**_ El hombre se detuvo en recepción, mientras que Booth se acercaba rápidamente, ante los ojos atónitos de la recepcionista – _**Señor, Pelant… Agente Seeley Booth, FBI –**_ estiró la mano en señal de cordialidad, pero el hombre lo miró de pies a cabeza, ignorándolo por completo – _**Por favor, llame a la Doctora Miller, ella sabe quién soy –**_ Tras él se acercaba Daniel y la mujer en recepción se apresuró a marcar a la Doctora, esta salió con cara de vergüenza y disculpándose con el recién llegado y lo hizo pasar a su oficina – _**Cristopher Pelant –**_ Booth le indico a su cooperador de la CIA y este replicó en la búsqueda internacional.

 _ **Pase por favor, Cristopher –**_ Brennan aun esperaba a la doctora Miller, cuando la vio ingresar con un hombre a la oficina, este la observó y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por la espalda – _**Doctora Miller no me presenta a esta hermosa mujer –**_ Miller le lanzó una mirada extraña a la escritora y luego dijo en voz pausada – _**Cristopher, ella es la Doctora, escritora y antropóloga forense, Temperance Brennan, de EEUU –**_ Con gracia y sonrisa amplia – _**Es un gusto y un placer conocerla, he escuchado y leído tanto de su trabajo… Me gustaría que trabajara para mí, en el futuro…**_ \- Huesos sonrió y luego de meditarlo unos minutos, se dirigió a su colega – _**Doctora Miller, estaré en la biblioteca, si me necesita –**_ Pelant no vio con bueno ojos la negativa de Brennan, apretó su mano en señal de frustración y se volvió hacía Miller – _**Tiene que conseguir que trabaje para mi… Ya sabe cuál es nuestro trato –**_ La mujer intentó replicar, pero ya era tarde, su mecenas se había ido.

Miller era una experimentada forense de equipo de apoyo de Scotland Yard. Hizo su carrera en Harvard y se especializó en Antropologia. Provenía de una familia humilde, que surgió a base de esfuerzo y trabajo arduo, pero en su vida había una historia oscura. A los 15 años, quedó sola sus padres murieron en un accidente laboral de una planta química. Al ser hija única de padres que eran hijos únicos solo pusieron en su file familia inexistente y pasó a ser parte del sistema de adopciones. Sus notas sobresalientes en la escuela le valieron una beca de estudios financiada por un duque ingles y fue ahí que se encontró con Cristopher, era hijo de un heredero al ducado. Una persona refinada, culta y con poder. Diriamos que fue apadrinada por él y tambien podemos decir que al final, Miller le devolvio el favor con su silencio… Ella presenció el asesinato de alguien involucrado con la familia Pelant y por ese motivo, ella hoy en día era su títere… Sabía perfectamente los puntos que calzaba esa familia. Sentía que estaba traicionando a todos, incluso a Becher, pero por ahora nada podía hacer, por ahora tenía que seguir a Brennan. No debía descubrir lo que significaba ese pedazo de cuero, o su vida y la de los demás peligraría enormemente.

Ya, durante la tarde, la desesperación se hacía fiel compañera del nuevo e improvisado equipo de trabajo. Por un lado Huesos con Miller, por otro Daniel, ¿con Hannna?, era una combinación bastante curiosa y yo con el agente Becher - _**Becher, hay que dar prioridad a mi equipo, si no quieres que entremos en terrenos peligrosamente internacionales –**_ el agente de Scotland respiraba hondo y de forma resignada – _**Booth, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tu país, pero aquí tenemos protocolos, que no nos podemos saltar –**_ A quien le mentía, era solo que simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar, la única pista viable era un diplomático inglés. Jamás le permitirían investigar a ese hombre. Miró a la mesa. Miller era un respiro ahí, a veces se sentía tan agobiado con la situación, pero su mano llegaba como ángel a tomar posesión de su alma _ **.**_

El agente Booth, era un hombre de impronta. Un vástago increíble a los ojos de más de una, y una de esas era la Doctora Miller quien ahora intentaba mirar de forma imparcial la situación, más a sabiendas que el agente de Scotland era su "pareja", pero le era imposible no apreciar su estructura corporal, esos músculos, su forma de expresar, esa seguridad de macho dominante de la manada, era increíble ver a su amigo con derechos, confrontándose con el agente Booth – _**Sé que son prioridad, pero las osamentas también lo son –**_ Ahí estaba la veta que ella como mujer admiraba: la ecuanimidad de su compañero de labores y de cama, así que no podía hacer nada más, que mirar de un lado al otro y suspirar. Fue cuando se percató que a su lado, había alguien más, que sonreía a medias y suspiraba mientras que sus ojos destellaban amor, pasión y un incierto punto de... Locura? - _**¿Doctora Brennan? –**_ Se sorprendió a ver lo que sus ojos agua marina expresaban – _**La morfología de su rostro es única, su estructura corporal y definición ósea es tan particular, que solo he vistos rasgos parecidos dentro de su familia y aun así no le hacen justicia. Su barbilla pronunciada y su musculatura están hechas para que cualquier mujer reaccione a sus movimientos imperantes y también, para que se mida, con otros machos alfa, como el agente Becher –**_ Logró seguir todo el discurso de su colega norteamericana y Quien no estaría en acuerdo con ella? Con todo el lenguaje técnico que utilizó de forma tan sutil, solo para expresar lo malditamente enamorada que estaba del hombre _ **-**_ _**En pocas palabras… -**_ Huesos mostró una sonrisa, que le dio un profundo miedo a Miller – _**Cualquier mujer que se acerque a él, en forma que no sea profesional, podría sufrir una muerte perfecta… Soy la mejor del mundo en mi campo –**_ y luego de esas palabras, Brennan se dirigió a hablar con los agentes.

Cam, se encontraba sentada en la punta de una mesa, estilo Luis XV, los demás estaban sentados alrededor y miraban una serie de carpetas y documentos históricos, el ambiente era tenso – _**Cam, no te das cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo aquí? –**_ ya en un tono de pocos amigos expresó Ángela, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia por toda la situación acaecida – _**Lo hago por nuestro bien, si no trabajamos para este loco y no logramos obtener de estos restos lo que desea… Temo por nuestras vidas –**_ Jack abrazó a su esposa – _**Entonces es necesario comenzar a trabajar, sacaré partículas y haré pruebas… -**_ Deisy ya estaba con guantes, mirando las osamentas, según como había trabajado con la doctora desde ya hace un par de años – _**Arastoo, me puedes ayudar acá –**_ El moreno se encaminó y comenzó con su labor - _**No hay manera de mantenernos con vida, si no hacemos lo que desea, veré si hay algo de medula, para practicar pruebas –**_ Por fin Lance, salía de su trance – _**Ya se, quien es… -**_ Todo el equipo volteó a mirar – _**Es un coleccionista, lo investigamos en el FBI, hice un par de perfiles… Creo que aunque trabajemos, no estamos a salvo.**_

Sentía que las cosas iban mejorando, el hecho de haber encontrado a Hannah, era una prueba que Dios le impuso para saber qué tan preparado estaba para ser feliz con esa mujer que se acercaba moviendo sus caderas de felina. Notó una cara de sorpresa en la doctora Miller, y una sonrisa macabra en la cara de Brennan, luego averiguaría que pasaba – _**Aun no encuentro algo que nos sirva –**_ la abrazó fuerte y ambos se sonrojaron – _**Ya lo harás, siempre me sorprendes –**_ El agente Becher carraspeó para que ambos se soltaran – _**Será mejor terminar por hoy, su equipo aparecerá. Tengo a todo Scotland rastreando el país y me consta que el CIA, lo está haciendo de forma internacional.**_

Tomó su automóvil, luego de salir del laboratorio y se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería francesa, en medio del centro de la ciudad de Londres, en aquellos tiempos de adolescencia, se fugaba de su familia y se dirigía a ese pequeño rincón, donde nadie lo molestaría, ni mucho menos a su manada se le ocurría buscarlo, al entrar la dependienta le saludó con alegría. Secretamente cada mes le cancelaba a los proveedores del lugar. Hacía años que este debió cerrar por falta de solvencia, pero era su único refugio, donde se sentía a gusto. Entré las mesas unos ojos azules le observaban con descaro, pudo identificar que era la mujer afuera del laboratorio, no era posible que su lugar favorito fuera invadido por esa mujer, parpadeó y en menos de un segundo, la mujer estaba detrás de el - _**¿Admirador de la doctora Miller o de la Doctora Brennan? Le aseguro que podemos ser grandes amigos… O aliados –**_ observó a la periodista con una sonrisa de medio lado, tal vez y solo tal vez, esta podía ser su tarde suerte – _**Cristopher Pelant… A sus órdenes.**_

Ya caída la noche, el matrimonio Montenegro se encontraba cobijado, entre unas sábanas extrañas y la incertidumbre de las palabras de Lance en su cabeza - _**¿Amor? –**_ Preguntó la mujer – _**¿Mmmm? –**_ Respondió de forma distraída – _**Yo... –**_ aun en esos momentos se debatía si era vital comentarle a su esposo, que estaba embarazada, su vida dependía del trabajaron que realizaban y si algo le ocurría… Jack jamás se lo iba a perdonar, prefirió guardar silencio, prefirió una vez más callar la pequeña felicidad que llevaba en las entrañas. Jack por su parte, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchó a su esposa llamarlo, pero la verdad solo contesto por inercia y de cierta manera agradeció que ella guardara silencio. Su relación venia viento en popa y deseaba que eso se conservara así, pero esta última situación lo dejó en estado de shock – _**Angie… Te amo –**_ fue lo único capaz de articular, luego que una serie de pensamientos negativos le atiborraran la mente.

 _ **Lance… -**_ el hombre se concentró aún más en el artículo que tenía en sus manos, ¡Por Freud!, Como amaba a esa mujer! Pero luego, podía sentir lo que Booth vivía en carne propia, Deisy era una copia casi exacta a su mentora, se abstraía tanto en su trabajo, que olvidaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, amándola y por sobre todo apoyándola. Esa tarde no había sido fácil, se sentó a mirar a sentir los huesos, a hablar con ellos, en un momento creyó escucharla hablar con las osamentas y luego llorar al descubrir un par de cosas que le serian útil a Arastoo, el intentó sacarla de su burbuja, pero solo consiguió un gruñido de su parte y que lo alejara – _**Dime –**_ fue la escueta respuesta que consiguió de sus labios – _**Yo… Yo… -**_ ahora era Sweets el que respondía de forma abrupta y cortando todo intento de la mini-antropóloga de seguir – _**Tu… Tu ¿Qué Deisy?, ¿Lo sientes?... ¿Te equivocaste?... O solo dirás, sabes que tengo la razón… Es aburrido, complejo y molesto pasar mil veces por esto, mientras que no puedas controlar el alejarme y luego correr a disculparte, no cuentes conmigo –**_ simplemente el hombre tomó una cobija de la cama y salió a ver dónde podía dormir, esta noche no soportaría la presencia de ella. Esta noche no. ____

_**Te dije hoy, lo hermosa que eres –**_ Se sentía culpable, pero a la vez feliz. El tener a Huesos en la cama y al alcance de su mano para tocar, acariciar y besar esa piel que para él era un manjar de dioses, no tenía precio – _**Solo cuatrocientas veces –**_ Ella se encontraba boca abajo en el lecho y el acariciaba su espalda baja y disfrutaba del sabor de su cuello de nacar cuando de repente recordó la cara de terror de la doctora Miller – _**¿Qué hablabas con Miller, en la sala de café? –**_ preguntó curioso, al visualizar nuevamente esa sonrisa malévola de la tarde – _**Que recordara que era la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo –**_ Le dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras le dejaba avanzar por su cuerpo. Algo más escondía esa breve conversación de las profesionales y él quería saber que era. De forma astuta, introdujo su mano entre las piernas de su compañera, saliendo de ella un gemido leve, pero sugestivo – _**Dudo que por eso, te haya mirado con terror –**_ Brennan se revolvió en la cama, volteando a mirarlo, y dejando escapar un suspiro por el contacto de los dedos de su prometido con su pequeño botón rosado – _**Se lo recordé porque casi se asfixia al mirarte –**_ Este introdujo uno de sus dedos en la mujer, provocando que se mordiera el labio, apretara la sabana con la mano y aullara un - _**¡Booth!**_ – Él sonrió ante la reacción - _**¿Celosa, señora Huesos de Booth? –**_ No la dejó responder, porque se lanzó a sus labios, mientras provocaba en ella un fuerte orgasmo, que sería la previa de una noche de lujuria más, con el amor de su vida.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 – Encuentros

 _ **Bien, entonces lo que tú me propones es que nos repartamos a la pareja**_ – Hannah asintió – _**La situación es simple, yo quiero a Booth y tú a Brennan, eso nos hace aliados Cristopher**_ – El hombre se sintió alabado. La verdad, es que todo este asunto en parte era porque hace algún tiempo se encontró con la Doctora Temperance en una conferencia y su gracia, inteligencia e hiperracionalidad lo prendo tanto que comenzó una búsqueda. Ofreció a variados institutos de antropología forense que la contrataran, que la trajeran a él. Su objetivo era monopolizarla, y llevarla al extremo de que nada, ni nadie fuera más importante que él, el único que se sabía en el mundo podría hacerla la mujer más feliz – _**Bien, me parece un trato justo… Ella para mí y el agente para ti**_ – chocaron las copas y cerraron el trato. La rubia sentía que estaba ganando, pronto Brennan ya no sería un impedimento para ella y Booth.

Al siguiente día, las cosas estaban un poco mejor. Daniel logro rastrear las camionetas y se encontraban en el bunker de una empresa de capitales extranjeros y anónimos. El agente Becher logró determinar que la empresa pertenecía a la familia Pelant, pero sus superiores le prohibieron que siguiera investigando en esa dirección. Al final de cuentas el poder económico siempre ganaba – _**Genial**_ \- Booth pegó en la mesa – _**Nos encontramos nuevamente en terreno estéril**_ – nada se podía hacer, tení que encontrar algo más sólido para poder indagar en la familia Pelant – _**Iré con huesos, para ver si algo ha encontrado.**_

Nuevamente el pedazo de cuero la obsesionaba, como le sugirió la Doctora Miller, se dio un par de vueltas por la biblioteca, pero nada… Los glifos no correspondían a la estructura Inka. Debia encontrar una pista, algo.

Copió los signos y los proyecto, para analizar su estructura y si algo en su cabeza le ayudaba a resolver el enigma - _**Esta curvatura... Donde la he visto…?**_ \- Sintió en su espalda nuevamente una corriente eléctrica y una mano toco su hombro Como en sus mejores tiempos de luchadora, tomó del brazo a sujeto y lo inmovilizo en el suelo – _**Wow!… Tranquila belleza...**_ – Respiro fuerte, la adrenalina se apoderó de ella – _**Disculpe Señor Pelant!**_ – Ella le ofreció la mano y se puso de pie – _**Dígame Cristopher**_ – Le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta - _**Cristopher**_ – Repitio Brennan con incertidumbre. Algo en el hombre no lograba convencerla. Su impronta y el misterio en sus ojos no le agradaba – _**Es de Drake**_ – Huesos lo miró con curiosidad – _**¿Es qué**_? – Tomó por primera vez atención de forma seria en el hombre a su lado - _**Es una clave que utilizaba el pirata Francis Drake**_ – Por fin le coincidía! Sabía que habia visto esa estructura en alguna parte – _**Me disculpa?**_ – Pelant le sostuvo la mano y le detuvo en su caminar - _**Puede concederme una cena, hermosa dama**_ _ **– beso la mano que sostenía**_ – _**Huesos –**_ Entraba Booth en la habitación y la escena le revolvió el estómago. Su hermosa mujer siendo besada en las manos por un tipo rico y que pone su dinero por sobre todo – _**Booth, ¿Ya conoces al señor Pelant? –**_ La mirada psicópata del hombre se posó en los ojos del agente y este se mantuvo en su lugar, tomando por la cintura a Brennan – _**Si, Brenn, ya tuve el placer –**_ Ambos estrecharon sus manos, mientras que Booth, se dio el pequeño placer, de apretar con fuerza, hasta hacer crujir sus falanges – _**Bueno, doctora, espero que pueda aceptar mi invitación –**_ Huesos miró a Booth y este le devolvió una sonrisa, que no pudo descifrar – _**Por supuesto, una vez que termine con mi trabajo lo llamaré –**_ Pelant sonrió triunfal y a Booth, se les salieron los ojos por las cuencas – _**Espero que no le importe que mi prometido nos acompañe, no salgo sin él, ¿Qué dices Booth? –**_ era hora de Seeley para sonreír a sus anchas – _**Por supuesto, mi vida.**_

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

Caminaba rápido por un pasillo del centro de investigación inglesa, en sus manos llevaba un folder. La información que había encontrado no le parecía para nada buena noticia. Tenía que comunicarse con Booth.

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas buscando a su equipo y a las osamentas, y ni rastro se tenía. Solo la grabación de una tienda que estaba en blanco y negro. Lamentablemente los especialistas ingleses nada tenían que ver con la genialidad de Ángela. Maldición! La extrañaba tanto! La presencia de Hannah no ayudaba mucho, se la pasaba entre intentando mezclarla con Cristopher o coqueteando de forma descarada con su futuro marido.

 _ **¡Bren, que bueno encontrarte! –**_ se cruzó con Danny, pero no le prestó mucha atención, y continuó por su lado, mirando por las oficinas, hasta que se encontró con Booth y no importando que estuviera bebiendo un café y teniendo una "agradable conversación" con la rubia, se posó por delante ante la cara de sorpresa y rabia de Hannah, le tomó por las mejillas y mordió sus labios – _**Tengo algo importante –**_ Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó raudo del lugar – _**Si cada vez que tengas algo importante para mí, harás lo mismo… ¡Por favor dispara! –**_ La tomo por la cintura para darle un rapido beso en los labios ante la sonrisa enamorada de Brennan. Ahora eran tan simples esos gestos de amistad, cariño y confianza – _**He estado mirando las cámaras de vigilancia, la verdad es que hubiera sido más rápido con Ángela, pero he avanzado –**_ Abrió la carpeta y le entregó dos fotografías – _**Mira aquí –**_ Apuntó un auto que estaba estacionado detrás de las camionetas que se llevaban al equipo – _**Este auto lo conozco, hace unos días, cuando vino Pelant, me fije en su automóvil, porque tenía una raspado, fíjate aquí, se detiene la camioneta y luego que se van, el vidrió está subiendo –**_ Booth, la tomó de la cintura y nuevamente la envolvió en sus besos – _**Eres única, por eso te amo –**_ Tomó las fotografías y salió corriendo a hablar con su par Ingles.

 _ **¿Por qué no hay avances? –**_ Cristopher Pelant, era un magnate europeo, ostentaba parte del poder político, en virtud que descendía de una familia aristocrática inglesa, no estaba en línea directa del ducado, pero si sus influencias llegaban lejos. Era un gran coleccionista de arte colonial americano. Por ende, el oro del gobernador Valdivia, era más que por su valor económico, era una posesión adictiva, igual que Temperance Brennan, pero ahora le importaba más el avance de sus "científicos" – _**Tenemos a un**_ _ **a**_ _ **importante antropólog**_ _ **a**_ _ **forense, tenemos al equipo del Jeffersonian, ¿Qué pasa? –**_ Cam, no sabía que contestar, Arastoo, era un buen estudiante y Deisy simple te una mujer excepcional en el campo, pero Brennan era el cerebro de todo, Ángela había trabajado como podía, Jack tenía equipo de punta, pero el apoyo de su "verdadera jefa", era vital, no hubo avances en el trabajo, en esas dos semanas, no habían sido maltratados, ni les había faltado algo, pero estaban privados de libertad – _**Estamos haciendo lo posible, en virtud de que estamos cautivos –**_ La comunicación fue interrumpida. Pelant estaba furioso, los inútiles de sus mandaderos, no habían llevado a la antropóloga correcta, y le habían quitado el placer de tenerla para él y el placer de acabar luego con su larga búsqueda… Un plan ya estaba en marcha – _**Flores, para la flor más bella.**_

La policía de Scotland había realizado un seguimiento debido al descubrimiento hecho por la doctora Huesos. Ellioth, era reticente a investigar al magnate, pero era necesario, buscó en todas las bases de datos nacionales e internacionales, no pudo encontrar mucho, sólo que era heredero indirecto a un ducado, tenía empresas de armas, alimentos y mercenarios. Una cosa poca – _**Malditos aristócratas –**_ El agente Becher y Booth, eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto. Ambos tenían serios problemas en contra la gente con dinero y Pelant era uno de ellos – _**Becher, ¿Has encontrado algo? –**_ El hombre negó – _**Bueno, es hora de que Danny,**_ _ **profundice**_ _ **su trabajo –**_ El agente Booth, tomó su teléfono y marco – _**Amigo, esper**_ _ **o que hayas encontrado algo más de**_ _ **Cristopher Pelant –**_ Le apuntó al computador – _**Beck, está enviado lo que tiene, incluido las vistas de**_ _ **su pantalla**_ _ **–**_ Nuevamente ingresaba Brennan, con una sonrisa en el rostro - _**Bien, agentes… Ya tengo el móvil –**_ Daniel Beck ingresaba, con Hannah detrás – _**Por eso te amo –**_ Respondió Booth – _**Cuéntanos –**_ estiró sobre la mesa, un plano que contenía una serie de glifos y marcas – _**He tenido que buscar en una biblioteca un tanto atrasada, en cuanto al material**_ _ **del siglo XV**_ _ **–**_ Miró con un poco de desdén a Hannah, pensó Jaque mate Burley – _**La única evidencia que se pudo salvar del robo, fue un cuero gravado. Gracias a una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontré lo que sería la ubicación del Oro del Gobernador de Chile, Pedro de Valdivia, cuenta la leyenda que este le fue arrebatado, en la primera destrucción del astillero de Valparaíso, cuando recién los españoles se asentaban en esas tierras. Esto fue saqueado por El Capitán Drake, casi 50 años más tarde, en un pequeño puerto en el estrecho de Magallanes y desde ahí en el hundimiento de la flota de Drake, este oro desapareció… Este, sería el único indicio que esa metal, sería real y no una leyenda indígena –**_ Booth, pegó en la mesa – _**La desaparición de los científicos, el robo de las osamentas…**_ \- Booth levantó el rostro miro fijamente a Eliot – _**… Incluso el seudo rescate de este país… era una fachada**_ – El agente inglés, se sintió ofendido por tales declaraciones, pero tenía que ser objetivo. Su asignación también fue extraña. Recibir un mensaje a las 2 de la madrugada de un teléfono desconocido que le asignaba el caso Drake, era por no decir sumamente extraño y curioso – _**No sé lo que estás pensando, pero nada tenemos que ver en esto**_ – El agente Beck sonrió, por Abraham Lincoln, este hombre no podía estar más enamorado… Se merecía a Brennan – _**Bien novatos, tenemos lo que necesitamos**_ – Huesos se acercó a Daniel – _**¿Qué es lo que tiene agente?**_ – Tomó la computadora y cargó una serie de fotografías – _**Hemos podido rastrear de forma satelital las camionetas. Estas fueron a parar a la casa de Pelant… Ellioth, ¿Será suficiente para una orden?**_ – El hombre asintió con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a ordenar sus pensamientos, para poder reinventar un plan.

Hannah por su parte comenzaba sentir culpabilidad. Se había aliado con el enemigo. Como haría ahora para que esto no afectará el trabajo de Booth, ni el de Daniel? – _**Hay que confrontarlo**_ – expreso el FBI – _**No me parece**_ – Opino Beck, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, nadie más debía enterarse de lo que iba a decir – _**Hay algo más que deben saber**_ – Todos se voltearon a mirarlo – _**Hay un espía en este laboratorio**_ – Becher tragó en seco, solo podían desconfiar de él. Hannah comenzó a sudar frío, había sido descubierta – _**Durante el rastreo, nos dimos cuenta que una mujer de este laboratorio ha tenido un vínculo muy cercano a la familia Pelant**_ – Daniel miro a Becher y respiro – _**La doctora Miller facilitó el robo y ha estado pasando información a Pelant**_ – El agente de Scotland no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo… Su amor, su amiga, ella no podía ser la espía, ¡Dios! sintió la bilis subir por su garganta y posarse ahí, dejando un sabor ácido y amargo al mismo tiempo – _**No… Eso no puede ser verdad!**_ – Beck accionó un audio en la computadora – _**Lo se Cristopher… Haré lo que esté a mi alcance… Si, tanto con las pistas como con la doctora Brennan**_ – El agente Becher se desplomó en una silla y su rostro se nubló. En aquellos instantes la puerta se abrió y entró la Doctora Miller mirando unas carpetas – _**Chicos… Encontré un archivo…**_ \- Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a su pareja caminar a ella – _**Doctora Miller, queda arrestada por robo de material histórico, complicidad en el secuestro del equipo del Jeferssonian…**_ – La mirada atónita de todos se centro cuando cerraba las esposas en su espalda y en sus últimas palabras – _**Y por alta traición... A su patria –**_ Y juntando su cabeza con la de ella, en un esfuerzo supremo por no ponerse a llorar de rabia, decepcion y amor mezcados, solo susurró – _**Y a mi.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 – Contra Espionaje

Había en el ambiente aire de luto, si bien nadie hubo muerto, aun, el arresto de la doctora Miller, fue un gran golpe, especialmente para el agente Becher, ellos no solo compartían un trabajo, sino que también la intimidad y una profunda amistad desde ya varios años. Su historia nos puede parecer conocida, una forense quien no se compromete por medio al dolor, un agente y excelente ex militar, un trabajo fortuito, que en este caso fue ella quien lo buscó, pues unos restos que llegaron a su laboratorio correspondían a una víctima y no a un hecho histórico, un par de tragos en un bar, un beso y una compañía que cada día se hizo más estrecha, llegando incluso a compartir cama más de 5 días a la semana. Simplemente no podía creerlo aún, literalmente durmió con el enemigo todo este tiempo – _**Vuelve a la cama –**_ Le dijo la noche que recibió la llamada para la asignación de caso, él le comentó y ella se puso algo nerviosa, pero lo atribuyó a que últimamente solo le otorgaban misiones algo riesgosas, por decir lo menos, recordó que la última vez, fue llevado al hospital e internado por poco más de dos meses, porque una bala se alojó en su abdomen. Ahora nada sacaba de recordar, era hora de visitar a su ¿pareja?, no, era hora de hacer un interrogatorio a una criminal, su rostro se endureció - _**¡Hey, Becher! –**_ Booth, se ofreció para acompañarlo al interrogatorio, pero el agente de Scotland, se negó de forma rotunda – _**Dime, voy al interrogatorio –**_ expresó con pesar – _**en parte sé, lo que sientes –**_ Becher rio de forma irónica – _**Es imposible que sepas por lo que estoy pasando Booth, no tienes a Temperance tras las rejas y no te imaginas lo que se siente ser traicionado –**_ Seeley puso la mano en su hombro y sonrió – _**Hace poco más de tres semanas, tuve que cumplir una misión, donde mi objetivo era Huesos, tuve que disparar a quema ropa y asesinarla –**_ Ellioth, quien lo escuchaba en silencio, palideció, Miller por lo menos estaba viva y tal vez con el tiempo podría perdonarla, Booth sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era justo que lo culpara por algo que no era realidad nada tenía que ver – _**Lo siento Booth –**_ le palmeó la espalda y se alejó – _**Estaré al lado, si me necesitas.**_

Su espalda dolía llevaba horas completas pensando y analizando la evidencia, como patóloga, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, unas manos conocidas se posaron en aquellos hombros doloridos por el trabajo, masajearon, hasta sacar gemidos de su boca – _**Arastoo –**_ él la silenció con un beso, el estar cautivos, para un loco maniático, de complejo narcisista y obsesionado por una mujer que ya se había entregado, no era excusa para no aliviar el dolor y calmar el escozor del alma de la mujer amada – _**solo déjate llevar, déjame ser parte de la cura –**_ retrocedió y cerró la puerta del improvisado laboratorio, sabía que las cámaras los vigilaban, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca. Bajó por sus caderas besando por sobre la ropa, al estar arrodillado levantó la falda que cubría sus torneadas piernas y dejó un rastro de caricias, hasta llegar con sus labios a su intimidad – _**No… Por favor –**_ la enloquecía y no era malo… Era su deleite – _**Si… Acá y siempre -**_ sonrió ante la vista nublada de Camile Saroyan.

Miller intentaba mantener la compostura, ella era cómplice, no lo negaría, pero si estaba condenada… Subsistiría lo que queda de vida en la cárcel o en su efecto moriría a manos de la Familia Pelant… Morir era mejor que sobrevivir sin Ellioth – _**Señorita Miller, confiesa o lo hacemos de la forma tradicional –**_ Las lágrimas no se quedaron en sus ojos y lo miró por escasos segundos, para luego quebrar en llanto, él se acercó tirando una carpeta en frente de la mujer – _**Ya sé todo lo que me faltaba saber de ti Miller –**_ La doctora no se atrevía a levantar el rostro – _**Perdóname Ellioth, por favor, perdóname yo… Yo no quería que esto pasara así –**_ el hombre endureció la mirada, su corazón estaba hecho trisas, pero no lo demostraría, no frente a ella – _**Señorita Miller, solo quiero que me cuente lo que sabe, luego no me tendrá que ver más –**_ las palabras expresadas eran duras y hacían ver que Becher, no daría su brazo a torcer – _**Yo solo quería protegerte –**_ el hombre comenzaba a perder la paciencia – _**Protegerme de que ¿Ah?, de tus engaños, de tu traición… Ahora pienso que sólo estabas ahí para vigilarme Vivian –**_ EL corazón del hombre se desbordó al decir el nombre de la doctora – _**Booth, no puedo seguir, por favor continua tu –**_ Se paró súbitamente y comenzaba su salida, ella lo tomó de la mano y deposito un beso – _**No te podía perder –**_ El agente del FBI ingresó a la sala para presenciar la dulce y amarga escena – _**Lo lamento, más temprano que tarde… Iba a pasar.**_

 _ **Lance –**_ la pequeña antropóloga buscó su mirada, esa mirada negra que le volvía el corazón mil pedazos, cuando expresaba vacío de desilusión – _**Digame Wick –**_ otra daga directo al corazón, sus palabras eran frías y los días de cautiverio calaron hondo en su naciente relación – _**Por favor, debemos arreglar esto –**_ ella se colocó frente a frente e intentó tomarlo de las manos, pero este retrocedió, sentía que el contacto le quemaba la piel, que la mujer que aun amaba, no era la que tenía en frente… - _**No lo sé, creo que es mejor… -**_ Deisy retrocedió un par de pasos, no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, que esto podía pasar - _**¿Terminar? –**_ No quería escuchar esa palabra – _**no por favor… -**_ los ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas – _**lo siento, es lo mejor –**_ ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias, él comería un par de cientos de libros, y ella se sumergiría en los huesos, ellos hablan y la consolarían en su perfecto tecnicismo forense – _**Veré si hay algo en la escapula.**_

El interrogatorio fue fácil y rápido, luego de la salida de Becher, la mujer confesó su participación en el robo de los restos y su forma de obstruir el trabajo que realizaban, perdiendo documentos o simplemente desviando la información, luego del interrogatorio, sería procesada y si ayudaba a atrapar a Pelant, sería traslada en el programa de reubicación de testigos, no habría otra opción. Al salir Booth continuó llorando por largo rato, su futuro era incierto.

 _ **Ángela, ¿Qué pasa? –**_ La mujer estaba sentada en medio de la sala y con el llanto sostenido – _**Nada –**_ articuló de forma sepulcral – _**Dime –**_ se acercó hasta su esposa y la envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente – _**Nada, es verdad… -**_ Las cosas habían transcurrido de forma extraña, eran vigilados en todo horario, por las noches grabados y en el día poco y nada podían compartir, pero el silencio se posicionó mucho antes en su relación, poco antes de venir a EEUU, una mañana de sol en Paris, una pintura y las cosas cambiaron – _**No te lo guardes, no me dejes fuera –**_ la joven artista, negó, aunque quisiera sacarlo, le era imposible, las circunstancias eran complejas, no existía forma que ella rebelara lo que estaba ocurriendo – _**Lo lamento, es mejor así… -**_ los puños del hombre se emblanquecieron y bufó improperios por la frustración – _**Angi –**_ sintió sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y el llanto ahogado, que mojaba la bata blanca de trabajo – _**solo abrázame.**_

 _ **Ahora que haremos con la información –**_ Becher, estaba sentado hundido en sus pensamientos, Booth, miraba a Brennan, seguir intentado descifrar el pedazo de cuero y Hannah tomaba tranquilamente un café junto a Daniel, últimamente estos se llevaban muy bien – _**No podemos atacar frontalmente, Cristopher es un hombre hábil y con mucho dinero –**_ habló de forma más o menos ausente el agente de Scotlan – _**Lo mejor sería infiltrarse –**_ Huesos automáticamente levantó la cabeza y le brillaron los ojos, la verdad era hermosa cuando ocurrían esas cosas, pero le preocupaba que su novia quisiera jugar a la espía – _**Me encanta hacer de encubierto, no sería una mala estrategia –**_ Hannah dio un paso al frente – _**Me parece buen plan, yo soy la mejor opción para infiltrarme en filas enemigas –**_ si las miradas mataran, Hannah habría muerto más de 20 veces en la última semana y siendo sinceras, al parecer hoy caería estrangulada – _**Lo lamento Hannah, la mejor opción soy yo… -**_ Booth y Daniel suspiraron a la par, aquí iban de nuevo con sus competencias – _**Soy intrépida y hábil, no una rata de laboratorio –**_ Brennan rodó los ojos – _**Soy agente del FBI, cinturón negro y tengo licencia para portar armas, a diferencia tuya… -**_ Maldita cerebrito, tenía toda la razón, pero ella debía corregir el dilema en el que se había metido, si ahora se contactaba con Pelant, las cosas se podrían feas para ella – _**Huesos… Tu no irás a ningún lado –**_ El novio de la antropóloga, se había dignado a intervenir y en su contra, esto lo pagaría Booth. Oh si! Lo pagaría caro! - _**¿Me lo estás prohibiendo? –**_ Booth tragó en seco, las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca, debían ser por lo menos, bien pensadas o se desataría la tercera guerra mundial – _**No he dicho eso Huesos, solo que es muy peligroso –**_ Hannah bufó, quería que Seeley le digiera eso a ella – _**Entonces está decidido, yo me infiltraré –**_ Expresó la rubia de forma autosuficiente.

Siendo sinceros eso le tranquilizaba a Booth, pero siempre algo tenía que pasar. Por la puerta del laboratorio ingresó un mensajero – _**¿La señorita, Temperance Brennan? –**_ El agente de Scotland rio, Booth ardió en cólera, Beck reía sin parar, Brennan y Hannah estaban maravilladas por la hermosa presentación de un desfile de rosas rojas frente a sus ojos – _**Yo –**_ Dijo Huesos – _**Firme aquí por favor –**_ le entregó una tablilla y una tarjeta - _**Gracias –**_ Booth se acercó a tomar el sobre de las manos de su novia y de forma enojada sacó la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta – _**Miles de rosas, para la flor más bella, te espero esta noche en el Restaurant Arbina, mandaré por ti… C.P… Por San Judas Iscariote ¿Qué es esto Huesos? –**_ Brennan sonrió triunfal - _**Mi pase para ser la agente encubierta.**_

 _ **Hannah, espera –**_ Daniel Beck le seguía a grandes zancadas, ella necesitaba dejarlo atrás, quedó con Pelant, vía mensajes y no se podía atrasar – _**Ahora no puedo, me llamaron de la editorial y necesito entregar este folder –**_ la rubia se dio la vuelta para mostrar la carpeta y continuar de forma desanimada – _**Lo sé, solo quiero entregarte esto –**_ un par de pendientes, que __la rubia observó con tranquilidad y un deje de alegría – _ **Lindo, gracias –**_ retomó su camino, Daniel no era un problema para ella. __

Los detalles habían sido resuelto bajo cuatro paredes, el plan era simple, pero eficaz… O al menos eso esperaba. Mientras se trasladaron hasta el hotel, Booth no permitiría que su novia fuera sola a esa cita – _ **Pelant está interesado en ti –**_ Fueron las escuetas palabras que escuchó de su novio - _**¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –**_ Respondió con verdadera ingenuidad en su voz, a Booth casi se le calló la quijada mientras intentaba reponerse en el carril que le correspondía, una oleada de bocinas le indicaban que casi provoca un accidente, Brennan podía ser tan dulce e inocente a veces, respiró – _**Demonios Huesos, no te parece suficiente que te haya enviado casi 1000 rosas… -**_ Brennan rodó los ojos y a besar la mejilla de su casi esposo – _**Eran 50 ramos de 12, exactamente 600 Booth… -**_ Pronto la mujer reparó en la voz del hombre – _**¿Celos?, agente –**_ El hombre se sulfuró y giró su rostro – _**No… Bueno, si –**_ El corazón de la mujer se hinchó de felicidad, los celos eran algo poco racional, pero qué diablos, ella ya no era pura mente… - _**Me alegra saberlo –**_ dejó caer una mano muy suavemente sobre la pierna del agente – _**Insisto, si cada vez que me quieras convencer de algo, harás cosas así… Dispara mi vida –**_ expresó, cambiando un poco su expresión, arremetería nuevamente por las cosas que Pelant estaba haciendo, pero por ahora, solo disfrutaría de la cercanía y quien sabe… Tal vez de la oscuridad del camino.

No quería ser la traidora, pero era necesario tener ese acercamiento con Pelant, era hora de jugar a tres bandas, podría tener su reportaje, recuperar a Booth y ayudar en el encierro del malo – _**Estoy llegando –**_ caminando un par de cuadras se encontraría nuevamente en el café que frecuentaba Cristopher, se movió el pelo y uno de sus pendientes se había extraviado, maldición eran un regalo del ranger, en fin, recordó los aros que le dio Beck y reemplazó el faltante, eran elegantes y muy sutiles.

A unas cuadras interceptó una señal, su nueva rubia amiga, calló en su trampa, desde hace un par de días se percató de un comportamiento extraño, así que jugando a ser espía, le regaló el más sutil y hermoso transistor en un par de pendientes – _**Con quien te reunirás hermosa –**_ la siguió, no muy de cerca, cuidando de no ser visto – _**Vamos, dame algo.**_

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, degustando un mocca vainilla – _**Hannah, querida, ¿Qué tal la investigación? –**_ la mujer tomó asiento, estaba esperándola con un café negro y amargo, como a ella le gustaba – _**Lenta, pero segura mi estimado amigo… Vi la invitación a Brennan, estás jugando bien tus cartas… Irá con Booth –**_ el hombre se irritó un poco, la invitación era la antropóloga, no para el estúpido de su ex novio, porque eso sería muy pronto, ex novio – _**Lo sé y espero que esta noche, te hagas cargo del… Recuerda que tenemos un trato, tu tendrás lo que quieres y yo me haré con lo que más deseo en el mundo… Tendré la gloria -**_ la mujer se movió incomoda, aun no sabía cómo llegaría al restaurant, si con Pelant del brazo o sería una coincidencia, pero ella debía estar ahí, para distraer a su querido galán – _**Lo sé… Así será, no te preocupes –**_ ambos brindaron con el café y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Beck ahogó un grito, sabía que la mujer era de armas tomar, pero jamás se imaginó que cooperara con el enemigo, era una mujer bella y letal, una espina cruzó en corazón al pensar y sentirse traicionado – _**esto no es bueno…**_ ____

Estaba sencillamente despampanante. Había tenido que cerrarle la boca con una mano a su amorcito cuando la vio salir del vestidor de la habitación. Modelaba un vestido rojo, rojo sangre, rojo pasión, el rojo pecado… Esa era la palabra que se le paseaba por la cabeza a Seeley Booth, al verla frente a él con semejante atuendo... ¿para Pelant? La exaltación y el calor que sentía se convirtieron inmediatamente en rabia y... ¿celos?

 _ **Puedo ver en tu rostro instintos homicidas**_ \- le dijo ella acercándose y ronroneando las palabras. Llego a menos de un centímetro de sus labios mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras él, le seguía el juego cogiéndola de las caderas, pero sin acortar la distancia entre ellos. Ella entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello del hombre acabando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero no entre sus rostros. Le sonrió maliciosamente y lo abrazo estrechamente, mientras el empezaba a juguetear con sus manos sobre el vestido… Sintió una subida de deseo de cero a mil, se le hizo difícil respirar. Ella acababa de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, y pasaba su lengua muy lentamente - _**Voy a arrancarte el vestido a zarpazos, Temperance**_ \- le dijo con voz ronca al oído - _**no me provoques así… Si no quieres consecuencias... –**_ Una sensación más y tendría que buscar un nuevo vestido para llevar a la cena, no le importaba el precio o que era de alta costura, en sus manos se rompería y en pocos minutos sería solo hilachas - _**Estoy esperando las consecuencias, Mister Booth**_ \- lo beso apasionadamente haciéndole perder el juicio anulando su parte racional y cayendo ambos en la cama y como lo había pensado, el pobre vestido sufrió las consecuencias del caso – _**El próximo lo elijo yo –**_ Expresó el agente con voz entrecortada y expresando aun celos.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 – La divina Cena

Vio pasar a la rubia de sus pesadillas, pensó en jugar rápido las cartas y cortar de raíz esta alianza, con la señorita Burley, pero luego de observarla caminar por el medio del salón del Restaurant, analizó nuevamente sus posibilidad y la dejó actuar – _**Becher y los demás, preparados, apenas llegue el señor y la señora Booth, comenzamos el juego.**_

Llegó hasta la barra del fondo del salón, Hannah se sentó y pidió un aperitivo, sin saber que era observada desde lo lejos, no sólo por Christopher Pelant, sino que también, por nuestro buen amigo y no muy bien ponderado Daniel Beck. La mujer aun pensativa sobre los siguiente pasos a seguir, vio aparecer por la puerta principal al hombre, que propició la reunión, se veía elegante envuelto en un frac color plata, con un costoso rolex de oro en la muñeca derecha, para asentar su posición de poder y el porte de príncipe de cuentos de hadas, que no lograba disimular el toque psicópata de sus ojos negros.

Vio a Hannah sola y se acercó con premura, en su mente lo único que pasaba una y otra vez en forma de mantra era ¿dónde rayos está Temperance Brennan?, el disgustó no lo pudo disimular, cuando la rubia le habló - _**¡Cristhopher! ¡Que elegancia!**_ \- le expresa, como juego de palabras - _ **Eres una delicia en plata**_.

 _ **También te ves muy bien, Hannah**_ \- dijo disimulando la impaciencia de no ver al objeto de su obsesión - _**Muy segura debe sentirse la dama de su belleza para utilizar el verde –**_ La curva sardónica de Hannah, no se hizo esperar en sus labios - _**Lo estoy Cristhopher**_ \- le dijo cambiando su altanería por una sonrisa seductora, mientras el empresario le ofrecía el brazo para escoltarla a su mesa - _**se lo que valgo –**_ El hombre se detuvo y la miró de frente - _ **Ambos lo sabemos querida**_ \- a Hannah le amedrento su mirada, sintió un escalofrío, que recorrió por su medula y lo pensó dos veces antes de sentarse a la mesa a solas con ese hombre. ¡¿Seeley donde rayos estas?! ¡No me importa que vengas con Temperance! ¡Por favor aparezcan de una vez!, sonrió de vuelta, para disimular un poco su poca entereza.

En ese momento álgido para Hannah y algo frustrante para Cristhopher Pelant, ambos aludidos recuperaban el aliento sobre la cama de hotel. El vestido de Temperance, era historia y el frac de Booth estaba tirado y revuelto en el piso de la habitación. Booth le daba besos suaves en los labios después del fragor de la pasión, para luego acomodarse en su cuerpo y descansar. Temperance le acariciaba el cabello oscuro arrullándolo mas, si era posible.

 _ **Te amo Seeley. ¿Me crees? –**_ dijo la mujer acariciando las mejillas del hombre con su nariz - _ **Por supuesto mi amor**_ \- dijo con los ojos cerrados abrazado a ella y disfrutando de su calor - _**sabes que también te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti –**_ Ella sonrió, le encantaba escuchar esas simples cosas de la boca de su amado - _ **Entonces tenemos que vestirnos e irnos inmediatamente. Tenemos una hora de retraso para la cena –**_ El hombre bufó, estaba tan endemoniadamente comodo en los brazos de Brennan – _**¡ok!, vamos -**_ Seeley se ducho y vistió en un par de minutos, por su cuenta, Temperance sabía que si lo hacían juntos demorarían otra hora en llegar al bendito restaurante.

Luego sería el turno de ella. Él se acomodaba la pajarita en el cuello, ya completamente vestido, mientras escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha. Sus movimientos demostraban mala gana, pero ya no estaba furioso, solo incómodo. Sonrió mirando su imagen en el espejo… ¡Vaya que ella si sabía cómo calmarlo!

 _ **Lamentamos llegar tarde, hubo un contratiempo de último minuto**_ \- dijo Temperance ingresando del brazo de Seeley al restaurante y disculpándose por la hora con su anfitrión, que se puso de pie inmediatamente para recibirla y tomando su mano libre le dio un beso en el dorso sin importarle que Booth se ponía color verde Hulk y las venas de su cuello amenazaban con reventar con la más leve inspiración de aire. Huesos le dio un solapado golpe en las costillas con la mano izquierda para que le saludase - _ **Como dijo mi prometida**_ \- lo soltó en voz audible y Pelant sonrió de compromiso soltando la mano de la antropóloga - _ **lamentamos el retraso... es que no puedo dejar de tener sexo salvaje con ella.**_

Booth se quedó de una pieza. ¡¿Qué diablos había dicho?! Miro a Temperance que saludaba a Hannah con educación y por compromiso, pero que aun así reflejaba rabia y celos. La periodista le correspondió el saludo y Pelant le acerco la silla a Tempe para que tomara asiento. Todo normal. ¡¿Que nadie escucho la barrabasada que dijo?! - _**Siéntate amor**_ \- le dijo Temperance totalmente tranquila y sonriente - _**¿te sientes bien? –**_ volvió a mirar sobre la cara sin expresión de las personas que los acompañaban - _**Claro corazón, ¿porque no habría de estar bien?**_ \- dijo totalmente confundido. ¿Acaso soñó decir lo del sexo salvaje?

 _ **Por la estupidez tamaño estadio de futbol que dijiste**_ \- se reía Becher por el auricular que Seeley tenía en el oído - _**¡tienes tanta suerte Seeley Booth! En el momento que tamaña barbaridad salió de tu boca un mozo dejo caer una charola cerca de tu mesa y los demás no te escucharon... pero yo sí -**_ La carcajada de Becher en el oído le impedía seguir la animada conversación SU huesos con Pelant, así que se sacó el audífono con sutileza para escuchar como el empresario se lucia con sus dotes de gran conversador, hombre culto y admirador del trabajo de la antropóloga, que le celebraba las bromas, le agradecía las indirectas todavía decentes que le profería y empezaba a mirarlo con demasiada atención. Seeley sabía que era parte del plan, pero estaba actuando tan bien que merecía un premio de la academia y Booth empezaba a sentir el aguijón de los celos otra vez.

La ira, burbujeante y liquida que subía desde su hígado, pasando por su garganta hasta llegar a nublarle el cerebro y la razón. Llego el mozo a darles la bienvenida - _ **Bonsoir, mon nom est Jacques et je serai son assistant aujourd'hui (Buenas noches, soy Jacques y seré su asistente hoy)**_ \- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules entregándoles las cartas del menú. Pelant sonrió con maldad. Hubo de escoger un lugar en el que solo se hablara francés para avergonzar al novio de Temperance y por la cara de desconcierto que tenía impresa todo iba a salir a la perfección. Ella se daría cuenta de la plasta de hombre que tenía a su lado, al hacer la comparación, con el agente de poca monta, el saldría ganando a la bella escritora. El final perfecto seria en su habitación...

 _ **¿Tempe, el mozo hablo en francés?**_ \- dijo Booth acercándose a su cuello, más que a su oído - _**Si pero no te preocupes**_ \- dijo ella con una mirada comprensiva - _**yo pediré por los dos –**_ Besó de forma sutil, cerca de oreja y le devolvió la mirada a Pelant - _ **No hace falta cariño**_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante - _**¿que deseas ordenar? Yo lo pediré**_ – Un poco de sorpresa grata, se reflejó en la escritora - _ **Pero tú... –**_ Booth, dejó salir toda la prepotencia que llevaba guardada y mirando al hijo de papá, expresó - _ **No te preocupes mi amor**_ \- le tomo de la mano - _**dime que deseas pedir**_ – y la besó - _**Un soufle de champiñones con tofu salteado y arroz integral de guarnición**_ \- lo miro sorprendida y feliz, ahora podrían reuir al oído de más de algún mirón, podrían comunicarse de forma distinta - _**¿sabes hablar francés? -**_ Seeley sonrió más ampliamente y llamo al mozo.

 _ **Salut Jacques s'il vous plaît nous apporter un tofu soufflé aux champignons sautés et du riz brun pour ma femme et un bon steak avec des frites et blanc grainage de riz pour moi (Hola Jacques por favor tráenos un soufle de champiñones con tofu salteado y arroz integral para mi esposa y un buen bife con papas fritas y arroz blanco graneado para mi)**_ \- dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo, dejando a Pelant con una mirada asesina, a Hannah boquiabierta y a Temperance rebosando de felicidad - _ **Oui monsieur volontiers. Et que vous voulez trier les seigneurs? (Sí señor, con todo gusto. Y que desean ordenar los señores?) -**_ Mientras Pelant pedía su cena y miraba con odio a Seeley este le devolvió la mirada fija, penetrante e intensa que ponía con los asesinos y sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios. Estaba completamente seguro que era capaz de matar por llevar a cabo su cometido y odiaba que Temperance tuviera que pasar la noche con el así sea sedado e inconsciente. Corría peligro y se exponía demasiado, pero por lo menos la monitoreaban constantemente y además tenían el móvil de contacto.

 _ **¿Dónde aprendiste francés?**_ \- la voz de Temperance lo saco de sus funestos pensamientos. Vio el rostro de su futura esposa y sonrió para conjurar los malos presentimientos. Tenía la fatal corazonada que esta misión acabaría mal para alguien - _**En la armada**_ \- le dijo condescendiente y ella lo miro con la ceja levantada - _**Me destacaron a Missisipi y sabes que ahí la segunda lengua es el francés criollo así que tuve que aprenderlo a la fuerza. Me sentía un extranjero en mi propia tierra, pero después te acostumbras a hablarlo. Incluso le enseñe algo a Parker y a veces hablamos entre nosotros sin que su madre entienda una sola palabra...! jajajajajaja! ¡Rebecca se vuelve loca!**_ – Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, esos pequeños detalles le llenarían la vida, desde ahora a Huesos, adoraba que ella lo amase - _**Vous savez qu'il est très excitant de vous entendre parler français? (Sabes que es muy excitante oirte hablar en frances?)**_ \- le susurro Tempetance al oído - _**Et ceux-ci me excitant en ce moment, mais nous sommes ici pour autre chose ... Temperance (Me estas excitando en este mismo momento, pero estamos aquí por otra cosa... Temperance)**_ \- le dijo Seeley también al oído - _**me encantaría besarte en este momento pero arruinaría nuestros planes**_ \- hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y suspiro hondo - _**vuelve con Pelant.**_

Temperance se quedó de una pieza ante tal petición. Sabía que su marido deseaba destrozar a golpes a Cristhopher Pelant y que prácticamente la lanzara a sus brazos a pesar que estaba planeado y el derrotero de esa noche, la hizo sentir vulnerable y algo dolida. Trago su malestar y fingió un conato de pelea para hacerlo más creíble.

 _ **¡No te lo permito Seeley Booth! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!**_ \- dijo levantando la voz y dándole una espectacular cachetada que le reacomodo el idioma al pobre ex-ranger y por poco y lo deja hablando Euskera, mientras ella se levantaba y se iba al tocador ante el pasmo de Hannah y la sonrisa oportunista de Pelant - _**¡Por La Reina Isabel II!**_ \- dijo Becher en el auricular - _**¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! –**_ Booth, se sobaba la cara, mientras con un deje de pena, la veía marchar - _**Temperance sobreactuando**_ \- susurro Seeley con la mano en el rostro. ¡Cómo le ardía la piel! - _**voy a buscarla antes de que se lo tome a pecho -**_ Corrió a buscarla al tocador siendo seguido discretamente por Hannah.

 _ **¿Me permites unos minutos Cristopher?**_ \- le dijo levantándose y mirando en dirección a los tocadores - _**La dama tiene permiso para cumplir su deber**_ \- dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola - _**lo oí en una película del oeste y cae muy bien para esta ocasión.**_

...

 _ **Temperance ya lo lograste. Pelant mordió el anzuelo y yo me mordí la lengua literalmente**_ \- dijo con algo de sorna del otro lado de la puerta del tocador de varones, mediante el comunicador- _**¿puedes salir por favor? –**_ Una muy leve voz - _ **No**_ \- dijo tratando de contener el llanto, le resultaba difícil este trabajo de encubierto. Por un lado debía enemistarse con Seeley y por otro pasar la noche con un secuestrador y potencial asesino. ¡Cómo le serviría la racionalidad pura y llana en este momento! Dudo en seguir adelante - _**no quiero esto más. –**_ Booth, estaba entre enternecido y molesto, ella misma se propuso para el trabajo, pero ahora le costaba continuar - _**Te prometo que no tendrás mas trabajos de encubierto, mi amor... Si no es conmigo al lado**_ \- medito en lo que iba a decir. Si ella desistía, el plan se iba por la borda - _**tenemos que recuperar a nuestros amigos y atrapar a este infeliz... pero si no puedes hacerlo nos iremos inmediatamente de aquí y planearemos otra cosa –**_ Ella lo sabía, esto era por sus amigos… Más que amigos, su familia - _**Voy a salir**_ \- Temperance iba a decirle que no podía seguir con el plan. Que no podía pensar tan fríamente como antes y que se alegraba porque él la entendía sin enfadarse.

Hannah había escuchado toda la conversación de pie detrás de Booth, así que solo tenía unos segundos para actuar. Le toco el hombro con firmeza para hacer que voltee y luego se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo sin pudor... justo en el momento en el que Temperance decidió abrir la puerta y vio semejante espectáculo.

Su rostro iba pasando por diversas expresiones mientras procesaba los sentimientos. Sorpresa, dolor, despecho, ira, rabia. Todo se veía nítidamente dibujado en sus facciones, mientras crispaba los puños. Cristhopher se le acerco muy solicito y le extendió la mano, la cual ella acepto y salió del restaurante con él. Ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y se dispuso a completar la misión. Solo habían sido unos segundos pero fueron decisivos para ella. Volvió a su ecuánime racionalidad inmediatamente después de eso.

Por su parte Booth se arrancó a Hannah de los brazos al ver que su mujer se iba de la mano con Pelant hacia el estacionamiento. Era el plan, pero no se suponía que pasara así. Ella lo había visto besándose con Hannah, luego de que el mismo la arrojara a los brazos del psicotico y ahora se iba con esa imagen en la mente a pasar la noche con otro hombre. A Seeley casi le da un ataque.

 _ **¡Temperance!**_ \- corrió hasta la pareja dejando a la rubia en la puerta del tocador furiosa y despechada. ¡¿Tanto amaba Seeley a esa mosca muerta?!. Fue a recoger sus cosas a la mesa y el mozo se le acerco enseñándole el ticket de la cuenta. Encima de todo, eso...

Seeley vio como ingresaban al Audi de Pelant y corrió hasta la puerta del lado de ella. Se colgó de la ventanilla que tenía el vidrio bajo.

 _ **¡Déjame explicarte por favor! ¡Temperance por favor! –**_ Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos turquesa de Brenn, que rápidamente fueron secadas por su mano - _ **No hay nada más que hablar. Arranca Cristhopher**_ \- volvió a mirar a su ahora, ex - marido sin una pizca de emoción en el rostro y coloco sus manos sobre las suyas - _**adiós Seeley.**_

Pelant arranco esperando arrastrar al agente en su salida y si fuera posible aplastarlo con el auto. No sabía que al colocar sus manos sobre las de Seeley, Temperance le saco las manos de la ventanilla salvándole la vida con ese simple gesto.

Vio desaparecer el auto por la autopista y se dio cuenta de lo que ella había hecho por él. ¿Seguían con el trabajo encubierto? ¿Ella le creería después?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo**_ _ **22 – Larga Noche**_

¡Por Santa María Magdalena!, los hombres no lloran Booth, no lloran, se repetía una y otra vez, mientras veía como Huesos se alejaba en el auto con Pelant. Tras él, sintió uno frágiles tacos, pensando que su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada y que era el amor de su vida, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones sonriendo

– _**Tempe, te debo una explicación… -**_ Pero las palabras murieron en su boca y sintió rabia, tanta como cuando vio partir a Temperance en el avión, hace más de un año

– _**Seeley yo… -**_ simplemente, no la dejó seguir hablando, tomó su intercomunicador

– _**Beck, Becher, todo continua según lo planeado, ahora hay que esperar –**_ no hubo retorno, pero daba por hecho que ya la maquinaria que formaba FBI – CIA – SCOTLAND, comenzaba a funcionar en virtud de regresar a los suyos y de volver a casa pronto

– _**Escúchame... –**_ sin voltear, siguió caminando hasta el auto

– _**No señorita Burley, no hay nada que explicar.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Querida Temperance –**_ Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su mano, llevaban poco más de 10 minutos de camino y este tomaba su mano y la besaba

– _**Dime Cristopher –**_ para el reciente descubrimiento de que si tenía corazón y este era un cumulo de sensaciones vertiginosas, estaba demostrando estoicismo, mientras el recuerdo de su amado, besando a esa rubia desabrida le llenaba la mente

– _**Esta noche, será inolvidable, te lo aseguro –**_ Brennan miró por la ventana, aun palpitaban sus manos por el último contacto que tuvo con Booth, estaba dolida, pero agradecida al fin, Booth, por ahora, estaba a salvo. __

Dejó a sus colegas movilizarse en los autos designados para la misión, el tomó su propio trasnporte, la quería lejos, quería pensar

– _**Por la Santa Iglesia Católica, Hannah! No entiendes que nada tenemos que hablar! –**_ comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba esa noche _ **,**_ se suponía que el bebería una copa en algún bar perdido, y luego de una volvería al centro de operaciones, pero no, esa mujer era más terca que una mula

– _**Si… Si hay algo que hablar –**_ la mujer se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad al sentir el golpe el aumento de velocidad del vehículo en que viajaba

– _**Esta bien, dime de una vez, así te puedo dejar y marcharme –**_ era la primera vez que pensaba si de verdad había sido buena idea, esto de liarse con Pelant e intentar separar a la pareja

– _**Seeley, yo te amo –**_ eran las palabras más complejas y duras que habían salido por su garganta, Booth escuchó y comenzó a apretar el volante hasta tener los nudillos en blanco

– _**Jamás te olvidé y se, que soy la única mujer que te puede hacer feliz, lo supe en esos meses que compartimos en Afganistán –**_ las palabra de la mujer, no lograron apaciguar su rabia contenida, es más lo único que lograban, era enrarecer más su ya perturbados pensamientos. Detuvo el auto em seco y tomó el móvil

– _**Beck ¿tienes mi ubicación? –**_ la voz no tardó en contestar

– _**Por supuesto Booth –**_ respiró

– _**Ven a recoger a la señorita Burley, por favor –**_ dijo cortando la comunicación y por primera vez dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a la rubia.

Primero sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, luego al verla sentada en el asiento que era de SU Huesos, se hastió

– _**Lo diré solo una sola vez y no lo repetiré más y espero que por fin entender tu lento cerebro –**_ Booth no acostumbraba a tratar mal a las personas, ni mucho menos a insultar, pero sentía que si no sacaba esas palabras de mente, no lograría corregir las cosas una vez que todo esto hubiera acabado

– _**Seeley... –**_

El hombre golpeó el volante y gritando expresó

– _**Cállate, por favor cállate, la única mujer que puede… Perdón, que me hace feliz es Temperance Brennan, no hubo, ni hay… Ni habrá otra, es la única mujer que quiero en mi cama y es la única mujer con la que me casaré y tendré una familia y es más Hannah y entiéndelo de una vez… moriré con ella, ahora baja, Daniel vendrá por ti –**_ La mujer estupefacta se bajó del automóvil, como no se dio cuenta antes que la guerra estaba perdida, Booth simplemente ya tenía dueña, incluso mucho antes de que se conocieran… Era hora de partir.

Ahora fue ella quien vio alejarse el auto, en donde partía su corazón, volvería a USA y luego talvez se iría a algún país olvidado. Mientras que sus pensamientos se amotinaban en su mente, Daniel llegaba por ella en un helicóptero

– _**Señorita Burley, ¿Qué hace tan sola en la noche? –**_ la mujer sentía la ironía en las palabras de su interlocutor

– _**Muy gracioso Daniel –**_ le dio la mano para hacerla subir, pero en cuanto estuvo arriba, el agente de la CIA, endureció su rostro y le pasó unas fotografías

– _**Ahora, me tendrás que explicar, ¿Por qué te aliaste con Cristopher Pelant?.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ya es hora, todos a sus cuartos –**_ los seis genios dieron la vuelta y aceptaron, resignados a su condición de esclavos del siglo XXI, Ángela con Jack, caminaron con el primer guardia, Cam y Arastoo con el segundo

– _**Ustedes tendrás que esperar –**_ Le dijo el ultimo guardia a Deisy, quien aún no lograba articular la forma de solucionar sus problemas con Lance, y este último, simplemente la ignoraba, concentrado en sus libros

– _**Lance –**_ el psicólogo suspiró, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero estaba dolido

– _**Deisy por favor, no es momento… Sólo vete a dormir y en el futuro hablaremos**_ – En eso un guardia abrió la puerta y les indicó que salieran

– _**Me quedaré a dormir acá, pueden cerrar las puertas si creen que escaparé –**_ el guardia rio y escoltó a la micro-antropóloga, tras cerrar la puerta y dejar a un muy cansado hombre.

Al llegar a la mansión, Pelant se adelantó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, donde Brennan tomó su mano con cortesía

– _**Hemos llegado Belleza –**_ la mujer sonrió gentilmente. En esos momentos sonó el móvil de la antropóloga, sacando a Pelant un bufido de frustración

– _**¿Quién es querida? –**_ Huesos tomó el móvil y alcanzó a leer que era Booth "perdóname", decía el mensaje y ella apretó en sus manos el móvil

– _**Mi novio –**_ dijo con un poco de rabia en la voz, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el psicópata, este tomó el móvil y sonrió

– _**Deberías decir exnovio, por como besaba a Hannah –**_ la sangre le hirvió a la mujer y siguiendo el juego del encubierto respondió

– _**Tienes toda la razón, lo apagaré, para que no siga molestando –**_ sin embargo contesto la llamada con unas frases y se dispuso a apagarlo pero Pelant, en un arrebato le quitó el aparato a su acompañante y lo lanzó a una pileta que estaba al costado de ellos

– _**Así no te molestará más.**_

Al entrar en lo que parecía un palacio de la era victoriana, un sequito de sirvientes se agregaron a las puertas, dando una solemne bienvenida al dueño de casa, el mozo principal se acercaba ellos y con una reverencia saludaba a su jefe

– _**Buenas noches joven Cristopher –**_ le dijo este mientras le ofrecía dos copas de champaña

– _**Buenas noches Tómas, prepara la cena y llévala a mi alcoba –**_ ofreció el brazo a Temperance y esta se aferró, queriendo que fuera Booth, al llegar al tope de la escalera, se dio la vuelta, mirando con propiedad a todos en la entrada

\- _**No quiero que nadie me moleste esta noche, si por algún motivo ocurre, ya saben cuáles serán las consecuencias –**_ los sirvientes agarraron su cabeza y salieron raudos por la puerta que Brennan presumió era de servicio.

Llevaba poco más de 10 minutos esperando que le contestara

– _**Vamos Huesos, que está pasando? Quedaste en responder mis mensajes. Amor ten cuidado –**_ por un instante la idea fija que algo le hubiese ocurrido rondó en su cabeza y ocupó la última opción, esa que estaba vetada, pero que para él, ahora era necesaria, marcó el número, no alcanzó a timbrar ni una sola vez y salto el mensaje que no esperaba en la voz de su enfurecida Ex? Novia

 _ **\- No dispone de saldo suficiente para realizar esta llamada...**_

Dicho esto la llamada se corto y el, al borde de la locura por el sarcasmo de Huesos volvia a llamar inmediatamente.

 _ **\- El teléfono al que llama, esta fuera del área de cobertura o se encuentra temporalmente fuera del área de servicio, por favor, llame nuevamente –**_ un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro

– _**Por favor amor… Por favor.**_ ____

...

 _ **\- Que quieres que te diga? Está exquisito!–**_ la pareja se encontraba en la habitación principal, si Booth hubiera estado ahí, maldeciría a Pelant por su linaje e historia, el cuarto era mucho más que un cuarto, de hecho la Suite del Gran Palace se quedaba pequeño a su lado, en la misma habitación tenía su estudio y biblioteca, un cuarto de baño que incluía jacuzzi, ducha y una bañera tipo termal. Frente a los ventanales se encontraba un pequeño comedor y fuera de estos un gran balcón con terraza, que estaba totalmente equipado. Ahora ella se encontraba en el centro, admirando de paso la cama King que ocuparía esa noche, sintió una daga en su corazón del solo pensarlo, el agente la podía haber engañado, pero ella no sería capaz de tal bajeza

– _**Dime hermosa, te gusta la casa –**_ ella tomó la copa y la deslizó por sus labios

– _**Si es… Simplemente hermosa, podría vivir muy cómoda aquí –**_ escuchar eso, fue una caricia para Pelant

– _**Me parece excelente, porque si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, para siempre –**_ le dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la copa y con la otra apuntaba a su corazón

– _**Sería todo un honor, tendría que ir a buscar mis cosas al hotel –**_ el hombre sonrió

– _**De eso no hay problema, le diré a Tómas y él se encargará**_ – tenía que declinar esa oferta, de lo contrario no tendría excusa para salir, le sonrió

– _**No es necesario querido, lo haré yo, así me deshago de cosa que no quiero ver más –**_ a Pelant le agradó la idea y dejó saber de primera fuente a Brennan que era lo que pensaba

– _**Me parece bien, ya sabía que esta noche te darías cuenta que ese hombre no era para tan hermosa, inteligente y virtuosa mujer, tú te mereces a alguien como yo, que pueda satisfacer todas tus curiosidades y deleites –**_ el hombre suprimió un gemido y se puso de pie

– _**Dame unos momentos, quiero darte algo –**_ Cuando salió de la habitación, Huesos tomó una capsula que llevaba escondida y la abrió en la copa de Pelant, revolvió un poco y se sentó en su lugar, ahora solo debía esperar a que bebiera solo un poco.

 _ **-Dime que has recibido noticias de Huesos –**_ nuevamente era Booth, quien atosigaba a sus colegas, por saber algo de información

– _**Nada Booth, es más el móvil está apagado –**_ cerró de un golpe, cuando estaba llegando a Scotlan

– _**Y el rastreador? –**_ preguntó con frustración

– _**Funcionando Booth, no se ha movido desde que llegaron a la habitación –**_ Becher pasó saliva, sabía que con esa respuesta era solo cosa de minutos para tener a un agente del FBI apuntando su linda cara inglesa como una 9 milímetros. ______

El magnate ingresaba a su habitación con una caja de felpa color azul

– _**Hermosa, este es el primer regalo de muchos –**_ Le sonrió y abrió la caja, sacando de ella un hermoso collar de diamantes, que posó delante de Brennan y abrochó en su cuello, luego la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y la llevó frente a un espejo

– _**¡Oh!, Cristopher, esto no lo puedo aceptar! –**_ expresó tocando delicadamente la joya

– _**Si, puedes y lo harás –**_ volviendo a su papel, sonrió sutilmente con un poco de malicia en el rostro y se devolvió a la mesa a tomar las copas, le dio una a su acompañante y levanto la otra

– _**Por una nueva unión –**_ Pelant la imitó, pero los hizo cruzar sus copas como en un matrimonio

– _**Por un nuevo amor, querida, por un nuevo amor –**_ Y luego de beber al seco el contenido, dejó caer el cristal, para acercar por la cintura a la doctora y dejar un beso pasional en los labios de esta.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo**_ _ **23 – Salida**_

Mientras Cristopher se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, Brennan se odiaba un poco más a cada segundo que duraba el beso, ¡por Dios! Cuando terminaría ese suplicio? Los labios de Pelant eran ácidos, con un sabor no amargo, pero si extraño, desagradable, se suponía que el efecto del fármaco era instantáneo, ella misma lo había escogido por su efecto en el sistema nervioso, efecto que en pruebas era casi instantáneo. Pronto sintió que los labios de hombre se detenían y pasaban de un beso pasional a uno con delicados compases, le recordó a Booth, así que cerró los ojos y pensó que era él, hasta que su cuerpo sintió el peso del hombre sobre ella. Bendito el momento en que por fin eso se acababa, solo un par de horas más y volvería a pegarle un buen derechazo a Booth, para dejarlo nocaut sobre la cama y luego dormir en su pecho.

 _ **\- Booth, si sigues así, tendré que pedirles a los mantenimiento que vengan a tapar el agujero que estas dejando en el suelo –**_ Becher tenía un sentido del humor en tanto peculiar pensó el agente, mientras lo miraba por la espalda y se acomodaba en una silla. Llevaba por lo menos una hora paseando de lado a lado, mientras no dejaba de observar el monitor que rastreaba a Brennan, este señalizaba aun el cuarto de Pelant y eso le revolvía el estómago

\- _**¿Por qué no incluyeron un micrófono de largo alcance? –**_ nuevamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, si ya se había salvado de la 9mm, ahora no se salvaría con confesarle la verdad a su improvisado compañero de misión

– _**La doctora Brennan pidió que no hubiera comunicación –**_ dijo el hombre sudando frio, mientras ponía un brazo por delante de su rostro

\- _**¿Qué Huesos pidió que? –**_ los ojos se le salían de las cuencas a Booth. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por la llegada de Beck y la rubia – _**Daniel, se suponía que ella no puede estar aquí –**_ dijo el agente del FBI cambiando su comportamiento de forma drástica y mirando a Hannah como un loco asesino

– _**Lo sé, pero aun no la puedo enviar de vuelta E.E.U.U… Por más que quiera deshaceme de ella –**_ Dijo Beck, aun algo perturbado por la confesión de Burley, sabía perfectamente lo que era desear a alguien que no se podía tener, pero no podrías disculparle el haberse involucrado con un maniático asesino, solo por tener los favores de Booth, aunque a un no sabía bien la razón por la cual, no se atrevía a decir a sus colegas que la descubierto – _**Por ahora olvidemos el dilema Burley, como vamos hasta ahora –**_ Preguntó Daniel, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a la rubia, que le advertía que si daba un paso en falso desde ahora, no saldría bien librada.

 _ **Dulces sueños cariño –**_ se encontraba vistiendo arropando a Pelant sobre la cama, dejó una escena bastante bien armada, la ropa del hombre tirada por la habitación, sacó su vestido negro y sonrió a recordar.

 _Luego de una tarde pasional y haber visto el vestido rojo hecho jirones en el suelo de la suite, se dio vuelta a preguntar a un desinteresado Booth, que terminaba de arreglar su camisa_

– _**Booth, has hecho pedazos el vestido –**_ _el hombre rio con malicia_

– _**Te dije que escogería el nuevo vestido, ese rojo era solo para mi nena –**_ _como odiaba cuando se ponía en modo "soy tu único dueño", pero al final le agradaba y hasta le emocionaba que él lo hiciera. Vio cómo se acercó al closet y comenzó a tirar ropa sobre la cama, sacó uno verde que tenía mangas largas y cuello militar –_ _ **Emmm... no, combina con tus ojos, este será para cenar conmigo cuando termine la misión –**_ _sacó un segundo, color negro, con visajes morados y escote strapless –_ _ **no, muy provocativo y si te mira mucho, le sacaré los ojos y la misión se irá al carajo –**_ _por último, encontró un vestido negro, que a juzgar por el largo era a la rodilla, no era ajustado, tenía pabilos y el escote no era, ni puritano, no osado –_ _ **este es el correcto bebe –**_ _se acercó a ella, lo puso sobre sus hombros y la vistió, se dio vuelta, para que continuara con labor de cerrar el vestido y luego de un casto beso la empujó a la cama_

– _**No, no comiences de nuevo –**_ _el solo sonrió y tomó unos zapatos de tacón, tomó su pierna y besó delicadamente su pie, para poner el tacón cerrar la correa, hizo lo mismo con su otro zapato y luego le regalo una enorme sonrisa_

– _**Ahora señora Booth, me podría ayudar con esta pajarilla del demonio?**_

No podría estar enojada mucho tiempo con él, a medida que pasaban las horas, la rabia iba desapareciendo, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, no era hora de pensar en su futuro marido, ahora debía infiltrarse en la casona y llegar hasta sus amigos y familia. Sacó su vestido y lo arrojó a un costado de la cama, se miró al espejo, no podría andar desnuda por todos lados, no le quedó más que tomar la camisa de Pelant, además eso le daría una coartada, si al dichoso hombre se le ocurría despertar. Salió de la habitación, la investigación previa, les había llevado a pensar que los chicos estaban en el sótano de la casa, pues meses antes de toda la turbulencia, el magante había pedido los permisos para instalar un laboratorio en esa dirección y el contratista les enseñó los planos

– _**Bien Temperance Booth, es hora –**_ se preocupó que nadie la siguiera, cada vez que veía pasar a algún criado se escondía tras una de las numerosas estatuas y obra de arte que estaban repartidas por la casa. Por fin pudo llegar hasta el pasillo que la llevaría al subnivel, corrió rápido a la puerta y bajo por una larga escalera, que tardo poco más de cinco minutos, en la tenue luz se encontraban dos guardias que jugaban a las cartas despreocupadamente, tuvo que esperar poco más de 10 minutos a que uno se parara y así ella poder atacar, cualquier paso en falso desmoronaría el plan trazado. Un golpe en la nuca y era suficiente para que el hombre se desmoronara frente a ella, esperó escondida a que saliera el segundo y otro golpe y listo, luego aplico un sedante, para evitar complicaciones y los dejó como si ambos estuvieran dormidos en sus sillas. Se sorprendió al ver lo genial que se sentía, siempre cuando niña quiso ser espía de la KGB, otro pensamientos destructorio – _**Por todos científicos Temperance, concéntrate –**_ Sus cálculos, la habían llevado a pensar que las habitaciones del fondo eran las propicias para que ellos estuvieran encerrados, sacó su llave maestra y procedió.

 _ **\- Basta Ángela, ya no lo soporto, ¿Qué diablos nos está pasando?, ¿Cuándo nuestro amor y confianza se volvió silencio? –**_ La artista no sabía cómo explicar que el silencio al que se refería su marido, no era nada más y nada menos que provocado por el temor que sentía, de que el amor de su vida cometiera una locura

– _**Jack –**_ Las palabras fueron casi susurros y el vacío se coló en medio de la habitación, llevaban un poco más de un año juntos y esta era la primera crisis profunda que tenían luego de aquella separación por lo de Birimbao. Un crack en la puerta los hizo salir de su hermetismo, Jack se puso a lado de Ángela, la abrazó de forma protectora, jamás sabrían si era un loco que los fuera a matar. Por la puerta ingreso una silueta oscura

\- _**¿Chicos? –**_ Brennan se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos y rápidamente recuperó la compostura

– _**¡Honey! ¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ se separó de ellos y les dio la llaves del auto de Pelant

– _**No es tiempo de charlas, ahora vayan, con cuidado, el auto de Pelant está en la entrada, vamos por los demás –**_ y así fue que la primera pareja de amigos estaba liberada

– _**Doctora B, los demás están en las habitaciones del fondo –**_ Los tres corrieron por un largo pasillo que parecía interminable.

Seeley aun pegado en el monitor, vio como el punto rojo, que suponía era el rastreador, comenzaba a moverse por la gran mansión

– _**Becher, ha comenzado a moverse –**_ El corazón del agente era un tamborileo constante, podría jurar que todos escuchan la marcha de sus latidos

– _**Tranquilo Booth, esto pronto terminará –**_ El agente de Scotlan, era un tipo excelente, no lo dudaba.

Cam fue despertada por una movimiento rápido de Arastoo, quien le avisaba que algo ocurría afuera – _**Te amo –**_ dijo con un poco de miedo en la débil voz y luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para matar si era necesario. Al entrar a la estancia, reconocieron rápidamente la silueta de Jack y Ángela que iba por delante, mientras se cerraba la puerta, detrás de Brennan

– _**No es tiempo de explicar, póngase algo de ropa y vamos rápido –**_ dijo Jack y ambos sonrieron, sus amigos no los habían olvidado. Cuando el pasillo fue seguro, los cuatro científicos y la artista se encaminaron a la tercera habitación, donde se encontraba la última pareja. Brennan abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Deisy llorando a mares, que no se volteó a mirar diciendo

– _**Si quieren matarme ahora, es buen momento –**_ Arastoo simplemente, no quiso escuchar más y la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a salir de su ensimismamiento

\- _**¿Temperance? –**_ La mini antropóloga se lanzó a los brazos de su mentora

\- _**¿Dónde está Sweets? –**_ la mujer aun un poco perturbada, sacudió su cabeza y dijo

– _**Está en la biblioteca, al otro lado del laboratorio –**_ las seis personas ahí se miraron y en su cara se reflejaba espanto, debían cruzar todo el subterráneo, hasta el ala bajo la cocina y eso sería riesgoso, considerando la cantidad de guardias, su cuartada no duraría mucho más

– _**Maldición –**_ aulló Brennan – _**Vamos, hay que sacar al loquero.**_

Cuando se disponían a salir, una luz roja alumbro sus cabezas y un fuerte ruido de alarma, se dejó escuchar por toda la propiedad

– _**Maldición, no hay tiempo –**_ Gritó Jack, tomando a su esposa por la mano y corriendo por el pasillo a la salida, Huesos los detuvo y dijo seriamente

– _**Vayan, yo me quedaré por Lance**_ – la artista negaba y Cam, aún más preocupada le tiraba de la mano

– _**No Brennan, Booth nos matara y no te podemos dejar aquí sola**_ – La antropóloga miró con tranquilidad a su querido equipo y los instó a seguir

– _**Tranquilos, tengo coartada y nada me pasará, díganle a Booth que se prepare para mi llegada… Vayan rápido –**_ Los chicos salieron por la puerta de atrás y rodearon sin problemas los obstáculos, tomaron el Audi de Pelant y marcharon, dejando atrás a los guardias y cargando en su conciencia el abandono de su querida amiga.

La alarma aun sonaba en toda la casa, cuando Pelant la encontró sentada en la cocina de la casa

\- _**¿Qué está pasando? –**_ Le dijo con su mejor cara de actriz, el hombre solo se acercó la abrazó fuertemente

– _**No pasa nada, solo unas ratas que se escaparon del laboratorio –**_ Por la cabeza de la antropóloga pasaban un sinfín de improperios destinados a toda la casta del hombre - _**¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ La inquirió por primera vez

– _**Tenía sed, pero quería darme un pequeño lujo –**_ Le dijo apuntando la botella de vino blanco, Riesling, cosecha alemana del 52, que por obra y gracia de los empleados había quedado servido sobre la mesa cuando sonó la alarma, dándole la mejor cuartada posible, frente a los ojos frívolos de su acompañante

– _**Te ves hermosa con mi camisa, Tempe –**_ La mujer hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo y beso rápidamente los labios de Pelant

– _**Gracias, ahora volvamos a la cama, necesito descansar, luego de nuestra excitante partida de anoche.**_

Un beso, otro beso, sudor, gemidos

– _**¡Más fuerte Cristopher, por favor! –**_ Gritaba su Huesos, colgada del cuello del infeliz de Pelant

\- _**¡NO! –**_ se despertó sudando y algo conmocionado por los recuerdos nítidos de un sueño o más bien de una pesadilla de esa connotación. Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo en penumbras y el punto rojo de la pantalla se veía en movimiento, luego a otro punto rojo que se alejaba rápidamente la mansión

– _**Becher, ya han salido –**_ gritó, despertando al mencionado y Beck y Hannah que estaban abrazados en el sofá, ambos se miraron confundidos y avergonzados mientras que Booth tomaba su chaqueta y salía raudo a buscar a sus amigos. __


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo**_ _ **24 – Rompecabezas**_

Hannah Burley, intrépida periodista, con informe intachable, sin ningún tipo de vinculación con algún grupo terrorista, ni mucho menos algún indicio de traición a la patria, en resumen, una ciudadana ejemplar, respiró, tenía en sus manos a la rubia y cualquier situación que saliera de lo normal, podría arruinarla, ¿Pero qué era lo que lo detenía?, ¿buena voluntad?. La observó, tenía la cara sumergida en sus manos y lloraba, aun en el silencio luego que Booth y Becher habían dejado la habitación.

Al salir de Scotlan, se aseguró que la rubia no entorpeciera la búsqueda de sus colegas, se suponía que habían dos rastreadores, uno que llevaba Brennan y el otro era uno que la misma Huesos pondría en las llaves del psicópata, así que sintió alivio a ver que uno de los rastreadores iba saliendo de la mansión, esperaba que todo hubiera salido de acorde al plan. Su mente aún se revolvía en cosas que no debía, Hannah lo había abordado en medio de la cena, cuando él tenía que convencer a Huesos que no fuera, que habría otra forma, porque lo rogaba para sus adentros que ella desistiera y al parecer así iba a ser, pero la conversación fue difícil y lo que vino después, lo fue aún más.

Ya era complicado aceptar, que ella trabajara de encubierta y sola, más complejo fue ver a Huesos y a Pelant saliendo de la mano de aquel elegantísimo restaurant. Acordaron que dentro de un par de horas Brennan debía comunicarse, al llamarla, le contó una broma de mal gusto y simplemente la comunicación se cortó, ahora solo esperaba encontrarla junto a los chicos y recibir un buen golpe, lo merecería.

El grupo, que ahora era comandado por Hodgins, iba en el móvil que habían robado a Pelant, nerviosos, pues la salida de la gran casona fue una real aventura, disparos, vidrios rotos, heridas leves y lo peor de todo, sentían que alguien les pisaba los talones. El Audi marcó sin gasolina, debían seguir a pie, pues una de la balas en la huida, fue a dar al tanque del combustible. Al bajar, una bala rozó la cabeza de Arastoo y todos se dispersaron por el boque.

 _ **Booth, la señal se ha detenido, estamos cinco minutos –**_ Al llegar solo se encontraron con el auto descompuesto y un montón de casquillos de bala dispersos por el suelo, como su hace solo unos minutos, se hubiera dado una cacería en ese lugar, tomó a su compañero por la solapa y lo miró fijamente – _**Trae a todo el que pueda buscarlos ahora.**_

Prácticamente la mitad de la guardia nacional fue movilizada, Inglaterra no quería ningún tipo de conflicto con USA, Booth bajó corriendo de Jeap, que fue transportado, al llegar encontraron a cinco personas, Arastoo con Cam en los brazos, Ángela llorando por un Hodgings inconsciente y a Deisy, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte - _**¿Dónde está Huesos?... y ¿Sweets? –**_ la antropóloga de bolsillo se lanzó a los brazos de Booth, llorando – _**Ella nos salvó y Lance… Lance –**_ volvía a derramar llanto en su hombro - _**¿Dónde están Deisy? –**_ el hombre tomó a la mujer de los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos – _**No lo sé Booth, no lo sé**_ – y ahí toda su esperanza, la esperanza que creyó recuperar luego del rescate en Jordania, le revolvía el estómago, saber que toda la perorata inicial, fue parte de este plan siniestro – _**Sólo hay una persona que no puede decir donde están –**_ expresó con pesar el agente Ellioth - _**Esta vez, haré el trabajo completo.**_

Despertó la mañana más tibia, sabía dónde se encontraba y cuál era su misión, se repitió en la cabeza, como se dice un mantra en la meditación "sigo mi misión a pesar del día, de la noche, del cielo y del infierno", miró a su lado y ahí estaba Pelant, con el torso desnudo y con una mano posada en su cadera, ella aún mantenía la camisa del hombre, respiró, no le agradaba para el aroma que expelia, buscó su celular y recordó que estaba en la pileta, debía comunicarse con Booth o con Becher o en cualquier momento asaltarían la casa. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañía casual, se puso de pie y buscó un teléfono, marcó y espero a que timbrara dos veces y cortó, luego volvió a la cama, la suerte estaba tirada.

La mujer lo miró con vergüenza, no pensó que volvería a ver tan pronto – _**Ellioth –**_ el hombre solo se sentó a su lado y le sonrió con pesar – _**Vivian… Estoy aquí por la misión –**_ era de esperar que no era por otra cosa, ella sabía bien el precio que debía pagar por la traición que pesaba en sus hombros – _**Lo sé… Espero sólo que algún día puedas perdonarme –**_ le extendió la mano con una tarjeta de acceso – _**Esto les ayudara a ingresar a donde quieran, es una tarjeta que permitirá desbloquear toda seguridad de Pelant –**_ el hombre se sorprendió – _**Pero –**_ ella se puso de pie y comenzó a regresar a su celda – _**mañana me sacaran del país y es probable que sea lo último que haga por ti –**_ vio alejarse a la mujer de su vida, la llevaría siempre en el alma… Tal vez… Las cosas podían cambiar todavía.

 _ **¿Qué haces Deisy? –**_ Preguntó Ángela, mientras la pequeña antropóloga revisaba el trozo de cuero que dejó su jefa – _**Me siento en la obligación de completar lo que estaba haciendo la Doctora B –**_ fue cuando Booth entró apresurado a la habitación – _**Ángela, por favor rastrea este número –**_ el angelatron en suelo ingles tenía limitaciones, así que solo pudo tener acceso a las redes públicas, llegando a una dirección ubicada cerca de la gran mansión – _**¡Lo logré! –**_ la artista y el agente se voltearon a mirar – _**En los huesos que tenía Pelant, había unos signos, y más objetivamente una clave, con esta pude descifrar los signos que tiene el cuero… Son coordenadas, Ángela ingrésalo y ubícalo por favor, son….**_ _**33°3′47″S, 71°38′22″O –**_ la mujer ingresó los datos – _**Bien Deisy, los pasajes son a Valparaíso, Chile –**_ Ya tenían el lugar, para terminar la travesía, ahora solo faltaba que él, fuera por Huesos – _**Dany, prepara el transporte, nos vamos a Chile, pero antes, necesito de tu apoyo, vamos por Brennan, tenemos la ubicación –**_ El agente salió de la oficina a preparar a su equipo de asalto, mientras que la mini-antropóloga dejaba caer unas gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos - _**¿Deisy, que pasa? –**_ La mujer negó, ante la pregunta de Ángela y solo dejó salir lo que pensaba – _**Ya nada importa, solo hay que terminar la misión y volver a casa ¿no? –**_ dijo poco convencida de sus propias palabras – _**A veces lo secretos matan –**_ la artista lo dijo más por ella misma, que por la situación de Deisy, pero ambas se dieron una sonrisa de consuelo, cada una en su vida tenía un gran peso que ahora no deseaba compartir con nadie – _**Ángela, me adelantaré a la travesía, rescaten a Tempe, yo me iré a Chile, e iniciaré la investigación, así al llegar ustedes ya tendré trabajo avanzado –**_ se secó las lágrimas y salió del cuarto de estudio con el cuero en la mano y la mirada vacía – _**Querida Deisy, cada día te pareces más a Brennan –**_ Suspiró la artista, mientras miraba con pesar una fotografía de ella y Jack en Francia, fueron días tan felices.

 _ **Eres tan hermosa Temperance, tan hermosa, no sé qué te gustó de ese agente de poca monta, tú debes estar conmigo… Recorreríamos en mundo, investigando y resolviendo toda clase de enigmas, ¿no te parece tentador?**_ – La escritora, lo observó de arriba abajo, gracias a sus buenos dotes de actriz, pudo liberar a sus amigos, a cinco de ellos por lo menos ya estaban a salvo, esa noche liberaría al que faltaba y podría volver a su vida "normal" – _**Sería una buena idea Cristopher, pero primero debo terminar con Booth y… Bueno, llegar a cerrar mis casos al Jefferssonian –**_ El hombre se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó de forma posesiva – _**Por eso no te preocupes, enviaré a Tómas –**_ Ella negó – _**No será necesario, mañana iré al hotel y le diré que todo acabo, que vuelva a su vida, que yo viajaré contigo –**_ Sintió nauseas, pero lo contuvo lo mejor que pudo para dar un casto beso a Pelant.

 _ **Di algo que nos sirva, maldito –**_ Los dos guardias que habían sido drogados la noche anterior, arremetían contra el psicólogo, este se encontraba atado de pies y manos, mientras recibía una serie de golpes en su vientre y piernas – _**No sé nada, por favor –**_ ambos tipos rieron y dejaron la habitación, con el hombre llorando y suplicando que no lo golpearan más. Se sentía mal, no físicamente pese a los golpes, si no que su propia mente le jugaba malas pasadas, sus amigos, su única familia lo había dejado solo, lo habían abandonado a su suerte con esos locos, estaba claro que él no era un ente vital en la investigación de las osamentas y que solo viajo a Inglaterra con la esperanza de mantener Booth en sus cabales, mientras aparecía la doctora, pero era muy cruel de su parte haberlo dejado ahí, a merced de esos malditos bastardos… Ahora más que nunca comenzaba a sentir rabia contra su novia, sonrió, para ella no significaba nada el vínculo de un noviazgo, para ella solo existía el trabajo y nada más.

 _ **Booth, tengo buenas noticias –**_ Becher ingresaba a donde se encontraba reunido el grupo de asalto a la casa de Pelant, dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa y sonrió – _**Vivian me entregó esta tarjeta de ingreso, podremos entrar sin hacer ruido y de paso encontrar documentos incriminatorios –**_ El agente FBI aplaudió fuerte – _**Bien, entonces te contaremos el plan.**_

Tuvo que pasar el día entero alabando las artes de la colección de Pelant, lo acompañó a un tour que le dio por la galería de arte y también por la galería privada de este. Pudo identificar piezas únicas e invaluables como era el cáliz del asesino, entre otras piezas que debían estar en un museo y no en una colección privada y mal allegada como esa, esas hubieran sido las palabras de Booth, pero ahora eran de ella – _**Hermosa colección Cristopher –**_ el hombre sonrió de forma seductora y se acercó nuevamente a besar sus labios – _**Lo sé y ahora que tú estás aquí, formas parte de mi colección más preciada –**_ Por un demonio, solo Booth podía tratarla de esa forma, ella no era un mueble – _**Yo no le pertenezco a nadie –**_ Le miró de pronto con un poco de rabia en la mirada – _**No te enfades dulzura, solo estoy poniendo en evidencia lo única que eres –**_ la mujer suspiró – _**Lo sé, soy única y la mejor en mi campo… Soy excepcional y es por eso, que no le pertenezco a nadie –**_ dio la vuelta indignada, ante los ojos de Pelant y se marchó, era un respiro poder alejarse del magnate, ya sentía su vieja urgencia por tomar un avión y volar a las Molucas una vez más, con tal de alejarse de semejante neandertal, solo un par de hora y podría librar a Sweets, para marcharse de una vez por todas.

Buscó la mejor escusa al llegar la hora de la cena, ella misma preparó la comida y la llevó hasta la habitación, preparó la mesa y dejó un poco del fármaco en la comida, en el vino y en todo lo que fuera comestible, no quería volver a besar al hombre que le daba repulsión. Pronto Cristopher ingreso por la puerta, con un enorme ramo de flores – _**La que se tenía que disculpar era yo… Pero acepto esas lindas flores –**_ El hombre la miró molesto aun por el comportamiento de la tarde y más por las rosas – _**No son mías, son de tu ex, pero las traje para que te puedas burlar un poco -**_ Jamás se burlaría de un regalo Booth, pero aun así fue hasta el hombre le quitó las rosas y leyó la tarjeta.

" _ **A**_ _marte e_ _ **S**_ _un pecado, si recuerdas el_ _ **A**_ _mor que sentíamos_ _ **L**_ _os dos, cuando en_ _ **T**_ _raba en tu alc_ _ **O**_ _ba por la noche y te h_ _ **A**_ _cia e_ _ **L**_ _ **A**_ _mor, eramo_ _ **S**_ _uno y rompíamos la leyes de la física – te amo_ _ **22:01**_ _:2010"_

Sonrió, Booth no dejaría de sorprenderla, así que abría un asalto a las 10, le dedicó una sonrisa a Pelant, botó las rosas y se acercó a la mesa – _**Ven querido –**_ mientras que en una de las velas quemaba la tarjeta – _**veo que te agradan sus palabras –**_ Brennan botó las cenizas – _**Para nada, solo pide perdón, yo ahora tengo a un hombre de verdad –**_ y lo invitó a comer, miró la hora las 20 horas, aún tenía tiempo de completar la misión sin que nadie, excepto Pelant saliera herido.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo**_ _ **25 Solo**_

Pelant estaba inconsciente sobre el piso. El narcótico que Temperance le había dado hizo efecto casi al instante, por un momento temió, que se le hubiera pasado la mano con la dosis, pero al escuchar unos leves ronquidos, supo que no lo había matado y que dormiría por horas, no pudo evitar pensar en lo molesto que era...

\- _**Ni con todo el dinero del mundo querido -**_ Era tiempo de rescatar a su hijo pato.

Ingreso por los mismos pasillos del día anterior, pero con más sigilo y otra vez con la camisa de Pelant ahora, una de color negro encima de su piel clara.

Vio a los guardias en actitud más concentrada, era de esperar, debido a la paliza del día anterior y que posiblemente habían sido severamente amonestados, pero decidió seguir un procedimiento similar. Uno fue al baño y después de la llave de sueño, una dardo somnífero, luego otra llave y otra dosis de sueño

\- _**Podría acostumbrarme a ser espía**_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción - _**no está nada mal, Huesos –**_ dijo imitando la voz de Booth.

Entro al corredor que daba a la biblioteca y escucho unos quejidos leves, encamino sus pasos a una puerta de metal, algo hacía que esos sonidos le oprimieran el corazón Por fin y junto a un librero vio tirado al psicólogo con la cara amoratada y un ojo cerrado a causa de la inflamación. Se horrorizo de como habían tratado a su pobre bebe pato.

Se acercó con cuidado y premura, le puso una mano en el hombro, el joven se encogió y trato de proteger su rostro cubriéndolo con los brazos y adoptando una posición fetal. Temperance no lo resistió

- _ **Lance**_ \- el hombre escucho la voz y pensó que estaba soñando - _**¡Dios Lance! ¡Que te han hecho estos malditos! -**_ El psicólogo abrió su ojo sano y la vio llorando por él. Se abrazó a ella buscando consuelo. Estaba feliz de verla y quería cerrar los ojos para sentir que todo era una cruel pesadilla.

 _ **-¡Temperance! ¡Volviste por mí! ¡Gracias, gracias!**_ \- Lance intentaba no llorar aferrado a la antropóloga, pero estaba muy golpeado y asustado como para poder contenerse - _**Ellos... me dejaron… Se olvidaron de mí. Daisy prefirió largarse que volver a buscarme... pero tú tú**_ \- el amargura en la voz de joven, era perceptible hasta la escritora, el simplemente la ceñía más fuerte y ella trataba de tranquilizarlo acariciándole el cabello como a un crio - _**¡no sabes cómo te agradezco que vinieras! ¡Te estaré en deuda de por vida!**_ \- cayo en la cuenta de que estaba casi en ropa interior - _**¿¡pero... porque estas casi desnuda?!**_ por un momento hasta su propio dolor se dispersó _**¡Si, el agente Booth te ve así Me matará! -**_ Brennan sonrió, un poco de alegría en ese hombre mal trecho, era bálsamo para ella

 _ **Vamos, no te quejes**_ le guiñó el ojo - _**Es parte del trabajo encubierto, Lance. Te lo explicare después… Ahora debemos irnos. Booth y Becher asaltaran la casa muy pronto, ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí!.**_

Lance la observaba con el ojo sano y se dio cuenta que la camisa que llevaba era masculina... ¿dónde la había visto?, Pensó un poco y recordó Se le abrió el ojo hasta la máxima potencia, mientras ambos ya comenzaban a recorrer el camino a la salida

\- _**¡Madre Santa! ¡Es la camisa de Pelant! ¡¿Te acostaste con Pelant para salvarme?! ¡Oh no! ¡No Tempe! ¡No!**_ \- dijo el psicólogo parando inmediatamente y a punto de entrar en shock por la imagen mental de su mamá pato con ese psicópata, que se le metía sin pedir permiso en la cabeza - _**¡Dime que no es cierto por favor!.**_

Un poco frustrada por la descriptiva forma de pensar y de racionalizar las cosas de su joven amigo, respondió _**Lance Sweets, te quiero como a un hijo pero jamás llegaría a esos extremos A menos que fuera alguien a quien considerara alfa**_ \- le dice Temperance cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándolo por los pasillos hacia la cocina - _**aquí estaremos a salvo, apenas ingresen a la casa saldremos al exterior por la puerta falsa de la cocina y acabaremos con esta pesadilla.**_

Afuera Booth, Becher y Beck estaban preparando el ingreso con toda la fuerza de choque de Scotland, la CIA y algunos agentes del FBI que Booth hizo venir por nombre y apellido, hombres en los cuales confiaba ciegamente, Finn, Aubrey, Sully y el mismo Hacker habían ido en su ayudarlo al saber que el rescate era para sacar viva a Temperance Brennan... y de paso al patito.

Llego la hora convenida y un equipo de avanzada con Booth a la cabeza, deslizó la tarjeta en la entrada de la casa, apagando los sistemas de alarma y dejando en penumbras todo, luego se desplegaron en cuatro grupos, uno de los cuales era compuesto por los tres agentes armados hasta los dientes y con el comunicador en la oreja. Ángela, como buena cerebrito computin, aunque lo negara, iba dando las indicaciones y los pasos a seguir, mirando las cámaras, que gracias a la tarjeta de acceso, también habían sido intervenidas.

Las luces se apagaron de improvisto en la cocina y un silencio profundo se tomó el lugar

\- _**¡Ya entraron Lance! ¡Vienen por nosotros!**_ -le dijo Temperance sonriendo y hombre estaba más que feliz.

Una mano sorprendió y cercó la boca de Brennan, la hizo retroceder por las escaleras en silencio, mientras la mujer miraba la escena de Sweets cotriendo hacia su libertad una voz psicótica le susurraba al oído

\- _**Ven conmigo para otra noche de amor y pasión o le vuelo la tapa de los sesos en este mismo momento, querida.**_

Pelant estaba apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de Lance. Temperance asintio y fue con el psicopata.

Por fin estaría libre de esa pesadilla, vio entrar a uno de los agentes a la cocina y corrió hasta él

\- _**¡Dr. Sweets! ¡Dios, le destrozaron la cara!, esto no le gustará a su novia**_ -dijo Becher al sostener al psicólogo que se derrumbó delante él, con cara de rabia, por el ultimo comentario emitido, pero cambió nuvamente cuando vio a su querido amigo Booth

\- _**¡Lance! ¡Oh Dios, Lance!**_ \- Le dijo agente del FBI sosteniéndolo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros - _**¡dame una cantimplora para despertarlo! -**_ Booth le tiro un poco de agua a la cara y el psicólogo volvió en sí _**-¡Lancelot! ¡¿Estas bien?!**_ \- le dijo Booth, dando pequeñas palmadas en su parte del rostro buena y sobreponiéndose a la visión del rostro desfigurado de su hijo palmípedo

\- _**¡¿Has visto a Temperance?! –**_ por primera vez el chico se dio cuenta que solo se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos y dejó la doctora detrás

\- _**¡Estaba aquí conmigo! ¡Estaba detrás de mí! ¡No! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Ella me saco de esta pesadilla! ¡Tienes que salvarla Booth! ¡Tienes que encontrarla!**_ le dijo de forma un tanto desesperada, al recordar las propias palabras de sucesor del monarca

\- _**¡Booth!, maldición, escúchame**_ – dijo Ángela vía comunicador - _**¡El dispositivo ha vuelto a la habitacion de Pelant! –**_ El agente palideció e hizo señas que los equipos se dispersaran a buscar evidencias

\- _**¡El maldito se la llevo!**_ \- grito Sweets presa de los nervios - _**¡sácala Seeley! ¡Sálvala! ¡Pelant juro que iba a ser parte de su colección! ¡La quiere para él, ¡Booth! ¡Quiere que sea suya!**_ No esperó más y se encaminó corriendo por las escaleras de servicio.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, sin dejar de apuntar a Brennan

\- _**Así que eras tú...**_ \- Huesos retrocedió, había algo en la tonalidad de la voz que la perturbó - _**¡No puedo creer que una mujer como tú se desperdicie con un hombre como el! ¡De grado o fuerza pero vas a volver a ser mía!**_ la mujer buscó a sus espaldas y encontró el atizador de la chimenea, para ponerlo delante, en postura defensiva

\- _**¡Primero te mueres antes de tocarme!**_ – El hombre para esas alturas le causaba repulsión, ni siquiera, el aroma a carne humana descompuesta le causaba tales nauseas

\- _**Te recuerdo que amanecimos juntos ayer... y yo conservo el sabor de tu piel en mis labios.**_

Booth, había llegado a la puerta momentos antes y alcanza a probar esa última frase, se le revuelve el estómago y un trago de bilis sube hasta su garganta. Piensa rápido la situación y busca el momento preciso para caerle encima al millonario y destrozarlo a golpes, sus pensamientos son desvirtuados por la ira y entre dientes expresa su sentir - _**¡Jamás volverás a tocar a mi mujer! ¡Jamás!**_ Pero las ultimas palabras de Brennan, le dan el tranquilizante suficiente, para poner la cabeza en frio y esperar.

 _ **-¡Nunca me acosté contigo! ¡Todo fue un montaje!... ¿O no sabes cuando eres sexualmente activo, Christopher? ¿No puedes... hacerlo?**_ \- La indirecta más que directa hiere la sensible hombría de Pelant. Mira fijamente a Temperance y camina hacia ella derribando todo a su paso como un huracán furioso, listo para tirársele encima y estrangularla por su atrevida observación acerca de su reprimida sexualidad.

La escritora sabe que ha abierto una herida en su psiquis y aunque no le guste la psicología acaba de darse cuenta de la mirada asesina y psicópata con que el hombre va decididamente hacia ella, intenta salir de su paso y su improvisada arma cae, muy lejos para su suerte, mira aun escritorio cercano y ve su posible salvación, coge un abrecartas y espera que se acerque lo suficiente.

Un puñetazo bien dado y mejor recibido envía a Christopher de cara al suelo. Booth se coloca delante de su novia y espera, el hombre se ha puesto de pie y va con la segunda envestida, levanta el rostro y un chorro de sangre cae de su nariz

– _**Booth, querido amigo**_ expresa con ironía - _ **ya te habías tardado en rescatar a tu compañera... te aseguro que gimió como una cualquiera entre mis brazos**_ \- dice con una sonrisa maligna - _**¿y si no me crees dime si no es cierto que tiene un lunar rojo en la cara interna del muslo derecho? -**_ Temperance enrojece violentamente, ¿cómo rayos se dio cuenta de eso este psicótico?.

Booth tiembla de ira, lo que dice Pelant es cierto. Él se dio cuenta la primera vez cuando estaban en la habitación en Jordania, mientras besaba con devoción sus piernas antes de probar su sabor, es la única posición desde la cual se aprecia el lunar en cuestión. Piensa que Pelant estuvo en el mismo lugar y grita de rabia antes de imprimirle un segundo puñetazo que lo noquearía definitivamente.

Cristopher tuvo tiempo de medir su reacción mientras Seeley enceguecía de rabia, lo hizo con ese propósito calculado. Así que esquiva el golpe del agente y lo estampa en el suelo con una llave pateándolo en las partes nobles - _ **¡De mucho no te servirán ahora!**_ \- le grita en la cara, de pie frente a él.  
Booth se encoge de dolor y voltea el rostro al piso, debe concentrarse si desea ganar esta pelea… El loco lunático sabia pelear después de todo. Seleey se incorpora para continuar con Pelant cuando una patada en la cara, lo volvió a dejar tendido en el piso.

 _ **\- ¡No eres nada de lo que pensé!**_ \- se ríe Cristopher - _**¡¿dónde está el súper agente Booth ahora?! -**_ Booth vio como el empresario caía a su lado medio atontado y volteo a ver que milagro había ocurrido. Temperance en el descuido de la pelea, le destrozó una silla en la espalda

\- _**¡Estúpido! ¡¿Crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como maltratas a mi marido?! -**_ Pelant recogió del piso el abrecartas y se lanzó contra la antropóloga, pero Seeley levanto la pierna y lo hizo caer, perdiendo el arma y dejándolo vulnerable a la avalancha de puños que se cernió sobre su rostro y estómago, Booth sacó su rabia y frustración - _**¡Infeliz!**_ expresó luego del último golpe y se puso de pie con dificultad.

 _ **¡Estas herido!**_ \- dijo mirando un corte profundo en su ceja, producto de la patada de Pelant - _**¡rápido! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –**_ Expresó, mientras le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba a la puerta - _**¡¿Estas bien?!**_ \- Le dijo dándose cuenta de su desnudez parcial - _**¡¿este maldito te hizo algo?!**_ tomándola de los hombros y mirando al hombre inconsciente en el piso

 _ **Nada... Ni cosquillas**_ \- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

\- _**Temperance, lo de Hannah fue...**_ negó y nuevamente jaló de su mano, para sacarlo del lugar - _**¡Ni lo menciones o te dejo inconsciente al lado de Pelant!**_ \- le dijo seria y amenazante - _**¡vámonos de aquí de una maldita vez!.**_

Salian de la habitación y como muerto que se levanta de su tumba Cristopher furioso y con ojos de asesino en serie, saco un pequeño aparato del bolsillo y se arrojó sobre Booth colocándole el aparato en el pecho. El agente se desplomo en pequeñas convulsiones mientras Pelant esquivaba un segundo sillazo de Temperance, arrojaba la pistola eléctrica que tenía en mano y recogía el abre cartas avanzando hacia ella.

 _ **\- Tu héroe esta inconsciente en el piso y ya se te acabaron los trucos, princesa**_ \- dijo empuñando el abre cartas y parando en seco los golpes y patadas que ella intentaba aplicar - _**¡voy a matarte Temperance Brennan! ¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie! -**_ La acorralo contra la pared con un golpe de puño, mientras con una mano atrapaba las dos de ella y las levantaba sobre su cabeza.

Estaba indefensa y expuesta, vio sus ojos grises asustados y carcajeó enajenadamente al sentir el terror de su proximidad. Decidió prolongar su agonía hiriéndola en el hombro y haciéndole un pequeño corte en la piel - _**Tómalo como una muestra de lo que está a punto de ocurrir, princesa**_ \- le dijo mientras veía salir la sangre de la herida con tranquilidad demente y se acercaba a probar su sangre - _**Un rico sabor mi vida Para que veas que puedo hacerte más que cosquillas... ¡te voy a hacer mía y después voy a despedazarte!... Tal vez conserve tu cuerpo embalsamado entre mis obras de arte**_ se desploma frente a los ojos de Huesos, Booth le dado un golpe de puño en la base del cráneo, esperando que de una buena vez no se levante más, poco le importa matarlo. Es más, desearía haberlo hecho con ese golpe.

Coge a Temperance en sus brazos, que está paralizada de terror y sale del cuarto corriendo hacia el contingente de rescate que los recibe y una vez asegurados, retiran al agente y a la doctora en medio de un cordón de seguridad hasta uno de los vehículos, por fin logran salir de aquella temible mansión.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo**_ _ **26 – Sentimientos Contrapuestos**_

Despertó algo confuso, la cabeza le punzaba a raudales, le dolía la quijada, posiblemente tuviera una costilla rota, porque le costaba respirar. El sabor metalizado en su boca le indicaba claramente que el derechazo que recibió, le provocó algún corte interno o tal vez se había mordido la lengua durante el enfrentamiento, se levantó como pudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde semejante paliza?, todo estaba a oscuras y extrañamente ninguno de sus lacayos se había dignado a socorrerlo en semejante situación.

La habitación en penumbra le decía que no había electricidad, ya que ni los faroles de su tan amado jardín de laberinto estaban prendidos

\- _**¡Con un demonio! –**_ dijo, tras patear una silla rota que se encontraba cerca del, el esfuerzo le avivó un cosquilleo en la garganta, que derivó rápidamente en una tos, no pudo contener el dolor del costado y tuvo que escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca – _**Por toda mi familia Seeley Booth… Temperance será mía, ya sea a la fuerza y tú… Tendrás que observarlo, para morir muy lentamente.**_

Las semanas anteriores habían sido muy estresantes, el estar encerrados a manos de un psicópata, la carga que se acumulaba en sus hombros, la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y por sobre todo, el abismo que se estaba pronunciando entre ellos, era como ver un sistema de erosión de un rio cualquiera, mientras más agua corría en su caudal y más sólidos y áridos que llevaba la corriente, el fondo de aquel rio, se hacía más hondo y con ello, él, por sobre todo, observaba a su querida y adorada Ángela, alejarse del borde de sus brazos. Se dirigió a la sala, donde ahora se encontraba el Angelatron y la vio ahí, distraída, mirando unas fotos en la pantalla, se veía tan hermosa, mientras entonaba unas dulces notas… Pero algo llamó la atención del heredero Cantiléver, la mano de su esposa se encontraba en su vientre y a ratos esta miraba con todo el amor del mundo esa parte de su anatomía y luego sonreía como demente y suspiraba, así estuvo por lo menos diez minutos, en ese círculo, casi incomprensible para él, hasta que escuchó

– _**No te preocupes nene… Nada nos pasará, aquí está mami, para protegerte –**_ y por fin cayó en la cuenta, su esposa Ángela Montenegro… Estaba embarazada, ¿pero desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué no le había contado, esa increíble y maravillosa noticia?, iba a ingresar a la estancia, pero se detuvo en seco… ¿y si ella, quería dejarlo y por eso no le dijo nada?, se sintió incómodo y se apoyó en la pared, comenzó a tener nauseas, sus piernas se sintieron débiles, su corazón se rompía poco a poco y su felicidad, literalmente se iba por el caño, tomó el picaporte, pero las ganas de devolver su desayuno se lo impidieron, tenía que controlarse primero, iría a su alcoba, si eso era lo mejor, pensaría un poco las cosas y luego… Y luego, se enfrentaría al problema, se fue por el pasillo tastabillando, veía su futuro borroso y su pasado, como un sueño difuso, del que fue extraído sin piedad.

Un débil hilo de coser, podría haber contado la tensión en aquella sala, si bien en estos momentos se dedicaban a curar ciertas heridas físicas y estaban casi piel con piel, el ambiente era nauseabundo. Por un lado estaba la doctora Brennan, intentando sacar unas cuantas preguntas de su sistema, filtrando a máxima velocidad lo que le diría en breve instantes a su compañero Seeley Booth, mientras que él, intentaba sin mucho efecto, terminar con el silencio más que incomodo que se había situado entre ellos, mientras que curaba un pequeño corte que tenía Huesos, debido a la pelea con Pelant

\- _**¡Auch! –**_ manifiesto la escritora, en tanto el agente pasaba un hisopo con agua oxigenada por la herida

– _**No te muevas o me demoraré más en curarte –**_ y ahí estaba la entrada de la pregunta que llevaba poco más de 24 horas en su cabeza

– _**Te aseguro que te llevará más tiempo curar la otra herida –**_ le dijo, con la voz un poco cansada y un poco melancólica, el peligro por el que habían pasado sus amigos ya no existía, por lo tanto era hora de solucionar pequeños detalles

– _**Brenn –**_ el hombre respiró hondo y con pesar, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su novia, sabía muy claro que ella estaba haciendo alusión al beso de cine que le había plantado su ex amante

– _**No me dirás que lo imaginé –**_ y ahí estaba la nada racional Temperance Brennan, debía agregar que adoraba esa faceta suya, tan emocional, tan pasional y porque no decirlo tan normal, pero no era ese el caso, no en estos momentos, el agente solo quería explicar lo que ahí ocurrió

– _**No, no imaginaste nada –**_ le respondió mientras terminaba su maniobra de cura y se sentaba a su lado – _**No tengo explicación para lo que hizo Hannah –**_ la mujer a su lado se impacientaba, podía notarlo en su pie nervioso que golpeaba el suelo sin ningún compás

– _**Yo si la tengo –**_ Se puso de pie de forma tranquila y tomó las cosas del botiquín, se arrodilló frente a él – _**Ella te ama y no puede o más bien no quiere vivir sin ti –**_ dijo, rompiendo los últimos botones que le quedaban buenos a la camisa del agente, dejando al descubierto una serie de pequeñas heridas, que antes solo eran visibles en los puntos rojos de la misma

– _**Ella no me interesa –**_ fueron las escuetas palabras que salieron de la boca de Booth, mientras que Brennan comenzaba a curar las heridas en su pecho, nuevamente se instaló un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

Unos minutos después que Jack Hodgings dejara la central de Scotlan, su esposa salió de la oficina buscándolo, era hora de hablar con él, era hora de decirle la verdad, no solo por ella, si no que por el hermoso angelito que portaba en sus entrañas, Jack tenía todo el derecho de saber que sería padre dentro de ocho meses y que ella no podía ser más feliz, recordó el motivo por el cual no se lo comunico mientras estaban en Francia y luego, lo de Brennan y el rapto y el silencio entre ellos y todo se complicó

– _**Ellioth, ¿has visto a Jack?**_ – el agente, negó – _**Lo vi temprano en la cafetería, tal vez si le preguntas a Jes, de recepción, ella te pueda decir si lo vio –**_ y no dijo nada más, el hombre sumió su cabeza en la pila de papeles que tenía que llenar. Ángela de reojo pudo ver que uno de esos informes decía en el parte superior " _Caso, Charlotte Vivian Miller_ " y el que estaba inmediatamente después decía " _Solicitud de traslado_ ", se alegraba por el joven, al final todos tenían derecho a ser feliz. Llegó a la puerta y le pregunto a Jes, quien de forma amable le dijo, que su esposo había decidido ir al hotel y le pidió de favor que si ella preguntaba le informara, así que no habiendo nadie en el edificio, para continuar en el caso, tomó fuerzas y se dirigió a hablar con Jack.

La mini-antropóloga había arribado al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Valparaíso, solo unas horas antes, se hospedó en una pequeña posada al costado del puerto y comenzó a ordenar sus ideas, su amiga Ángela fue la primera en informarle que Lance estaba a salvo, ella simplemente pudo respirar tranquila, lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero debía seguir, por ella, por su mentora y por sus sueños, ya era mediamente famosa por sus hallazgos en las Molukas, ahora era hora de ser conocida como una importante descubridora, espera que eso apaciguara su lastimado espíritu. Las siguientes pistas del cuero le daban una ubicación, un mapa, bastante exacto, pero la ciudad había sido tantas veces destruidas, en sus primeros años por los levantamientos indígenas, luego por las guerras de la independencia del país y para colmo un bombardeo desde el pacifico, regalo de la ex madre patria España – _**¡Olé Valparaíso! –**_ era hora de conseguir un mapa del mediados del siglo XV, por todos los padres de la cartografía y navegación, que este olvidado país tuviera esos mapas. Aunque no pudo dejar de observar su simpática dinámica de construcción, casas de múltiples colores, arrumadas en los cerros, el ambiente se sentía bohemio y extrañamente familiar.

 _ **Jack… ¿Estás aquí? –**_ La mujer ingresaba a la suite, a primera vista no había nadie, pero en el fondo de la habitación y tras los cortinajes del balcón, pudo ver la silueta de su amado esposo, estaba sentado, tal vez con una copa en la mano y ella no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar una fotografía, era hermoso a su vista, tan angelical, tan sublime, como el paraíso mismo. Al caminar y salir al aire libre, se dio cuenta que realmente era el mismo infierno, un par de botellas de wiski tiradas en el suelo, el hombre mirando al horizonte, con furia en los ojos y decepción en la mirada, no se volteó a mirarla, no quería, ni podía o todo su auto control caería como una presa rompiéndose y liberando el caudal contenido con furia

\- _**¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que iba a ser padre, cuando el chico se graduara? –**_ fue un balde agua fría la que la artista sintió caer sobre su cabeza – _**O simplemente te ibas a deshacer del y jamás me hubiera enterado -**_ Una cachetada atravesó el rostro del entomólogo, descolocándole el pensamiento y haciendo subir el rostro a mirar la cara de su esposa, por donde las lágrimas luchaban por no caer de sus ojos.

 _Te ves al espejo te ríes de ti  
vives bajo el pellejo de ese maniquí…_

Sonrió más sí mismo, que por ella

\- _**¿Qué diablos te estas creyendo? –**_ la artista luchaba con sus propias palabras, estaban comenzando a hacer fila, para salir en forma de maldiciones por su garganta

\- _**¿Qué quieres que piense luego de tu silencio prolongado por poco más de dos meses? –**_ miró al baso que aún tenía en su mano y se vio reflejado, era una imagen difusa, no pudo reconocer al hombre que estaba en el fondo del baso, había perdido su identidad

– _**De verdad crees…? ¿Qué podría matar a nuestro hijo?.**_

 _Que se va haciendo viejo  
ignorando que es lo que hace aquí._

Su cerebro le decía que no tenía que contestar a esa pregunta, pero su reflejo le decía, que qué más daba

– _**La artista bohemia y viajera, ¿Por qué te querrías atar a un hijo? –**_ sonaron cristales en la habitación, no provenían del baso, ni de las botellas, si no que el corazón de la Ángela, ella había derribado sus muros, había tranquilizado su ímpetu y sentado cabeza al lado del hombre que amaba y eso no era suficiente prueba de querer todo con él

– _**Yo… Yo… Tomaré mis cosas –**_ como si el peso de todos los planetas rocosos hubieran caído dobre sus hombros, la retratista se movió por la habitación, dejando a Jack hundido en su propia basura personal. Cuando la mujer terminó de recoger sus cosas y cerró la puerta al salir, Jack se dio cuenta de su más grande error

– _**No soy nadie…**_

 _Nadie te hará un homenaje  
cuando mueras un lunes por la tarde…_

Simplemente no podía hacer nada, si Jack pensaba así de ella, no haría nada por cambiarlo, no tenía fuerzas y debía pensar en su hijo

– _**Cobarde –**_ dijo secándose de las lágrimas y caminando lo más erguida que su actual forma de sentir se lo permitía.

 _Nadie se acuerda de nadie  
y menos de un tipo tan cobarde (*1)_

La suerte realmente estaba de su lado, en pocas horas, había encontrado en una tremenda biblioteca, llamada la biblioteca del congreso, los mapas que buscaba, mejor aún, se había topado con varios libros de leyendas y toda la evidencia apuntaba a un pequeño y concurrido cementerio que se ubicaban en un cerro, al costado de lo que había sido en la antigüedad una cárcel, que hoy en día funcionaba como centro cívico y cultural, miró su reloj, ya eran las 19 horas y el cementerio estaba cerrado, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día, esperaba que para esas alturas el equipo ya estuviera en camino.

El silencio era el monarca absoluto, por contrariado que se encontrara el ambiente, ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron, esos ojos marrones, esos ojos de hechicero Korowai, que se la comían sin necesidad más que de posar la visual sobre ella

\- _**¿Te gustó el beso? –**_ debía saberlo, tenía que por orgullo saber, si esos labios de Hannah, habían dejado el bichito de la duda en Booth. Por otro lado el agente sabía que tenía que contestar con toda sinceridad, aunque eso le costara un poco caro

– _**No puedo negar que fue un rico beso –**_ un par de espinas se clavaron en el pecho de la escritora, pero tenía que preguntar, aunque con ellos su corazón terminara hecho añicos

\- _**¿Volverías con ella entonces? –**_ El respiró y tomó el rostro de la mujer que estaba evocada en curar sus heridas, mientras que toda esta conversación se daba

– _**Mírame –**_ Siempre supo que lo ojos de su compañera eran son joyas, dos hermosas esmeraldas que reflejaban en ellas su alma, su sincero y puro corazón, ojos turquesa que veneraba – _**No, ya no podría –**_ Brennan comenzaba a llorar

– _**Booth –**_ Puso un dedo sobre su boca

– _**Déjame hablar –**_ Besó suavemente y al igual como que como se le habla a un niño, la puso sobre sus piernas, para que sus rostros y miradas quedaran a la altura – _**Ya no podría volver con ella, ni con nadie más… Ni con Tes, ni con Rebeca, ni con ninguna mujer de mi pasado, tú ya te encargaste de llenar este corazón, solo y escúchame bien, desde ahora solo podría amar a nuestros hijos, porque de la forma que te amo, no habrá jamás nadie**_ – esas palabras fueron suficientes, ella deseaba con toda su racional creer en lo que Booth decía y que decir su irracionalidad, compraba el cuento completo, con hadas madrinas y brujas

– _**Si se vuelve a acercar a ti de esa forma yo aplicaré mi teoría del asesinato perfecto –**_ el agente rio y asentó

– _**Se que lo harás –**_ Encantado de ver como sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y como sus celos, la hacían ver tan encantadora, la recostó sobre la cama, le haría el amor, hasta que ella rogara que parara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta y unos sollozos amargos

– _**Honey, disculpa yo… Yo… -**_ Llanto nuevamente

– _**Iré a ver a Ángela –**_ se paró rauda y el solo se metió al baño, para darles algo de privacidad, su hermosa Huesos, era única y suya y el simplemente, era su esclavo. ____


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo**_ _ **27 – Remordimientos**_

 _ **-Por Van Gogh, Brennan, me dijo que quería abortar a nuestro hijo! –**_ Llevaban poco más de una hora conversando, la situación de Ángela era compleja, un hombre como Jack no debía desconfiar así de su amiga, hermana, sé fijó que el agente la observaba desde la puerta

– _**No sé qué decir Ángela…**_ – era una mirada confusa que le daba a su amiga, ella aunque desde hace un par de meses era una mujer de pasión absoluta, su compresión del mundo interno de las personas era nulo, solo la abrazó y dejó que descargara toda la rabia, frustración y desesperanza en su hombro

\- _**Huesos, es mejor que Ángela descanse**_ – la mujer afirmó con la mirada y una leve sonrisa en el rostro

– _**Vamos, es mejor descansar –**_ la artista miró a su amiga, mientras se recostaba en la cama

– _**¿Crees que seré una buena madre? –**_ Por fin la mujer entendió cuál era la duda de su amiga

– _**Si, amiga, serás la mejor del mundo.**_

Tomó una copa del bar, y le llenó con wiski paseó la mirada por el departamento y comenzó a recordar las cosas que habían vivido en ese último mes, el rescate de Jordania, sus momentos íntimos, miró la puerta del cuarto y quiso ser Ángela. Se imaginaba en esos momentos como sería besar la tersa piel de Brennan, bajo la luz de la plateada luna… Luna plateada… Lunar, Huesos… ¿lunar rojo de Huesos?, con todo el embrollo de la pelea, el rescate… Su culpabilidad sobre el beso de Hannah. Ese maldito desgraciado se había atrevido a husmear en tierna intimidad de mariposa de SU mujer, comenzó a hiper-ventilar y calló en el sofá, su corazón latía al borde, saldría de su pecho si no sacaba esa duda de una vez por todas

– _**¡Temperance Brennan! –**_ aulló en forma casi desvanecida, mientras que la mujer salía del cuarto

\- _**¿Booth? –**_ lo observó, estaba pálido y ojeroso, respirando de forma rápida - _**¡Dios, que te ha pasado! –**_ se acercó presurosa y temó su mano

– _**Lo… lon… Nar… -**_ ¿a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo?, ¿lonar?,

\- _**¿Leona, Booth? –**_ El negaba con su cabeza, sin poder aun articular la idea que se pasaba por su cabeza. Apuntó a sus piernas y repitió

– _**Lu… Lunar –**_ la mujer intentaba coordinar las ideas, de aquello que expresaba su novio

\- _**¿Mi lunar? –**_ Booth, asentía y Brennan dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de triunfo – _**¡por fin, adiviné! –**_ dijo saltando de alegría y el comenzando a rugir

\- _**¡Por San José, padre de nuestro señor!, ¿Cómo demonios vio tu lunar? –**_ recién, luego de la pregunta, la doctora ató los cabos sueltos y comprendió

\- _**¿Hablas de la mancha roja familiar, que tengo aquí? –**_ Expresó levantándose la camisa y dejando al descubierto, gran parte de su intimidad, al hombre casi se le salieron los ojos por las cuencas y rápidamente tapó con sus manos aquellas partes íntimas de la mujer

– _**Huesos, no puedes andar por ahí mostrando… Tus, tus piernas –**_ dijo el agente, pasando saliva y sintiendo una pequeña puntada en su entrepierna

– _**Pensé que te gustaban mis piernas –**_ el hombre se exaltó y respondió

– _**¡NO, digo, si… me gustan!, pero el problema aquí es otro, ¿Cómo supo Pelant, de ese detalle? –**_ expresó apuntando nuevamente las piernas de la mujer, ella sonrió

– _**La verdad es que no sé –**_ dijo, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Booth, con un poco de rabia, la cual sacó rápidamente

– _**Entonces, tengo que afirmar… Que este maldito psicópata nos está vigilando… desde… desde –**_ Golpeó la mesa con frustración, recordando que el mismo había tirado a Brennan sobre la cama y abierto sus piernas de par, en par… Dejando expuestas su intimidad a la vista de cualquiera

\- _**¿Desde dónde?... ¿Desde que me diste el mejor sexo oral de mi vida?**_ – y ahí nuevamente, su corazón se iba a salir por la boca

– _**Por favor, habla más bajo, está Ángela en la habitación –**_ Brennan sonrió triunfante y acercándose lentamente a la puerta

– _**Si querido, fue el mejor y más largo orgasmo de mi vida –**_ el hombre pedía a señas que se callara, mientras se tiraba en el sillón en forma de rendición y simulaba un nuevo ataque cardiaco

– _**Tranquilo… Le di gotas de valeriana, dormirá por horas, te lo aseguro –**_ Con esa pequeña explicación, le volvía el alma al cuerpo – _**Además, no fue así como pasó Booth –**_ La mujer se acercó lentamente, arremangando la camisa de dormir, poco más arriba de las rodillas – _**Luego, de dejar escapar a los chicos, volvimos a la habitación y él se acostó, mientras que yo me daba un largo baño de tina –**_ EL agente se atoró, frente a ella, no sabiendo si era porque se levantaba la enagua o por el baño que dio con en la otra habitación de Pelant – _**Luego, pude notar que estaba mirando por la puerta y adrede levante mi pierna –**_ Le dijo mirando a su novio directo a los ojos

\- _**¿Qué? –**_ ahora si era oficial, moriría de un infarto

– _**Fue la única forma que encontré para que se perturbara, luego de verme, salió de la habitación y yo aproveché para meterme a la cama y hacerme la dormida –**_ Por fin recuperaba la respiración, calló arrodillado frente a la mujer y desde ahí observó sus ojos

– _**Un día de estos, me matarás Huesos, eso te lo doy firmado, pero primero, intentaré yo hacerlo de placer… -**_ Sonrió de lado y terminó de levantar la tela de las piernas de la mujer, para atacar con suaves y jugosos besos el lunar de la discordia. ______

A la mañana siguiente, los cinco científicos y el agente, se preparaban para ir al aeropuerto, entre Ángela y Jack, solo hubo silencio, mientras que Lance, simplemente no quería saber de nadie, se mantendría en su posición, necesitaba pensar y creer que Deisy no le importaba, su orgullo estaba herido, la amaba y quería que ser él, el primero para ella, incluso antes que su trabajo, pero no era así, si bien sabía que su amor era incondicional, también sabía a ciencia cierta que no era su primera prioridad, lo supo cuando ella se fue a las Molucas, lo supo cuando ella prefirió investigar los huesos y no escuchar sus conclusiones, la amaba, pero las personas como ella jamás cambiaban, sería momento de volar, tal vez sería su última misión.

Eran sus ultima horas en el viejo continente, durante la noche la policía inglesa hizo una redada a la casa de Pelant, encontrando una serie de objetos históricos invaluables, y una serie de documentos que lo incriminaban en varios extraños acontecimientos, entre ello, la desaparición de dos agentes de Scotlan, la muerte de varias personas a lo largo de su vida escolar, partiendo por su asesora universitaria, malversación de fondos públicos, que lo ligaban a su posición en la cámara inglesa y así una seguidilla de pequeños fraudes y otros cargos menores.

Jack se sentía basura, sentía que la vida le era arrebata, mientras miraba a su mujer y al resto del equipo en la entrada de la policía, en pocas horas esto habría terminado, vio como Booth, hablaba con Beck por los pasajes, como Lance miraba al mundo con extrañeza y apretaba su mano en señal de frustración; observó a Cam y Arastoo hacer un par de arrumacos, ¡por Dios! Lo que le herbia la sangre era la envidia, de no poder besar a su mujer, solo por la necedad de no reconocer su error, fue cuando vio una escena que jamás en su vida se lo hubiera esperado.

Pelant ingresaba, con muy mal tercio, esposado y escoltado por dos agentes, mirando a todos con desprecio, especialmente a Brennan y Booth

\- _**¡Hey agente!, la hermosa Temperance sabe a freza –**_ Booth, solo respiró e ignoró la provocación, Huesos no quiso escuchar y se volvió a hablar con Ángela, pero esta última se abalanzó sobre el hombre y le dio sendo derechazo gritando

– _**¡Es tu maldita culpa, acosas a mi amiga y nos llevas a la fuerza…! ¡Por tu maldita culpa, mi marido cree que deseaba abortar a nuestro hijo!**_ – Para el joven cantiléver fue un balde de agua hirviendo en su cabeza, la rabia subió hasta su ojos y comenzó a ver todo en rojo, partiendo por el infeliz de Pelant, pero al acercarse vio lo peor, la reacción del psicópata fue de superioridad, pese a que los guardias lo detuvieron, este dio un impulso, aventando a la artista al suelo

– _**Me las pagarás Pelant, te lo juro me las pagaras –**_ Gritó el entomólogo, mientras se acercaba a su mujer, quien recibía de buena manera la ayuda, pero que lo alejaba al momento después.

 _ **9 de la mañana, Valparaíso Chile.**_

Las mañanas son un poco frías en este país, debe ser por la cercanía al mar, realmente hermoso, pensaba la micro-antropóloga mientras que las nubes comenzaban a descubrir el horizonte. Encaminó sus pasos a la plaza central y tomó camino arriba, donde los letreros de vía de evacuación de tsunami le indicaban. En la entrada del antiguo cementerio, se encumbraban las antiguas tumbas y mausoleos de inmigrantes italianos, árabes, españoles e ingleses entre otros, observó el mapa y una imagen de ∞ (infinito), observó cada tumba y cada lapida, caminó por los lúgubres pasillos, sus pasos le guiaron hasta la primera tumba que se erguía en panteón, una cripta antigua, casi en ruinas, olvidada por el tiempo y las personas que alguna vez fueron los deudos de aquel cadáver. Deisy se persignó frente al mausoleo, una tumba sin nombre era algo bastante penoso, como si alguien quisiera olvidar los restos de quien estaba ahí. La mujer pasó su mano sobre el concreto roído y observó con mayor detenimiento, en la cúpula se encontraba tallado y con el color desvencijado, el signo infinito, pasó su mano de forma ligera y este comenzó a hundirse, abriendo un pequeño pasadizo en el costado de la tumba, bajó lentamente de forma cautelosa, hasta que la puerta se cerró súbitamente.

Ya en el aeropuerto, el grupo se dirigió a un hangar especial, que dispuso la armada inglesa y de donde despegaría el avión privado que los llevaría al continente americano, Ángela se sentó en el primer asiento, debía comunicarse con Deisy, para saber los avances, revisó su correo y ahí estaban las indicaciones, mapas y secuencia que debía seguir, luego activó el rastreador GPS que había dado a la antropóloga, pero esto no estaba mostraba señal alguna… Mando el contacto a distancia para encenderlo de forma remota, esperó el tiempo reglamentario y nada, comenzó a preocuparse, mientras veía a cada uno de sus amigos acomodarse en el avión, respiró talvez era un problema del computador, reinició, volvió a mirar a Brennan ahora, esta no estaba nada de contenta, pues Hannah también había subido a la aeronave, Booth se puso los antifaces de vuelvo, se recostó en el asiento y abrazó a Brennan, se le notaba el cansancio en la cara, pero no perdía opción para estar pegado a su amada, los envidio, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora debía ubicar a Wick, mando nuevamente el contacto de distancia, la última ubicación donde se vio encendido el aparato, fue en las coordenadas de la ciudad… En un viejo cementerio, cerró el computador de forma apresurada y se levantó

– _**Chicos Deisy a desaparecido del mapa.**_

Lance comenzó a desesperase, estaba furioso, pero su corazón se contrajo, como cuando la vio tirada en la cama del hospital

\- _**¿Cuántas horas son de viaje? –**_ Brennan respondió aun sin saber cuál era la preocupación del pequeño pato

– _**Contando los cambios en la zonas horarias, son aproximadamente 16 horas, un poco menos, por no tener escala… -**_ El joven se apretaba la cabeza, no pudo defender a su amor en la Molucas y ahora, tampoco lo pudo hacer, si a Deisy le ocurría algo, el simplemente se daría un tiro en la cabeza.

Llevaba un par de horas encerrado en esa cárcel, se sentía como animal, era él un desencinte de la familia real, no podía ser tratado como un vil ampón, pero los cargos eran muchos, ya no había vuelta atrás, observó por las rejas a ver quiénes eran sus custodios, entre tanto infeliz reconoció a uno… Le debía muchos favores y esta era la mejor opción para ser cobrados, le hizo señas…

\- _**Querido, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –**_ le dijo por las rejas, ajustando la solapa del uniformado

\- _**¿Pero cómo quiere que lo haga? –**_ este lo miró son sorna y desprecio

– _**Eso es problema tuyo, inepto –**_ miró el reloj en la pared – _**Tienes solo un par de horas o me habré olvidado de nuestra amistad –**_ replico el magnate, mientras retrocedía a su asiento en la celda y dejaba a un policía sudando a mares y pensando en cómo sacaría al hombre de la cárcel.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo**_ _ **28 – En busca del Oro de Valdivia**_

El equipo hubo arribado a Valparaíso, como ya estaba resuelto el principal motivo del caso, Becher se quedó en su país natal, le había confiado a Booth que se quedaría y pediría el traslado a un pueblo pequeño, llevaría a Vivian y con el tiempo el mismo se perdonaría, por ahora solo deseaba ser feliz, tanto como lo eran él y Brennan.

Lo primero que estaba en sus agendas, fue ubicar a la pequeña antropóloga, el equipo se dividió, Ángela se fue con Hogdings, junto a Cam y Arastoo al Hotel, para hacer el registro de las diez personas. Lance no pudo soportar y se fue directo a la última coordenada que marcaba el GPS, Beck tendría que comunicarse con su agencia, pues por alguna razón el caso del oro le interesaba por sobre manera a la CIA y como buenos agentes del FBI, Booth y Brennan fueron a investigar a la pensión en donde se había hospedado la señorita Wick.

Un hombre de gafas desiende del avión tras los nuevos visitantes de la ciudad, no le había sido muy complicado escapar de las manos de Scotland, para eso él era el Gran Cristopher Pelant y no dejaría que un grupo de científicos mal pagados le quitaran ninguno de sus dos más preciados tesoros, ni el oro, ni a la doctora Brennan, sonrió e hizo un visaje con la mano, ya sus fieles hombres traerían su auto y con ello, él seguiría los pasos de su presa.

 _ **\- Buenas tarde, estamos buscando la habitación de Deisy Winck –**_ dijo Brennan con su mejor español, mientras que la mujer que atendía le hacía reverencias y llamaba a una persona detrás del mesón

– _**Benjamín, ¿podrias hablar con ellos?, buscan a la gringa que se está hospedando –**_ La mujer entró a la casa y salió un joven de apariencia cordial

\- _**¿Señores? –**_ Brennan sonrió

– _**Buscamos a la Señorita Wick –**_ El joven revisó hizo memoria y luego de unos minutos le dijo

– _**Ayer salió temprano rumbo al cementerio, dijo que quería ver unas tumbas, de ahí no ha vuelto –**_ El agente sacó su placa y los identifico

– _**Soy el agente Booth y la doctora Brennan, deseamos ver su habitación, es nuestra colega y ha desaparecido ayer –**_ el joven los miró con desconfianza, pero luego recordó las últimas palabras de su nueva amiga extranjera " _Si viniera un agente Booth o Una doctora Brennan, muéstrale mi habitación y que me esperen_ "

– _**Si, ella dejó indicaciones para ustedes, pueden pasar –**_ ambos respondieron a la amabilidad del joven y se dispusieron a buscar algo que les indicara a donde debían ir. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba una serie de fotografías, Brennan ató cabos rápidamente y con esa clave en los huesos descifró lo mismo que su aprendiz

– _**En el cementerio está la respuesta –**_ ambos se miraron y tomaron las cosas, pagaron el hospedaje de Wick y se encaminaron al cementerio.

Al llegar Lance esperaba en la puerta, con un poco de rabia y frustración

– _**Sweets, ¿has encontrado algo? –**_ preguntó Booth y este le mostró una mascada de la antropóloga

– _**Encontré esto, en la primera tumba –**_ Los tres se miraron y comenzaron la subida, al llegar Brennan tomó el mapa y observó, sus ojos la llevaron al signo infinito

– _**Ya he visto esto antes, chicos por favor hay que moverse rápido –**_ la mujer tocó el signo y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, Booth y Brennan sacaron linternas y comenzaron a desender la escalera

– _**Esperen… No me quedaré aquí a ver como lo hacen, iré con ustedes –**_ Dijo Lance, mientras se lanzaba tras de ellos a la búsqueda de su amada.

El pasillo era oscuro y húmedo, las primeras escaleras de piedra y las murallas eran una seguidilla de tumbas sin nombre, algunas osamentas se desprendían de los nichos, mientras que una serie de ratas y otras pequeñas alimañas se paseaban por los restos, el agente tragó en seco

– _**Interesante –**_ la doctora volteó a verlo

\- _**¿Interesante Booth?, es fabuloso ver de primera mano una cripta del siglo XV, muchas veces se han mencionado en las crónicas, pero nadie había visto una en tan buen estado de conservación –**_ adoraba que su mujer estuviera tan alegre por unos restos que llevaban prácticamente quinientos años en la profundidades de esas cuevas, pero a él, simplemente le parecía nauseabundo. Al pisar el último escalón, se vieron encerrados en un cuarto, que a diferencia de lo que habían visto, se encontraban tumbas con mayor cuidado, decoradas con barrotes de plata, como si se tratase de una sepultura tipo colonia, donde los lacayos con menos jerarquía, tenían el deber de resguardar los cuerpos de sus amos

– _**Me parece tan extraño, tumbas sin nombre y posicionadas en forma tan estructurada –**_ Lance observó la pequeña habitación y pegó en el piso frustrado, por no encontrar en esa catacumba a Deisy

– _**Doctora, Deisy no está aquí**_ Brennan podía entender muy bien la frustración de su hijo pato, pero debía de tener paciencia, volvió a mirar las paredes, algo en esa habitación no calzaba, pero que demonios era, cerró sus ojos y se relajó, pensó rápidamente, jerarquía colonial… Españoles, criollos, mestizos, zambos, mulatos, negros… e indígenas

\- _**¡Indígenas! –**_ eso era lo que no le calzaba, entre los cráneos que se erguían en las murallas solo había logrado reconocer a uno solo con rasgos mongoloides, se acercó la tumba y comenzó a tocar la estructura a su alrededor

\- _**¿Amor que haces?... Ni es situaciones así, puedes dejar de jugar con los huesos –**_ Huesos le devolvió una mirada asesina – _**No seas tonto Booth, dentro de la estructura social española, el indígena era el último en la escala social, porque aquí en Chile, el esclavo negro era considerado un bien de lujo y difícil de conservar como propiedad, por lo tanto si todos estos cuerpos corresponden a españoles, ¿Por qué hay un cuerpo indígena aquí? –**_ siguió tocando las piezas, hasta que bajo el toras y entremedio de las costillas encontró una pequeña palanca

– _**Por Dios –**_ salió de su boca y miró a sus acompañantes

– _**Este hombre fue clavado aquí, para ocultar la entrada –**_ movió ligeramente la palanca y una puerta se abrió en el suelo, dejando a la vista una nueva serie de escaleras, que se iban adentrando a la profundidad de la tierra.

Cam y Arastoo habian avanzado mucho en su relacion. El encierro hizo que la amable forense y el creyente antropologo puedan salvar varias barreras en su cotidianidad. Convivir en la prision de Pelant le dio una idea a Camille Saroyan de como seria compartir cada hora, cada minuti y cada segundo de su vida con aquel hombre de fe, pero no por eso fanatico. Esa era una de las cosas que siempre admiro en Seeley y que ahora adoraba en Arastoo. La confianza de saber que todo tenia un orden y proceso natural y dejarlo seguir su curso. Se diria que hasta podia comprender como Brennan y Booth podian acoplarse tan bien justamente por esa caracteristica compartida. Seeley tenia su fe en Dios y Temperance en la ciencia. Ambos eran creyentes en cosas disimiles tal como ella y Arastoo pero con buena voluntad, esfuerzo, cariño y amor... ademas de una atraccion animal y salvaje que solo dejaban salir en la intimidad de su habitacion, sabia que podian llegar a buen puerto.

Camille Saroyan se dio cuenta que estaba lista para comprometerse y si Arastoo se lo pedia, ella cerraria los ojos, extenderia la mano y recibiria un anillo de compromiso sin dejar entrometerse a sus miedos y temores. Asi de simple le habia resultado el amor a la buena forense.

Jack dejó las maletas en la habitación, quiso buscar una señal en la que Ángela le revelase lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en la puerta del hotel le había dejado en claro que era mejor darse unos días y pensar, ella solicitó una habitación por separado y le envió ahí, a una oscura y lugre habitación solitaria. Se arrojó en la cama y pensó nuevamente en lo ocurrido, no sabía en qué momento estúpido de vida, se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que Ángela sería capaz de abortar a un hijo de ambos, ella le había dicho en más de una oportunidad que deseaba tener un equipo de futbol americano en casa y él, simplemente había sido víctima de sus propios temores y verdugo de la mujer que amaba con toda el alma. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y escoger mejores palabras para ella… Se daría una ducha, haber sin con ello podría calmar un poco las ganas de ir tras ella y hacerle el amor.

Sabía que en algún momento ella lo perdonaría, pero no sería ni hoy, ni mañana, por ahora era mejor que pensaran bien las cosas, ella no quería que la lastimara más con su conclusiones apresuradas. Tocó su vientre y pese a la tormenta que vivía hoy con Jack, no cambiaba el hecho de haber concebido a una criatura que dentro de poco más de año y medio le diría de forma extremadamente dulce mamá, como poder resistirse a eso, ¿dios, como hacerlo?

– _**Si papá no nos quiere, simplemente nos iremos a viajar y conocer el arte del mundo, querido niño.**_

Un sobre le fue entregado a la señorita Charlotte Vivian Miller, un sobre que contenía su expiación de culpa y que sería reubicada por el programa de protección de testigos, simplemente sonrió y aunque sabía que su adorado tormento ya no estaría más con ella, solo pensó en el bienestar del, sin ella cerca, él podría llegar a los altos cargos de la policía, que se le habían negado, porque Pelant siempre la amenazó y sobornaba a la gente quien debía botar por ascender a Becher, siguió leyendo la misiva, esta le informaba que en breve momentos iría por ella, el agente se le había designado como custodio durante la audiencia de la familia Pelant.

Se levantó fue hasta su celda y comenzó sacando las pocas pertenencia que tenía, una de sus posesiones más valiosas era una fotografía de Ellioth

– _**Te amaré siempre –**_ Dijo mientras guardaba el papel en su corazón

– _**Señorita Miller, ¿está lista?**_ \- ¿Por qué su cerebro le quería jugar una mala pasada, haciendo que la voz de su custodio fuera tan parecida a la de su amor?

– _**Si señor –**_ Respondió sin voltear, mientras que unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, el agente extendió la mano

\- _**Un gusto, conocerla y saber que encerraremos malhechores juntos, señorita Vivian… Un gusto, soy el Agente Becher, Ellioth Becher –**_ Esta en forma automática se dio vuelta y dio las gracias, solo por verlo una vez más y otorgarle esta oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien

– _ **Soy… O mejor dicho fui, la doctora Charlotte Miller, usted puede llamarme Vivian**_ – ambos sonrieron ante ese juego de complicidad, era la única forma, partir desde cero y volver a enamorarse de las personas que realmente eran.

Realmente a Brennan le gustaban esas aventuras peligrosas y catacumbas olvidadas, Pelant no sabía si era mejor así o simplemente esperar a que todo terminara y llevarse al par de tortolos y poseer a la mujer delante de los ojos de furia del hombre… Realmente ya lo estaba saboreando. Fue ese el motivo de aventurarse a ingresar a las catacumbas de Drake, fue ese el motivo por el cual buscó la mejor manera de traer a Temperance a Inglaterra, los seguía con prudencia y escondiendo su rastro, solo esperaba el mejor momento, le daría un tiro al psicólogo en medio del corazón, muerte rápida, un disparo en la pierna y otro en el brazo al agente, lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, y un buen golpe a la mujer, sonrió de forma macabra, para ingresar por las segundas escaleras.

Al llegar al último peldaño de aquella antigua escalera, Booth quien iba por delante notó algo extraño, hizo visajes a Huesos y con señas pidió que levantara la linterna, para ver el fondo de la nueva estancia a la que habían llegado

– _**No sé por qué creo que estoy en un juego de Lara Croft –**_ Soltó el psicólogo, mientras los tres se ganaban de forma paralela a la entrada

– _**He escuchado algunos hallazgos de la doctora Croft y me parecen interesantes –**_ Sweets y Booth se miraron y devolvieron la mirada a Brennan

\- _**¿Sabes quién es? –**_ Preguntaron al unísono y ella asintió

– _**Unos colegas hicieron mención de la doctora, mientras trabajamos en la Molukas, un par de técnicos me mencionaron su trabajo en la cuna de la vida en áfrica y también de sus hallazgos en el templo de Osiris**_ – Ambos hombres rieron fuertemente

– _**Si amor, cuando volvamos a la paz, te mostraré el trabajo de la Señorita Croft –**_ Mientras ellos hablaban, Sweets dio un paso adelante y una pared se vino sobre él, Booth alcanzó a sujetarlo y empujarlo hacia adelante, pero cada una de las siguiente paredes fueron reaccionando y cayendo sucesivamente sobre los agentes, Brennan corrió tras ellos por el largo pasillo y los sacó de ahí, hasta llegar nuevamente a una puerta, los tres respiraban fuerte, miraron hacia atrás y por lo menos habían esquivado veinte paneles

– _**Esto cada vez, se pone más interesante –**_ Con un poco de miedo, Brennan se aventuró a empujar la puerta y a seguir con su misión: Encontrar viva a la señorita Wick. ______


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29 – En busca del Oro de Valdivia**_

¡Por un demonio!... esto le parecía tan absurdo.

Los tres corrían por un pasillo tipo colonial, Booth alegaba que estaba muy oscuro, Sweets que repetía una y otra vez que el humano no logra aprender, ni siquiera de la propia experiencia y Brennan la verdad estaba emocionada, se sentía como una exploradora del siglo XX, encontrando antiguas rutas de escape y tesoros olvidados por la historia

– _**¡Basta… hay que parar ahora!**_ – Grito el agente quedándose atrás, mientras que los demás seguían

– _**No Booth, no podemos!**_ – la mujer volvió a tomarlo de la mano y él aprovecho para tomarla por la cintura y darle un beso

– _**Ahora si… Podemos continuar**_ – los tres siguieron.

Las murallas cada vez se volvían más lúgubres y rústicas. Huesos calculaba que estaba a poco más de un kilómetro del cementerio, con dirección a la cordillera. Ahora era ella la que se detenía en súbito, a mirar unas osamentas que se encontraban en el camino

– _**Doctora, no es hora de ver Huesos, Deisy está perdida!**_ – la escritora lo fulmino con la mirada, ella simplemente necesitaba ver lo que tenia en frente. Booth solamente sonrió, era una niña en su salsa

– _**Sweets este podría ser uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de la colonia**_ – paso sus manos por los huesos

– _**Hombre de unos 30, con una estructura ósea bastante envidiable**_ – le guiño el ojo a su compañero

– _**Por lo menos debe tener 400 años aquí**_ – Lance se adelantó en el camino. Ya no veía la hora de encontrar a su pequeño tormento

– _**Booth, Brennan… por allá hay una luz**_ – la mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó. Lance se apresuró, sin escuchar las advertencias de Huesos y empujó la puerta. Perdiendo el contacto con ellos.

 _ **\- ¡Demonios Sweets!**_ \- el agente se apresuró, pero nada había detrás solo un pasillo que seguía por unos cuantos metros sin salida alguna

– _**Huesos, no está!**_ – la mujer observó la estructura

– _**Debe haber un mecanismo oculto… tal vez la puerta. Ten cuidado con lo que pises. Puede ser una**_ … – Booth la miro a su compañera y el suelo crujió

\- _**… AHHHH!**_ – ambos cayeron por una abertura en el suelo. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Maldijo por lo bajo, había seguido los pasos de su obsesión y de un momento a otro se habían desaparecido, como si se tratase que la tierra en un movimiento súbito se abrió bajo sus pies y se los tragó

– _**Esperaré… -**_ lo único que se veía en el oscuro pasillo eran sus brillantes ojos.

...

 _ **\- Pero… ¿de verdad no me dejarás viajar contigo? –**_ el hombre llevaba poco más de quince minutos intentado hacer entender a Hannah que esta vez, no habría pasaporte para ella, que esta vez separaría las aguas y que nada en el mundo los haría volver a trabajar juntos

– _**Señorita Burley, puedo hacer que la encierren por alta traición, ¿de verdad quiere eso? –**_ un poco amedrentada, pero no lo suficiente la rubia respondió con soberbia

\- _**¿De verdad lo quieres tú? -**_ ¡Dios!, esto era el Karma, era por lo que le hizo a Booth en Jordania y luego en la fiesta en el Palacio, no iba a dudar nunca que era una mujer hermosa

– _**Le recuerdo que fue usted la que se lio con el enemigo –**_ La mujer hizo un mohín con su boca y golpeó con el tacón en el suelo

– _**No tenía como saber que era un loco psicópata, sociópata y asesino… Bueno sin contar estafador –**_ Daniel respiró hondo, esto iba para largo

– _**De eso se trata Hannah, ya no puedo confiar en ti –**_ y eso era, una ataque directo y certero, aunque no sabía si le había dolido más a él o la había herido más a ella

– _**No es solo por lo de Pelant… ¿o si? –**_ el hombre negó, era hora de cortar esto de raíz y llevar a cabo la última misión, antes de volver a su tranquilo trabajo como espía certificado de la CIA, tal vez después de esto le dejaran torturar un par de tipos para sacar su frustración

– _**Toma, aquí está tu boleto, es hora que regreses a USA y vayas a donde quieras –**_ el corazón se le contrajo, era lo mejor dejar de ver esa mujer que tanto le perturbaba, se sabía amante de los pasos de Brennan, pero esto era distinto, esa mujer lo llamaba hasta con el pensamiento

\- _**¿No hablas enserio? –**_ negó por treceava vez, tomó su mano, dejó el boleto e hizo señas a su contingente

– _**Vamos, tenemos que llegar a Chile, a recuperar lo que falta del tesoro –**_ no supo descifrar lo que la rubia expresaba… Más bien no quiso, por primera vez desde que la conocía sus ojos estaban inundados de condena

– _**Hasta siempre.**_

 _ **...**_

Su cabeza dolía, su mano esta aprisionada contra algo, estaba sobre un cuerpo blando y cómodo, los ojos le pesaban y aunque los mantenía entre abiertos, la oscuridad era penetrante, la sombra absorbía todo, ahí supo que la única forma que tenía de guiarse era escuchar a su alrededor, pudo escuchar un gota de agua caer en la inmensidad, pudo escuchar el sonido que hace el viento, en medio de una corriente de aire, que se cuela de una ventana a otra, pudo sentir el aroma a humedad y moho, pudo por fin escuchar los latidos de la persona en la cual su cuerpo descansaba… Un gemido, casi como el llanto de un infante, el sollozo de la pena que se contiene y movió su brazo para acomodarlo, de un momento a otro se encorvó del dolor, recién ahí pudo saber que su mano estaba fracturada, no pudo identificar si eran las falanges o la base de radio, el dolor era potente y poco soportable, unas manos le acariciaron el cabello y en respuesta llevó su mano en buen estado al contacto, sintió algo tibio, el aroma a hierro se coló por su nariz

– _**Sangre –**_ susurró y la persona que la mimaba se detuvo

\- _**¿Quién eres? –**_ la respiración de la otra persona se detuvo y soltó una bocanada de aire

– _**Soy yo Temperance, Deisy –**_ por el universo y su poca fé!

– _**Estás bien –**_ sintió que el pequeño cuerpo bajo ella se acomodaba y que de su labios se escuchaba un gemido de dolor

– _**Si lo estoy, un poco sedienta y porque no decirlo más que hambrienta, pero bien –**_ abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver una frágil luz a su lado

\- _**¿Booth y Lance? –**_ una sonrisa triste se reflejó en su cara y una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas

– _**Solo usted cayó en este lugar, por lo que pude investigar, hay por lo menos diez posos, en este por lo menos solo había fondo vació… Los otros… –**_ un rápido recuento de las trampas indígenas de la época le indicaban que en los demás sócalos era posible que hubieran una serie de estacas ancladas al piso… Booth, pensó y una lágrima calló por rostro

– _**Vamos, hay que encontrar a los chicos –**_ la mini-antropóloga, se puso de pie como pudo, rompió su camisa y ayudo a inmovilizar el brazo de la escritora.

 _ **-Vamos Sweets, despierta chico –**_ Booth había despertado hace unos minutos y comenzó con la búsqueda de una salida, Lance había estado acostado en el suelo, aun inconsciente, pero tenían que buscar una salida y no se podía dar el lujo de esperar a que el bello durmiente, se dignara a abrir sus bellos ojos

\- _**¡Ahh!, Booth… ¿Dónde estamos? –**_ miró alrededor nuevamente, apuntando con su linterna y se fijó en una escalera que se trepaba por la amplia pared

– _**No lo sé Lance, pero es hora de salir y buscar Huesos y a Deisy.**_

 _ **...**_

Ángela se paseaba por la habitación del hotel, ya iban poco más de medio día, donde su amiga no se había comunicado con ella y donde aún no se sabía nada de la pequeña Deisy, su móvil vibró en el bolso, era talvez su amigo, contesto

– _**Brennan, ¿Dónde están?... ¡Oh!, Becher… Me alegra. ¿Qué, qué?, maldición, me pondré en contacto con Beck –**_ salió rauda de la habitación, buscó a su marido

– _**Jack, Pelant ha escapado –**_ este tomó el fono del hotel y la miró, pidiendo perdón y compasión con su mirada

– _**Le avisaré a Cam… Ese maldito no volverá a poner un dedo sobre mi familia, ni mucho menos amenazar la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lo lamento Tempe, ya no puedo más, la caía y los días sin alimento y sin agua, me han mermado –**_ Deisy intentaba excusarse, ya no podía dar un paso más y la verdad el socavón parecía no tener fin

– _**Quédate aquí, pronto volveré –**_ Le dijo a su discípula, mientras que retomaba nuevamente la investigación del lugar. Paseó la linterna por todas las hendijas y recodos del lugar, intentado visualizar un mecanismo o alguna otra pista que le digiera como salir, o por lo menos donde estaba. Su esfuerzos dieron frutos, había una piedra que difería del color de las demás, la toco, la sintió y la empujó levemente, por si por alguna extraña perturbación, aquellos que construyeron las catacumbas, se les hubiera ocurrido seguir cavando y hacer más agujeros que la llevaran al centro de la tierra, si era una buena analogía, pero poco realista

– _**Brennan, el humano aun no llega a la mitad de la corteza terrestre y tu piensas que caerás al centro de la tierra –**_ se despejó y mientras cavilaba, una muralla se corrió ante sus ojos y le dejó ver una puerta, apuntó con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, pero ahí solo había… Se tapó la boca en señal de esperanza, ante sus ojos se encontraba el tan buscado oro, que no solo los hombres de Drake habían encontrado la muerte aguardándolo, si no que todos aquellos que lo poseyeron, desde Valdivia, hasta los mismos indígenas que lo ocultaron de los españoles.

Deisy estaba a punto de colapsar, las horas de sueño, el hambre y el cansancio habían mellado su fortaleza estoica, esa que le salvo la vida en la Molukas hace solo poco más de un mes, con los ojos entre abiertos, vio pasar una sombra frente a ella, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron cuando quiso gritar

– _**Doctora Brennan –**_ dijo antes de caer desmayada.

El par de hombres había llegado a la cima, no sin un par de inconvenientes, como era el miedo de Lance a la altura y los mareos constantes de Booth, al sentir el hedor de putrefacción de las ratas muertas. Las escaleras los llevaron a la misma habitación, por donde habían caído, miraron a su alrededor y nada, ni muestras de las chicas, pero el agente con entrenamiento militar, observó el suelo y se encontró con una serie de huellas que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos, estás marcas en el piso iban directo a donde Huesos encontró las osamentas y detrás del antiguo cuerpo, se había abierto una puerta, con una serie de escaleras que llevaban nuevamente al fondo

– _**Maldición, siempre odié las películas de Indiana Jones –**_ murmuró el ranger, antes de comenzar a bajar.

Brennan tomó un par de objetos del suelo, tal cual contaba la historia oficial, ahí habían empuñaduras de oro puro, una armadura y otros utensilios, con los que el gobernador de Santiago de la Nueva Extremadura, convencería a la gente, para que se situaron en las tierras inhóspitas y llenas de indios salvajes, a Brennan no le gustaba el termino, era peyorativo para referirse a una cultura, pero el termino técnico utilizado por los españoles. De pronto sintió correr por su espalda una corriente eléctrica y su sexto sentido o sentido de preservación le hizo tomar una espada que se encontraba a su lado

\- _**¿Booth? –**_ Preguntó aun sin voltearse, pues su mente analítica le decía que algo o alguien más estaba ahí

– _**No querida, soy yo y vengo por mi tesoro.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30 – Sin explicación I**_

La señorita Hannah Burley había vuelto en el primer vuelo a EEUU, la verdad su reportaje había sido publicado esa mañana, y ya podía ver los titulares de New York Times. La gente que pasaba a su lado y leía el artículo se asombraba ante la magnífica historia, ya que estaba narrada en primera persona. Toda una travesía al otro lado de Atlántico.

Incluyo su experiencia personal y algunas partes sobre el baile de las "Fieras", pero algo había en el ambiente, algo que no le agradaba, algo que no calzaba en el espacio, extrañaba a Booth, aunque ya sabía que era una batalla perdida, extrañaba sentir la adrenalina… Aunque al mismo tiempo extrañó al hombre que la envió de vuelta a casa y recordó, aquella noche.

 _Los cuatro en aquella habitación, Elioth sentado mirando la pantalla, Booth recostado en el sofá de fondo y mirando al vacío, ella en una orilla queriendo caminar a consolar al agente y Beck sentado en el gran sofá de la oficina_

 _-_ _ **¿Quieren un café? –**_ _expresó con timidez, el rostros de los hombres no reflejaba realmente simpatía, ni agrado, solamente Daniel levantó la mano_

– _**Sin azúcar por favor –**_ _ella le dio una leve sonrisa y el respondió curvando el labio. Al volver Booth se había dormido y Becher estaba con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, ella avanzó hasta Daniel y le dio el café, se sentó a su lado y tomó un sorbo de su bebida_

 _-_ _ **¿Aun nada? –**_ _el hombre negó_

– _**Nada, parece que Brennan está cómoda en la habitación de Pelant –**_ _dijo, mientras que se cercioraba que Booth, no lo hubiera escuchado_

– _**Puede ser… Luego de lo que vio en el restaurant –**_ _la mujer agachó la cabeza_

– _**De verdad eres malévola mujer –**_ _se rio de ella y tomó su mano_

– _**Si algo pude comprender hace unas semanas, es que ni Brennan, ni Booth se traicionarian de esa forma, ellos simplemente son la simbiosis perfecta, como la anemona y el pez payaso –**_ _Hannah sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en esa noche_

– _**Por un minuto pensé que hablaba con la doctora! –**_ _Beck, pasó un brazo por detrás de la mujer y besó su frente, por un momento el silencio reinó en el lugar_

– _**Eres una increíble mujer Hannah, es solo que no existe nadie mejor en este mundo, que no sea él, para ella y ella, para él –**_ _No pudo controlar la pena, que sentía en el corazón y se derrumbó en lágrimas sobre el agente de la CIA_

– _**Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención hacer lo que hice, yo solo creí que podía ser feliz con él –**_ _apunto al hombre al otro lado de habitación, quien en sueños y teniendo un sueño algo perturbador, se dio vuelta al momento que la mujer señalaba_

– _**Ni en sueños quiere saber de mi –**_ _Beck la atrajo más a su cuerpo y la consoló, el mismo sentía el impulso de ayudar a ese corazón herido, él adoraba a Brennan, pero sabía desde hace mucho que era un caso perdido, al menos teniendo a Booth a su lado, por la tanto el romance quedó en aquello que era platónico_

– _**No es problema tuyo, ni mío… Es el destino, pequeña, es el destino –**_ _ambos se abrazaron y se recostaron en el sofá, hundiéndose en un sueño profundo. Booth gritó al ver que el marcador se movilizaba y ambos abrieron los ojos, las pupilas cafés, con las azul profundo se miraron una fracción de segundo y percibieron que estaban labio, con labio, rojos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a rescatar al resto._

Esa imagen de sus labios juntos, era un recuerdo que no quería olvidar, algo se había posado en su alma aquella noche y sabía que durante mucho tiempo la acompañaría. Daniel Beck.

...

Luego del aviso de Ángela, se había encerrado a fierro fundido en su oscura habitación, Pelant era un tipo psicópata, Pelant era una mezcla de todo aquello en contra lo que habían luchado los últimos 5 años, Pelant era la reencarnación misma del demonio. Una idea se cruzó en su mente, no dejaría que su esposa, ni su hijo nonato tuvieran que preocuparse por ese maldito, ni siquiera Tafeth había sido tan cruel como ese infeliz. Quiso recordar como era su padre, un hombre ecuánime y de nobles sentimientos, pero recordó aquella vez en que se vio amenazado, donde su madre también estaba bajo peligro y memoró a su progenitor tomando la justicia por su manos y rescatando a su familia…

Un héroe, sin dudo lo fue, ahora le correspondía a él, ser el héroe del linaje. Estaba decidido.

Fue donde sus pasos lo llevaban, era hora de corregir sus errores, era hora de pedir perdón. Tocó de forma suave la habitación de Ángela, no hubo respuestas, volvió a tocar y nada, abrió lentamente, podía ser un ataque del adefesio… Pero no, las ventanas del cuarto estaban abiertas de par en el par, por el balcón se colaba un agradable rayo de sol, que caía en raudales sobre la cama de la habitación, el viento costero, hacía que la habitación se llenara de un aroma salino, tan agradable. Era probable que todo aquel ambiente de paz y la tensión pasada los días anteriores la hicieran dormir recostada en el sillón del cuarto, se acercó a besar su sien y luego en los brazos la transportó a la cama

– _**Te juro hermosa, te juro por mi familia y por todo lo que tengo y eso te incluye a ti y a nuestro hermoso pequeño –**_ dijo tocando el vientre de la artista que ya comenzaba a abultarse

– _**Que ese mal nacido, no volverá a molestar… No te hará daño a ti, ni a mi hijo, ni a Brennan… Ni a nadie más en este mundo –**_ la cubrió con el posa pies y se dispuso a salir

– _**Jack –**_ lo llamó con una voz ahogada y él se detuvo

– _**Perdóname Ángy, no te imaginas cuanto te amo y quiero a ese bebe, fui un imbécil no espero que me perdones hoy, pero si en el futuro y para eso haré este mundo más seguro para los tres –**_ retomó su camino.

– _**Jack… Yo también fui tonta, debí confiarte lo que ocurría, pero enloquecerías si te dabas cuenta que no solo éramos nosotros los que estábamos en peligro, sino que nuestro hijo –**_ Sonrió desde la puerta y respondió con toda tranquilidad

– _**Ahora lo entiendo, espérame por favor –**_ Salió de una vez, dejando a su esposa con la pequeña angustia de la incertidumbre de quien ama, más allá de lo cotidiano.

...

Una mano se deslizó por su espalda y luego la otra por su pecho descubriendo parte de su seno, que fue besado lentamente

– _**Mmm la verdad es que logro entender porque Booth está vuelto loco por ti… Una piel dulce y así de suave es difícil de encontrar**_.

Estaba mareada y con dificultad logró identificar a la escoria que estaba a su espalda

– _**Que haces aquí Pelant?!**_ – el hombre sonrió y volvió a besar su cuello, se percató del brazo en la mal estado de la escritora, tenía la ventaja y por sobre todo no estaba el estúpido del agente

– _**Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, eso no lo dudes**_ – Brennan intento hacer un movimiento rápido, una llave simple y efectiva, pero Pelant fue más rápido y apretó su brazo fracturado, con ello tendría una rendición segura

– _**¡Maldito!**_ – grito de dolor y el reía con más ganas

– _**Y ahora que harás? Llamar a tu discípula…? está tirada inconsistente a más de 30 metros… no hará nada**_.

Poco a poco apretando cada vez más fuerte el brazo, la fue llevando al suelo, aprisionándola contra la muralla, deslizó su mano derecha a los pantalones

– _**Querida… Es hora, cuando te encuentre tu querido Seeley ya no habrá vuelta atrás**_ \- no habrá vuelta atrás… Ya no habrá vuelta atrás, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no era posible que su final fuera a ser así.

Sentía las manos recorrer sus piernas, mientras que era desprovista de su ropa

– _**Basta… Por favor**_ – las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, desde el momento en que Booth la toco, se puso en mente que ningún otro hombre llegaría a tocar su cuerpo, mucho menos su alma y ahora no estaba segura de cumplir una promesa ni consigo misma.

Era una posición incómoda, estaba tirado sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su obsesión, pero el sentir su piel caliente le excitaba aún más, cada vez sentía el deseo arder con más potencia en su interior logrando que su miembro comenzará a notarse por sobre la ropa

– _**Lo sientes querida… cierto que lo sientes...**_ – dijo besando sus pechos que con el movimiento ya estaban descubiertos. En un intento desesperado intento patear entre piernas a su agresor, pero su desventaja era enorme y el presionaba su brazo mal herido, una lágrima callo por su mejilla, era hora de resignarse a la cruel fin

\- _**Jamás podrás tenerme realmente!**_ – el hombre en plena facultad comenzó desabrochando sus pantalones y abriendose paso entre sus piernas.

– _**Gozaré con tus gritos querida**_ – cerro los ojos previendo el final, recordando los labios de su único y gran amor.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 30 – Sin explicación I (¡Ay! Amor)**_

 _Ay amor q_ _ue despierta las piedras,_

 _ver aquel que no se sienta_ _alrededor._

Daniel Tomas Beck, llagaba con su caravana de la CIA, al país caído del mapa, país olvidado por la civilización según muchos de sus colegas que por algún motivo habían caído ahí, pero a él le pareció cálido y acogedor, llegó a la ciudad a media tarde, el cielo claro de la costa le recordó el cabello de la rubia, aquella que dejó en el aeropuerto de la Inglaterra y que por cierto, debía sacar de su mente.

 _Ay amor q_ _ue nos abres las puertas,_ _  
_ _no hay amor tan necesario c_ _omo el sol._

Se dirigió al Hotel donde se habían hospedado sus improvisados colegas y donde debía comunicarse con la central para saber las nuevas indicaciones y que harían, si encontraban por alguna razón el tesoro.

 _Cuando llamas estoy,_ _a la hora que tú digas voy…_ _  
_ _cuantas veces nos quitas la vena, po_ _r lo tanto es amargo su sabor._

Un mensaje lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, leyó "Aun puedo viajar", le pareció graciosa su obstinación, pero simplemente no debía distraerse en cosas tan vánales como esa mujer, "NO, no responderé otro mensaje", fue su escuálida contestación, peor nuevamente algo le oprimió el pecho y se sintió el hombre más ruin del planeta

– _**Lo siento.**_

 _Ay amor de_ _jardín yerbabuena,_ _  
_ _como espina pu_ _ede ser el desamor._ _  
_

El par de hombres, comenzaron a recorrer el camino, que el cadáver les había indicado, unas largas escaleras que se cada vez se hacían más profundas y lúgubres

– _**Mira Booth, una luz –**_ El psicólogo apuntó, escaleras abajo y al salir del túnel, se encontraron con el cuerpo de la micro antropóloga tirado en el suelo

– _**Dios, Deisy –**_ Lance Sweets, olvido todas las diferencias que tenían, su trabajo, sus ambiciones y lo demás que giraba a su alrededor, lo único que sabía era que la amaba, la tomó en sus brazos y besó su cabeza, tocó su mejilla

– _**Amor… Por favor, despierta –**_ se aferró besando su cabello. Booth se acercó, extendiendo la botella de agua hasta su mano

– _**Será mejor que la hidrates, con eso despertará… Yo avanzaré a ver si encuentro a Huesos.**_

Cuando llamas estoy, a la hora que tú digas voy.  
Ay amor que despierta las piedras,  
ay amor que derriba fronteras.

Realmente no iba a esperar nada más, a penas la sacara de esa maldita cueva, la llevaría a las Vegas y si era necesario le obligaría que se casaran, no soportaría una sola noche más sin ella, ni mucho menos malos entendidos, como los que habían ocurrido durante todo este caso

– _**Dios, Huesos… Ahora donde te metiste? si tan solo pudiera**_ …

Si fuera posible amarrar tenerte siempre cerca  
poderte controlar  
saber cada paso que das.

Y las cavilaciones se tomaron su poca cordura. No podía olvidar lo que lo llevó a amarla de esa forma, ella era una mujer libre, ecuánime, estructurada, para nada sentimental, pero con el fuego de la pasión a flor piel, no era algo físico, su fuera así ella tendría que haber nacido rubia y cintura extremadamente delgada, ojos azules, piel pálida y piernas largas, pero Temperance Brennan no era nada de eso, era una mujer de piernas gruesas y sexis, una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, lacio y con vida, su cintura era fina, eso no lo podía negar, pero cuando comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la curvatura de sus caderas, ¡Dios era impresionante! Y no solo eso, su carácter, plena libertad que nada tenía que ver con tomar un avión e irse al fin del mundo, tenía que ver con sus ganas de vivir, sus ganas de aprender, sus ganas de…

 _Si sales o si entras, si vienes o si vas_ _,_ _las narices a enseñar…_ _  
_ _ay amor como inmenso es el mar._

En el otro hemisferio del planeta, una pareja de compañeros se desperezaba sobre la cama

– _**Buenos días Señorita Miller –**_ La mujer sonrió de buena gana, desde hoy no habría secretos, no habría Pelant, no habría nada que pudiera arruinar lo que volvían a construir, luego que su castillo de naipes se callera frente a su cara

– _**Buenos días, Señor de Miller –**_ El agente Scotlan, ahora custodio definitivo de la testigo clave en el caso de Cristopher Pelant, sonrió y se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas, había un hermoso sol ahí afuera y a su parecer ya habían retesado lo suficiente

– _**Debemos comenzar a arreglar esta casa, sabes que no me gusta el desorden Vivian –**_ Y ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella emplazaba su mundo de cabeza y esta vez, no desaprovecharía en ningún momento

– _**Lo sé, así que te haré ver la casa de otra manera –**_ y posó una toalla por sus hombros y lo llevó hasta el baño, con una sonrisa maliciosa, él solo se dejaría querer.

 _Ese amor quien altera las venas, como inventa las mareas sol a sol_ _  
_ _ay amor que nos tienes en vela, a quien duerme se le para hasta el reloj_.

 _ **\- Por dios Jack, ¿dónde vas? -**_ Ángela Salió corriendo tras él, por las últimas palabras que emitió en la puerta de la habitación

– _**Ya te lo dije, no voy a descansar, hasta que este mundo se vea librado de un ser como Cristopher Pelant –**_ Lo vio, tomar una pequeña maleta, llenarla de algunas cosas, y seguir su camino a la recepción del hotel

\- _**¿Qué tienes en mente? –**_ Expresó algo preocupada, los ojos de su marido era oscuros, podría decir que hasta lúgubres… Incluso algo insano en la mirada

– _**No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré pronto –**_ como buena artista pasional, en las puertas del hotel, tomó a su hombre del cuello y lo abrazó tan fuerte como si la vida dependiera de ello y luego sus labios, eran el dulce néctar que necesitaba él hombre hasta poder volver a dormir entre sus brazos

– _**No hagas una locura…**_

 _Cuando llamas estoy, a la hora que tú digas voy…_ _  
_ _ay amor como polvo de estrellas, ay amor que derriba fronteras._

Camille Saroyan esta conflictuada. Su vida es tranquila y tiene al amor de su lado pero sus amigos estan pasando por problemas graves. Angela y Jack estan pasando por una crisis con un embarazo a cuestas. Daisy y Lance tienen conflictos de confianza y prioridad que estallaron cuando el psicologo se quedo encerrado en la mansion de Pelant y la pareja Booth-Brennan tiene sospechas de infidelidades dobles cerniendose sobre ellos. Toda una novela de esas que Temperance escribe. Arastoo ingresa al salon en el cual trabaja y la ve masajeandose las sienes. Sabe que tiene el peso del prestigio del Jeffersonian en los hombros y ademas esta preocupada por sus amigos. Necesita relajarse y descansar.

El la toma de la mano sorprendiendola y la levanta de la silla con una sonrisa. La abraza fuertemente para hacerla sentir querida, acompañada, que no esta sola en el mundo y contra el.

\- Me tienes a mi, Cam. Hablame. Yo voy a escucharte. No voy a emitir ningun juicio si no lo quieres pero hablame antes de que explotes.

 _Si fueras posible amarrar, tenerte siempre cerca, poderte controlar,_ _  
_ _saber cada paso que das._

Tenía que dejar de pensar sobre ella y buscarla, la única forma de hacerla cumplir sus deseos, anhelos y sueños, era que la encontrara, por suerte nada malo podría ocurrirle en esas catacumbas, no habían malos, ni locos, ni Pelants… Sonrió ante este último concepto recién inventado… Unos susurros en la distancia, metales chocar… Se aproximó lento, a unos diez metro logro divisar lo que parecía una puerta, nuevamente el sonido de metales chochando, parecía un movimiento rítmico… Tal vez, el vacío, el silencio, la oscuridad, humedad y el poco de soledad que comenzaba a sentir lo estaban engañando, unos pasos y se hacía claro, eran gemidos, susurros

– _**No por favor… No más… No más… -**_ no alcanzaba a distinguir si la voz era masculina o femenina, era casi un susurro imperceptible y agónico, el agente avanzó más rápido y apuntó con su linterna dentro del cuarto… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 _Si sales o si entras, si vienes o si vas, las narices a enseñar…_ _  
_ _ay amor como inmenso es el mar._

La rubia daba pasos de lado a lado de la habitación, el mensaje que le envío Daniel, no había sido de su agrado, acaso ¿no entendía la directa indirecta, de lo que aquello significaba?, realmente la llegada a USA le había abierto los ojos. Tomó su móvil y escribió un último mensaje…

 _Si fuera posible amarrar, tenerte siempre cerca, poderte controlar…_ _  
_ _saber cada paso que das._

Sonó el móvil, respiró profundo, ¡por los mil y un demonios!, ¿Qué acaso esa mujer jamás se rendiría?, golpeó en la mesa con una mano y abrió el mensaje de la rubia, lo leyó… Una… Dos… y hasta tres veces más y no lograba procesar la información del texto… ¿acaso era una broma de mal gusto?, miró a todos lados en su habitación del hotel, ¿habría una cámara escondida acaso por ahí?... No, era imposible, nadie en su escuadra sabía de esa mujer y de las cosas que habían pasado… ¡Al diablo con todo, era momento de vivir de una vez!, tomó su billetera, pasó por el pórtico marcando el número del aeropuerto

– _**Un boleto en el próximo vuelo a DC, por favor.**_

 _Si sales o si entras, si vienes o si vas, las narices a enseñar_ _  
_ _ay amor como inmenso es el mar_.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32 – Ninguna**_

 _ **¡No, no por favor¡–**_ Gritó y __por sus mejillas corrían grandes lágrimas de terror y escondía su rostro tras sus brazos, se arrastraba por el suelo, retrocediendo sin mucho éxito, ya que las piezas de metal le impedían el paso.

Booth se acercó corriendo a Huesos y un hombre que reflejaba pánico se alejó corriendo por los pasillos, la demencia de su alma, se reflejaba por primera vez en su rostro

– _**Brennan, ¿háblame que ha pasado?**_ \- La mujer aun incrédula de la reacción de Pelant, miró a Booth, mientras él le cubría el pecho y la estrechaba de forma posesiva

– _**La verdad… No lo podría explicar –**_ En apariencia no había logrado mucho, si bien sus senos estaban al descubierto, el resto de su ropa estaba en su lugar

\- _**¿Te hizo algo ese malnacido? –**_ Brennan tenía un poco de duda. El quería saber porque le preocupaba? O porque su orgullo de macho alfa le pedía a gritos, ser conocedor de lo ocurrido momentos atrás?

– _**Bueno… -**_ Se detuvo un poco, dudando si debía decir lo que estaba pensado – _**Podemos decir que si… Me besó –**_ El hombre rápidamente comenzó a besar sus labios con locura.

– _**Dime, que más hizo, y me iré ahora a matarlo! –**_ la mujer pensó en su futuro, era posible que ninguna de sus hijas llegara a tener novio antes de los cuarenta o que como en la época colonial del país, donde se encontraban, él fuera capaz de encerrarlas en un convento

– _**Nada Booth, no pasó nada más.**_

 _Si yo quisiera que me rompieran el corazón  
yo te llamaría a ti, antes que a ninguna persona…_

Lance acariciaba las mejillas rojas de la antropóloga

– _**Sabes Deisy, mi único gran problema contigo, es que amas tanto tu trabajo, que me siento celoso –**_ La mujer estaba escuchando atenta a las palabras del psicólogo, ella sabía a ciencia cierta que amaba la antropología, la amaba de lo más profundo de su alma, pero también lo amaba a él y su único y mayor deseo era trascender con él

– _**Y yo detesto a tus pacientes rubias –**_ ambos sonrieron, mientras que el patito, llevaba a la salida a su novia.

 _Porque para jugar con fuego… como tú no hay ninguna  
uhhh ninguna uhhh_

Pocas horas después, el gobierno de Chile y los científicos del Jefessonian, comenzaban con la categorización de las osamentas encontradas en las catacumbas, también habían solicitado a sus mejores componentes, por un lado se encontraba La doctora Michelle Caceres, perito forense de la escuela de investigaciones y la Arqueóloga Andrea Cruces, quienes serían las encargadas de realizar el trabajo, los hallazgos pasarían a manos del museo de Arte Precolombino e Histórico Nacional, ambos ubicados en Santiago, capital de país.

Ya terminada su labor se dirigieron al hotel, estaban cansados y necesitaban dormir. El brazo de Huesos había sido enyesado, según las especificaciones del médico que la atendió

– _**A veces pienso que debería retirarme antes de que los últimos huesos que me quedan sanos se partan –**_ La mujer sonrió ante su comentario, mientras lo veía sentarse en el sofá de la habitación

– _**Eso pasará el día en que yo deje de trabajar de encubierto –**_ El hombre le extendió las manos y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas y automáticamente acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de la escritora

– _**Ahora Huesos, nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones, no sé dónde… Pero así lo haremos y no quiero un no, por respuesta –**_ La mujer arrugó la nariz

– _**Ya que estamos en Chile, podríamos visitar los Yacimientos de la Aldea de Tulor o conocer el desierto de Atacama, está catalogado como el más arido del mundo… Y no sé, tal vez pasar a ver las momias Chinchorro y si aún no estás conforme… El Cuzco sería nuestra próxima parada… -**_ Un poco cansado de escuchar nombrar a tan rara especie, la callo con un beso, un beso fuerte y apasionado.

– _**Cállate Huesos y hazme el amor.**_

 _Si yo quisiera que me rompieran el corazón  
yo te seguiría a ti, sería el perro guardián de tus cosas  
y hasta con orgullo diría, que como tú no hay ninguna  
uhhh ninguna uhhh _

Era increíble como su cuerpo respondía a la presencia de su amada, ahora lo veía claro como el agua, ella estaba dormida y él podría escudriñarla total y completamente sin interrupciones. Pies tan pequeños y finos, piel clara, nácar para ser exacto, pero no pálida, tenía ese dulzor perfecto a que él le gustaba… Esos lunares escondidos le traían loco, el de su pierna… el de su… Y sonrió al saberse dueño de ese otro lunar, que ni siquiera la misma dueña sabía dónde estaba y que besaba cada vez que podía y eso, a ella la enloquecía y ahí estaba descubriendo más tesoros de su cuerpo, se acercó lento, otra pequeña manchita en su piel, otro vicio que se encontraba más arriba del muslo derecho, se acercó a besarlo y devorarlo

– _**Es mío –**_ dijo entre dientes y la acosada se despertaba con cosquillas

– _**Booth, no, detente –**_ el hombre gruñía y seguía enviciado

– _**Mío, mío… Solo mío –**_ le separó el rostro de su glúteo y le revocó con una mirada seria y penetrante

– _**Un humano no puede ser de otro, la esclavitud se abolió hace años, por lo menos aquí, desde 1818 durante el mandato de O'Higgins…**_

 _Eres buena para hacerme sentir,  
que aun no entiendo nada del amor, eres buena para destruir… _

La arenga continuaba, ante una cara de espanto y suplicio del agente

– _**Y en EEUU, fue luego de la Guerra de secesión en 1865, podemos decir que Chile, estuvo más adelantado en la materia que nuestro país…**_

… _Las ilusiones de un soñador, pa´ dejarme caer al bailar…  
como tú no hay ninguna,  
uhhh ninguna uhhh_

Y Booth se tapaba los oídos, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos en que ese maravilloso lunar apareció, era escuchar una clase de historia de no sé qué, cuando él lo único que buscaba, era hacerla sentir parte de su mundo, de aquel que solo existían dos seres y que cada vez que llegaban al orgasmo eran uno.

– _**Ya… Ya… ya Huesos, déjalo hasta ahí… Que digas lo que digas –**_ deslizó su mano por la pierna – _**esto –**_ luego se fue hasta su cadera – _**esto –**_ luego rozó sus pechos – _**este y este –**_ y de un solo movimiento la puso debajo de él y comenzó a besar su intimidad – _**y sobre todo esto –**_ la miró de forma desafiante – _**Es solo mío.**_

 _Debes ser tan feliz al saber que no hay nadie suficiente,  
nada es suficiente para ti…_

 _Si yo quisiera que me rompieran el corazón  
yo me dejaría llevar por mis duendes que buscan belleza, porque para buscarles a ellos...  
como tú no hay ninguna  
uhhh ninguna uhhh  
_

_**\- Pero Booth, ya te ¡expliqué! –**_ se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida lengua del agente comenzar con la faena, que sabía sería su perdición

– _**Admítelo Huesos –**_ ambos comenzaban a respirar más rápido

– _**No… No lo haré –**_ el hombre sintió la humedad crecer en su boca

– _**Lo harás –**_ seguía besando y lamiendo la zona más sensible de su compañera

– _**Estoy a punto… -**_ dijo en un casi susurro y luego se arrepintió de hacerlo

– _**Booth –**_ lo vio pararse y tomar una toalla - _**¿Dónde vas? –**_ dijo con voz entre cortada

– _**No volveré hasta que admitas que eres mía, bebe**_ – el agente ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta tras él

– _**Seeley Joseph Booth, será mejor que vengas aquí ahora! –**_ La mujer sintió correr el agua de la ducha, se acercó la puerta del baño y dijo en voz seductora

– _**Entonces… Que duermas bien en el sofá… -**_ y realmente con eso se acababa la discusión, las últimas líneas expresadas por Brennan, querían decir en verdad "Booth, tu si eres mío". El hombre estiró la espalda… A la mañana siguiente dolería de verdad.

 _Eres buena para hacerme sentir,  
que aun no entiendo nada del amor, eres buena para destruir las ilusiones de un soñador, pa´ dejarme caer al bailar…_

Quería soñar, soñar nada más que estaba entre sus brazos y que su espalda no dolía a miles, pero no, se mantenía despierto mirando el techo.

Nota mental: Jamás volver a dejar a Huesos con las ganas, el chantaje sexual no era una buena opción, ya que la ducha tuvo que ser fría.

Un par de vueltas más y ya tendría que llamar a Record Guinness. Daba mas vueltas en el sillon que un pollo a la brasa en el asador.

– _**Ya es suficiente! –**_ escuchó la hermosa voz de su compañera – _**Dame un espacio, no dejaré que MI HOMBRE –**_ dijo remarcando esas palabras – _**Duerma solo –**_ ahora si le importaría un mani si la espalda le dolía, ella era su mejor y única medicina.

\- _**Donde nos quedamos?**_ \- pregunto el colocandose de un tiron sobre ella.

\- _**Mejor improvisamos...**_ \- dijo ella besando sus labios con pasion e invirtiendo las posiciones, dejando al agente de espaldas e importandole un reverendo pepino si despues de esa noche quedaba paralitico por tanta lujuria y deseo.

...

Realmente Booth, no quiso hacer ningún esfuerzo en buscar a Pelant, pues este último sabía que si el agente se hubiera movilizado mínimamente, ya habría dado con él… Pero ahora la verdad no le temía a Booth, le temía a esos otros tipos, a esos que se metieron en su cabeza, a esos que lo estaban mirando desde la oscuridad, podía ver sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa blanca, sus voces retumban en su cerebro

– _**No… No… Por favor, déjeme en paz –**_ y corría nuevamente y se paseaba por las calles mirando de forma errática a los costados de su espalda, sabía que ellos no se acercarían si la gente estaba a su alrededor, pero podía sentir sus pisadas, como lo torturaban, acercándose y luego perdiéndose entre la gente. Frotaba sus manos, no por el frio, si no por los nervios, entró a un bar y una mesera se acercó

– _**Señor… -**_ el hombre en un extraño español, pidió un café, cargado y sin azúcar, mientras seguía mirando a todos lados de forma errática… Debía esperar solo un par de horas, hasta que su vuelo lo llevara a EEUU, era el único lugar donde podría esconderse, tenía algunas cuentas privadas y una casa, donde nadie lo molestaría, pues estaba a nombre de su antigua dueña. Antes de que la mujer trajera el pedido, el hombre ya se había ido gritando

– _**¡Aléjense de mi… No, déjenme en paz!.**_


End file.
